


Danza Kuduro

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Danza Kuduro Universe [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of suicide attempt, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Subspace, artificial subspace, brian isn't looking after himself, dom wants to help, loss of baby, loss of free will, mentions of miss carriage, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past mental abuse, mentions of past sexual abuse, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 98,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM Universe with some Alpha/Omega Dynamics thrown in for extra fun.</p><p>Brian is a submissive. He's struggling to cope with being an unbound Sub and is risking his health out of his stubbornness. When an undercover mission presents itself Brian is happy to throw himself in it. Until he meets his mark, Dominic Toretto, and then things really start to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominic and Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100955) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> Story notes:
> 
> Bdsm/AlphaOmega Universe
> 
> Everyone is born with a dynamic, either Dominant or Submissive, these will present themselves around the onset of puberty. Submissives also go through a heat cycle once every 3 months. For females this means their body is at optimal temperature and ovulation for breeding, for men this means a week of half coherent arousal with only one thing on their mind, their semen also becomes highly active and has a high sperm count – also increasing fertility.
> 
> Sexuality is not a part of your dynamic they are completely separate.
> 
> I would also like to point out that the characterization of characters while in or under the affects of subspace are quite OOC as people are generally not themselves during this time, they are quite vulnerable and needy and much more relaxed and open.
> 
> The subspace I describe is from both personal and professional experience, sub space and BDSM work differently for everyone, so please keep that in mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> This was supposed to just be some awesome PWP but it grew legs, and feels, and a freaking plot.
> 
> Dammit.
> 
> I blame this on Jess for being my enabler when it comes to me writing smut.
> 
> Title from the song Danza Kuduro by Don Omar (Bonus points if you can tell me where it's from)  
> Unbetad as usual, please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.  
> Comments and feedback a greatly appreciated.

 

 

Brian is a submissive. There’s nothing wrong with that, gender statistics indicate that there are just as many submissive males as there are females. It’s not that Brian is a crappy submissive, because growing up he did alright with his friend Roman Pearce by his side, acting as his stand in platonic Dominant, but shit, Brian was _pretty_ and that could get him in a lot of trouble.

Like those two years in Juvie for being an idiot and stealing cars with Rome.

Brian had been sent to a special institution for submissives, it was aimed at keeping them safe from Dominant inmates who might take advantage. It was a great idea in theory but hardly ever worked. Brian was lucky, Rome had taught him how to fight, how to act and present as a dominant when he needed too, but Brian had never had his official Dynamic changed.

Joining the force was difficult, he had to pass a whole bunch of tests because of that one little S instead of a D on his ID records.

Eventually Brian managed to earn the respect of those in his precinct, managed to impress the brass and was given the opportunity to run an undercover operation.

“Toretto seems to like to take in wayward submissives, give them a safe place to stay, I don’t think he’s sexual with them but we can stall and use preventative measures if you get the feeling things might be going that way,” Tanner was briefing him.

“Alright, you’ve got the heat suppressants for me right? I’m due in 3 weeks,” Brian was still embarrassed to talk about these kinds of things, they were normal, acceptable and completely natural but admitting you’re about to turn into a sex starved puppy that wants to do nothing but hump someone for a whole week with no breaks in between was still humiliating.

“We have the suppressants, we’ll get medical to administer them after the briefing and then we’ll drop you off at your new employer, Harry has graciously agreed to help out and give you a place to stay, provided we don’t charge him for his long list of petty crimes,” Tanner snickered.

Brian gave a half hearted smile and went back to reading over the files he’d already read a hundred times before.

After the briefing, true to his word Tanner had Brian go and see medical, they injected him with the suppressants and handed him a bottle of pills.

“One a day, same time each day, you’ll need to do this the whole operation, it’ll help suppress your submissive pheromones, make you less sexually desirable and help so suppress your submissive needs and urges, that way if Toretto orders you to do something untoward you will be able to resist,” The submissive medic told him.

“Thank you,” Brian gave the guy a genuine smile, glad that it wasn’t a dominant giving him this information, it was embarrassing enough as it was.

“You ready?”

“Yes sir,”

“Alright, let’s go see this car you’ve been building on LAPD’s dime,” Tanner told him.

Brian blushed, he hated when Tanner referred to it like that, the last few months Brian had put his all into the prep for this operation, learning profiles, his fake identity, building the Eclipse from scratch, tuning it how he wanted, he’d test driven it a few times, fine tuned, practiced racing like a rookie, teaching himself to make rookie mistakes and not give away his real potential.

 Tanner didn’t look impressed when he saw the car, neon green with black decals, it was like a giant neon sign and really it screamed Brian.

With a sigh the older man shook Brian’s hand and wished him luck.

“Report in as often as you can,” He ordered.

“Sir,” Brian nodded and drove off with directions to The Racers Edge.

 

***

“So you’re Brian huh?” The Dominant looked him up and down.

Brian changed his stance, locked his shoulders and lifted his chin, presenting more as a dominant than submissive.

“Yeah, that’s me,” He agreed, voice cool.

Harry nodded, he liked the kid, just enough mix of cocky, pretty and brains to pull this off, he hated having to do this to the racing scene but he would hate his ass in jail even more.

“Rooms this way,” He instructed and showed Brian where he would be staying, there was a brand new lock on the door, high security and Brian caught Harry’s eye, a thank you passed on with a glance as Harry continued to outline the location of everything.

Brian changed into a work shirt and headed out front, Harry taught him the till, the computer system and how to look up, lock in and print out orders.

“Alright, I’ll be in my office,” Harry told him and headed off.

Throughout the day Brian met a few of the big dogs in street racing, Hector, Edwin, a few other low ballers, but it was decent intel and it got his face out there too.

His story was he’d just moved up from Tucson, liked cars and was working here until something better came along, he talked shop with the guys, acting the part of over eager new comer wanting a piece of the action and to prove himself.

“Look, Saturday there’s something going down, Mulholland drive, midnight,” Hector told him and left it at that.

Brian grinned and thanked him.

***

“If you want to start with Toretto head to his market café, it’s in Echo Park, not hard to miss, his sister works the counter but some days he’s there, you might get lucky,” Harry had told Brian when he wandered in for his lunch break.

“Thanks,” Brian appreciated the hint, the sooner he got on Dominic Toretto’s radar the better.

***

“What can I get ya?” Mia Toretto, submissive by nature, Dominant by sheer willpower.

“I dunno, what’s good?” He asked her.

“Anything except the tuna,” She shrugged back at him.

“I’ll have the tuna on white, no crust,” He gave her one of his more charming smiles.

Mia actually laughed and Brian noticed the older Toretto in the back tense and turn to find out who had done that.

Brian caught his eye for just a moment and then played up his submissive nature by ducking his head and biting his bottom lip.

Mia caught it and turned to see her brother still staring.

“Don’t mind him, he won’t come out here,” She said softly.

Brian gave her a small smile.

“So what’s your story?” She asked.

Brian frowned. “Why do I have to have a story?”

“You’re new, your accent is off, you’re wearing a shirt from Harry’s and driving his truck but I’ve never heard of you and you’re acting like you’ve never been around a dominant before, plus you’re jumpy. So you gotta have a story,”

Shit Mia was smart.

Brian thought quickly and remembered his training, when all goes to shit stick as close to the truth as possible.

“Just moved up from Tucson, Harry took pity on me and gave me a job, I ugh, I had to leave in a hurry. My last dominant is upstate,”  He deliberately put a waver to his voice, knowing Dom would be able to hear him.

He wouldn’t need to say more, everyone would interpret that as a submissive running away from an abusive dominant who finally got what he deserved.

“Oh,” Mia said softly. “Brian I’m sorry-“ She started to say but Brian but her off.

“No it’s cool, I figure coming into town I’d have to tell someone at least, y’know. Can’t make friends without sharing a little,” He gave a small forced chuckle.

“Tell you what,” Mia put a smile back on her face. “That ones on the house, but you come back tomorrow and we can talk some more,” She told him.

Brian smiled. This was his way in.

“That sounds great, it was Mia right?” He asked, she wore a shitty name tag but he didn’t want to appear rude.

“Yeah, it’s Mia, now finish your sandwich you’re nothing but skin and bones,” She told him and smiled at one of their regulars heading over to top up his coffee.

Brian grinned as he bit into the second half of his tuna sandwich, he was making good progress.

***

By Friday Brian was now a regular, he came in at 1 each day, stayed for a half hour, eating his crappy tuna sandwich and talking with Mia. Sometimes Dom was there, sometimes he wasn’t.

The days he was, Brian always made sure to look a little more worse for wear, his posture introverted, only relaxing around Mia, tried to make it look like he wasn’t coping without a Dominant, needed Toretto to want to help to take him in like he had the others on his team.

“You alright?” Mia asked him as she handed over his sandwich.

Brian appeared to be deep in thought.

“Yeah I-“ He cut himself off deliberately looking around the café, it was empty except for Dom in the back, but Brian pretended he hadn’t noticed him.

“Just not sleeping right,” He said softly, which was a common code amongst submissives for ‘I’m on edge because I need to submit’

Mia gave him a sympathetic look. “Have you tried going out and meeting someone?” She asked him.

Brian shook his head.

“Going into a bar or club full of Dominants, being out numbered, not knowing anyone who could back me up, not my idea of safe,” He played on the abuse victim persona he had built for himself.

“Besides I don’t think I could ever trust anyone again,” He said it so softly he knew only Mia would have heard, but she would run and tell Dom, he was sure of it. The two had large hearts and that was where Brian was aiming for.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” She asked him.

Brian was surprised by the question.

“I have the weekend off, but I have a thing Saturday night… I was invited to something on Mulholland at midnight,” He knew Mia would know what he was talking about.

“You’re not going to race are you?” She asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah, I figured I’d give it a shot,” He shrugged.

Mia went to say something else but the loud rumble of 4 well tuned cars cut her off. The brightly coloured beasts all pulled up in a line, their drivers exiting gracefully.

Letty and Vince, both Dominants strode confidently into the café, Leon and Jesse were submissives, Jesse very obviously so but Leon was laid back, he could have presented as either.

There was no question with Letty and Vince.

Vince took a seat right next to Brian, glaring at him like he’d done something to personally offend him.

Brian needed to act subdued around him due to the persona he’d created, he really didn’t want to but he lowered his head and gave Mia a small look before dropping down cash.

“Thanks Mia, I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said, since they hadn’t made plans but she had obviously wanted to see him for some reason.

Vince followed him out.

“Vince. Don’t,” Mia called after him, he ignored her.

“Go to fat burger,”

“I like the tuna here,” Brian replied, deliberately keeping his tone neutral.

“Bullshit, asshole, no one likes the tuna here,” Vince snapped.

“Dom!” Mia hissed at him, how could he let Vince act this way to a sub, specially a previously abused sub.

Dom sighed and stood.

“Vince,” He called right as the man was about to take a swing at Brian.

Brian turned from the sound of Toretto’s voice and caught a right hook to the face from Vince.

He went down and stayed there even though the training Rome had given him wanted him to get up and attack.

He fought it down and continued to act like an abused sub. He carefully picked himself up and stood by his car, head down.

He waited for one of them to dismiss him since he now had the attention of two Dominants and any sub would find it hard to not react, especially with the pheromones of rage both men were putting out.

Brian was tensed for another blow, like he was waiting for it.

Dom observed this. The poor guy must have been though a lot, it was disgusting how he just took the hit from Vince and then stood there waiting for another, like he’d been _trained_ too. Jesus.

“Vince get inside, you embarrass me,” He growled because Vince might be a Dominant but Dom was the Alpha of this family.

Brian jumped slightly at the force in Dom’s order and felt something in his stomach clench, his body had wanted to respond to the tone Dom used. His body was responding to Dom’s voice, he’d have to be careful around him.

“Are you alright?” Dom asked Brian, careful to keep the anger out of his tone.

Brian nodded but didn’t look up.

“Answer me,”

It wasn’t an order but Brian felt something in his brain click. “Yes, I’m okay,” He said instantly and was shocked by how quickly he was responding to Toretto. The damn pills were supposed to stop this from happening.

Dom must have noticed Brian’s eagerness to follow what wasn’t even close to a proper order. He must be sub-starved something serious to react like this.

“Come back to the café, I’ll have Mia make you another sandwich,” Dom tried to make it a suggestion.

“No. I have work,” Brian used every ounce of willpower to decline.

Dom looked surprised at the refusal but nodded.

“Alright, get back to work, I expect to see you tomorrow night at Mulholland,” Dom deliberately made it an order, he didn’t feel it was a bad thing, these were two things Brian was going to do anyway, Brian would feel the comfort and warmth of completing an order of a Dominant while still only doing things he was planning on doing anyway, none of his free will was taken from him.

“Yes, Sir,” Brian mumbled because damn his biology.

His whole face was bright red, redder than the damn truck he was driving as he headed back to Harry’s.

Fuck.

***

“What do you mean he’s compelling you?”  Tanner sounded furious.

“I don’t know how he’s doing it I had the suppressants and I’m taking the pills medical gave me but he speaks and I just… look you know how it works, he hasn’t done anything to make me worry, I’m meeting him and the team tomorrow night, there’s a race set up, he’s noticed my reactions, he’s going to be compelled to look after me, especially since Vince hit me,” Brian explained.

“I’ll add that to his wrap sheet when you bring them in O’Conner,” Tanner said dryly. “And I can have them give you stronger pills,”

“Thanks I appreciate it,”

Brian continued to update Tanner about the last 5 days and then headed out to the store to buy some over the counter medication to help subs relax, an artificial subspace, nothing like the real one, but enough to take the edge off, something to kill the pressure headache.

When he returned Harry told him there was a package for him in his room.

It was the updated meds.

He took one instantly and wanted to take some of the over the counter stuff, but he would have to wait until the store had closed and he was alone, he didn’t trust himself around anyone sub or dom when he was in a state like that.

Hector was his last customer of the day.

“You alright Snowman?” He asked, using the affectionate nickname he’d given Brian.

“Yeah, just, got on the wrong side of Vince’s right hook,” He shrugged.

“Vince? Toretto’s guy?” Brian nodded.

“Shit dawg, that’s fucked up. What’d Toretto do?”

“Bitched him out, asked if I was okay, I’m fine I’m not a push over,” Brian shrugged.

“You need someone to sort him out you let me know Snowman,” Hector promised and deliberately gave Brian the once over, his intention clear.

“I’m not looking for anything or anyone right now,” Brian had to be completely clear.

“No I think you already found them,” Hector replied and headed out.

Brian finished putting in the order with their parts supplier on the east coast and added a rush on them before saying good bye to Harry.

“I’m heading out, I’ll be back at 9 tomorrow to open up, I’m going to arm the alarm so if you leave your room for whatever reason remember to turn it off, I don’t want a call from the security company,” Harry told him.

“I’m not going anywhere tonight,” Brian promised and watched Harry lock up and leave before going back into his room, engaging the high security lock and flopping down on his bed.

He picked up the card for Toretto’s dinner that Mia had written her number down on the day before hand.

_I hope I didn’t cause any trouble between Dom and the other guy – Brian._

He figured it would be best to not mention Vince by name, after all he wasn’t supposed to know who he was.

_No of course not. Vince brought it on himself. Are you alright? – Mia_

_Little sore but I’m okay. Dom ordered me back to work – Brian_

_He didn’t? I’m so sorry Brian – Mia_

_What for? – Brian_

_For having my brother just assume and give you an order, are you alright? – Mia._

_I’m great. I mean it was something I had to do anyway, something I was going to do anyway, so it kind of helped my problem a little – Brian_

_Oh. Well I’m glad. Maybe that’s not such a bad thing? Maybe he could order you back to work on the days he’s here? If it wouldn’t be over stepping and only if it would help – Mia_

_I think that would be good. Casual and only things I was already going to do – Brian_

_I’m glad. Dom wanted me to say he’s sorry for how Vince behaved and he hopes you’re okay – Mia_

_I’m fine, Tell him I appreciate the concern… actually no, just say thanks – Brian._

_Why not the last bit? – Mia_

_I… your brothers orders hit me harder than anyone else’s – Brian_

It felt easy to open up to Mia, especially through text. Brian hadn’t been able to share thoughts like this with anyone on the force as they’d all been Dominants, no one there knew what it was like to have this itch in the back of your brain that wanted to just kneel and be praised for doing a good job. They didn’t know what it was like to want to be given an order just so they could feel the elation and accomplishment of completing it.

_Oh. Well your secret is safe with me – Mia_

_Thanks. How are things with you, you wanted to catch up tomorrow? – Brian_

_We’re good, dinner was tense but Vince apologised for embarrassing Dom, like that was ever the issue. Want to come by the market?  - Mia_

_Sure. Do you work there everyday? – Brian_

_For now. When school starts again Vince or some local kid we hire will take over my shift while I’m in class. Everyone else works at the garage with Dom – Mia_

_Oh. That sounds nice. You guys are like a family – Brian._

_Yeah. We are, one big dysfunction family – Mia_

_I miss having one of those - Brian_

Shit he hadn’t meant to say that.

_Well I like you and Dom likes you, if you impress him tomorrow at the races he’ll have no choice but to adopt you – Mia_

_That’s not exactly what I’m looking for right now – Brian_

_I know. But I don’t know if my brother is into guys – Mia_

_Whoa. So not what I meant. I’m not that desperate for a dom. – Brian_

_You sure? - Mia_

Brian laughed loudly in the quiet room.

_To be honest. No. I’ve got some Sub-Serve that shout take the edge off, I’m going to take a few and go to sleep. I’ll be around about 11 – Brian._

_Don’t take too many, those things are hardly a substitute for the real thing Brian, and they can be dangerous. I’ll see you at 11 - Mia_

It was nice how much Mia seemed to genuinely care and Brian caught himself smiling before he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be getting along with them on such a deep level. He was here to get damning evidence against Toretto and his team and then get the hell out of there.

He hoped the new pills would work with suppressing his urges to follow Dom’s orders so he could have a clear head and judgement with the case.

Standing, Brian stripped down to his underwear, picked up the Sub-Serve and a bottle of water, downing four at once he set his alarm for 8:30am, crawled into bed and closed his eyes, letting the endorphin and serotonin high take him to sleep.

 

***

 

“Hey Brian,” Mia greeted him with a soft smile.

“Hey,” He smiled back, the synthetic sub space form the night before had done wonders for calming him, putting his instincts back in their place and helping him get into the right frame of mind for tonight.

“I take it the Sub-Serve did you some good?” She asked, lowering her voice so no one else would hear them.

Brian nodded. “Yeah, nothing compared to the real thing but I’ll manage,” He shrugged.

Mia nodded and handed him a tuna sandwich, white with no crust.

“You spoil me,” He grinned to her.

“Yes she does,” Came Dom’s voice form behind Brian.

Instantly his instincts were on high alert, his whole body screamed at him to drop to his knees at Dom’s feet and wait for an order.

Shit.

He fought the instinct with everything he had, clutching at the sides of the place and breathing through his nose slowly.

Mia noticed all of this.

“Dom I don’t think now is a good time,” She tried to warn him subtly, to save Brian the embarrassment.

Dom didn’t take the hint and stood next to Brian a hand casually resting on his shoulder.

Brian let out a small pitiful noise and it had Dom flinching back like he’d been struck.

“Brian?” He asked softly. “Did I hurt you?” Shit Dom, he’s an abuse victim, you can’t just go around casually touching them, to them a touch means pain.

“M’fine,” Brian managed to choke out because dammit Dom had asked him a question.

What the hell was going on? Why weren’t the suppressants and the pills working?

Mia gave Dom a hard look.

The larger man took a seat next to Brian but didn’t touch him again.

“Brian, I’d like you to be honest with me, do you want me to leave?” Dom thought it was fair to ask.

“No.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No.”

“Dom, stop it, leave him alone, go out the back, Brian and I can go hang out somewhere else,” Mia snapped at him, pissed that Dom was using his hold over Brian like this.

“Why are you so responsive?” the ‘to me’ was implied.

“Sub-Starved,” Brian choked out and hated himself and Dom. Damn him for making Brian talk like this, for admitting it.

“You could have asked me to help,”

“No.” Brian snapped and used every ounce of willpower he had to stand and walk to Harry’s truck.

Mia followed quickly.

“Do you need me to drive?” She asked him.

Brian shook his head and slid into the driver’s seat. He gripped the wheel tight, closed his eyes and just breathed.

Mia was silent, letting him gather his strength and calm.

“I think your brother is my Alpha,” Brian muttered pitifully. Shit. He was going to need to tell Tanner.

Mia let out a small gasp.

“You sure?” She asked him.

“I’m on heat suppressants and pills to suppress pheromones and sub instincts, I should be able to present as a Dominant and ignore Dominant orders, they were prescribed by my therapist,” He lied about where they came from but the rest was true.

“And you’re still affected by Dom like this?”

Brian nodded.

“Then I think you’re right,” Mia sighed, and did she sound disappointed.

“Mia?”

“I’m sorry, I just, I thought maybe you kept coming to the café because of me, I guess it was just your connection to Dom,” She muttered.

Brian turned and pulled her into a hug.

“I did come for you, to talk with you, to joke with you and for your tuna sandwiches,” He teased.

Mia hugged him back and chuckled.

“I’m used to being second best to Dom,” She admitted.

“Well you’ve come out on top this time,” Brian promised. “I came for you, this bullshit with Dom is only new,” He told her and it was mostly true.

Mia smiled and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go somewhere and figure out what we can do about Dom, it’s obvious you’re going to need someone to settle your sub instincts and if Dom is the one you respond to it might have to be him, my brother is a good guy, he won’t take advantage and he won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, maybe you could write down things that you need to do, and Dom can order you to do them? It might be the safest option, for everyone,” She spoke quickly and freely, clearly the brains of the family.

“I guess, but we have a problem,” He said as they drove. “I’m due for my heat in just over two weeks,” He admitted sheepishly.

“Oh fuck,” Mia sighed. “You don’t do things by half do you Spilner?” She teased him.

The name threw him for a moment but he smiled and covered it up. “Never,” He promised.

***

“You have to be careful with him Dom,” Mia told him seriously.

“I don’t know what happened to him, but from what I’ve seen, what we’ve both seen he was hurt, badly, has probably been trained to expect certain things if he fails, I asked him to write out a list of things he needs to get done today, that way he’ll be productive and satisfy his instincts,” Mia deliberately left off the part where Brian was certain Dom was his Alpha, the one Dominant Brian would respond to more than anyone else.

“I get it Mia,” Dom promised and had a look at the list. So the kid was preparing for the race tonight.

“Hey Brian,” Dom called out.

Brian’s head snapped up and he stood instantly.

“When you’re finished hanging out with Mia, head on back to your car, get it ready for tonight, any enhancements or fine tuning you need to do, do it,” He told him, making sure to keep the tone neutral but the intent clear.

Brian tried to keep his mouth shut, he just wanted to nod and acknowledge the order and leave, but his bio-chemistry wouldn’t let him.

“Yes Sir,” He muttered hating that he couldn’t stop himself.

Dom surprised him though and moved a step closer.

“Look at me,”

Brian lifted his head instantly.

“Good, text Mia when you’re heading out to Mulholland and don’t forget to eat and look after yourself, I’ll see you later so you can report in,” Dom told him and then moved out of his space.

Brian swallowed hard. “Yes sir,” He said a little more confidently this time.

Dom gave him a grin. “Good boy,” He praised knowing Brian would preen and hum happily at the praise, he had obviously been sub-starved for a long time that any kind of positive attention from a dominant would work well for him.

Maybe after the race Dom could have Brian come back to their place, get him to do a few things, praise him heavily and give Brian an hour or so of subspace to calm his nerves and give his body the break it needed.

Brian physically brightened at the praise and as much as he hated it his whole body seemed to hum and sing. Dom said he was a good boy. He had made Dom happy.

Stupidly simple but completely effective.

Brian said goodbye to Mia and headed back to Harry’s he threw himself into his Eclipse, adjusting tuning and modifying it just how he liked it, deliberately following all the orders Dom had set out. He remembered to drink lots of water and to eat dinner, he also remembered to text Mia when he was just about to leave.

He received a text from an unknown number as he was about to leave.

_Good boy, I’m glad you remembered to text. See you soon._

Brian assumed it was from Dom and preened under the praise again. It would be so much better when Dom told him in person but knowing that was what he was about to turn up to made him grin wide like a fool.

He saved the number and made his way to Mulholland, he had no idea exactly where this was all going down so he started at one end and made his way along looking for where the party might be.

At the entrance to the service road that led to Laurel Canyon Dog Park he noticed two lowered and modified impreza’s and a R32 skyline.

 Brian pulled up next to them.

“Toretto asked me here,” He said to them.

They nodded and told him to head on down to the dog park.

The car park was packed with cars and people. He managed to find a spot to fit the Eclipse and slowly got out.

He locked the car and began to walk around, Dom had told him to find him.

He found the older man holding court at the back of the lot, his team by his side, Mia wasn’t anywhere to be seen but that was alright with him.

Dom caught his eye and gave Brian a smirk and a look that said we’ll talk later.

So he hung back, listened as Dom trash talked with the rest of them, talked parts and engines and mods, talked business and flirted a little with an adrenaline groupie until Letty scared her off.

Dom just laughed, it was nothing serious anyway.

He broke away from the group and headed towards Brian.

“Show me your car,” He said firmly.

Brian instantly began walking back to the Eclipse.

A few people were standing around it, admiring the work.

“She yours?” Dom asked, smiling, yeah this kid knew what he was doing.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed.

“Let’s sit inside, more private,”

Brian didn’t protest, he unlocked the doors and got into the driver’s seat, Dom sliding into the passenger. They shut the doors again and the outside noise was dimmed.

“Tell me what you did this afternoon after leaving the café?” Dom asked.

“I got back to Harry’s which is where I’m staying, worked on the Eclipse, checked all the fluids adjusted timing, tightened suspension, I had dinner, had a shower,” He tried to stop the next words out of his mouth but Dom had asked. “Got off in the shower, got dressed, read some of my book, texted Mia then came here,”  He finished.

Dom smiled at him. “Well done,” He praised. “You did everything I asked of you and more,” He reached out to put a firm calming hand on the back of Brian’s neck, not squeezing, just a solid weight.

Brian relaxed into it.

“You did really well Brian, I’m pleased with you,”

Brian all but moaned at that. He’d pleased Dom. He’d done so well he’d pleased him.

Dom let his hand fall away after a few minutes.

“Are you ready to go out there and shit talk before the race?” He asked.

“Not yet,” Brian admitted and flushed bright red.

Dom was going to ask him why not but Brian’s not so subtle shifting gave away his predicament.

Shit. Exactly how sub-starved was Brian that he was hard just from a hand on his neck and simple praise.

“Take your time,” Dom said kindly.

“When you’re ready come talk to me, the buy in is 2g, have it ready,” and with that he exited the car.

Brian took a while, breathing slowly and trying to calm himself down. He felt humiliated after getting hard just from Dom’s touch and praise.

He needed to report in to Tanner, needed to pull the op, it couldn’t continue, too much conflict of interest, too many things going wrong.

But it would have to wait another night, He’d call Tanner tomorrow morning, or afternoon since it was a Sunday.

Brian felt like a failure, if they had of sent a Dominant in to do this undercover op there would have been no issues. Fuck.

Brian sat in his car for a while longer, he wasn’t in the mood to race, wasn’t in the right frame of mind there was no way he would impress anyone, let alone Dom. And shit.

He needed to get himself in check, Dom was his Alpha, and his hold over Brian was growing with each interaction, soon he wouldn’t be able to resist anything Dom told him to do.

This was getting tricky fast.

He watched as Dom walked passed the car again, followed by the team this time, Dom caught his eye and smiled and Brian felt his whole body light up and respond.

Dammit.

Brian made up his mind and bailed, he started the Eclipse, caught sight of Dom’s face as he drove passed and then floored it all the way back to Harry’s.

This really couldn’t wait till morning.

***

“Tanner,” The man growled into his phone, it was almost 2am.

“Sir,”

Tanner sat upright. “Brian? What’s happened?” He asked quickly turning on the light and waking himself up a little more for the conversation.

“I need to talk, properly with you and the Fed I know they’ve just pulled in on this, I need someone to come arrest me and bring me in,” Brian’s tone was defeated, he obviously had bad news.

“Alright, you at Harry’s?”

“Yeah, sitting out front on the hood of the car,”

“Good there’s been reports of illegal street racing activity in the area, you were driving a little too fast for the beat cop’s liking, see you soon,” Tanner told him and moved to get dressed, this would be a long night.

***

Brian groaned as he was bent over the hood of the car, handcuffs tightened on his wrists.

He heard the sound of a well tuned engine and groaned, this wasn’t going to go well.

Dom pulled up and got out of the car.

“What’s the problem officer?” Dom asked, his tone edgy.

“This is none of your business sir, please get back in your vehicle and drive away,”

“It is my business if you’re hurting my sub,” Dom snapped.

“Sir, get back in your vehicle,”

“It’s fine Dom, I’ll be fine, I’ll see you when they release me,” and boy is that a lie.

Dom glared for a few more minutes.

“As soon as you can leave the station come to the market, I’ll have it open for you,” Dom ordered him and there was no question it was a full out order now. Brian would be useless to go against it.

He whimpered softly at the direct tone and Dom nodded before driving off.

“You’re in shit O’Conner,” The cop told him.

“Yeah, I know,” He muttered back and let himself be pushed into the back of the cruiser.

***

“Let me get this straight, you’ve been under just over a week, you’ve managed to get in close, have built a connection and now you want to be removed from the case?” Bilkins hissed.

“Yes,” Brian answered.

“Why?”

“Personal conflict of interest,” He wouldn’t say exactly what until Tanner arrived.

“Sorry I’m late, what’s going on?” The man in question burst through the door.

“O’Conner wants out,” Bilkins snapped.

Tanner looked to Brian, for him to want out after being so headstrong about the case, something must have seriously fucked up.

“Talk to me Brian,” Tanner sat down opposite the blonde man.

“Dom… Toretto is my Alpha,” Brian admitted face flushing a little.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Bilkins groaned loudly. “Are you kidding me?” His voice was incredulous.

“I can’t be objective with this case!” Brian shouted back.

“You put me back in there and I won’t be able to stay objective, I won’t be able to go against any of Dom’s orders, he tells me not to tell anyone about something I can’t tell you guys shit, you know how it works Bilkins you have a submissive wife,” He was red face and panting with rage when he finished.

“Brian, sit back down, relax a minute we’ll figure this out,” Tanner promised.

Brian nodded and sat, he put his head in his hands and rubbed them over his face.

“He ordered me to meet him at Toretto’s market in Echo Park as soon as I leave here, I won’t be able to resist and he’ll ask me what happened, he’ll demand the truth. This whole thing is a bust,” It was an apology.

“You should have never let a sub go into this op in the first place,” Bilkins accused.

“Brian was the best choice based on his skill and knowledge of cars, they would have dismissed or seen through anyone else,” Tanner defended Brian and his decision.

Bikins glared before taking a seat.

“The whole case is gone then, we know it’s Toretto but he’ll now know we’re looking at him, he’ll either throw Brian away and order him to stay away from everyone or he’ll take advantage, probably the latter followed by the former,” Bilkins probably didn’t intend for it to come out so harsh but hearing the options made Brian’s stomach roll heavily.

He shot out of his seat quickly and made it to the small bin in the corner, reaching up the remains of his dinner.

Tanner handed his a glass of water.

“Are you alright?”

Brian shook his head.

How does he explain that he was so sub-starved that after just the small interaction with Dom, his Alpha he was now in so deep and the thought of loosing that connection was enough to make him physically ill.

It looked like he didn’t need to, the panicked and broken hearted expression on his face said it all.

“Go to him,” Bilkins told Brian.

“The case is to be scrapped, we’ll never get anything, go to him and tell him what he wants to know, I will have AI conduct a report and I’d be prepared to be bounced back down to beat after this spectacular fuck up, if you even still have a badge after this,” The Fed warned and stormed out the room.

Brian could feel the tears in his eyes. He’d worked so hard to get this far, to build himself up in the precinct.

“He’s right, not about your job or your badge, but you need to see Toretto, if he’s your Alpha then he’ll be good for you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed Brian, you dose yourself up on enough Sub-Serve that it shows up on your departmental drug screenings, your health checks are always a basic pass because you’re so damn stubborn, but I know what you’re doing. You’re self harming Brian, you’re deliberately hurting yourself and I don’t know why. If Toretto can help you, give you what you need then go to him,”

With that Tanner left him to his thoughts.

***

True to his word the Market was open. Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon and Vince sat around the counter with Mia behind it fixing up some food. It was almost 4:30am.

“Hey,” Brian said softly, hands in his pockets looking miserable and sheepish, dwarfed in the large hoddie he wore.

“Brian!” Mia was the first to rush to him and hug him.

“Are you alright, Dom told us they were being rough with you,” She held his head still and checked his face for marks.

“I’m fine, I… I really need to talk to you and Dom,” He told her, hoping she’d understand.

Mia gave him a concerned look but nodded.

“You guys head home, we’ll be by later, thanks for staying up,” Dom told the rest of the team.

“Sure thing Dom,” Jesse agreed.

“Yeah man, any time,” Leon gave a casual smile.

Letty and Vince eyed Brian wearily but said nothing as they entered their brightly coloured cars and drove off into the night.

“Sit down,” Dom ordered and Brian sat.

Instantly Dom’s hand was on the back of his neck again, thumb rubbing soft circles at the base of his skull.

“You feeling okay?”

“No, I feel like shit and it’s only going to get worse,” Brian closed his eyes, folded his arms on the counter and buried his face in them.

Mia and Dom exchanged worried glances.

“Talk to me Brian,” Dom encouraged, “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m a cop,” Brian moaned sadly, lifting his face from his arms, tears already falling from his eyes.

Dom tensed and so did Mia.

“I was brought in undercover we know you and the team are doing the truck hijackings but we have no evidence, I was supposed to get it. But now the whole case is thrown, I can’t be objective because you’re my damn Alpha,” Brian half sobbed pitifully, hating how emotional he was becoming, all the stress and tension and sub-starved emotions bubbling over.

“Back it up, what do you mean the case is thrown?” Dom asked.

“Conflict of interest, I can’t go against any of your orders, neither can my boss take anything I say at face value because it could just be you ordering me to tell him what he wants to hear. And we can’t bring in anyone else because you now know we were on to you, until you guys do another jacking the whole case is on hold,”

Dom stood up and paced a few steps.

“So all that shit about your Dom abusing you?” 

“Was a half truth, my Dom was a platonic friend who taught me to fight and present as a Dominant, he got himself sent to jail back in Barstow and left me on my own, I was so used to having a Dominant around I didn’t cope well without one, I didn’t realize not all Dominants were happy with platonic bonds and… I had to get out of there so I did, I came to LA joined the academy and fought tooth and nail to get where I am today and I’ve just thrown it all away on you,”

Mia had tears in her eyes listening to Brian speak.

She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to spend your life working towards something only to have it all crumble because you couldn’t help your submissive nature, she was so lucky she had Dom in her life.

“Brian,” She said softly.

“I’m sorry,” He replied. “I didn’t want to lie to you, not after last night with the texting, that wasn’t Brian Spilner that was Brian O’Conner, I’m sorry I deceived you Mia, I think we could have been great friends,” He told her and stood up, moving to get into his car and just leave, the damage was done.

“Stop,” Dom called out and shit that was an order.

“Dom, don’t,” Mia begged.

Brian clenched his jaw and put his hands in his pockets.

“Do I get an apology?” The larger man growled moving to stand in Brian’s face.

“I’m sorry you’re my Alpha, I’m sorry everything was going great for me until you came in with your stupid Alpha personality and charisma, until you pushed passed both the suppressants and medication I was taking to null all Dominant orders towards me, until I fucking fell for your easy smile and the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking hard enough, the way you look when you come in from the garage covered in sweat and smelling like oil and leather and engine. Mostly I’m sorry I fell for you and let you get this close, because having to tear myself away and go back to ODing on sub-serve every other day just to function is going to be a bitch, not to mention I probably don’t have a job once Internal Affairs goes through this shit storm,”

He want ranting and he knew it, but he was angry, at himself and Dom and this whole situation.

“Shut up,”

Brian was halfway through a word and suddenly just stopped, he glared hard at Dom because how dare he fucking use his hold over Brian like that.

“Listen to me, very carefully. I get that you’re mad, I get that you’re angry, but you came in here all eager puppy and soft easy going smiles, you wormed your way into our lives under false pretences and I don’t take lightly to that, now I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer me truthfully, once you have you can leave if you want to or stay and talk this out more if you want to,”

Brian nodded.

“Would you do anything to harm my team or my family?”

“No,” Brian answered instantly and turned to get back into his car.

“Dammit Dom,” Mia hissed at him.

“Brian!” She called, chasing after him.

“Brian wait! Please!” she begged him.

Brian let her catch up.

“What Mia?” He asked and was surprised when she pulled him in for a hug.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, I told you how badly sub-serve can be, if you are reliant on it to get through the day then you need help,” She told him seriously.

Brian just nodded and let her hug him.

“Please go and get help, go to a professional Dominant, go to therapy I don’t care just please get some help?” She begged him.

“I will, take care Mia,” He told her and drove off.

 

***

Mia watched him drive off and sighed turning back to Dom.

“You knew he was a cop,” She accused.

“I knew something wasn’t right,” Dom corrected.

“Now what?” She asked.

“We let him decide, I’m going to text him, tell him he’s welcome here anytime to talk this out when he’s ready, then we wait,” Dom shrugged.

Mia watched him head to his car, this was so not like her brother.

“You felt it too didn’t you?” She accused him, tone harsh. “You knew you were his Alpha,”

Dom didn’t reply.

 “It’s hurting you too isn’t it!” She shouted after him. “Being separated from him, it hurts you just as much as it hurts him,”

Dom didn’t stop walking, just got into the RX7 and drove off home.

Mia cursed him and closed the market herself before driving back.

The house was silent when she arrived and she wasn’t going to wake anyone.

They could all talk in the morning.

***

Brian wasn’t doing so well.  He’d been forced onto administrative leave during the IA investigation, it was proven he had done nothing wrong and that he should receive no punishment for what had occurred, no one knew their Alpha until they met them and the fact that Brian went right to his superiors as soon as he found out was exactly the course of action required.

He was however forced to explain the conversation between the Toretto siblings and himself later that morning and in doing so admitted how he wasn’t coping with being an unbound Submissive.

He was put on 2 weeks paid leave to recuperate and to find himself a stable reliable Dominant that could take care of him as he needed to be taken care of. Unfortunately having an officer go into a county jail to achieve sub space from one of the inmates wasn’t an option so that ruled out Rome and Brian didn’t trust anyone else.

There was Toretto but Brian had been a coward and avoided him at all costs. So what if he was Brian’s Alpha, that wasn’t going to do him any good.

Brian had been miserable and bored with nothing to do on his leave, it had been just over a week since he’d been into work with the IA investigation and now the forced leave. He hadn’t shaved, his face scruffy with a decent beared, his hair was unruly, a shaggy mop of blond, he’d lost a lot of weight from both lack of eating and lack of activity.

Brian needed to find a Dom and quick, everything was slowly slipping from his hands and he was struggling to catch up, to make things work.

The text surprised him.

_Don’t ask how I got your number but you should come by the market and say hi. He’s not here until 4 – Mia._

Brian frowned at the message but something in his chest told him to go, Mia was kind and warm and she gave good hugs, and to a sub-starved and affection-starved man that was pure gold.

Brian drove his Honda accord, the Eclipse had been confiscated, to the market. Mia looked genuinely happy to see him until she took in his appearance.

“Jesus Brian,” She muttered and rushed forward to hug him tightly.

Brian returned the hug and just held there, burying his face into Mia’s neck and basking in her warms and the comfort of her touch.

“Is everything okay?” She asked him, pulling back a little to look him over.

“I’m fine,”

“That’s bullshit,” She told him and made him sit at the counter, instantly there was a tuna sandwich, white no crust, placed in front of him.

“Eat,” She told him.

“I’m not hungry,”

“More bullshit, eat,” She glared and watched like a hawk as he slowly managed to eat the damn sandwich.

“You look like shit, Bri,” She told him.

“I feel it,”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m still a cop, but unless I find a reliable Dominant to settle me they’re going to rule me unstable and take my badge,” He admitted sadly.

“How long have you got?”

“Just over a week,”

Mia pursed her lips.

“I know you don’t want to hear this-“

“I’m not going to Dom,” Brian cut her off.

“He’s your Alpha, if there’s only one person in the world who can settle you it’s Dom,” Mia protested.

“I don’t care. I don’t deserve your kindness after what I did,” He mumbled.

“Brian, you were doing your job, in fact you also saved our asses,” She lowered her voice for the next part. “We found out the truckers were arming themselves, if we had of done the next take down someone could have died, you have great timing Brian,” She teased.

Brian sighed softly.

“Does he hate me?”

“He’s hurting just as much as you are, you bonded and you didn’t even know it,”

“I don’t believe you,” Brian told her.

“Dom said it’s like a void, his stomach is always empty no matter how much he eats, his heart always feels heavy, like someone dropped a v12 block on it, said he can’t sleep at night because he keeps fretting and wondering if you’re okay, have you eaten, are you sleeping, did they take your badge, do you have a safe place to sleep, he talks about you all the time, not in front of the others but to me, he misses you,” She told him.

“He barely knew me,”

“You bonded,” Mia repeated.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” He admitted.

“You need to just sit and talk with Dom, it’ll do you a world of good and if you can’t agree on anything then have Dom order you to do things you were already going to do and at least get something out of this, you need this.” She paused and lowered her voice. “When was the last time you hit real sub space?” She asked him.

Brian struggled to remember.

“Before Rome went away, maybe five years,” He shrugged.

Mia’s eyes widened comically.

“Brian!” She hissed. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!”

“I’m fine,” He told her more firmly than before.

“You go into heat next week don’t you?” She asked him.

Brian blushed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,”

“Brian, 5 years of no sub space and of Dominant free heats are going to mess you up so much, this isn’t healthy, you need to do something,” Mia begged him.

“I’ve been fine without a Dominant and I will continue to be,” He told her, voice raising a little.

Mia sighed but let it go.

Brian thanked her for the sandwich, accepted another hug which helped calm and ease his tensions a little before he headed back to his small one bedroom apartment.

As he arrived he received a call from an unknown number, thinking it might be work he answered.

“Don’t hang up,” a blatant order. Dammit Dom.

“Good, I’m going to text you an address and you’re going to be there at 6pm tonight for dinner, you don’t have to dress up but you are expected to shower and shave. After we have eaten you and I are going to have a long talk. What happens after is up to you,” Dom told him, his tone implied there was no room for argument.

“What do you say when I give you and order?”

“Yes, Sir,” Brian gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Good boy, I’ll see you at 6,” Dom ended the call.

Brian felt the warmth in his stomach at the sound of Dom calling him a good boy again.

He loved how it felt but at the same time hated that Dom had such an effect on him.

Checking the clock Brian noticed it was just on 4. Mia would have told Dom everything, hence the call.

Dammit.

With a loud sigh Brian stopped fighting the compulsion settling in the back of his neck and headed to the bathroom to shave and then shower.

Stupid Dominants. He cursed as he worked.

 

***

At a little before 6pm, Brian was standing out the front of 1327.

His stomach was twisted into a nervous knot and he could feel his hands shaking.

Hesitantly he ascended the red brick stairs and knocked on the front door.

Mia greeted him with a big smile.

“You came?” She breathed happily.

“Dom ordered me,” Brian replied.

Her smile fell.

“Dom!” She shouted turning and heading off into the house, Brian awkwardly let himself in and closed the door.

He followed the shouting.

“I had to get him to come,”

“You didn’t have to order him,”

“Actually he did,” Brian cut in. “I wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t,” He admitted.

“Come on in, do you want a drink?” Dom asked him.

Brian nodded. “A beer would be nice,”

“You can have any brew you want as long as it’s a Corona,” Dom told him putting it in front of where Brian had sat himself down at the kitchen table.

Brian took it and opened it, drinking it slowly, savouring the cool as it travelled down to his belly.

“You look like shit,” Dom told him as he took a seat opposite, Mia went back to looking after what was on the stove.

“Thanks,” Brian gave him a tight lipped sarcastic smile.

“He looks much better after a shave,” Mia added.

“Feel better after the shave,” He admitted.

Dom watched the two interact.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Dom asked Brian, throwing him completely.

“I thought I had to, that we were going to talk after?” Brian asked.

“Not if you don’t want too, I wanted to see you, that’s why I made you come here, but if you don’t want to be here I won’t force you to stay,”

Brian took a minute to think and found he actually could, he felt warm, calm, content, there was something about being in this house, being around Dom that soothed him.

“I’ll stay,” He agreed.

Dom gave him a smile. “Good, I’m glad,”

Brian felt his heart rate speed up at that. He’d made Dom happy.

Shit, his instincts were kicking in again, recognising the Dominant in the room, recognising his Alpha.

Brian hated how weak he was becoming, at how little it took to get him to roll over and show his belly like a bitch.

Brian hated being like this.

“There’s nothing wrong with being vulnerable,” Dom told Brian, watching the younger man’s facial expressions range from anger, confusion, hatred and self loathing.

“I’m a cop, I can’t be vulnerable,” He replied.

“Then let me help you,” It was a simple offer.

Brian shook his head, no.

“Brian I don’t want to go against your consent but you haven’t hit subspace in 5 years, you need a decent amount to centre yourself, I’m offering that for you, it can be completely platonic if you like,” The larger man offered.

Brian thought about it, it couldn’t be too much different to Rome.

“Fine,” He agreed.

“Upstairs, door at the end of the hall is to my room, I have laundry that needs to be folded and put away, feel free to look through draws to see where everything goes, when you’re done, make my bed for me,” Dom ordered easily.

Brian was confused for a minute but felt himself moving before his brain even registered it, his body, his instincts reacting to the order before Brian could.

He found the room a mess and Brian sighed. The clean laundry was in a basket on Dom’s unmade bed. He got to work folding it all and then snooping through draws and his wardrobe for where everything goes.

Once done he tidied up the room a little and then moved to make the bed, hospital corners and perfectly spaced pillows and all.

When Brian straightened up he jumped a little, not realizing Dom had moved to lean on the door frame and watch him work.

“Well done,” Dom smiled at him. “You did a great job with the bed,” He commented and moved closer to Brian, running a hand through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck again, giving it a soft squeeze.

The hand was gone a few moments later as Dom began checking his draws and wardrobe to make sure everything was where it should be.

Dom moved and sat at the foot of the bed.

“Come here Brian,” He said softly and gestured to his right.

Brian moved and knelt without question.

Dom guided Brian to relax and rest his cheek on the larger man’s thigh, Brian’s arms instantly moved to cling to Dom’s shin as he rubbed his face against Dom’s knee and the larger man continued to run his hand through Brian’s blonde locks.

“You did so well Brian,” Dom pitched his voice lower, using his Dominant voice. “So well, I’m very pleased with you, and you respond so well to my touches, I love how you respond when I touch you, I love when you smile. You’re such a good boy Brian, I’m proud of you,” Dom kept praising him, his hand moving over Brian’s scalp soothing him down and down into subspace, that wonderful void between conscious and not, where everything is just peaceful and calm.

Dom encouraged Brian to climb up on the bed.

“Come up here, lay with me,” He ordered and Brian was crawling on all fours to snuggle into Dom’s side.

“Close your eyes Bri,” Dom whispered. “Close your eyes and breathe nice and deep and slow, I want you to sleep for me, get some rest before dinner, can you do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Brian all but moaned.

Dom pressed a kiss to Brian’s forehead and that was it, subspace took a hold and Brian felt like he was floating.

It had been so long since he’d been in this frame of mind.

It was easy for him to slip into sleep like this, Dom’s steady stream of praise and soft touches lulling him.

Dom watched as Brian slept, he wouldn’t move, wouldn’t leave the room, he couldn’t risk Brian waking up without him there.

Brian would need some serious after care, maybe not physically since they hadn’t done anything to require it, but mentally Brian would need so much.

“Is he okay?” Mia asked softly from the doorway.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping,” Dom told her. “Can you put our dinner in the oven, we’ll eat once he wakes up,”

Mia nodded.

“Is he going to be alright?” She asked worriedly.

“We’ll look after him, I can feel the bond now, he slipped into subspace just from praise and my hand in his hair,” Dom frowned at that.

He hated how sub-starved Brian was. Couldn’t believe he had gone five whole years without this, without a Dominant.

“Be careful with him,” Mia reminded Dom.

“I will,” He promised and Mia shut the door behind her.

 

***

 

When Brian awoke he had his face pressed into the warmest, comfiest pillow in the world. After a few seconds he remembered he was in bed with Dom.

Brian wanted to panic and run away but the hand on his lower back tracing soft patterns into his skin was soothing and kept him grounded.

“How are you feeling?” Dom asked softly, looking down at Brian.

“Tired,” Brian admitted.

“You can sleep some more, I have nowhere to be tomorrow,” 

“Thanks,” and it was a testament to how much good the sub space had done for him that he wasn’t even fighting anymore.

“I’m glad you came over tonight, I was worried you wouldn’t make it,”

“Like I had a choice, you told me to come,”

“And you could have refused,”

“I really couldn’t,” Brian admitted.

“Are my commands really so strong to you?” Dom questioned.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded. “Doesn’t matter what it is, whatever you ask of me my body demands I do it, I don’t even get a say really,”

“What else does your body want you to do?” Dom asked.

“Anything you tell me to,”

“Right now I want you to eat something and get some more sleep, you okay with that?”

Brian nodded and yawned.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” He agreed.

Dom carefully slid out from under Brian and stood, he held his hand out in a silent request.

Brian took it and sheepishly let Dom lead him by the hand down to the kitchen.

Brian was a completely different man after a genuine subspace, he was dopey, sleepy, shy and very mellow, Dom loved it.

They found the team and Mia sitting at the kitchen table when they entered.

“It’s almost midnight why are you all up?” He asked, putting himself between Brian and the team, Brian would still be in a sensitive state the last thing he wanted was for Brian to drop.

“We wanted to make sure Brian was okay,” Jesse spoke up.

“That’s good of you Jesse, I’m sure Brian appreciates your concern,” Dom praised the young Submissive and Brian felt a flair of jealousy, tightening his grip on Dom’s hand and pulling.

Dom noticed and looked back, observing the look on Brian’s face.

“Hey, come here,” Dom pulled Brian in for a hug and nuzzled his face into the younger man’s neck, letting his nose graze along his shoulder and neck.

Brian visibly melted into the touch, a soft noise of content leaving his throat without permission.

“Much better, good boy,” Dom whispered into Brian’s ear just to see the dopey grin on his face and the way his bright blue eyes glazed over in happiness.

It was clear physical contact was the best thing for Brian right now, who was probably touch starved just as much as he was sub starved.

Dom sat down at the table and put Brian on his lap.

“Can you eat yourself or do you want me to feed you?” He asked quietly so the others couldn’t hear.

Brian picked up the fork and began to eat by himself as his answer.

Dom let his left hand drop down and work its way under Brian’s shirt to rub at his lower back, constantly touching him while his right hand fed himself.

The others stayed blissfully quiet, understanding just what kind of mind frame Brian was in, even Vince wasn’t being a dick.

“This is great Mia,” Brian told her after he’d demolished half his plate.

“Thank you,” Mia smiled brightly.

“That was really nice of you to tell Mia that,” Dom praised Brian again. “You’re always so good to her,”

Brian preened at the soft words spoken into his ear and he felt himself floating again, his stomach full, his body warm from Dom and Dom’s soft words telling him how good he is, how happy Dom is with him.

Brian was falling fast.

“Is he going into subspace just from that?” Vince spoke up half in disgust and half in awe.

“He’s been without it for five years Vince,” Letty snapped. “Cut him some slack,” In all honesty the woman was fascinated, she’s obviously helped put a few subs into subspace before, mostly through sex though, never like this and she was completely enthralled with how god damn beautiful Brian looked on Dom’s lap, blessed out and loose limbed, grinning like he was on cloud nine.

“I should take him back to bed,” Dom said making a move to stand up.

Vince made a noise.

“Not like that,” Dom clarified and took Brian’s hand again.

Brian pouted missing the heat and weight of the palm on his back.

“Go up and get ready for bed, sleep in as little or as much as you usually would and wait for me, I won’t be long,” Dom made it a strong order and Brian nodded. “Yes, sir,” He said confidently and rushed up stairs.

Dom watched him go.

“I can’t leave him for long, I appreciate you guys taking this so well, Vince I know you hate him but give him a chance okay, he practically threw away his career because he didn’t want to chose between me or it,”

Vince gave a terse nod.

“I don’t know how long Brian will be staying here, but I need you all to be careful with him, Letty Vince, no orders, no suggestions, keep everything neutral if you don’t I’ll kick your ass, Leon, Jess, I’m going to have to concentrate all my efforts on Brian, he seems like the jealous type so if you need something go to Vince or Letty, Mia you know what I need you to do, keep doing it for me okay Mia Bella?”

Mia nodded and smiled under the praise, she wasn’t as needy as most subs but Dom was still her Dominant and she always thrived under his praise and instruction.

“Yeah Dom,” She agreed.

Dom gave everyone a kiss on the head or the cheek before rushing upstairs to Brian.

***

“You still awake?” Dom asked as he entered the bedroom.

Brian rolled over onto his back. “Yeah,” He agreed thought it was deep and rough and he was obviously very close to falling asleep.

“What are you wearing?” Dom asked noticing Brian’s neatly folded clothing on the dresser.

“My boxers,” Brian replied.

“Good,” Dom nodded. “And I like that you folded you clothes neatly and didn’t leave them on the floor,” He praised and stripped off, climbing into bed next to Brian, also just in his boxers.

Brian smiled at that. He was doing really well, Dom hadn’t gotten mad at him once yet tonight.

“You look happy,” Dom observed.

“I am happy,” Brian replied and found he meant it.

Dom’s smile grew. “Good, now get some sleep, I have some more things for you to do in the morning,” Dom told him.

Brian nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

***

The second time Brian awoke it was to morning sunlight and the sound of Dom’s slow steady breathing. Brian had buried himself down under the covers, face pressed into Dom’s stomach, the rest of his body curled around Dom’s hip, clinging.

It had been a while since he’d acted like this, been needy and clingly. Rome hadn’t minded it most days, said it was a heady powerful feeling knowing that someone needed you so much they literally clung to you during sleep for fear you wouldn’t be there when they woke.

He wondered if Dom felt the same.

Shifting a little Brian rubbed his cheek over Dom’s smooth stomach, the toned abs were firm but the skin was soft, Brian loved how it felt against him.

The bed obviously smelt like Dom, and being able to press his face into the man’s hip meant he got a concentrated dose of it. Brian felt his body react and he had to pause, take a few breathes through his mouth to filter out the pheromones he smelt and calm himself.

It seemed his body was reacting to Dom’s, they were men after all and some biological occurrences couldn’t be helped, especially if you weren’t conscious enough to even know they were happening.

Brian carefully moved away from Dom and bit back the small whine he wanted to make at the lost of contact and body heat.

Using all his willpower he managed to slip out of bed, pull in his jeans and hoodie, not bothering with his shirt or shoes and made his way down to the kitchen.

Mia was humming as she sipped her coffee and went back to cleaning the dishes.

“Need some help?” He asked her.

Mia startled a little but gave Brian a smile, “Sure thing,” She agreed and pointed out where the dish towels were so he could dry and put the items away.

They had just finished when Dom made his appearance, wearing only a tight muscle shirt and a pair of loose sweats.

“Morning,” Dom smiled at the two of them.

“Morning,” Mia grinned and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek.

Dom returned it and asked for a cup of coffee for both he and Brian before moving over to Brian and pulling him in for a hug.

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” He let the disappointment shine through his tone.

Brian’s stomach rolled uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” He said instantly, the panic rising in the back of his head.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know, but in future, if we go to sleep together, I want you to be there when I wake up,” Dom told him.

Brian nodded.

“Come sit, have you eaten yet?”

Brian sat and shook his head no. “Not yet,”

“Mia, can you make us something?” Dom asked her, a light order she was used to.

“Can I?” Brian asked quickly.

Dom turned to look at him surprised.

“To make up for before, I’m a good cook,” He promised.

Dom smiled, this Brian was so different to the one he’d known the last few weeks.

“Alright, I’m not sure what we have but go for it,” Dom agreed.

Brian, it turns out, can make a damn good poached egg and crispy bacon and toast.

It was even nicely presented like on those cooking shows.

“Food was always the best way to get into Rome’s good books,” Brian shrugged.

“Rome? Was he your last Dominant?” Dom asked, taking a bite of the food.

“No, Rome was my first, from 11 until I was 19, then he got sent to jail, possession of stolen property, added with his history of car theft and the stunt we did together in Juvie, he didn’t have a chance,” Brian sighed softly.

“When did you join the Academy?” Dom asked eating as Brian talked, enjoying his food greatly.

“When I was 21, I don’t like talking about the two years between,” Brian answered honestly.

“Did you have a Dominant during those two years?” Dom asked.

“More than one,”

“What happened?”

Brian fought the compulsion. “I don’t want to talk about it,”

Dom held Brian’s eye for a few more moments.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready,” He agreed and Brian visibly relaxed, slumping in his chair after being tensed for a fight.

“What kind of activities help you achieve subspace quicker?” Dom wasn’t done with his questioning.

Brian flushed. “I think the same thing that works for all subs,” He admitted.

“You think?” Dom caught the hesitation.

“I’ve never… Rome was platonic, and my other… I never achieved subspace from them, ever,” Brian admitted.

Dom nodded and ate a few more bites, pondering as he chewed.

“Is that something you’re willing to explore?”

“No,” Brian’s reply was instant and firm.

Dom nodded.

“Alright, you obviously know your way around a car, you’re coming with me to the garage today, I’ll get you working on my project car,”

Brian nodded. “Working on cars help,” He said softly.

“Good, if you need something you know you can just ask,” Dom wanted to be clear. “You can always ask for anything, if you want to leave, tell me, if you don’t feel safe, if you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I care about your wellbeing Brian,” Dom was obviously used to taking in submissives, he had the speech down to an art form.

Brian tried not to let that bother him, tried to forget how he had responded last night when Dom praised Jesse.

That awful, possessive and jealous flair up, the part of his brain that screamed ‘mine’ like a bratty child.

Brian hated being like that, he never was good with sharing.

Dom let Brian hideaway in his head for a little longer.

“Brian,” He said sharply and Brian instantly focused on Dom.

“Are you finished eating?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Go upstairs and have a shower, you can help yourself to any of my clothes you think will fit. I’ll be up in 15 minutes, so unless you want me walking in on you, be done before then,” He ordered and Brian was up out of his seat before anyone could even blink.

So eager to please. Dom thought. But this was the real test, he has said be done in 15 _unless_ Brian wanted Dom to walk in on him, _unless_ Brian wanted Dom to look at him, to see him wet and naked in the shower.

Dom spent the next 15 minutes watching the clock before standing up ad heading to his room and attached bathroom.

Moment of truth.

***

Brian spent the time sniffing each bottle in the shower, there wasn’t many but he found Dom’s body wash and almost moaned at the scent, it reminded him of the man, add in engine oil and the scent of something distinctly Dom and that was all Brian would need to feel this calm and relaxed.

Without hesitation Brian used Dom’s razor to shave his stubble, then got into the shower, he was soaping himself up using Dom’s body wash, taking his time he realised and the thought hit him like a freight train.

He was taking his time. He wanted Dom to find him like this.

Brian felt the panic, he wasn’t ready for this. Sex hurt, sex was bad, Dom would be huge, would tear him apart.

Dom found Brian hyperventilating and having a panic attack at the bottom of the shower when he entered the bathroom.

“Brian?” Dom called.

“Brian it’s alright,” He turned off the water an wrapped the man in a towel.

“Brian, you need to breathe,” Dom let his voice drop into his Dominant tone. “Brian, slow your breathing, in… and out. In…. and out.” He deliberately drew out the words for Brian to copy the length with his breaths.

“That’s it, come back to me Brian, just keep breathing nice and slow and deep, good boy, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you Brian, just keep breathing for me,” He praised and soothed.

Brian could feel himself reacting to Dom, was thankful he could talk him down from the panic attack to easily, it would have taken him a while to get over it himself.

Dom started praising him again, telling Brian how proud he was that Brian was breathing properly for him and he could feel that part of his brain that labelled him a sub come online, could feel the warmth and elation trickly through his body, warming him, calming him all over.

“Dom,” He said weakly, breathless.

“I’m right here, what do you need Brian, tell me what you need,”

“You,” Brian whimpered reaching out for the man.

Dom wrapped his arms up under Brian’s armpits and pulled him to a standing position, keeping hold of him so he wouldn’t fall.

“Can you walk?”

Brian nodded.

“Go lie on the bed, I’ll clean up the water here and come join you,” He promised and out of habit gave Brian a kiss to the forehead.

Brian moaned softly and obeyed.

Dom grabbed another towel and dropped it to the floor, mopping up the spilt walker before going back into his room.

Brian was sitting in the middle of the bed, he had covered himself with the towel but had his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his cheek resting on one knee.

“Brian,” Dom said softly, testing his reaction.

Brian lifted his head to respond to his Alpha.

“What happened? What triggered your panic attack?” The larger man asked softly and sat on the end of the bed, facing Brian but maintaining distance between them, giving Brian the space he needed right now.

“You,” Brian said softly.

Dom frowned, what had he done? Did he leave Brian alone too much that he sub-dropped?

“How, what did I do?”

Brian shook his head.

“The thought of you,” Brian clarified. “I took my time in the shower because I want you, but I’m scared. I’m not ready to be hurt again,”

“Hurt again? You’re not making sense, Bri,” Dom told him. “How would I hurt you?” He tried again

“Sex,” Brian said simply and then hung his head in shame.

Dom felt it all click into place.

Brian had said he’s never achieved subspace from sex in the past, it wasn’t because the Dominants were incompatible with him but because they were abusing him.

“Brian, I would never use sex to hurt you,” Dom swore with such conviction in his voice.

Brian looked up, face red and tears tracking down his cheeks.

“Sex always hurts,”

“Not true,” Dom promised him. “Sex only hurts when it’s not done right,” Dom told him.

“I did wrong?” Brian asked, looking nervous and panicked again.

“No,” Dom promised. “No you didn’t they did, you’re a good boy Brian, you’re wonderful, you haven’t done anything wrong today,” Dom soothed him.

Brian relaxed a little.

“Tell me what you need to make you feel better, do you want food, to work on cars, sleep? What will make _you_ feel better?” He asked.

“You,” Brian admitted.

“How, what do you want me to do?”

“Hold me?” Brian asked, his voice so small, Dom felt something in his chest ache with how horrible Brian must be feeling right now.

Brian hated himself, hated being a submissive, he was so reliant on Dom after only a few days. How pathetic was his life that his happiness relied on another man.

Shame flooded him when he asked Dom to hold him. He was weak, pathetic, what the hell was he thinking trying to become a cop, to become anything more than the desperate needy creature he was.

Dom moved slowly and wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him in and letting the smaller man nuzzle his face into Dom’s neck.

The heat and scent overwhelmed Brian for a moment before he felt the calm take over again.

It felt like coming home, like relaxing in a warm bath with a good book, sitting on the beach and listening to the waves.

Brian slumped into the hold and then moved, forcing himself onto Dom’s lap, straddling him and clinging with his arms around Dom’s neck and his legs around Dom’s hips, face still buried in his neck.

Dom let his large hands run up and down Brian’s back, he felt the way the younger man shivered under is touch and began petting Brian’s hair, tugging softly on it until Brian’s face came away from his neck.

“Brian,” He said softly.

“I’m going to kiss you, and then we’re going to get under the covers and I’m going to praise you and touch you just like this, nothing more, until you sink into subspace. After a few hours I’ll slowly bring you out of it and we’re going to have a long talk, okay,”

Brian nodded his consent.

“Okay,” He agreed.

Dom cupped Brian’s face and kissed his lips, gently, so damn gently like he was made of fine glass. Brian responded under the kiss and let Dom part his lips with his strong tongue.

The kiss was slow, lazy, gently and Brian felt himself relaxing into it, enjoying it more than he had anything for a long while. He felt himself slipping, god he wouldn’t even need the petting and praise, he was spiralling down already.

Brian broke the kiss. “Dom,” He panted softly, eyes wide, glazed over in pleasure. “Keep kissing me,” He asked.

Dom nodded and gently rolled them so that Brian was laying under him, still clinging with his legs and arms, but this time Dom’s weight was pressed against him, Dom supported himself on his knees and elbows to keep most of his weight off Brian, he didn’t want to crush him.

Brian began to respond more and more to the kissing, hips slowly undulating against Dom’s, thought his cock remained flaccid.

Dom kissed Brian until they had to part for air, and even then he places small nips to Brian’s neck.

“Dom,” Brian moaned gently, he was down, deep into his headspace just from the kissing alone.

Dom had never done that before, had never had such an effect on anyone.

It was a powerful rush of pride and fear that hit him. Pride in the fact that he could be so good for Brian, could help him and give him everything he wanted, fear because he could also ruin this, mess it up and cause Brian more pain and hurt.

“Close your eyes,” He used his Dominant tone again.

Brian complied.

“I want to try something, you can say stop or no at anytime, do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Brian agreed.

“I want you to let go of me, so I can get off the bed,”

“No,” Brian pouted like a child.

Dom chuckled.

“I know you want me here, I know you like the warmth, my scent, but I need you to trust me, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Brian slowly let go of Dom so the older man could get off the bed.

“I’m going to sit on the arm chair by the window,” He told Brian doing just that.

“While you’re in subspace I want you to touch yourself, I want you to make yourself come, I want you to associate that feeling, the pleasure of climax with subspace, can you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Brian sounded hesitant.

“I won’t be touching you Brian, not unless you ask me to. I won’t even look unless you ask me to. Do you trust I’m telling you the truth?”

“Yes,” Brian agreed instantly.

“Good boy,” Dom praised and Brian smiled dopily.

“I have my back turned to you Brian, I’m not watching and I’m not touching, I want you to start. If you can’t complete this task there will be no punishment, no negative repercussions, I just want you to try, that’s all I want,” Dom made it clear, didn’t want Brian panicking about if he failed.

“Yes Sir,” Brian replied and it was breathless.

Dom wanted to turn around and watch, wanted to see Brian loose limbed, relaxed and touching himself.

Dom ignored his own need tenting the front of his sweat pants.

Brian let out a soft breathy moan. Dom could hear him moving about on the bed, just enough that he’d be taking the towel off from around his hips.

“Dom?” Brian called out, sounding hesitant.

“I’m right here Brian, what do you need?” He asked.

“Lube?”

Dom smiled.

“You can open your eyes Brian, lube is in the top drawer closest to me,” Dom told him, making sure to keep his head facing the closed curtains of the window.

He heard the draw open and close, heard Brian shuffling on the bed and then it went quiet.

Dom waited patiently, the sound of the lube cap being flipped open was loud in the room.

Dom shifted uncomfortable in the chair.

“Dom?” Brian asked again.

“Yeah, Brian, I’m here,” Dom promised.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course you can,” Dom agreed.

“You said sex doesn’t always hurt,” He said softly.

“Brian that probably isn’t a good topic while you’re in subspace, too easy for you to drop,” Dom told him.

“I want to know how it feels good,”

Dom paused.

“I want you to focus on the task I’ve already given you Brian, stay focused on that, if you can get yourself to the point where you’re about to come I want you to stop and ask me again, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” it was a keening moan and Dom desperately wanted to watch Brian touch himself. 

He would be a horrible liar to say he didn’t find the sub beautiful, Brian was stunning with his physical appearance and after the first day of seeing him interact with Mia, Dom had often had thoughts of bending him over the market counter and taking him roughly.

The more he learnt about Brian the more the fantasy changed, he’d pictured slowly taking apart Brian, piece by piece until he was hard and needy, deep into subspace, begging for Dom to let him come.

Dom could hear the slick sounds of Brian fisting his cock, could hear the hitches in his breathing, the rustle of sheets as Brian rocked his hips up into his touch.

“Dom,” Brian moaned and Dom was sure it wasn’t a question.

“Oh Dom,” He panted.

The older man put a hand inside his sweatpants to grip himself tightly, trying to force his own erection away.

“Dom I’m close,” Brian panted a whine in his tone.

“You want to know how sex feels good?” Dom asked.

“Yesss,” It came out as a pleasurable hiss.

“Get the lube again, make your middle finger wet,” Dom instructed and shit Dom was not going to survive this, he would come in his pants for sure.

“Done,” Brian sounded so proud of himself.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him knowing it would help things along.

“I want you to use it to make your ass wet too, circle it around but don’t push inside,” Dom shifted in his seat, gripping the base of his cock again to try and ease the tension.

“Now what?” It was a breathy moan.

“More lube,” Dom replied.

“This time work the tip of your finger in, no further than your nail bed, focus on getting as much lube inside of you as you can,”

Dom listened for the next few moments, it could have been five seconds it could have been an hour, he had no idea.

“Can I go deeper?” Brian asked his permission.

“If you feel you’re ready, remember it isn’t supposed to hurt, it might be different or uncomfortable, but it should never hurt,”

“Feels good,” Brian moaned back to him.

Dom barely contained his matching moan at the sound of Brian’s blessed out voice.

“Dom it feels good, there’s a spot inside- Ah!” Brian gasped and whimpered.

“Yeah that’s good Brian, so good, keep touching it, and touch your cock too, let yourself come,” Dom told him.

“I want more,” Brian replied. “Can I use more fingers?” Brian begged.

“Yeah, just don’t hurt yourself, lots of lube,” Dom instructed.

The hand that was gripping the base of his cock had begin to stroke without Dom’s knowledge. He stopped it instantly and firmly put his hands on the arms of the chair he was seated in.

“Oh god,” Brian moaned again. “Oh Dom, it feels good,” He panted.

Dom could just imagine what Brian looked like.

Two fingers in his ass, other hand on his cock, eyes wide but dark with lust, face and chest flushed red from pleasure, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

His cock twitched in his pants and he could feel them dampening with pre come.

“Dom I want to come,”

“You can come Brian, you have permission to come,” Dom wanted to add ‘for me’ to the end but this wasn’t for Dom. This was all for Brian.

“Dom,” Brian’s tone was pleading.

“You can come,” Dom promised him.

“Dom,” Brian gasped again.

Dom finally understood what he was waiting for. “Come Brian. Come now.”

Brian let out a high pitched whine, Dom could hear all movement stop, Brian would be tensed, back arched body tight as he rode the first wave of his orgasm, he heard Brian slump back and knew he would be riding out the rest.

Dom sat still he chanced a look down at his sweat pants and cursed at the very obvious wet spot where the head of his cock pressed against it tightly.

After a few moments Dom heard Brian shuffling again.

He was probably cleaning himself up with the towel.

“How do you feel?” Dom asked him because he was here to look after Brian, to help him.

“Amazing,” was Brian’s blessed out reply.

“I want you to get under the covers and close your eyes, I’m going to join you and you can rest while curled up with me,” Dom instructed.

He heard Brian follow the order and waited a few more seconds before standing up.

Brian’s eyes were closed as he lay on his back.

“Good boy,” He praised moving under the covers and deliberately keeping his hips away from Brian.

Brian moved quickly though and rolled onto his side, pressing himself up against Dom, face still slightly damp with sweat, nuzzling into Dom’s neck.

“You did so well,” Dom told him proudly. “So well, I’m very proud of you Brian,”

Brian hummed and his whole body seemed to vibrate with happiness.

“Thank you sir,” Brian replied.

“You don’t have to thank me Brian, I didn’t do anything, that was you, that was all you,” Dom smiled as he spoke.

“Dom?”

“Yeah Bri?”

“Can you kiss me again?”

Dom thought about it for a moment, his cock was still rock hard and he didn’t want to scare Brian again.

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” He had to make sure.

“Very much so,”

Dom smiled and turned his head, he cupped Brian’s face gently and kissed him once more, deep and slow.

Brian whimpered and moaned into the kiss a few times, sinking deep and deeper into his subspace.

Dom smiled and broke the kiss.

“You can sleep or just lie here, but I want you to stay silent, if you can’t sleep I want you to think about where you want to take this Brian, because I would very much like to be your Dominant, I just want you to be sure,”

Brian felt his heart rate jump and his stomach flip happily. Dom wanted to make Brian his. Wanted Brian as his submissive.

“I want to be yours,” He said instantly.

“Think about it some more Brian, once you’ve come out of subspace we can talk more, you’re judgement is clouded like this,” He told him.

Brian nodded and let himself think over the last few weeks, his interactions with Dom and what that could mean going forward.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you will notice I have updated the tags to include my implied and mentioned relationships happening here.   
> You will also notice THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> I have decided I love this universe too much to just end it so I'm going to keep going.   
> I have no Idea how much longer this will go for.
> 
> As always Unbetad please let me know any mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> Please do comment your thoughts, I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Part 3 will be out soon.

Part 2:

 

“Brian, you’re not due back here until Monday,” Tanner frowned as the blonde strode into his office.

“I wanted to give you this,” Brian told him and dropped down a stack of paperwork.

“What is it?” Tanner asked, reaching forward and beginning to scan the first page.

“My official statement for everything that happened on the Toretto Truck Jacking case, and my request to return back to active leave, you’ll also find I’ve updated my file and included the contact details for my registered Dominant,” Brian told him in one breath.

“Registered Dominant? Brian please tell me you didn’t?” Tanner flicked a few pages. “No, you did, Jesus, Brian.” Tanner pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Are you certain this is what’s best for you?” He asked after a long pause.

“I am,” Brian nodded.

Tanner noted how much more calm Brian seemed, in control, well rested and mellow, clearly Toretto had been doing something right, Brian looked better than Tanner had ever seen him.

“Alright, you’ve got your mandatory time off for your heat coming up, I can put in for the leave and just have you come in once your heat is over,” He offered.

“I’d appreciate that… I need to finish moving,” Brian added.

“Moving?” Tanner checked the paperwork again.

“You’re moving in with Toretto? Isn’t this a bit quick?” Tanner sounded genuinely concerned.

“It’s the best thing for me,” Brian replied.

“And what about,” Tanner paused. “Have you been able to make progress with your barriers?” He phrased the question delicately.

“Professionally, it’s none of your business. As my friend and mentor, we’ve managed to make some progress, I’m still not ready to have Dom touch me yet but he talks to me, it works for us, I guess the real test will be my heat week,” Brian blushed speaking so openly but Tanner had been good to him, had always had Brian’s back and done what he could for him.

“Alright, I’ll put in the leave now, say you showed early onset of heat, I expect to see you in 2 weeks, keep in touch,” Tanner told him.

“Sir,” Brian nodded and left the office.

Passing by his desk, Brian checked to see if anything had come up, any messages or notes on his other cases.

One of the other officers hip checked him as he passed.

“Watch it sub,” He hissed.

Brian glared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, eyes down, don’t you know not to look a Dom in the eye,” He spat.

Brian was shocked, he’d never met this asshole before but how could he say something like this and no one step up.

“Actually my Dom encourages it, that’s real power, having someone submit willingly not through force or intimidation,” Brian shot back and decided to forget checking his desk.

He maintained eye contact for a few more moments before walking out of the precinct feeling on top of the world.

He stopped when he noticed a familiar bright red RX7 out the front in the 10 minute parking bay.

“Need a ride?” Dom’s voice was its usual low gravel and Brian felt his body responding.

“Sure,” He agreed and slid into the passenger seat.

Dom waited until he was buckled in before he started the car and drove off, at a much more subdued pace than he usually would.

“How did it go?”

“Tanner’s concerned but I expected that, I’m on heat leave for 2 weeks then I’m back into my old cases and some new ones, you’re now officially listed as my Dom and my change of address has been noted,” Brian rattled off, mentally ticking off each piece of information as he went, just to make sure he covered everything.

Dom smiled and took his right hand off the wheel, leaving it palm up on his thigh, Brian instantly put his own smaller hand on top, lacing their fingers together.

“Good, I’m proud of you, that took balls and you’ve got some serious ones doing all of that in one go, I’m proud of you Bri,” Dom told him and lifted their joined hands to kiss Brian’s knuckles.

Brian smiled widely, one of his bright mega watt grins that reached his eyes. He closed his eyes and sunk into the seat a little more, unable to help the happy wriggling in his chair and the flair of contentment growing in his chest.

“You okay?” Dom asked him.

“Yeah, just happy,” Brian replied.

“Good, I like seeing you like this, reminds me of a puppy,” Dom teased.

Brian chuckled and cracked his eyes open to find Dom staring at him, they were at a red light.

“You wanna try something when we get home?” The older man asked him.

Home. It felt so right to hear it said like that, it was Brian’s home now too, not just Dom’s.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I want to see if we can push a little further, try and get you more comfortable with me physically. Heat week is soon and I don’t want you to have to suffer through it because I didn’t try hard enough to help,” Dom explained.

Brian felt his blood travel south, jeans becoming a little too tight in the front. Dom watched his blue eyes disappear behind dark iris as they dilated in desire.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, his body reacting to both his biochemistry and the pheromones Dom was putting off. 

“Good,” Dom nodded and lent forward to kiss his cheek softly and then went back to driving.

***

“Hey Dom can you-,” Letty paused taking in the appearance of Brian, clearly lust drunk off Dom’s pheromones which had just hit her like a brick.

“Jesus, never mind,” She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way of the stairs, knowing the two would want to just head on up there.

Letty could obviously scent and recognise Brian’s heat pheromones, signalling how close he was to going into that delicate state, Dom must have been smelling them all morning because his own biochemistry was reacting to it, a mating call of sorts.

Letty was hard pressed to restrain herself against Dom’s call, but she knew she wasn’t what Dom needed, couldn’t be what Dom wanted.

Mia frowned when Letting came in, traces of Dom and Brian’s scent on her.

“Oh god,” Mia rolled her eyes.

“He’s not even in heat yet,” She sighed.

“This house is going to get awfully loud soon,” Letty agreed.

“I might have to move out for the week, can’t have Vee affected by Brian’s heat and taking it out on me, besides I’m not far from mine either, come to think of it Jesse has his in a few weeks too,”

“Shit, we need a bigger place,” Letty teased.

“Can I come stay with you during Brian’s heat? I don’t think I can handle hearing the two of them at all hours of the day, ex romantic interest and brother and all,”

“You don’t have to explain it,” Letty promised. “You’re welcome anytime,”  

Mia smiled.

“Thanks.”

***

“How you feeling?” Dom asked, voice pitched lower than normal, Dominant tone in full effect.

“Good,” Brian replied, breathless.

They were both standing at the foot of Dom’s bed. Brian was shirtless and had his eyes closes while Dom ran his large hands up and over every inch of exposed skin, his mouth pressing soft kisses to Brian’s neck and collar bones.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him and Brian let out a soft whimper of pride at the comment.

Dom chuckled, loving how responsive Brian was to him. He’d never been and Alpha to anyone before, it was new, how much power he had over Brian, a single comment could mean the difference between Brian being blessed out and happy, and curled into a ball crying in shame for failing his Dominant.

Dom was going to have to be very careful about his temper around Brian.

“I’m going to take your jeans off now, you can tell me to stop at anytime,” Dom told him, wanting Brian to trust him, but to also know what was going on in the room. He’d been ordered to keep his eyes closed and just feel.

Dom slowly slid his hands down Brian’s bare arms and across to his hips, he thumbed at the blonde man’s hipbones for a few moments, loving how they felt under his hands.

Slowly he trailed his hands along the waistband of Brian’s jeans, moving to undo the belt, button and zipper in quick succession.

Dom lowered himself to his knees, kneeling before Brian, a show of trust and care to the man before him and tugged the jeans downwards, instructing Brian to hold onto his large shoulders and step up and out of each leg as Dom worked them off.

Brian stood stock still once he was just in his underwear.

“I’m going to touch you. You can tell me to stop at anytime, I will listen to you Brian,” Dom told him, he wrapped his hands around Brian’s ankles, gently rubbing the outside of them until he could lift both hands up, running them smoothly over his lightly furred shins to his knees and back down again, much like you would if you were cold, just up and down, letting Brian get used to the touch.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded, but his voice wavered.

“Talk to me,”

“I don’t like not being able to see you, and I feel like I’m going to overbalance and fall,”

“Open your eyes, you can put your hands on my shoulders again to balance if you like, or you can sit on the bed,” Dom gave him some options.

“I can keep my eyes closed, you wanted me to keep them shut, but can I sit?”

“You can, take one step backwards, that’s it, now sit there and spread your knees,” Dom instructed.

Brian sat back, slowly, tentatively parting his knees.

“More, I want to fit between your legs,” Dom told him.

Brian instantly closed his legs and opened his eyes, a look of panic on his face.

Dom realized the poor word choice.

“Shit, I didn’t mean like that,” He apologised.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, Bri, it’s okay, I’m not going to touch you anywhere or in any way you don’t like,” He promised.

Brian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and nodding.

“Sorry,” He said softly, feeling like he had failed his Alpha.

“No, don’t be, you did nothing wrong, I told you, you can stop this at anytime and you did just that, you’ve done nothing wrong,” He promised.

Brian visibly relaxed and nodded.

“Can we… can we try again?” He asked softly, voice small.

“Yeah, Bri, whatever you’re comfortable with,” Dom agreed.

Brian took a few more breaths and Dom waited patiently until Brian closed his eyes and parted his knees again, this time wide enough for Dom to kneel between them.

“I’m going to move closer, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded, swallowing thickly, Dom watched his Adams apple bob and longed to suck on it, to leave a mark that branded Brian as his. But not yet, they weren’t there yet.

Dom crawled forward slowly and settled between Brian’s knees. He put his hands on them and squeezed gently.

“You okay?”

Brian nodded.

“Words, Brian,” Dom told him firmly.

“Yeah,” His voice was breathy and wavered but Dom gave him a few moments before gently sliding both hands forward and up the outside of Brian’s thighs.

He didn’t go too far up, just to the edge of his boxers and back to his knees, repeating the touch a few times before leaning his head forward to kiss one of Brian’s knee caps.

Brian sucked in an audible breath of air.

“This alright?”

“Yes,” Brian nodded enthusiastically.

Dom could see the effect he was having on Brian as it tented his boxes.

“Can I keep going?”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, knees parting a little further of their own will.

Dom smiled at that and placed another kiss on Brian’s knee, this time a little more towards his inner thigh.

“I’m going to go slow, but I’m going to keep going until you tell me to stop,” Dom told him.

Brian nodded and Dom felt him tense and then relax before he pressed another kiss, this time in the middle of Brian’s inner thigh.

He let out a soft moan.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him and kissed the same spot, his hands resuming their gentle stroking, only moving further up so that his fingers could tease the waistline of his underwear.

Dom nuzzled that spot on Brian’s thigh, licking and biting gently, when Brian was making soft noises almost constantly Dom moved further up by a half inch and repeated the process, he kept moving until his chin or his nose would bump against Brian’s erection as he bit and licked the innermost crease of his thigh.

“Dom,” Brian panted softly.

“Mmmm,” Dom hummed back to him.

“Dom stop,” Brian told him, body tensing.

Dom sat up and moved back out of Brian’s personal space, even going so far as to sit back on his ass, out of the space between Brian’s thighs.

“You can open your eyes, Bri, tell me what went wrong?”

Brian slowly blinked open his eyes. He smiled at how far away Dom was, at the concern on his face.

His heart swelled.

“It didn’t, you said I could say stop at anytime, and I wanted to see if you would,” He explained, feeling a little bad for worrying Dom so. “I wanted to test you, test the trust I have in you,” He admitted sheepishly.

Dom smiled wide at Brian. “Cheeky, but I like it. Like I told you, Bri. You say stop and I will,” He promised.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“Do I?” He stopped and bit his bottom lip, flushing a little in embarrassment. “Do I get to touch you?” He finally asked.

Dom grinned at him. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, flushing a deeper red, so much it travelled down to his chest.

Dom licked his lips slowly, observing Brian as he sat, leaning back a little on the bed. He looked good. He looked amazing and Dom’s instincts were letting him to bed Brian over and just take him, breed him, mark him as Dom’s inside and out.

He resisted.

“Alright,” Dom agreed and stood up.

“But if you want to touch me, you have to undress me too, not all the way, just to my boxers, same as you, fair?” Dom asked him.

Brian swallowed again and nodded.

Slowly Brian stood and took the three steps needed to put him in front of Dom.

“I won’t move unless you ask me too, you can step away and stop this anytime,”

“I know,” Brian smiled and feeling bold lent forward and pressed a single soft kiss to Dom’s lips, pulling back after only a second.

Dom smiled.

Brian was relieved and reached for the hem of Dom’s shirt.

“Arms up,” Brian instructed and Dom followed without question.

Brian flushed, having a Dominant listen to him; do as he said felt amazing.

 The shirt was discarded quickly and Brian reached out to touch Dom’s shoulders, smoothing his smaller hands down over his large biceps, squeezing softly to test their strength and smiling bashfully to himself as he did.

He moved his hands back up the arms again and to Dom’s chest, feeling over his pecks and down to his abs.

Brian licked his lips slowly, feeling his erection pulse in his underwear, knowing Dom could see the effect he had on the submissive.

He reached for Dom’s jeans and hesitated.

“You don’t have to if you aren’t ready, we take this is your pace, we’ve made really good progress today,” Dom told him and reached his hand out slowly to cup Brian’s cheek.

Brian lent into it, seeking the warmth and comfort, nuzzling his face into Dom’s hand.

“I’m so proud of how much you’ve accomplished today, you have no idea how happy I am Brian, how happy you make me,”

Brian would have been trilling his happiness if it was possible.

His whole body sang in pleasure at pleasing his Dominant, his Alpha. He wanted to cry and cheer and just jump into Dom’s arms and try to nuzzle his way inside the man, wanted to curl up as close as possible no space between their skin.

Brian confidently reached for Dom’s jeans and opened them, taking a deep breath he dropped to his knees before Dom and helped him out of the jeans much the same way Dom had done to him.

“You alright?” Dom asked, cupping his cheek again, and then went breathless.

Brian was a sight to behold.

He was perfect, kneeling at Dom’s feet, looking up at him with wide lust blown eyes, full lips, wet and red from all the biting Brian had been doing to them, his cheek nuzzled into Dom’s touch.

Brian smiled up at Dom, like he knew what he was doing was calling to and satisfying Dom’s instincts. “Yeah, I’m alright,” Brian agreed and put his hands on Dom’s thighs, moving his face forward to press a kiss to one of Dom’s hipbones.

The older man let out a small noise, trying to stop himself from thrusting forward for more.

His cock had been half interested this whole time but was now fully on board with the activities and Dom wondered just how far they would go that afternoon.

Brian closed his eyes and took in the scent of Dom, he knew the man was hard now, could feel it press against his chest as he continued to lick and bite at Dom’s hips.

“Can we go to the bed?” Brian asked pulling back, his lips spit slick and red from their hard work.

“We can, you lead the way,” Dome told him and let Brian take him by the hand, pulling Dom onto the bed with him.

Dom loved it. Loved having Brian pull him down and press against him.

“You’re doing so well,” Dom told him softly, laying on his back as Brian moved to straddle him and rest his head on Dom’s chest.

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” Brian asked, lifting his head to look Dom in the eye.

“As long as you like,” Dom agreed and urged Brian to lay his head down again, one hand idly stroking through his hair the other resting gently on his hip.

Brian moaned softly, and nuzzled his face into Dom’s chest.

“How much of this is you and how much of this is heat hormones?” Dom chuckled at the sheer adorableness of Brian.

“Half and half,” Brian replied with a grin.

“But I’ve kind of wanted to do this with you for a while,” He admitted.

Dom smiled and kept petting him.

“You look good pressed against me,” Dom began to speak, seeing if he could talk and pet Brian into some form of subspace before dinner, the more time he spent there the better his mind would be, after five years of nothing Dom was worried about long term side effects.

“I love the feel of you against my skin, you were so good today, going in and talking to your boss, putting everything down on paper, making it official, that takes a lot of guts and I’m so proud of you for doing that. You were so confident touching me before,” He paused, to shift a little, trying to un align their erections, because Brian was moving his hips minutely and Dom didn’t think they were ready for that yet.

“You were confident and brave, taking charge and touching me how you wanted, I like that you trust me enough to test me, to push me away to reconfirm the trust you already had. I like that you take your own initiative with our little experiments, you kissing and biting my hips was hot, I liked it a lot,” He let his voice sink lower, deep and gravel and Brian began to move a little more.

“Brian,” Dom called softly.

Brian looked up, eyes blown wide with lust, face flushed.

“Do you need to come?” He asked, Brian’s hips had been twitching forward against Dom’s thigh.

“No… maybe. I don’t,” He looked a little panicked.

“Do you want me to go sit in the chair again?” Dom offered.

They’d done that the last three days, Dom talk Brian into subspace and then have him get himself off while Dom talked him through it.

“No, Don’t want you to move,” Brian admitted.

“Roll onto your back,” Dom told him and Brian obeyed but whimpered at the loss.

Dom rolled onto his side, on arm wrapping around Brian’s waist.

“I’m going to close my eyes and you can try come  while I’m here, if you need me to go away I will, if you need me to help I will in any way I can, you’re in charge right now Brian, tell me what you need,”

Dom was so sincere and Brian could feel himself falling further.

“This is good,” He agreed and got a hand inside his underwear, stroking over his cock, turning his head to bury it in Dom’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“You smell really good,” He moaned softly, breath becoming short form his efforts.

“So do you, that’s our scent mingling together, that’s us,” Dom purred deep.

Brian shuddered and moaned.

“I like it,” He agreed and began to rock his hips up into his hand.

Dom did his best to remain passive, not moving, just providing warmth, grounding and scent to help Brian come. It would be best this way, for Brian to associate Dom’s touch, and scent with subspace and orgasms.

Would make his heat week so much easier, his higher functions would shut down and he’d only be able to act of instinct, two of them being touch and scent.

“Brian,” Dom said quietly.

“I want to kiss you,” He kept his eyes closed as promised, giving Brian that small sliver of privacy he so desperately wanted to cling to.

Brian turned his head and pressed their lips together.

Dom moaned into the kiss, tongue seeking Brian’s as they deepened the kiss, Brian panting through his nose, mewling noises escaping his throat.

He broke the kiss.

“Dom,” He whined.

“What? What do you need?”

“I don’t know,” Brian pouted, frustrated, wanting to come but not quite there yet.

“Do you want lube, want to try fingering yourself again?” Dom offered.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed.

Dom let him go, eyes still closed and waited for Brian to lay back down, this time he spread his legs and hooked one of them over Dom’s hip.

Dom’s lower half jerked forward on instinct and he aborted the moment as quick as he could.

Brian smiled and kissed Dom again.

He liked being able to watch Dom while Dom couldn’t watch him.

Brian slid his underwear down enough so he could touch himself properly, he coated two fingers and in lube and worked in the first and then the second expertly like he had been for the last few days.

“Oh,” He moaned managing to brush his prostate.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded and moaned.

“Go on Brian, make yourself come for me,” Dom told him.

Brian let out another small moan and began working the fingers in and out, his other hand touching his cock.

“Oh god, Dom,” He moaned loudly.

To Dom it was like he was shouting, Brian’s mouth right by his ear, panting and moaning his name.

Every instinct inside of Dom screamed to fuck Brian, to roll him over and have his way with him.

“Oh Dom, please, please,” He whined.

“Go on, come, Brian,” Dom told him.

Brian tensed, whole body shaking before he slumped back down onto the bed, panting for breath, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat.

Dom gave him a moment before wrapping his arm back around Brian’s middle and nuzzling his face against the blonde’s shoulder.

“So good for me Brian,” He smiled, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

“So good, I love when you follow orders, such a good boy,”

Brian mixed with the afterglow of his orgasm and the praise sunk into that headspace, eyes glassing over as he hummed happily.

Dom noticed the change instantly and opened his eyes.

Brian was floating.

“Good boy,” He praised again and stroked the boy’s cheek as Brian closed his eyes and just drifted.

“I’m going to clean you up Bri, then we’ll get under the covers, okay?”

Brian just nodded in his blissed out haze.

Dom moved to his bathroom and wet a face cloth before returning to Brian and cleaning his hands and thighs. He righted his underwear and then threw the cloth back into the bathroom.

“Okay, c’mon under the covers,” Dom ordered him and Brian obediently complied.

Dom smiled and curled up under the blankets with him.

 

***

“So how are things going with the Buster?” Vince was weary of the new sub, he didn’t like him much but Dom had taken him in, in an official capacity this time, so more serious than even with Jesse or Leon.  Vince had no choice but to play nice.

“Slow, but we’re getting there, how have Jesse and Leon been getting on without me?” Dom asked taking a sip of his Corona.

“Leon’s fine, he and Letty have been hooking up, I think it’s been doing them both good, Jesse, not so much, I praise him, tell him what a good job he’s doing with the mechanics, let him know he’s doing good with helping Mia and stuff, but he needs some proper attention, I know you never did anything sexual with him but whatever it was you did he needs it, kids losing his mind,”

Dom sighed.

“I can’t right now, not with Brian,”

“Yeah I get it, new guys comes along and you drop everything for him,” Vince replied harshly.

“That’s not what this is Vince and you know it, Besides Brian’s heat is coming up, we have to be ready,”

“So is Jesse’s, and Mia’s,” Vince shot back.

Dom paused. Shit how could he have forgotten about that.

“Don’t sweat it, Mia is staying with Letty during Brian’s heat and probably hers, what you need to do is either sort shit out with your precious Brian so you can help Jesse or find a Dominant who can,”

Dom let out a loud sigh. The problem was his instincts didn’t want him helping another sub, didn’t want him devoting any of his attention to another submissive now he had Brian.

He could praise Jesse, could put a hand on his shoulder and tell him he did good, but he couldn’t hug the boy, couldn’t stroke his hair and talk him in to subspace like he could with Brian because his body didn’t want to anymore.

It would feel like a betrayal and Brian would see it that way too.

The tension is broken by the boy himself coming up to them.

“Hey Dominic,” Jesse said quietly, unsure.

“What is it Jesse?” He asked, putting on his best older brother tone.

“I wanted to know if it was okay for me to go with Leon and Letty tonight, they’re going to a club and I thought… maybe I could find a Dom there,” he flushed bright red.

“Letty and Leon are going to be there?” Dom clarified.

“Yeah,” Jesse nodded.

“Alright, but you stick close to Letty, anyone give you a hard time, or makes you uncomfortable you go right to Letty and tell her what’s up,” Dom ordered and it felt wrong.

Jesse nodded, eyes sharpening and posture stiffening with the order.

Dom nodded and it was as good as a dismissal as Jesse needed before he ran back into the house excitedly, probably to tell Letty and Leon the good news.

Vince and Dom sat together quietly for a little longer on the front porch looking out over the quiet street.

Brian pulled up in his crappy Honda, carrying the last of his stuff from his old apartment.

Dom had told him to do it alone, to get back some of his independence because he knew  Brian was probably hating how dependant he’d become on Dominic.

“All done?” Dom asked.

Brian nodded. “Yes, sir,” He agreed.

“Come here,” Dom opened his arms and Brian’s face lit up with a grin, he put the box down and climbed onto Dom’s lap, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck and breathing in their scent.

Vince watched them critically.

“Good boy,” Dom told him simply and Brian reacted so spectacularly to just those two words Vince was actually kind of in awe about it.

“You remember what I said would happen if you did good?” Dom asked him, voice going deeper and Vince was certain he wasn’t going to enjoy being a witness to this.

“I get a reward,” Brian smiled brightly.

“That’s right, so name your price,” Dom told him.

Brian bit his bottom lip, looked to Vince and then lent forward to whisper in Dom’s ear, obviously not comfortable with saying it out loud.

Dom chuckled.

“Why can’t you say it out loud?” Dom asked.

Brian shrugged.

“It’s not something people need to know about, it’s… it’s not,” Brian was struggling with how to explain.

“Did they tell you sex was to be kept a secret?” Dom asked, his tone sharp with his anger at Brian’s old Dominant.

Brian just flushed and nodded.

“Shameful, silent, in the dark, secret,” He muttered, head dropped to look at his shoes.

Dom lifted his chin.

“Never, ever think that, what we do isn’t shameful or a secret, you’re mine and I’m yours, if we touch, if we kiss, if we fuck it’s because we want to and there is nothing wrong about it,” He told Brian fiercely.

The younger man nodded.

Dom let his expression soften and lent forward to kiss Brian softly.

Brian protested a little at first but melted into it, not comfortable with their audience.

Vince shifted uncomfortably, he understood now, what Dom meant by Brian being special, being different.

Even his own Dominant instincts were screaming out for him to calm and soothe the submissive before him, to help ease the wrong he was feeling.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Vince cleared his throat.

“No need, we’re going inside,” Dom told him.

“Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure,” Vince nodded.

“Go with the other three tonight, keep an eye on Jesse, report back to me tomorrow on potential Dominants,”

Vince nodded.

“Yeah, sure thing Dom,” He agreed.

Dom smiled, put a hand on Vince’s shoulder in thanks and took Brian’s hand.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“To the garage, I want to show you something,” Dom grinned.

Brian gawked openly at the Charger, pristine and glorious in front of him.

“Dom… she’s beautiful,” He beamed and moved forward to run his hands over the hood.

“My dad and I built her, she ran 9 seconds flat at Palmdale,” Dom smiled fondly.

Brian whistled low in appreciation. “That’s quick,”

“Yeah, 900 horses of Detroit muscle,” Dom took a step coming up behind Brian.

Brian tensed.

“Dom?” He asked, tone flat, his cheer gone.

“It’s just me, Bri, I’m just going to stand here, I want you to get used to my presence and when you’re ready lean back onto me,” Dom told him.

“So my Dad and I built her when I was 16, we started out with this piece of scrap, the chassis was twisted, the engine was seized up, rust spots it was a mess,” He continued to talk about the build, about cars in general, anything he could think of that would calm and soothe Brian, he had said working on car’s on engines helped him.

Slowly Brian closed his eyes, let Dom’s voice wash out any negative thoughts or feelings he had and leant back into the solid weight and heat behind him.

Dom put his hands on Brian’s hips, let them drag along his front until his arms were crossed over Brian’s belly, hugging him close.

“You okay?” He asked nosing at and kissing the point of his neck where it meets shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Brian hummed back, tilting his head to give Dom better access.

“I want you to get used to me being behind you,” He said softly.

“There’s going to be time when I’ll want to bend you over, I don’t want you to panic, I want you to look forward to each and everything I’m going to do to you, with you,” He purred.

Brian lifted his hands and put them on top of Dom’s cementing them there.

“Tell me?” He asked voice light and breathy, clearly turned on by this.

“Tell you what?”

“What you want to do to me, with me,”

Dom took a moment to think.

“Are you sure it won’t make you panic, won’t scare you?”

“Are you planning on hurting me?” Brian asked him.

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Dom replied honestly.

“I plan on making you feel good, plan on getting to kiss and lick each inch of your body, opening you up on my fingers and eventually being inside of you, I plan on being playful, rough handling you when you’re cheeky, slapping your perfect behind, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to sting and get your focused again, I plan on holding your down over the hood of this car, or the kitchen table, or the end of the bed and fucking you roughly, but I don’t ever plan on doing this without your consent, I don’t ever plan on hurting you or causing you injury, I only like it when you like it too,”

Brian was shaking by the time Dom had finished speaking.

“Let me go,” He said softly.

Dom opened his arms and took a step back instantly.

“Are you alright?”

Brian shook his head and turned to take a seat, breathing roughly.

“I’m sorry,” Dom apologised and he was distressed to see Brian like this, wanted to reach out and soothe him, to calm him, tell him everything would be okay, but his touch would be unwanted and his words would fall on deaf ears.

He had to wait until Brian was ready.

Brian took deep shuttering breaths, focusing on Dom’s scent, on the heat he could still feel at his back, burned like an imprint in his mind.

He fought of the negative associations his mind had made with some of those mental images and tried to picture them the way Dom had said, with both of them enjoying it, laughing, moaning. It was hard at first but then he remembered the first time Dom talked him through fingering himself, his brain had told him it would hurt, that it would never be anything but painful and Dom had proven him wrong.

This would be just like that, Brian would just have to experience it himself and learn that it could and would feel good with Dom, that it would feel right.

“I want to try something,” Brian spoke, his tone determined.

Dom was surprised but nodded.

“What do you want?” Dom asked.

“Close the door?” Brian gestured to the wooden sliding door to the garage.

Dom flicked on a work light and closed the door.

Brian stood and face the charger, he put both hands on the hood, parted his feet and lent forward, bent over the car.

“Brian?” Dom asked confused.

“Stand behind me?”

“Brian I don’t want to trigger you, are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Dom nodded and did as he was asked, only he kept a little gap between them.

“Closer, press me down,”

“Brian, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Dom told him again.

“Please?”

Dom sighed and did as he was asked, pushing his hips flush against Brian’s half upturned ass and leaning forward, his chest pressing on Brian’s back.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Brian nodded and moved his hands so that they were entwined with Dom’s next to his head.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, baby?” Dom whispered in his ear, inhaling Brian’s scent, and enjoying the feel of their bodies together.

“I like this, it’s different with you, you smell good, right, it feels… I thought I would feel trapped, but I feel, safe, protected, shielded,” He smiled at his own little victory.

“I’m glad, you’re amazing Brian,” Dom told him, moving back and holding out his hand to pull Brian in for a tight hug.

“That was incredibly brave and you just went for it, you amaze me in the best ways,” 

Brian melted under the comments, sinking heavily into Dom’s embrace.

“I think I’m ready,” He said softly.

“Not yet,” Dom told him.

“We’ll keep going, pushing a little further and if it happens then it does, but I don’t want to go right into anything, I don’t want us to go into our room, thinking we’ll have sex and then you subdrop because you couldn’t go through with it, that’s not how I want this to go,” Dom told him.

“Baby steps, we’ll get there when we’re ready,”

“What about you?” Brian asked him curiously.

“What about me?”

“You haven’t come once since we started this, don’t think I haven’t noticed,”

Dom chuckled.

“I don’t need to. This is about you not me,”

“What if I wanted it to be about you too?” Brian challenged and Dom liked the fire in his voice.

“What did you have in mind?” Dom asked him, still a little weary.

“Not here, bedroom,” Brian grinned.

Dom held out his hand.

“Lead the way,”

It was good like this, having Brian take charge and set the mood and the pace. Dom was happy to let him, knowing it would help him heal.

***

 

Dom smirked watching the cheeky glint in Brian’s eyes as he pulled the larger man into what was now ‘their’ room.

“You look good like this,” Dom commented, eyes never leaving Brian’s smiling face. “You look happy,”

“Got a good reason to be,” Brian shrugged and pulled Dom closer to him, he buried his face in Dom’s neck and inhaled, taking in the man’s scent, his pheromones, just Dom.

Dom dropped his own face forward and did the same, taking in everything that made up Brian, including the heat pheromones he was beginning to leak everywhere.

“You smell like want,” Dom told him, voice deep and gravel, vibrating against Brian’s neck.

The blonde moaned softly and nodded. “Want you,” He agreed.

Dom smirked at that.

“You think you’re ready to try more?” He asked, wanting Brian to be sure.

“Want to touch you,” Brian said firmly.

Dom was a little surprised at that, but he knew the blonde had been planning something all the way from the garage.

“How?” Dom asked, letting his lips trace along Brian’s shoulder and neck, breathing hotly onto his skin and making the submissive whimper in delight.

Brian opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn’t.

“You can tell me, I won’t ever make you feel embarrassed or ashamed for wanting something, Brian.”

Brian nodded and took another breath. “My hand on your cock,” He said softly and flushed bright red.

Dom smirked.

“You want to watch while you make me come?” Dom asked him, no longer teasing, his tone pure lust.

Brian moaned at the mental image and nodded.

“Undress me,” It was an order and Brian’s brain swiftly kicked in to follow it, that urge inside of him that demanded obedience, pleasantly sated as his hands moved quickly, stripping Dom of his shirt and then moving to his jeans.

“Underwear too,” Dom told him, unashamed of his naked body, this would be the test, seeing how Brian went with them being naked, they hadn’t gotten this far yet and Dom kept his focus on Brian, constantly checking for any signs of discomfort or unease.

Brian hesitated with Dom’s underwear, but Dom watched as he took a deep breath and yanked them down with his Jeans.

Dom stepped out of them and Brian tossed them aside.

Dom reached for Brian’s shirt as he stood up to his full height.

“Can I take this off?”

Brian nodded, lifting his arms to ease Dom’s way.

“So good,” Dom murmured into Brian’s ear, lips caressing the lobe as he spoke.

Brian shivered at the touch and melted into Dom’s embrace as the lager man wrapped his arms around Brian and brought him closer for a hug.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian promised and even had the confidence to turn his head and kiss Dom.

The larger man grinned into the kiss and deepened it, tongue exploring Brian’s mouth.

He let his hands wander and then move to Brian’s jean button.

He paused there, waiting as he kissed the blonde.

Brian moved his hands down to open the button for Dom, giving him the go ahead.

Dom bit at Brian’s bottom lip playfully and broke the kiss to crouch in front of Brian, helping the man step out of his jeans.

He let him keep his underwear on for now.

“Bed,” Dom told him and Brian grinned, nodding and moving to the bed quickly like an awkward puppy .

Dom smiled and held back a chuckle at Brian’s eagerness. It was probably mostly hormones but Dom liked seeing Brian this relaxed when they were wearing so little.

He moved to the bed and lay in his side facing Brian.

“You said you wanted to touch me, go ahead,” Dom gave him permission and lay back, waiting for Brian to move.

The blonde was hesitant now, so much flesh and skin, so much of Dom he wanted to explore and he had no idea where to start. He began with another kiss, hands mapping Dom’s chest and shoulders, he knew these well it was safe territory.

Dom hummed into the kiss, happily. He was proud of Brian, and proud of himself for being able to get Brian to this stage so quickly.

Brian moved his kisses lower, peppering Dom’s neck, shoulders and collarbones while his hands moved to Dom’s hips, exploring, slowly searching for more.

His hand moved lower, brushing against Dom’s erection and he flinched, pulling back so suddenly, it worried Dom.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting up a little, his hand on Brian’s shoulder, trying to steady him, keep him in the moment and not wherever his mind was taking him.

Brian nodded. “Yeah, just surprised I guess,” He chuckled humourlessly. “But I mean of course you’d be hard,” He continued, voice self mocking.

“Brian, don’t talk like that, this is new to you, this is not the same as them. You’re allowed to be surprised, to make mistakes, to get things wrong, you won’t be punished for things like this,” Dom promised him. “I just want you to explore, be comfortable, I want you happy,” Dom told him honestly.

Brian nodded and lent forward to put his head on Dom’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

He breathed in his Alpha’s scent and relaxed more.

Brian put his hands on Dom’s chest and pushed him back gently, not trying to push him away but to guide him back to laying down.

Dom went willingly, watching Brian as his face changed to determination.

Brian lifted one of his legs and moved to straddle Dom, their pelvis’ lining up.

Dom let out a soft noise, feeling Brian’s weight against his hard cock.

Brian wasn’t hard yet, but Dom could understand that.

“Look at you,” Dom purred to him, voice low using his dominant tone.

“Taking charge, moving forward like this, you look beautiful above me,” Dom praised him.

“Like an angle with your blonde locks and blue eyes,” He teased playfully.

“Beautiful,” He repeated, hands coming up to cup Brian’s face and to pull him in for a kiss.

Brian moaned into it, hips wriggling against Dom’s, his mind clouding over with the praise.

“More,” Brian broke the kiss. “Talk more, talk me down,” He sounded like he was begging.

Dom grinned and moved to kiss Brian’s neck.

“Love the way you smell, oil, cars, heat, mine. Can you smell it now, when were apart I still have your scent mingled with mine, you always smell of me now, I bet your boss noticed, bet everyone in the precinct noticed too,” He purred. “You smell loved, cared for, owned,” Dom continued to kiss along Brian’s neck and shoulders as he spoke, pausing to bite playfully at certain tender spots.

Brian whimpered and moaned at both the words and the kisses, his hips moving of their own accord against Dom’s.

Dom pressed his hips up in response, grinding their bodies together teasingly.

“I want to watch you someday,” Dom went on to say as his hands moved to Brian’s hips, not daring to move to his beautiful ass just yet. Just in case it ruined the moment.

“Watch me what?” Brian panted, face flushed from pleasure and the slowly forming subspace in his mind.

“Watch you come,” Dom told him. “Watch you work yourself open on your own fingers, like you have been, watch you fall apart by your own hand,” He growled, and punctuated it with a stronger roll of his hips up against Brian’s.

Brian moaned loudly and buried his face in Dom’s neck.

“M..Me too,” He stammered, inhaling Dom’s pheromones, becoming lust drunk on them, his own body reacting to his Dominant, to his Alpha.

“I’d clean you up afterwards,” Dom went on. “Lick your come from your stomach,” He licked a line up Brian’s neck after he had spoken and Brian whimpered, shuddering in Dom’s grasp.

“Yes,” He agreed, spreading his legs a little further, getting their lower halves closer.

They were pressed tightly together now, erections lined up, only the thin barrier of Brian’s underwear separating them.

Brian could feel the two wet patches on the fabric, one over the head of his cock the other where the head of Dom’s cock was pressed against him.

“I want,” Brian started to say as he put his hands on either side of Dom’s face and pushed up, looking down at the larger man.

“I want to take my underwear off,” He said and then flushed a deeper shade of red, all the way to his chest, biting his bottom lip.

Dom nodded.

“Do you want me to, or do it yourself?”

“You,” Brian breathed, leaning down again to hide his face in Dom’s neck, shying away from him.

Dom let his hands dip lower to Brian’s ass, squeezing gently.

“Stop me anytime,” He whispered and slipped his hands under the back of Brian’s underwear, pushing them lower.

Brian had to lift his hips to get the fabric away from his cock and then ease it down.

When Brian had kicked off the underwear and lay back down on Dom the both of them made small noises, feeling for the first time, skin on skin.

“Fuck,” Brian cursed.

“Mmmm,” Dom agreed, hands going back to Brian’s ass, kneading the cheeks as he rolled their bodies together.

Brian moaned again.

“Grab the lube,” Dom told him and it was truly a testament to the trust he had build that Brian didn’t hesitate, just reached for the bedside table and opened the draw.

He shifted his weight again and held the tube to Dom.

“Are you going to finger me?” He asked, voice wavering a little, like he was worried about the answer.

“No,” Dom told him.

“You said you wanted to touch me, so I’m going to get your hand wet, and you’re going to touch my cock, and your cock, maybe both at the same time if your hand can fit,” He paused to grin at the look of pure awe on Brian’s face.

“And then we’re going to come,” He told Brian.

Brian nodded, eyes glazing over with the last line, it could have been taken as an order.

He hoped Dom would make it an order, he wanted to do this, wanted to prove to Dom he could do this, from there he could start proving to himself that needing Dom was a good thing, that it didn’t make him weak.

Dom flicked open the cap and Brian held his right hand out, cupping it.

He lathered his own cock up first. That he was confident with, that he knew how to do.

Brian shifted so he was sitting up, more straddling Dom’s thighs, their erections still aligned, and took a deep breath before tentatively touching the tip of two wet fingers to the head of Dom’s cock.

It twitched under his touch, it had been so long since Dom had felt any else’s hand on him, and Brian was stunning above him, Dom had often had thoughts of what it would be like to be with Brian and now he was finding out, it felt so much more real, better, just more than he could have ever imagined.

Brian trailed his fingers down the length of Dom’s cock, taking note of the length and girth. Dom was above average, seemed proportionate to the rest of him and Brian found himself comparing their sizes.

He chuckled a little feeling silly at the juvenile action.

“What’s so funny?” Dom asked him, smiling up at the blue eyed sub.

“Nothing, just my silly head,” He promised and lent forward to kiss Dom.

Dom moaned appreciatively into the kiss and pressed his hips up to Brian’s hand, encouraging him.

The submissive preened happily, he was so pleased with himself for making his Dominant feel this way, for pleasuring him so well.

Brian lent back enough to give himself space and wrapped his hand fully around Dom for the first time.

They both let out a small breath and Dom felt a low moan rumble in his chest as Brian began to move his hand, the slick of the lube easing the way.

He did his best to stay still, to let Brian explore and get used to touching him like this, but it was difficult, he wanted to roll his hips up, fuck up into the blonde’s hand and get himself off.

Brian was right, he hadn’t come since they started this almost a week ago and he thought he was due some release.

“Is this good?” Brian asked, voice small, seeking approval.

Dom nodded and let out a small moan when Brian thumbed over the head.

“Yeah, feels amazing, Bri,” Dom told him. “It’s good, so good,”

Brian beamed down at him happily and picked up the pace, stroking Dom with confidence now.

Dom tried to resist but couldn’t help rolling his hips up, letting out small noises of pleasure as Brian worked.

“You too,” Dom reminded him. “Want you to come too,”

Brian bit his bottom lip again, a nervous habit it seemed and opened his hand, rolling his hips to align with Dom’s and then closing it around what he could.

Dom groaned feeling Brian’s slick cock slide with his, their scents were strongest here, with pre come leaking from both of them and it smelt like them, like sex and Dom’s instincts were going wild.

“Brian,” He moaned low and deep.

Brian shuddered at the tone, loved that he had pleased his Dominant so much to hear that sound coming from his mouth.

Brian picked up the lube with his free hand, drizzled some onto both of their cocks and then used both his hands to circle the two of them together, and work them both up and down, getting them both off together.

Dom groaned again, head dropping back and back arching to the touch.

Brian was a genius. A fucking genius. He thought through the lust clouding his brain.

Brian wasn’t doing too much better, every instinct inside of him screaming to make his Dominant, his Alpha come, do please him, make him happy enough to let Brian come too.

“Dom,” He panted, hips twitching into his own hands.

“Dom I like this,” Brian told him, breath coming out in sharp pants from his efforts.

Dom could only nod and lift his hands from the bed to grab at Brian’s hips, both of them rocking into Brian’s fist, moving quicker, bodies beginning to slick with sweat and the spilt excess of lube.

“Dom,” Brian whined. “Dom I… I need,” He begged.

“Go on, come for me Brian,” Dom ordered him, tone deep and Brian’s eyes glazed over properly, brain sinking into that deep place within itself.

 Brian came with a spectacular moan and shuddering gasp of Dom’s name.

His eyes stayed open watching Dom and the larger man had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Dom was silent in his orgasm, following quickly after Brian, feeling their mixed come pooling on his lower stomach.

He really needed a shower.

“You okay Bri?” He asked as soon as he could form words again.

 Brian nodded, panting and sagging, leaning forward to lay on top of Dom, their lower halves sticking together.

“m’great,” He promised voice slurred.

Dom chuckled and pressed kisses to his forehead.

Brian lifted his face and kissed him on the lips again.

“Think you have enough energy for a shower?” Dom asked, he didn’t want to leave Brian alone in this state, too easy to drop.

“Shower later?”

“We’ll be stuck together and gross,”

“I like it, smells like us, I’m yours, you’re mine,” He purred happily, nuzzling into Dom’s neck, goofy and content.

Dom chuckled at how much Brian resembled an adorable puppy in this state.

“You’re adorable,” He told the blonde, stroking a hand through his hair.

Brian moaned at the sensation and leaned into the touch.

“Mmmm,” He agreed rubbing his face against Dom’s collarbone, scenting him.

Dom chuckled and put his hands on Brian’s hips, pushing him up.

“Bathroom, now,” He put a light order in it, Brian was quick to comply, especially in this state, Dom may have felt a little guilty.

“Good boy,” He stroked Brian’s face once and took his hand, leading him to the shower.

“Set the temperature to what you like, I’ll be in, in a minute,” He promised and moved back into their room to grab some sleep pants for them to wear.

He returned a few seconds later and felt his breath leave his body.

Brian stood under the spray, gloriously naked and wet, hair plastered down, but he looked angelically pale under the harsh lighting, his face serine as he arched up to the water, letting it cascade down over his body.

Dom dropped the sleep pants to the counter and strode over to the shower, wrapping Brian in a hug and pressing his face to his wet hair.

“You look amazing,” Dom told him, voice low and rough, lust clouded again.

“The things I want to do to you in this shower,” He purred, and he normally wouldn’t have said anything but the pheromones of Brian’s heat and his own hormones were getting to him.

He wanted Brian, wanted him now, underneath him as Dom fucked up inside of him, mouth clamped shut over Brian’s neck, the blond submitting to him completely.

He pushed the mental image aside and began to rub the drying come and lube from his lower body, before moving to help Brian do the same, still too blessed out and carefree to manage himself.

 When they were clean, Dom spent a while just kissing Brian breathless in the warmth of the shower, when the water began to go cold he got them both out, dried and dressed in the sleep pants.

Brian wouldn’t leave his side.

“You okay?” He asked, kissing his forehead.

“Mmmm, just want to be near you, washed our scent off,” He pouted.

Dom grinned.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs and watch a movie. We can scent on the couch,” Dom promised.

Brian nodded his head eagerly.

Just as they were getting settled, Leon, Jesse, Vince and Letty made their exit.

“Have fun tonight,” Dom called out, neutrally.

“We will,” Letty grinned and Leon flushed bright red.

Dom did not need to know about that.

“Look after Jesse!” He ordered Letty and Vince, who as Dominants wouldn’t be compelled to follow it as much as a submissive would but as the head of their family they would do so out of respect.

Brian curled in closer to Dom.

“He out of it?” Vince asked taking note of Brian’s blessed expression.

“He’s down the rabbit hole,” Dom agreed.

“All the way down,” Letty observed.

Dom shrugged.

“You fucked him,” Letty accused

Dom glared at her.

“No,”

“Close enough, look at him,” She pushed.

Dom continued to glare. “Back off,”

Letty took the warning tone for what it was and took a step back.

“Alright, Vince let’s bail.” She called to him and headed out the door.

Vince was still frowning at Brian.

“See you later,” He told Dom and followed after Letty and the two subs.

Dom watched them go and then turned back to his movie.

Brian wouldn’t be able to focus on it anyway, but that was okay, he could stay curled in Dom’s lap with the larger man petting him, until he was ready to snap out of it and come back to himself.

***

Brian didn’t remember moving to the couch, in fact he didn’t even remember the shower they must have had.

He came to with a start, panicked, the room was dark and Dom wasn’t there, the TV showed end credits of a movie.

He had to be close.

“Dom?” Brian called out. “Dom!” He called again, voice rising with the panic building in his veins.

Where was Dom? Had he left? Did he leave Brian alone? Did he hate what they did? What Brian did? Had Brian done something wrong? Had Brian scared him off? Didn’t Dom want him anymore?

Brian didn’t even know he was crying until he went to call for Dom again and it came out like a sob.

Dom’s thundering footsteps came from the back of the house, where the half bathroom was.

“Brian?” He asked coming into the room to see Brian curled into a ball on the couch crying and calling his name.

“Hey I’m right here,” Dom promised and moved to hug him.

Brian latched on, clinging with his legs and his arms.

“I’m sorry!” Brian apologised for something Dom didn’t even know what.

“I’m sorry! Whatever I did I’m sorry, please don’t leave me!” He begged.

Dom was confused but he held Brian tighter.

“You did nothing wrong, I was just in the bathroom, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left you alone,” He apologised.

“Don’t leave me alone in the dark, please, don’t go. I need you,” Brian was still sobbing.

Dom held him tighter. “I’m not leaving you, I’m right here Brian, not going anywhere,” He promised and rubbed soothing hands up and down Brian’s back while he kissed his forehead.

“I’m right here, Brian, right here, now breathe for me okay, you need to calm down, you’re having a drop, okay, you need to just breathe,” Dom soothed him. “Put you face against my neck, that’s it,” He instructed. “Now breathe, in, scent me, I’m right here, I’m not leaving Brian, I’m right here,” He promised.

Brian took large shuddering gulps of air, and breathed deeply from Dom’s neck, inhaling the Dominant’s scent, it was tainted with his own and it soothed Brian greatly to be able to smell them both together.

Dom could feel him calming down but refused to loosen his grip, not until Brian asked him too.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Dom apologised. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?” He asked.

Brian nodded, burrowing deeper.

“I don’t like being in the dark alone,” He said softly, voice tiny and timid.

“Then I won’t ever leave you alone in the dark,” Dom promised fiercely.

Brian nodded, the knots in his stomach loosening the more he breathed in Dom and the more the man talked to him.

“I want to try going without subspace for a few days,” Brian said quietly after a few minutes.

“The hormones are messing with my head and I need to know I can do my job,” He said, suddenly thinking clearer than he had in days.

Dom nodded.

“Alright, I’ll refrain from ordering you or talking you down,” Dom promised.

Brian nodded his agreement and lent up to kiss Dom.

“Sorry I freaked out,” He apologised feeling stupid that he had been crying on the couch.

“Don’t be, it’s my fault, I let you drop,” Dom replied feeling horrible for even allowing it to happen.

He felt like the worse Dominant in the world, letting his submissive drop like that. How could he have been so careless, of course Brian would drop coming out of subspace alone, in the dark with Dom nowhere to be found.

Stupid Dom. Stupid and sloppy.

Brian could see the thoughts Dom was having clearly written on the larger man’s face.

“Don’t be upset,” Brian said quietly. “You’re here now,” He repeated the words Dom had spoken to him just moment earlier, words that had soothed Brian.

“I shouldn’t have let you drop, should have known better, I’m so sorry Brian,” Dom apologised again, burying his face in Brian’s neck and scenting the lingering acrid smell of fear and panic. He hated that he’d been the one to do that to him, that he’d caused Brian so much distress.

“Dom, I’m okay.”

“I hurt you, I’m not better than them,” Dom muttered, because that’s how he felt in that moment, he’d failed Brian. He’d promised never to hurt him, never to make him feel the way they had made him feel and in less than a week he’d already let Brian drop.

“You are so much better than them,” Brian spoke fiercely. “You care, you worry, you do everything you can to make me feel good, feel right. They didn’t. They didn’t even let me hit subspace, and I still managed to have microdrops,” Brian told him, now grabbing Dom’s face in his hands.

“Dom, working as a beat cop I saw a lot of domestic violence, I also saw a lot of really outstanding Dominants going all out for their submissives, I can tell you right now, you are the most dedicated, loving and kind Dominant I have ever met,” Brian had tears in his eyes again, and this time it wasn’t the drop, although he could probably blame it on the heat hormones.

“You care, you provide, you listen, you make sure the others stay in line. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been staying away from Leon and Jesse, making them go to Letty and Vince because you don’t want to upset me with having to share you. I’m a cop Dom, I notice these things,” He lent forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“I panicked because you’re one of the best things to ever happen to me and I don’t know how I would survive if I woke up one day and you were suddenly gone,” It cost Brian a lot to admit that. He felt open and exposed, he was giving Dom so much power over him, more than just a sub and their Alpha, but Dom now knew exactly how to hurt Brian in all the wrong ways.

Dom closed his eyes and just breathed in Brian. Let his senses fill up with the man before him.

“I’m not going anywhere, and if I ever did, you’d be coming with me,” Dom promised. Because he could feel it now, that weird sensation in his stomach he’d been feeling for the last few weeks, that was a bond.

He and Brian had been bonding without him even noticing it, it had felt so natural. They were connected now and when Brian’s heat week came, they would complete the bond. Shit. He realized. They’d have to fill out more damn paperwork. It was one thing to be someone’s official Dominant, but to be a bonded pair.

He wondered how much trouble that would cause for Brian at work. Being bonded to a suspect of a case he was no longer able to work.

“Brian,” Dom spoke softly.

“Mmmm,” Brian replied, both of them still wrapped up together on the couch, foreheads touching and just breathing the other in.

“I think we should go to bed, I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted,” Dom admitted.

“Bed,” Brian agreed, but neither of them moved to untangle themselves.

Dom pulled Brian closer, hands moving to his ass and just stood up like that.

Brian instinctively tightened his arms and legs and chuckled as Dom carried him all the way up the stairs and into their room.

He lay Brian gently on the bed and only separated enough to turn off the light and then came crawling back into bed, curling himself around Brian, subconsciously protecting him from the world with his own body.

And if that wasn’t telling about how he felt for the blonde he didn’t know what was.

***

Mia frowned across the breakfast table.

Brian was doing a good job of making breakfast, placing Dom’s plate, stacked high with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, in front of the larger man, giving him a kiss to the cheek and then moving back to the stove to finish up Mia’s plate.

“Dom,” Mia hissed softly. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” She was shocked Dom was being so inconsiderate, Brian had made them a wonderful breakfast and Dom wasn’t even acknowledging it.

“Brian doesn’t want to be praised or treated to anything that will put him towards subspace. He wants to go a few days with just orders and no reward.” Dom explained, keeping his tone quiet but Brian would obviously hear.

Mia was confused. “Brian?” She asked.

“With my heat coming up my head is swimming, I just wanted a little clarity, I know what I’m doing, and Dom wouldn’t let it get too far, he’ll talk me down the moment he thinks I’m pushing too much,” Brian had the upmost trust in Dom, knew his Dominant would respect his wishes but only to the point that Brian was safe and healthy, as soon as he started moving into unhealthy Dom would be there to talk him down and soothe him.

Mia watched as the two men stared at each other, Brian looked happy, Dom looked proud and she figured they must have negotiated this properly and decided to leave it alone.

The other members of the team slowly filtered their way into the room, Leon and Letty first, both of them looking tired but pleased.

“Good night?” Dom asked with a knowing smirk.

Letty gave him a smirk and a wink and Leon just shrugged, relaxed and cool as you like.

“How did Jesse go?” The large man asked.

Brian tensed at the care in the tone, jealousy flaring up again but he pushed it down mentally scalding himself and forcing his posture to relax as he made plates for the two newcomers.

“Think we found him a Dominant,” Letty nodded.

Dom rose an eyebrow in question.

“She’s nice, little on the soft side which will do Jesse well, she seems capable and she’s kind, they sat and talked most of the night and danced for a little more,” Vince explained for Letty, rubbing his face as he spoke and took a seat at the table.

Brian had a plate ready and dropped it down in front of him.

“Thanks Brian,” He said out of habit and paused.

Brian tensed at the praise coming from another Dominant and it felt weird, wrong.

He looked to Dom, obviously distressed about this.

Dom just held out his hand.

Brian moved without thinking and sat himself on Dom’s lap, burying his face in his Alpha’s neck scenting him.

Vince watched the display with confusion.

“Did I do something?” He asked Dom.

Dom shook his head no. “Brian’s going to be confused and distressed about receiving praise from other Dominants for a while,” Dom explained and wondered if his team was smart enough to figure out why.

Mia beamed at him and yeah, who was he kidding? Of course Mia would get it.

“You’re bonding!” She gasped excitedly.

Brian hummed happily and nuzzled closer when he heard someone else confirm what he felt.

He and Dom had touched on the subject that morning while they negotiated the no subspace deal.

“It seems the bond is forming, to be honest it’s been mostly subconscious on my part, I think Brian is the same. I never intended to… just felt it last night, suddenly there,” He told his sister.

“Wow,” Letty let out a low whistle, impressed.

“Congrats,” She told them and went back to eating.

Vince was overwhelmed. This sub had managed to not only get into their life on false pretences, but out himself as a cop, then come crying to Dom to take him in, and now they were bonding?

Vince didn’t know what he was feeling, maybe jealousy, maybe anger, maybe pride for Dom, but he didn’t like whatever it was.

 He didn’t say anything further, just began to eat the food and dammit, it was good. Stupid Brian.

Brian took a deep breath in of Dom’s scent before standing again and making one more plate for when Jesse joined them and then sat down to eat his own.

The youngest member of the family slowly made an entrance a few minutes later. Brian was seated at Dom’s right but since Mia had finished eating and was doing dishes, it left Dom’s left open and Jesse sat himself down like it wasn’t an insult to Brian.

The blonde closed his eyes and pushed the ridiculous emotions down. Jesse didn’t mean any disrespect, he didn’t look at Dom the same way Brian did, didn’t feel the same way Brian did, he wasn’t trying to take Dom from Brian. Rationally he knew this, knew it with his whole being, but his body and his submissive side, his instincts refused to believe that anyone would give up Dom, would just let someone else take him and bond with him.

“How was last night?” Dom asked Jesse.

Brian ate his food very slowly and deliberately, chewing each bite more than he needed to before swallowing.

“Good, I … I met a Dominant, Vince and Letty like her and she’s really nice… she uh… she smells good too,” Jesse flushed a little admitting that.

“You should ask her around for dinner,” Dom told him and caught Brian’s eye.

Brian knew he’d been caught, his thoughts probably plastered all over his scowling face and he ducked his head in shame.

Jesse was finding a new Dominant, Dom was just trying to make sure he was going to someone who would look after him, and not to someone that Brian had been with.

Jesse was oblivious to their exchange and smiled.

“Can I invite her to family lunch on Saturday?” He asked, excitedly.

“Yes,” Dom replied, trying to keep his answers neutral, to not show or demand too much power or control over Jesse.

Jesse seemed confused by this but didn’t comment he just ate the food in front of him.

“This is good, did Brian cook?”

“I did,” and shit Brian’s tone was a little sharper than he would have liked it to be.

Dom gave him a warning look and Brian felt his body wanting to cower in his seat.

“This is great, Brian. Thanks,” Jesse smiled to him.

Brian wanted to accept the compliment, but his stupid brain refused to accept it as genuine.

Suddenly not hungry Brian stood, taking both his and Dom’s plates to the sink. He helped Mia wash them and then exited the room.

He hated leaving Dom alone with Jesse without him there but he needed to get himself in order. Needed to stop this stupid behaviour and get a hold of himself and his emotions.

***

Dom watched Brian leave the room and didn’t say a word. He knew Brian hadn’t meant to act that way. But with what he’d been through, after finding a Dominant who cared for him and was even bonding with him, he would find it hard to trust unbound submissives, purely for the fact that he would feel threatened by them.

Dom could understand why Brian felt threatened of Jesse, the kid was needy, reliant on a Dominant and obviously required a lot of attention, if this new Dominant that they were trying to set him up with didn’t work out it could cause some serious issues in the family.

Jesse could sense something bad had happened so he didn’t speak and it was very difficult for him.

Dom without thinking put a hand on the back of his neck.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Brian is still adjusting,” He told the boy and only after Jesse relaxed and lent into his touch did he realize what he’d done.

Dom pulled his hand back quickly and gave Jesse an apologetic look. Vince caught Dom’s eye and they had a silent exchange.

Dom stood and left the room, Vince taking his seat and comforting Jesse, trying to explain what has happening with Brian and Dom.

Dom made his way up to his and Brian’s room and only realized his mistake once it was too late, he should have gone to the other bathroom first, washed off Jesse’s scent from his hand.

Brian was sitting on the end of the bed, lent forward elbows on his knees and head bent down, breathing deep.

Dom hated seeing him looking so distressed.

“Bri?” He asked.

Brian’s head snapped up and he clenched his fists.

“I can smell him on you,” Was not what he had meant to say.

Dom felt anger stir up inside of him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, Brian had no right to get so angry at him.

“I put my hand on the back of his neck to calm him after you stormed off and upset him,” Dom replied, defensive.

Brian clenched his jaw and didn’t reply. He stood and went to push passed Dom on his way out the door. Dom grabbed his arm tightly.

Brian’s mind brought up a lot of negative memories.

“Let me go,” He whimpered, panic rising.

“No,” Dom replied. “We’re going to talk about this, about your behaviour towards Jesse,”

“Dom, let me go,” Brian was squirming, trying to get the man’s large hand off his bicep.

“Sit down Brian,” Dom ordered, and Brian let out a pitiful noise of fear but sat on the end of the bed.

His eyes were wide with fear and his heart was thundering in his chest.

Dom was going to hurt him. Dom was going to punish him. He thought, fighting off the hysterical tears he could feel growing.

“Brian?” Dom asked softly noticing the state Brian was in.

“Please don’t hurt me,” He whimpered and moved to kneel at Dom’s feet.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, I’m trying to control it, please don’t hurt me, please don’t,” He begged.

Dom cursed himself. Of course Brian would think like that, would think punishment meant pain.

“Brian,” Dom said firmly, this was the only way to make him listen, to really listen.

“I’m going into the garage today,” He spoke. “As punishment for being rude to Jesse and therefore reflecting badly on me, you will stay here, in this room until I get back.” Dom told him.

Brian was confused.

“You will clean this room, and the bathroom, you will be waiting kneeling where you are now when I get back. I will have Mia bring you food and water, because I will not let you suffer. But when I come home I will smell of Vince, Letty, Jesse and Leon. You need to get used to their scents on me, you need to trust that their scents are only surface, yours goes bone deep,” He kept his tone hard and firm, Brian needed to learn.

Sensing he was being dismissed Brian nodded, whimpered pitifully at the thought of not being near Dom for a whole day but accepted his punishment and began to gather their clothing that was strewn about the room from last night.

Dom watched him get to his work and nodded to himself.

He hoped he wasn’t being too hard on Brian but he needed to make sure this wouldn’t become a bigger issue in the future.

Dom dressed in a pair of overalls with a white singlet shirt underneath and paused to wrap his arms around Brian on his way out.

“Be good, I’ll see you tonight,” He promised and kissed his cheek softly before heading out.

Brian was grinning for the rest of the morning.

***

When Dom came home Mia was in the kitchen doing her homework. “How’d he do today?” He asked.

“He ate lunch, the room is fucking spotless, he called for me a few times to bring him the vacuum cleaner and some other items. I think he’s been kneeling and waiting for you since he finished,” She told him.

“When was that?”

“About two hours ago,”  

“Shit,” Dom cursed. “Thank you, Bella,” He gave Mia a kiss on the forehead and headed up the stairs.

Slowly opening the door he found Brian in just his underwear, kneeling between the foot of the bed and the door, arms behind his back, head bowed.

The room was the cleanest Dom had ever seen it.

Nothing on the floor or out of place, everything had been dusted and then cleaned and put back, the bathroom smelt of cleaning products and gleamed.

All of their products, razors, shaving cream, after shave, toothpaste etc had been arranged in a neat and functioning order on the counter top.

Dom was impressed.

“Well done,” He called to Brian and saw the shiver that started in his lower back and moved up to his shoulders.

Brian didn’t reply just as Dom knew he wouldn’t.

Dom moved and stood in front of Brian. He had shed his boots and his overalls and was wearing the white undershirt and his underwear.

The overalls were in the hamper that Brian had filled with their other clothing.

“Stand up,”

Brian rose instantly, his whole body looked like it was coiled tense, ready for a fight. He kept his head bowed, avoiding eye contact.

“Come here and scent me,” Dom ordered and held out his arms for Brian to step into.

The embrace was not only soothing to Brian but for Dom as well.

He had been distracted all day, wondering if Brian was alright, if he’d been too hard on him, if he was obeying and staying inside the room.

He had sent messages to Mia reminding her to take him food and water and to check in on him to make sure he was alright.

The others had noticed his lack of concentration but hadn’t commented on it.

Dom was left wondering what it would be like when Brian goes back to work, as a cop no less. He was worried he’d end up a nervous wreck, constantly thinking about all the things that could go wrong on his shift.

Brian buried his face in Dom’s neck and tried to ignore the feeling of home that came with it.

True to his words Dom smelt like the rest of the family, but as he had promised their scents were surface, casual touches, familiar and unthreatening, even Jesse, Brian could smell himself deep within Dom’s scent, mixed and mingled so thoroughly that he suddenly realized, he _was_ a part of Dom’s scent now.

There wasn’t a Dom _and_ Brian scent it was now _DomandBrian_.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said softly, feeling like an idiot, how could he have not noticed yet, they had spoken about the bonding, what it would mean, they had briefly touched on the idea of completing the bond, but Brian had never thought, had never believed.

“I forgive you,” Dom replied instantly and hugged him closer.

“Do you see now?” He asked the blonde.

Brian nodded. “I do,” He promised.

“Good,” Dom pulled back and kissed him deeply.

“I know most of this isn’t you. I know it’s your hormones, heat week and finally being under subspace after going so long without it, I know I should have done something about this sooner, so I’m going to kiss you again and we’re going to forget all this bad stuff from today, alright?” He asked.

Brian nodded. “I’ll be better,” He promised, tone determined.

“Just be you, that’s all I want,” Dom kissed him.

Brian melted into it, mind clouding over and fuck it, why did he even think going without subspace was a good idea, Dom was all he needed to think clearly and he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him.

Brian preened.

“Now come down stairs, I want you to make dinner for the whole family, then you and I are going to have a talk about your heat week and our bond,”

Brian smiled bashfully and nodded.

“You really want to Bond with me?”

“I do,” Dom agreed.

Brian smiled and kissed him.

“Okay.”

 

***

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU AND ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR NOMMEDEPLUME aka Sam, for their super amazing Beta skills.  
> We had a blast going over this chapter for you guys.
> 
> Also you will note this has grown again, we are now anticipating 5 chapters and Sam is going to be betaing each of them from now on!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies and please do comment at the end, I love feedback and any questions you might have!
> 
> also as a bonus I made a gif of Sub!Brian for you all can be found here:  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/f2a60d86fed8fb86c8198a94e8a178af/tumblr_myutfuAwKg1t4ni5mo1_400.gif

“How’s it going over here?” Dom asked, sliding up behind Brian, his hands circling the submissive’s hips, mouth moving over his neck.

Brian shivered and pressed back into Dom’s arms.

“We’re just putting the block together,” The blonde replied, tilting his head and giving Dom more access.

They’d been like this for the last few days, Brian was due to go into heat any minute now, but Dom couldn’t afford to just keep them at home locked in their room until it happened.

They had agreed that coming into the garage and working to distract themselves until it hit would be the best option.

Jesse and Letty took a step back away from them. Jesse was struggling as his own heat would be coming up soon and even though things were going well with Stephanie his new Dominant, it was hard to control your biochemistry, especially around such a strong pair like Dom and Brian.

“You guys wanna take that elsewhere?” Letty asked them as she picked up her socket wrench again and got to work bolting the manifold onto the block, they’d heat treated it to avoid manipulation and re shaping under extreme heat.

Brian’s eyes were already glazed over with lust, his jeans tight and his body reacting.

Dom was no better, they both went around in a constant state of readiness.

Letty sighed and told Jesse to go get a drink until the two calmed down.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and then frowned.

“Hey Dom,” She told him.

“I think your boy just hit optimal,” She could smell it.

Brian’s scent, his pheromones were like a beacon calling out to her that he was ready to be fucked, and she had to grip onto the engine block and breathe through her mouth to avoid scenting more of it.

Dom took in a deep breath through his nose where it was pressed to Brian’s neck and yes.

They’d been waiting days for this.

“Brian,” He growled low and deep and Brian just whimpered at the tone, arching his back and shamelessly grinding his ass against Dom’s front.

“Let’s get you home,” The larger man instructed.

“You guys gonna make it?” Letty wanted to be sure they were okay to drive before she let them go.

Dom contemplated this for a moment.

“Office, now,” He ordered to Brian, who moaned at the loss of Dom’s touch and all but ran to the office.

“Keep everyone away, as soon as this wave ends I’m getting him home,” Dom told Letty.

She nodded and called out to Jesse and the others. “Everyone on lunch! Right now! Let’s go!”

***

Brian already had his jeans open and was working his cock when Dom entered the office, the scent of his pre come, sweat and heat were thick and Dom was hit like a brick in the face with it all.

“God, Brian,” He moaned, mouth salivating at the perfectly tempting sight before him.

Brian was sprawled in the plush leather desk chair, jeans to his knees, legs splayed one hand working his cock the other sucking on two of his fingers, obviously desperate to try and get them inside of him.

“I have lube,” Dom told him, and it took everything he had to go to the drawer and not Brian.

He found the tube quickly and finally gave into instinct to join his Sub, to pull the fingers from his mouth and kiss him hard and deep.

“You smell so fucking good,” Dom purred to him.

Brian moaned and arched his hips up.

Dom made quick work of getting his shoes and jeans the rest of the way off, pushing Brian’s legs open wide and kneeling between them.

Brian kept working his cock, slowly, getting distracted by the kiss Dom was giving him.

“You want me to?” Dom asked knowing what the answer would be.

Brian nodded eagerly.

“Yeah,” He agreed.

“Say it,” Dom ordered, Dominant tone in full effect.

“Finger me,” Brian begged. “Please, Dom,” He whimpered.

Dom kissed him quiet again, already opening the lube to coat his fingers.

They’d done this only twice before, and Brian had responded well.

When he had two fingers coated Dom circled his middle finger around Brian’s hole, teased it. Brian whimpered and tried to press down on the finger, tried to get it to breach him.

“Beg me,” Dom snarled out, because having Brian spread out for him like this, completely at Dom’s mercy was a heady feeling and the power had temporarily gone to his head.

“Dom,” Brian gasped. “Dom please, please finger me, please, want you to open me up with your fingers, make me feel good, so good,” Brian couldn’t shut his mouth, Dom hard ordered him, was compelling him so strongly and he his mind was reeling at the idea that right now, he was Dom’s, completely. Anything Dom asked of him he would do, no questions asked. He was no longer his own person.

For some reason that excited him more.

“Good boy,” Dom praised, and Brian felt like he was floating on cloud nine, Dom was pleased, Dom was happy.

The first finger breached him and slid in smoothly. For the last few days Brian had been fingered at least twice a day, either by himself or by Dom and so his body was learning, was getting used to having two fingers buried inside of it.

“Dom,” Brian moaned as the larger man curled his finger and pressed against Brian’s prostate.

He sped up the pace of his hand on his cock and Dom used his free hand to slap at it.

“Let it go,” He ordered.

Brian whined pathetically at the loss but obeyed, his whole body vibrating with the need to come, his face was flushed a bright red that travelled down his chest, he was sweaty and hair mussed, his bright blue eyes were black with lust and he couldn’t stop biting his bottom lip, worrying it and making it a plump deep red that begged Dom to kiss it.

“Good boy,” Dom praised again and rewarded Brian with a second finger.

Brian grasped the arms of the desk chair, back arching as he rocked his hips down onto it.

“Yes,” He moaned, head rolled back exposing his throat.

Dom’s instincts had taken over and he moved forward to bite at Brian’s exposed neck, teeth closing over Brian’s Adam’s apple, while his two fingers fucked up and into Brian quickly, curling to touch his prostate.

Brian moaned loudly, gasping Dom’s name like a chanted mantra, each repetition getting louder and more desperate to come. “Dom! Dom! Dom! God, fuck! Dom Please! Please! _Dom!_ ”

The Dominant growled over his mouthful, the vibrations travelling through Brian and he knew it was permission.

Gasping and half shouting Dom’s name Brian let himself come, felt his ass clench down on the two fingers still fucking into him, and jabbing against his prostate.

His cock twitched, coming untouched and smearing come over his shirt he’d failed to take off.

Dom’s mouth released his neck and he licked over the deep red teeth marks he’d left behind before pulling back and letting his mind return to him.

He gently removed his fingers, cleaning them on a spare rag and looked him over for damage, there was none.

He used the same rag to clean up Brian’s ass and his shirt as much as possible.

Brian was boneless, slumped in the chair, panting heavily, hair all over the place, eyes glassy and cheeks pink.

“Fuck,” He managed to get out.

Dom hummed his agreement.

“C’mon, up, I need to put pants on you,” Dom told him, his mind focused on getting Brian home before the next wave hit.

They would come on more often and for longer from now on, for the next 3-4 days and then they would start to slow down again.

Brian wouldn’t know which way was up for the next few days and it was Dom’s responsibility to look after him.

Brian stood up because he couldn’t ignore an order, not from his Alpha.

They worked together to dress Brian again, clean him up a bit more and get him bundled into Dom’s RX7.

The poor car was going to reek of sex and heat pheromones for so long, Dom would get hard just sitting in it.

Thankfully none of the team were out the front of the garage or at the house, they were alone and Dom was pleased.

He picked Brian up and put him over his shoulder, carrying the limp man up into their room and dropping him down on the bed.

“Stay,” He ordered and went back down to the kitchen.

Dom opened the fridge and pulled out the pre made items they had prepared for this moment.

He grabbed a few bottles of water and a couple pieces of fruit.

They would need their strength.

He carried all the items back up to his room and smiled when he discovered Brian asleep on the bed.

That was good, it meant they could sleep away as much of the week as possible and keep healthy.

Dom hadn’t helped a sub through heat before, had never been so closely tied to one to do it, but he’d heard how horrific some could be, hours and hours of sex with no break followed by half an hour of rest and then the insatiable need to go again.

Dom hoped Brian’s wouldn’t be like that.

He closed and locked their bedroom door before moving to his side of the bed. He put the food and water down before crawling over to Brian and waking him.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly. Brian’s body temperature was high, but not dangerous.

“Thirsty,” He groaned, blinking heavily trying to wake up.

Dom opened a bottle of water and helped him drink.

Brian smiled happily, he loved having Dom take care of him like this. All he could smell was their scent, come and sweat, could smell Dom’s arousal and the pre come soaking into his boxers, could smell where Dom had gotten some of Brian’s come on his hands, could smell the food Dom had brought for him, was providing for him.

Brian was so fucking lucky and he smiled happily, eyes glazing over with content.

“You need to drink that bottle and eat some food before I let you sleep,” Dom told him firmly.

“Nice and slow, I don’t want you to choke,” He amended when Brian began to chug down the bottle of water.

Brian blushed sheepishly and gave Dom back the half empty bottle of water to accept some of the food, steamed vegetables, poached salmon and some fruit, vitamins, protein and natural sugars.

He ate steadily, eating more than Dom expected and he was pleased to see Brian was doing so well.

He had the sub finish off the rest of the water and then let him lie down to sleep.

Dom had been eating with Brian, making sure to keep his own energy up too, he’d be doing most of the work after all.

Brian hummed in content and snuggled against Dom when the large man joined him on the bed.

They weren’t under the covers, Brian was much too warm for that, but Dom’s added body heat didn’t seem to cause him any issues.

Dom kissed his forehead, holding him close and encouraged Brian to sleep. They didn’t know how long they had until the next wave and he wanted them as well rested as possible.

***

Dom woke slowly, mind hazy, he couldn’t seem to open his eyes, his brain was just so content to try and sleep a little longer.

Brian let out a pitiful moan next to him and Dom was suddenly aware of the ball of heat pressed against his side.

Brian had his face buried in Dom’s chest, rubbing his cheek against his peck, scenting him.

The submissive was making whimpering noises as he palmed himself through his jeans, hips pressing up to his hand, obviously trying to be quiet and not move much so as to not disturb Dom’s sleep.

“Hey,” Dom spoke and his voice came out thick and low, rough from sleep.

Brian reacted to Dom’s voice, whimpering a little louder and burying his face harder against Dom’s chest.

“How long have you been like this?” He asked.

“Don’t know, an hour? Maybe two,” Brian managed to reply.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were sleeping, I didn’t know if I was allowed too,” Brian flushed and finally pulled away from Dom to duck his head and hide from his Alpha.

Dom reached for him and cupped his face. “If you’re in pain or discomfort I want to know, even if I’m sleeping,” He told Brian, his own lust awakening with the scent of the room.

Brian’s pheromones were everywhere, the room reeked of them, and Dom was struggling to keep himself in control like this.

“Naked, now,” He ordered and got to work following his own orders: Shoes, shirt, socks, jeans, underwear.

Brian beat him, undressing faster than Dom had ever seen him, practically ripping off his clothes in his effort to get naked and get back on the bed.

Dom watched him for a few moments.

Splayed out on the bed, flushed pink practically all over, his cock looked painfully hard, deep red and twitching occasionally, probably from the intensity of the staring Dom was giving it.

“Dom,” Brian managed to choke out.

“Dom please,” He begged.

Dom snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and carefully moved onto the bed, crawling up and over Brian until he could lay above him, supporting most of his weight on his elbows and knees.

“Tell me,” He asked, leaning down to kiss at Brian’s neck, lick over the teeth marks he’d left over his Adam’s apple earlier.

“Finger me,” Brian panted. “Please, need something, inside. Now.”

Dom could feel Brian’s rapidly beating heart through his ribcage and didn’t waste a moment, reaching for the already opened but never used bottle of lube they had on standby for this exact reason.

He coated two fingers and pressed them both straight in.

Brian moaned happily, squirming and fidgeting as he moaned loudly, rocking his hips back down onto Dom’s hand, trying to get the digits deeper.

“Dom,” Brian panted.

“Good boy,” Dom told him, working the fingers slowly back and forth, massaging his prostate heavily.

He wanted to tire Brian out as quickly as possible with as many orgasms he could and then let the boy sleep and recover.

Brian whimpered as Dom pressed heavily against the sensitive gland. “More,” He moaned, hands coming up off the bed to circle around Dom’s neck and try to pull him in for a kiss.

“More fingers,” He said again rocking his hips to punctuate his statement.

Dom chuckled and kissed him quiet.

“I heard you,” Dom promised and kissed him again as he grabbed the lube again.

Three fingers was more than Brian had had in a long time.

“Dom,” He broke the kiss to gasp out, eyes squeezing shut as he panted harshly to relax his body.

“Shhh,” Dom soothed him and used his other hand to rub up and down Brian’s flank, pinching and thumbing a nipple as he worked.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him as Brian’s body relaxed and loosened around the intrusion.

“Such a good boy, you’re doing so well baby,” Dom cooed at him and Brian gave him a lazy, dopey grin.

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“Yeah, you look so good like this. Do you know how much I love seeing you like this?”

“How much?” Brian half slurred through his lustful haze.

“Touch me and find out,” Dom challenged.

Brian let his right hand drop from Dom’s neck and move down his body to his hip and then across to where Dom’s erection was hanging heavily between his thighs.

Brian moaned shamelessly when he wrapped his hand around it.

“That’s all because of you Brian,” Dom whispered in his ear, low and dirty, lips caressing the lobe as he spoke.

“You make me like this, you get me so turned on. I can hardly think straight,”

Brian came so suddenly it surprised the both of them.

Brian’s mind flooded with nothing but, I did this. I make him this happy. I did this. He’s happy with me. He wants me.

Brian opened his eyes and blinked up at Dom, sexual appetite temporarily sated for the next few minutes.

Dom eased his fingers out and Brian gave a pathetic sound at the loss.

“Feel empty now,” He pouted up to Dom.

Dom kissed him slow and deep, rolling their hips together, Dom’s erection sliding effortlessly through the mess Brian had made on his own stomach.

Brian loved that Dom was scenting him like this, smearing his come on both of them. Nothing shouted “Mine!” quite like intimate bodily fluids.

He preened happily and wriggled under his Alpha, hands moving to his shoulders pulling him closer.

“Dom,” He moaned softly.

“Mmmm?” His Alpha replied.

Brian was hesitant with his next few words but they felt right, like they were something that needed to be said. This was what he needed to do.

“I want to bond,” His mind was as clear as it would be for the next few days and he knew that Dom only had so much self restraint, eventually, sometime during this heat they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves and Dom would fuck him.

The thought made him shiver with anticipation. He wanted it. God did Brian want it, he’d been thinking about it non stop for the last few weeks, it was just getting his body to comply that was the hard part.

Dom let out a low moan and dropped his head down, forehead pressed to Brian’s sternum.

“Now?” He asked, almost incredulous.

Brian chuckled. “No, not right now, but… I want you to know before I lose my mind, I want it, it’s not just the heat talking. I want to bond to you,” He took a deep breath as he paused, closed his eyes and finished his sentence with. “Master,”

Dom froze above him, whole body feeling like his veins had been injected with boiling water.

Fuck. He had to close his eyes, think of anything and everything he knew that would calm him down and breathe very carefully to avoid acting out after hearing that word.

“Brian,” He managed to grit out between his clenched jaw.

“Please,”

“Brian, do you know what you’re asking for?” Dom opened his eyes, staring down into the endless blue, wanting to be completely clear.

“I do, I want to bond with you, I want a full bond, Master,” Brian replied, the formal title rolled off his tongue easily, his submissive brain already accepting Dom as his one and only.

Dom closed his eyes again, breathed deeply, smelt the warmth, content and happiness on Brian and nodded.

“What shall I call you?” Dom asked him.

“Whatever you want,” Brian replied, eyes shining with hope, that Dom was going to accept this.

“No, Bri, you have to tell me,” Dom shook his head.

“If I’m going to be… if we’re,” God he couldn’t even say it.

This was crazy, it had to be the heat speaking, taking hold of Brian’s submissive brain and demanding Brian tell Dom the things he wants to hear.

“Buster,” Brian replied finally.

“Buster,” Dom agreed.

When Brian misbehaved, when he needed to be punished his name wouldn’t be Brian anymore it would be Buster, that’s what Dom would call him when he did wrong.

It was an old tradition, to separate different connotations to a name. Buster would be bad, when Brian was called Buster he would know he was in trouble, when he was called Brian he would know he did well.

Opposite to that Dom would be Dom during everyday activities but Dom would become Master when Brian needed to get out of his head, when Brian needed comfort, when Brian _needed_.

That was the full bond, complete, absolute devotion and trust in one another, practically married.

Dom shivered at the thought.

He would refrain from completing the bond that far though, he wouldn’t put a claiming bite on Brian, nor would he let Brian claim him.

They could wait until after heat week, to sit down and talk about it properly, with clear heads.

“Dom,” Brian asked, shyly, the larger man had been silent and still above him for a long while, lost in his own thoughts and Brian was nervous he’d done or said something wrong.

“Sorry,” Dom apologised with a soft kiss that had Brian chasing his lips for more.

“I was just trying to take all this in,”

Brian nodded, pupils beginning to dilate again and Dom knew what was happening.

“Another wave?” He asked.

Brian nodded, closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

Dom reached for the lube and pressed the three fingers back inside quickly, stroking over Brian’s prostate while his other hand moved to Brian’s cock, working the two hands together expertly.

Brian’s second orgasm wasn’t spectacular but it eased the ache inside of him.

“Fuck,” He panted. “I forgot how much I hate heat week,” He sighed.

“I know baby,” Dom cooed and kissed him again.

“I want you to fuck me,” Brian blurted out suddenly.

Dom stilled.

“While I can still think, I want to be… here, for the first time,”

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Dom wanted to be completely sure that Brian wouldn’t panic or drop from the associations.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded and licked his lips.

Dom moaned at that and withdrew his fingers gently.

He reached for the lube again, shit he was going to have to get someone to bring more. He’d text them later.

Once he was slick enough Dom moved himself between Brian’s legs.

“You sure?” He double checked.

“Yeah, Dom,” Brian nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, holding them up for Dom.

“Fuck,” The older man growled.

Brian was a sight to behold.

Beautifully naked, waiting and ready for him, eyes dark with want, his body open to Dom, trusting him with everything he had.

“You gotta tell me if I hurt you,” He told Brian seriously.

“I will,” Brian promised.

Dom lent forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, slow and gentle, trying to distract Brian enough that the push in wouldn’t cause him any discomfort.

Brian moaned at the first touch of Dom’s head against his hole.

He’d been waiting for this, the submissive side of his brain elated at finally being mounted.

Dom didn’t ease up once the head was inside, just kept pushing slowly and steadily until he was fully seated and couldn’t do more than pant harshly against Brian’s lips as he adjusted to the incredible tightness and the feeling of right surging up in his chest.

“Dom,” Brian whimpered softly.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, feels good,” Brian promised. “Feels amazing. God, Dom,” He gasped, taking a deep breath and experimentally clenching around the larger man.

Dom let out a deep growl.

Brian loved it, lips curling up in a wide grin.

“Move, please?” The blonde begged, letting go of his thighs so they could wrap around Dom’s hips, hands moving to his biceps for leverage.

Dom gave Brian another deep kiss, could never get enough of kissing the man under him, as he gently pulled back an inch or two and then pressed forward again, unable to stop the moan in the back of his throat from escaping as he pushed forward again.

Brian rolled with him, hips moving in counterpoint to make their rejoining that much sweeter.

Dom grinned into their kiss, loving how responsive his Sub was.

“So good,” He praised releasing Brian’s mouth to let him breathe. “So good for me Brian,” He panted.

Brian mewled happily at the praise, his next wave sneaking up on him and the cloudy haze of subspace creeping into the edges of his consciousness, it wouldn’t be long now.

“Dom,” He gasped. “Harder, please, need more,”

Dom was in full Alpha mode, he couldn’t ignore a plea or a request from his Sub right now, not when they needed him, not when it was his responsibility to look after him. Brian was vulnerable, exposed and reliant completely on Dom for the next week, he would not let him down.

“Like this baby?” He grinned, picking up the pace, pulling out slowly, torturously so, and then thrusting back in sharply, angling his hips, seeking that perfect angle.

“Yesssss,” Brian hissed out, head falling back and back arching in pleasure.

“Oh god, oh fuck. Dom,” Brian moaned loudly, hands gripping tighter on his Alpha’s biceps, leaving half crescent indents on the flesh.

“More, c’mon. Want all of you,” Brian urged him on, moving his hips to prove his point.

Dom let out a low growl, lent forward, teeth latching onto his exposed throat again, hips moving with purpose now, fucking into Brian harder and faster the more the Sub’s heat took over, the more the heat loosened his body and opened it to Dom.

“Dom! Dom!” Brian gasped. “Alpha,” He moaned.

Dom growled against his neck, the vibrations travelling.

Brian mewled at this, his hands now clinging to Dom as the powerful man above him fucked him roughly.

“Fuck,” Brian gasped, mind clouded over with his heat, he could feel subspace coming up, could feel his mind beginning to sink down.

“Dom, so close,” He warned.

Dom released his neck and kissed Brian quiet.

“Not yet,” He ordered.

Brian whimpered pitifully, the need to come rising with each thrust of Dom’s strong hips, the angle perfect for his thick cock to rub against Brian’s prostate.

“You come when I tell you, you can,” Dom added.

Brian nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deep and steady, trying to make sure he followed his Alpha’s orders.

“Good boy, so good for me Brian,” Dom praised him.

“I’m going to bond you now, not all the way, but you can feel it can’t you?” He asked.

Brian nodded. “Yeah, here,” He let go of one of Dom’s biceps and put the hand over his heart.

“Feel you in there,” Brian confirmed.

“Let me in,” Dom ordered.

He needn’t have bothered, Brian would have anyway.

It was like a second heartbeat in his chest, just this feeling, kind of like when you gut is trying to tell you something, just this annoying feeling in your stomach, your chest and at the back of your mind trying to tell you something, only this time it was just Dom, _Dom and Brian_.

Dom loved it, he could sense Brian’s emotions better now, could hear his heartbeat as a thudding rhythm in the back of his mind, easy to block out but always there.

“That’s great Brian,” Dom praised him and shoved his hips harder.

“You ready to come for me?” He purred.

Brian nodded his head vigorously. “Yes! Please!” He hissed out. “Dom! Dom! Please let me come! I need to come! Please,”

“Go on, baby, come for me,” Dom granted him permission.

Brian’s whole body tensed, his hips grinding back down on Dom’s cock as he moaned loudly, cock twitching as he came.

Dom let out a feral growl and buried himself deeply inside of Brian, holding on for just a second longer before spilling deep inside of him, marking Brian as his, inside and out, like he’d wanted to do for so long.

It took him a while to come back to himself, to push up on shaking arms and hold his weight off the smaller man.

“Are you okay?” Dom asked voice breathless from effort, he could feel Brian’s heartbeat slowing down in the back of his mind and something inside of him loved it, was sated and happy knowing he could always hear Brian’s heartbeat.

“Better than,” Brian replied, he was floating, deep down the rabbit hole now, suspended in subspace.

Dom grinned and kissed him languidly for a long time, long enough for his cock to go soft and slip out of Brian.

They both pouted at that but reluctantly separated and rearranged themselves.

“Shower?” Brian asked, voice and words slurred.

“No point, we’ll shower tomorrow,” Dom promised.

There would be so many more waves to endure, but this was good. If it stayed like this for the rest of the week Dom would be able to handle it, would be able to keep Brian sated and happy until it was over.

 

***

 

Dom took it all back. He hated heat week.

Brian had no misconceptions, he hated it too.

“Shhh, calm down baby, remember, slow, drag it out, it’ll wear you out more and we can sleep,” Dom tried to soothe the crying man in his lap.

Brian rocked his hips down onto Dom’s, feeling his thick cock fill him deeper.

“I need it,” Brian sobbed.

“I know baby,” Dom hugged him and kissed his neck, his shoulders , his face.

“Nice and slow, ride me like you’re trying to tease me,” Dom instructed.

Brian let Dom lay back and braced his hands on the Dominants pecks, rolling his hips slowly, languidly, drawing it out.

“That’s it,” Dom moaned. “Nice and slow,” He moved his large hands to Brian’s hips and kept the pace relaxed, it didn’t stop Brian from shoving down as hard as he could, getting Dom as deep as he could, making sure to hit that perfect angle every time.

“So good baby,” He praised.

Brian was still shaking above him, sobbing with his need.

His cock wasn’t even hard, too spent from the amount of orgasms achieved but the ache inside demanded more, demanded internal orgasms, ones that left Brian sobbing, feeling raw and had his cock desperately trying to expel anything it could.

“It’s alright baby, we’ll make this one nice and long and it’ll be the last one, when you wake up we’ll have a nice long bath,” Dom promised.

One more day, just one more day to get through, the worst of it will break soon, probably after this wave and then it’ll lessen the urgency until the heat was over.

They could do it, they had to, and Dom would do anything to make Brian happy.

Brian was shuddering above him, whole body shaking with his crying and Dom hated seeing him like this.

“You’re doing so well baby, I’m so proud of you,” He tried to soothe the ache with words.

“I fucking love looking at you when you’re riding me like this,” He rolled his hips up slowly.

“Love being buried inside of you, feeling you clench around me,” He continued.

Brian whimpered, but it was obviously working.

“Dom,” He sobbed a broken and painful sound.

“I know, baby, I know,” Dom stroked his face and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

“Think you can do it? Think you can come once more for me and sleep?” He asked.

Brian nodded. “For you,” He agreed.

“Good boy, such a good boy, you can come whenever you like, whenever you’re ready,” Dom told him.

Brian kissed him desperately, hips moving quicker.

Dom grabbed a hold of them and held him in place while he bent his knees and began to fuck up into Brian.

The submissive let out a shameless moan and arched his back until Dom was hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Yes! Yes there, Dom! Oh Dom!”

He came quickly, body shuddering, the muscles of his ass clenching and rippling around Dom, his cock giving a valiant twitch.

“Good boy,” Dom praised him. “Good boy, you can sleep now, go to sleep and we can have a nice hot bath tomorrow,” Dom promised.

Brian closed his eyes and was out.

***

 

When the heat broke both Dom and Brian were beyond pleased.

They bathed thoroughly and opened every window they could to air out the room.

Their sheets, blankets, everything they’d come in contact with were washed with special detergent specifically designed for heat week pheromones and once it was done Dom sent a text to the rest of the family that it was safe to come back.

He received a text back saying they were on their way except Jesse who was in heat with Stephanie.

Dom smiled at that and told Brian.

“Wish him better luck than us,” Brian was limping, body sore and aching.

The family came home to find Brian spread out on the floor of the lounge shirtless with Dom giving him what looked like a very satisfying back massage.

“Are you alright?” Mia asked Brian moving to kneel next to him.

“Sore but good, Dom took good care of me,” He grinned dopily, half way to subspace already.

Mia smiled and kissed his forehead.

Dom gave a warning growl before he even realized.

Everyone in the room tensed.

“Sorry, I’m still coming down,” Dom apologised, ashamed of his reactions.

Mia nodded.

“We’ll give you guys a wide berth until you’re completely yourselves again,” She promised.

Dom smiled, his sister was the best.

They ate dinner together as a family for the first time in a week and Dom hated the come down from heat week.

He was jumpy, possessive and couldn’t handle Brian being touched by anyone else right now.

Their bond was also quite strong and Dom knew they needed to talk about this, preferably soon because it was Saturday night and Brian would be expected at work on Monday.

Dom tried not to think about that. He didn’t want Brian going back to work so soon, he could get hurt and Dom was seriously not in the right frame of mind to handle anything happening to Brian right now.

Brian looked up from his food and gave Dom a small smile.

“I’ll be fine,” He spoke out loud.

Dom sighed, he must have been projecting through the bond.

“I’m sorry, I’m still coming down,” He admitted sheepishly.

Brian lent over and gave him a soft kiss.

“Me too,” He grinned.

Dom let out a small chuckle and they managed to finish dinner.

“So you bonded huh?” Mia asked them as she collected plates.

Dom nodded.

“Brian and I agreed on it,” He wanted to tell her about what Brian said the first day, about wanting to complete the bond fully.

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Brian wanted him so fully and unconditionally but he held it in.

“That’s good, it works for you both I can see that,” She smiled.

Brian beamed at Mia, he liked knowing she was supportive of them. Of Him.

“Alright, I’m still exhausted, are you coming to bed?” Dom asked Brian.

“Hmm? Yeah, of course,” Brian agreed and stood when Dom did, mirroring his action in perfect obedience.

Dom liked it, he liked it a lot.

Mia watched the two of them and shook her head fondly.

Vince was still weirded out by it all.

He watched them leave and then turned to Letty and Leon.

“Is it just me or is something freaky going on?” He asked.

Mia frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Okay we all could see it on Dom’s face he was upset about something but Brian knew, like totally knew what was going through his head,”

“And?” Letty shrugged.

“What if they…. What if they like _bonded_ bonded?”

Mia hadn’t considered that.

“You think they would have so soon?” She asked, suddenly worried.

“Apparently sometimes people can’t help it and they did say their bond was forming without either of them knowing, maybe when they opened themselves up to the bond they got more than they wanted?”  Leon suggested.

The room was quiet.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Mia dismissed the topic and went back to washing the dishes.

 

***

 

“You got everything?” Dom asked again.

“Yeah Dom, I got everything,”

“Lunch?”

Brian held up the brown paper bag lunch Mia had made him.

“Wallet?”

“Brian held it up then put it back in his pocket.

“Ph-,”

“Phone is in the other pocket, keys in my hand, I am good to go Dom,” Brian cut him off.

“You’re like a mother hen,” Mia teased Dom.

“Mia, leave him alone,” Brian defended his Alpha.

“He can’t help it, still coming down from heat week, it was his first one it’ll take him a while.” He kissed Dom softly.

“I will call and check in with you when I can, I’m mostly on admin duties until I catch a new case,” He promised and kissed Dom once more before heading out to his Honda.

Dom stood in the doorway watching until the car was out of sight.

“He’s going to be fine, he did this for years without you Dom, he can do his job with you,” Mia soothed him.

Dom nodded and grabbed his own keys. He had work to do too.

***

“Sir,” Brian greeted Tanner.

“Brian!” He grinned, the kid was 20 minutes early for once.

“You look, better,” Tanner finished with a kind smile.

“I feel amazing,” Brian admitted sheepishly.

“Toretto’s looking after you?”

“And some, he’s great,” Brian promised.

“I’m glad, I have a few things for you to do for me, some boring revision and report typing but I figure if you can get it done by 4 you can leave early,” He offered.

Brian nodded and accepted the files.

“Sure thing,”

He knew coming back it would be like this, he’d be glued to his desk for a few weeks, slugging it out before they trusted him with another active case.

The dick who he’d stared down last time was in the bullpen again but Brian ignored him as he sat down at his desk.

He booted up his computer and logged in, getting to work on those reports for Tanner.

After a few hours Brian had made some pretty good progress and stopped to stretch and yawn.

He needed a coffee.

Standing by the coffee machine the dick from last week came passed on his way to his own desk.

“Hey sub, make me a cup while you’re at it, black one sugar,” Demanded the Officer.

“Make it yourself and the name is O’Conner,” He shot back.

“Really, coz the way you smell I thought it’d be Toretto,” He sneered, a couple of the officers at nearby desks chuckled and snickered.

“My personal life is none of your business, or are you so desperate for the attention of a sub you have to go and harass one for it?” He shot back, eyes cold and hard as he stared down the dominant.

The room went quiet.

“Thought so,” Brian spat at him, grabbed his coffee and went back to his desk.

His hands were shaking with adrenaline and his heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest.

He needed to call Dom.

Grabbing his phone and his coffee, Brian locked his computer and headed to the smoking balcony, saddened he no longer smoked there anymore. He had fond memories of this place.

“Hey, you okay?” Dom asked picking up after only two rings, he was totally waiting by the phone.

“Guy at work is being a dick,” Brian pouted down the line and took a sip of coffee.

“What kind of a dick?” Dom sounded amused at Brian’s pout.

“The kind that bullies the only sub in the station,” Brian replied.

“Do I need to come down there and make an impression?”

“No, you already have. Apparently the whole station knows we’re together,” Brian sighed softly.

“Is that going to cause issues for you?”

“Nah, at least none I care about, they can be dicks all they want, at least I have a bondmate,” Brian grinned, it was the first time he’d said it out loud.

Dom’s voice dropped down a tone or two. “Yeah, you do,” He agreed, deep and dirty.

Brian squirmed, his body remembering that tone.

“Dom,” He whined softly. “I’m at work,”

“I know, me too, but tonight,” Dom’s voice made it clear it wasn’t a suggestion.

“Tonight,” Brian eagerly agreed.

“Good, I’ll see you when you get home,”

And Brian loved how it said it, home. It was their home, his home.

“Yeah, see you,” He agreed and ended the call.

Feeling much better, more grounded and stable Brian went back to his desk to complete his work.

And if he happened to spend the rest of the afternoon hiding a semi-hard on, well that was Dom’s fault.

***

 

Unfortunately for Brian the bullshit with his bully didn’t end there. Mendez, the guy’s name was, seemed to enjoy teasing and belittling Brian in front of anyone and everyone.

When Brian completed a task and looked pleased with himself because it meant one less thing to do before getting home to Dom, Mendez would be there to mock him and say things like “Oh good puppy!” in that demeaning sarcastic tone he used.

Brian would have hit him if it didn’t mean an automatic suspension. He was treading thin water anyway as it were.

Brian had reported it to Tanner, only because Dom had specifically ordered him to, not because he wanted too and Mendez had received a detailed dressing down that occurred in front of most of the bullpen, Brian was never mentioned explicitly but Mendez’ bad habits were aired for the whole station to hear.

After that it moved to physical.

 

***

 

The day Brian came home with another Dominants scent on him Dom almost put his fist through a wall.

“The fuck, Brian?” He growled low.

“Mendez,” Brian had replied, voice tight, eyes angry, a scowl etch onto his usually light and happy face.

Dom pulled him into a tight embrace and nuzzled his face over every part of Brian he could reach, covering the scent of the asshole with his own.

“He touches you again I’m coming down there,” Dom warned.

Brian believed him.

Dom spent the next few days listening to Brian’s heartbeat in the back of his head, they hadn’t spoken about strengthening the bond or completing it fully, hell they hadn’t even registered as a bonded pair but Dom could feel their connection growing each day that passed.

It was a Thursday when Dom was sanding down the 95 Supra, getting it ready for a primer coating when he heard Brian’s heart rate spike and thud loudly like someone hitting him over the head with a hammer.

“Brian,” He said softly and rushed to the RX7.

By the time he got to Brian’s precinct his heart rate was slowing but Dom needed to see him, needed to make sure he was okay.

“Sir?” Asked the officer on the front desk, she appeared bored.

“I need to speak with Brian O’Conner,”

“I’m sorry, he’s unavailable right now,” She replied sternly.

“I’m his registered Dominant and I need to see him,” Dom gritted out, furious with this woman.

“I said he’s unavailable,” Dom glared at her hard and pulled out his phone.

Brian’s number rang and rang and rang before the call dropped.

“I need to speak with Tanner,” Dom tried again.

“I’ll see if he’s available, what was your name?” She asked, indifferent to the obvious state he was in.

“Dominic Toretto,” He told her and the woman’s eyes widened.

“Yes sir,” She spoke into the phone. “A Mr Toretto to see you, he also asked for Officer O’Conner,”

She paled and ended the call.

“This way,” She gestured to the side door.

Dom was lead through a maze of corridors and ended up in Tanners office, the bullpen staring at him as he passed.

“Toretto, have a seat,”

“Where’s Brian?” Dom refused to sit down and exchange pleasantries.

“He’s being looked after,”

“ _I’m_ his Dominant, _I_ should be looking after him,” Dom was furious.

“Take a seat Toretto, there’s been an incident,”

“Take me to Brian and then fill me in,” Dom demanded.

“I can’t do that,” Tanner sighed.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because I fear for the safety of what I’m ashamed to call my unit if I do,”

“What did they do to Brian?” Dom growled low and menacing.

“Toretto if you don’t calm down I’ll have to ask you to leave,”

Dom took a deep breath and steadied his heavy gaze on Tanner.

“Tell me now and take me to him,” He ordered, putting as much authority into his voice, compelling Tanner to listen, because dammit this was Brian, Dom’s submissive and Bondmate.

“I told you I can’t,”

Dom threw a chair across the room.

“Bullshit!” He shouted, voice echoing about the small office. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to suddenly have your Sub’s heart rate begin pounding in your ear? To feel their fear and their pain for the entire time you’re trying to get to them? To know they’re in pain and distressed and hurting and you can do nothing, _nothing_ to help them?  You want me to calm down? Take. Me. To. My. Sub,” He growled.

Tanner studied the man.

“You bonded,” He concluded.

“Brian calls me _Master_ ,” Dom hissed to Tanner and the look of pure shock was plain to see.

Tanner rubbed his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry,” He apologised and it was genuine. “I didn’t realize you two were so deep, Brian never said-“

“Brian wasn’t ready for everyone to know,”

“I’ll take you to him, Jesus, knowing that now I’m surprised you haven’t already killed to get to him,”

“Believe me it’s taking everything I have, but if I hurt anyone I know I’m back in Lompoc and I can’t help Brian from there,”

Tanner had to admire that in the man.

He led Dominic through more corridors and into what was obviously the infirmary.

The scent of Brian’s blood was thick in the air.

Dom let out a low growl and followed it to a bed Brian was sitting on.

Brian looked like he was about to cry.

“What took you so long?” He whimpered.

“They wouldn’t let me see you, I almost had to kill your boss to get in,” Dom apologised and wanted to hug Brian but he didn’t know where he hurt.

Instead he put his hands on Brian’s knees and lent his head forward rubbing his cheek against Brian’s bruised and swollen cheek.

“What happened baby?” He asked softly. “Who did this?”

Brian lifted his arms ignoring the twinge in his ribs and pulled Dom in closer.

“Mendez,” He said softly.

“And a few others. They cornered me in the bathroom,” He spoke slowly.

“What did they-“ Dom cut himself off. “Did they?” His tone was cold as ice and deadlier than it had ever been.

Brian was scared of it.

“Did they what?” He asked, voice tiny, trying to shy away from the predator in front of him.

“You know _what_ , Brian,” Dom gritted out.

Brian thought for a moment and it clicked.

“No! No they didn’t, they didn’t touch me, not like that,” Brian promised.

Dom felt the fight leave him and he carefully bundled Brian to his chest.

“I was so scared Bri,” He admitted quietly. “I could hear your heart, hear it pounding away in my head, I could feel your panic, your pain, I probably broke every traffic law on the way here, I felt useless, I couldn’t get in to see you and Tanner was stalling,” Dom stopped, closed his eyes to fight against the tears and just breathed Brian in.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you,” He whispered. “I’m so sorry I failed you Brian,”

“No, Dom, you didn’t, you didn’t fail me, you’re here now,” Brian promised him and reached up to kiss him.

Dom felt the bond open up between them.

Brian let him in and Dom could feel his aches, his pains; just a beat down then, nothing more.

“Where is Mendez?” Dom asked.

“No, Dom don’t,” Brian pleaded with him.

“You can’t go back to Lompoc, don’t leave me alone,” Brian begged him.

“Do you trust me?” Dom asked Brian seriously.

“Of course,” He replied instantly, what the hell kind of question was that.

“Then Where is Mendez?”

Brian looked across to Tanner.

“If I let him into the bullpen will he kill someone?” Tanner asked Brian.

“I don’t know, I hope not, but I trust him,”

“Good enough for me,” Tanner agreed.

Dom helped Brian stand up, he would be taking him to the hospital and then home.

They made their way back towards the bullpen and Tanner pointed out Mendez.

“That’s Officer Mendez,” He said loud enough for the room to go dead silent.

“Thank you,” Dom nodded.

“Brian, have Tanner help you to the car, I’ll be out in a minute,” He promised and kissed Brian’s forehead softly in front of the whole room, handing his keys to the blonde.

Brian deliberately walked as slow as possible, wanting to see this.

“Officer Mendez,” Dom strode up to him.

“Yes,” Mendez replied, half Dom’s weight but roughly the same height.

Dom pulled back his fist and sucker punched him once, sending him to the floor.

The room moved to attack Dom but he held up his hands in a surrender gesture.

“Brian O’Conner is my registered Sub and my bond mate, you ever harm a single fucking perfect hair on his head and I will hunt you down like the dog you are. You think I don’t know about the bullshit you’ve been putting him through for the last few weeks? You think he doesn’t tell me everything, that I don’t _feel_ it when you make him angry, I do. You are lucky you can hide behind your badge and your gun because were you anyone else,” Dom moved in closer and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

“No one would find the body,” He whispered in his ear, dropped Mendez back into his chair and walked over to Brian.

“What’s the charge for assaulting an officer?” Dom asked Tanner who was standing there, looking pretty pleased.

“Whatever do you mean?” Tanner asked.

“For hitting Mendez,”

“I didn’t see you hit Mendez,” Tanner replied. “Brian did you see it?”

“No sir,”

Dom didn’t like hearing Brian call someone else sir, but he understood it was in a professional setting.

“Good, all settled, get him to a hospital to be checked out, Brian I’ll have someone come by tomorrow afternoon to take your statement about what happened in the bathroom, I’ll be speaking with Mendez now about his suspension,”

Brian nodded and winced when it made his head spin.

Dom wrapped a strong arm around Brian’s ribs and carefully got him out the door and to the car.

It hadn’t been towed even though he was parked in a no standing zone.

“That was awesome,” Brian smiled at Dom once they were heading to the hospital.

“What was?”

“You’re verbal beat down on Mendez, I know you wanted to kill him, I could feel it, everything that you feel of mine I can feel of yours too,” Brian reminded him.

“I know how much restraint that took, thank you,”

“Anything for you Bri, you know that,” Dom promised and shit, it really was true.

“Anything?”

“Anything,”

“I want to call you Master,” Brian finally brought it up.

“Thought you might not have remembered,” Dom admitted.

“Oh I remember, I also remember how hesitant you were,”

“I thought you were under the effects of your heat, I wanted to be sure before I made a bond like that,”

“Dom,” Brian smiled to him.

Dom turned his head to look at Brian.

“Marry me?”

Dom let out a bark of laughter.

“You never do things the easy way do you?”

“Never,” Brian grinned.

“Yeah okay,” Dom agreed. “You just let me get you to a hospital and then we can talk about it properly once we get home, then I’m going to spend the rest of the night kissing you all over until you beg me to touch you,”

Brian’s eyes darkened with lust and he grinned.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

***

 

The hospital waiting room was full when they arrived but Brian’s badge was their ticket into the triage rooms. The nurses were kind and confirmed that Brian had two broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, a concussion and too much bruising for them to be comfortable with.

“We’ll need to take you for a scan, check for internal bleeding,” She told him.

“Can Dom come too?” Brian asked, not wanting to separate from the man. Dom had been holding him gently, cradled to his large chest the whole time, whispering soothing things into Brian’s ear and keeping him calm and trying to distract him from the pain as the nurses poked and prodded him.

“I’m sorry he’ll have to wait here, but we won’t be long Mr O’Conner, climb on down into the wheelchair and we’ll have you back in about half an hour,” She promised.

Brian looked panicked at the thought of being without Dom.

“But I need him, please, please can he come,” He looked to the nurse but before she could answer he turned to Dom. “You’re going to come too right, keep me safe? You’ll be there to tell me I’m doing okay?” He was half begging.

“Shhh, calm down Brian,” Dom told him softly and Brian visibly relaxed a little.

“I can’t come with you, not physically,” He whispered into Brian’s ear and opened the bond up as best he could, projecting how much he felt for Brian, how proud he is of Brian for being so well behaved, how much he loves Brian.

Brian hummed happily, eyes closing and heat radiating all over his body with his happiness.

“Okay,” He nodded.

Dom kept up the steady input the whole time Brian was away, Brian in return sent back his emotions over Dom.

It was a convenient way to spend half an hour and soon Brian was back with him.

“Alright, we’ve cleared him on the internal bleeding, I’ll wrap those ribs for you and you’ll need to take it easy for a few days, I’ll write you a letter for your boss. In the mean time, you’ll need to stay awake for another 12 hours at least, your Dom should keep you calm and resting, and I’ll write you a prescription for some pain relief,” She told him.

Brian nodded and went back to nuzzling Dom’s neck, careful to not press his injured cheek to hard against him.

They were heading home an hour later, Brian had taken two pills dry, a talent he’d managed to pick up when he was self medicating on Sub-Serve each night.

It suddenly hit him how much this last month or so had changed him.

Brian no longer needed an artificial high to sleep each night and to function the next morning, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a headache as a side effect of all the Sub-Serve and the nosebleeds he had managed to keep hidden were also gone. He felt better than he had in a long time, Dom looked after him, fed him, kept him warm, always told him when he was pushing too hard.

Brian smiled, he could feel it deep inside of him, Dom wasn’t just his Alpha, Dom was his Master.

Dom looked across the car to Brian’s grinning face.

“I know you’re a happy little puppy right now, but what’s got you smiling?” Dom asked him, he could sense Brian’s emotions, but he could never tell what caused them.

“You,” Brian replied.

“Me?”

“Yeah, we’re still going to talk about my proposal right?” He clarified.

“Yeah, only I feel cheated, where’s my ring?” Dom teased.

“You really want a ring?” Brian grinned up at him, only half joking.

“Maybe, it’d be nice to wear something that showed everyone else I’m taken, I bet you’d love having me wearing something to symbolize I’m yours just as much as you’re mine,” Dom smirked, knowing Brian would find that appealing.

Brian let out a soft moan at the thought.

“Yeah, knew you’d like that,” Dom smirked.

Brian grinned up at him.

“I could get a tattoo,” Brian suggested.

Dom looked at him, glancing back at the road and then back to Brian again.

“You’re not kidding right now are you?” Dom was shocked, but not surprised.

“I was thinking on my wrist,” Brian held up his right wrist and smiled dopily up at Dom.

“We’ll see,” Dom finally said, pulling into the driveway.

“You want some help getting out the car?” He asked, watching Brian struggle with his seat belt.

“Please?”

Dom smiled, his stomach flipping once with happiness.

He loved when Brian asked for help, loved when Brian showed how much he needed Dom.

Brian was independent at heart, stubborn almost to a fault. Dom was glad that even after the heat and the initial high from subspace, after going so long without it, Brian was still able to give up his independence, if only for a brief moment and let Dom take care of him.

Moving carefully and slowly, Dom helped Brian up the stairs of the front porch and into the lounge room.

The Family were all waiting for them.

“Is he okay?” Jesse asked softly, his heat had only broken a few days ago and he’d only just come home last night.

“He’ll be fine,” Dom answered firmly and took a seat next to Brian on the couch.

“Can we have some privacy, Brian and I need to have a conversation,” It was phrased as a question, but it was an order.

The room cleared leaving Brian and Dom alone.

“We’re going to have this conversation in the living room?”

“Do you want me to call them back?” Dom offered a sarcastic grin on his face.

Brian smirked and tried to suppress a laugh, it would hurt his ribs too much to actually laugh.

“Alright, let’s do this then, do you want a spring wedding or a summer one?” Brian’s tone was sarcastic.

Dom hardened his glare.

“This isn’t a joke,” His tone was serious and something inside of Brian instantly took notice, his posture improving and his attention wholly on his Alpha now.

“Yes, Sir,” He agreed instantly, body responding.

Dom nodded.

“Are you serious about this bond, are you sure this is what you want?” Dom asked him very deliberately.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Brian replied honestly, hand reaching forward to touch Dom’s knee.

Dom took his hand in his own, turned it wrist side up.

“What would you get here?” He asked, kissing the inside of Brian’s right wrist.

“Your name,” Brian went to shrug but aborted the movement when it twinged his ribs.

“All fancy in some swirling script?” Dom teased.

Brian grinned.

“Whatever you’d like, but you’d have to get a matching one,” He countered.

“Fair enough,” Dom agreed. “We wouldn’t need rings then,”

“Nope,”

“And we could have Vince tattoo us,”

“Now wait a minute,” Brian hesitated. “I trust you, but I don’t trust Vince, he’d find a way to make it hurt more,”

“Then I’d kick his ass,” Dom promised.

Brian melted a little at that.

“We’ll have to do this properly, fill out the paperwork, get the bonding licence sorted.” Dom was thinking it through properly.

“You had to tell Tanner in order for him to let you in, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Dom agreed.

Brian felt something warm pool in his gut at the thought of that.

“What did he say?”

“He was shocked, didn’t realize we’d gotten to this stage,”

“But we have?” Brian asked carefully, he wanted this, more than anything, wanted Dom to claim him fully, to be the only one Dom would ever put to subspace.

Dom could feel Brian’s nerves through the bond, could feel the anticipation and the joy just waiting to burst through.

“Yeah, Brian,” He agreed and leant forward to kiss Brian gently, so gently.

Brian kissed him back, heart beating wildly in his chest he thought he might have a heart attack with how happy he felt.

“Master,” He whispered softly as they broke the kiss.

“Mine,” Dom replied, cupping Brian’s good cheek.

“We should tell the others,” Brian smiled.

“Not yet,” Dom shook his head.

“Right now I just want to hold you and scent you,” He smiled softly and did just that.

 

***

 

“I knew it!” Mia grinned wide as she backed away from the door frame.

Vince looked pale.

The group of them, all five, sat at the kitchen table trying to take in the news.

“So they’re going to bond, like… properly?” Jesse asked.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Stephanie was a good Dominant, she had helped him through his heat and boy had that been fun, but Dom was like his older brother, Dom was his support network when nothing could calm his mind, not even cars.

He’d lose that if Brian took him away.

Vince and Letty both looked over at Jesse.

“It’ll be okay kid,” Letty promised. “Dom won’t kick you out, it just means Vince and I will be looking after you a little more,”

“But I want Dom,” Jesse gave them a pitiful look. “Dome does it best,”

A small jealous growl startled them and signalled Brian and Dom’s presence in the room.

“Shhh,” Dom soothed Brian. “We spoke about this,” His tone was lightly warning towards his sub.

Brian lowered his head in submission, successfully chastised.

“Are you really going to bond him?” Jesse asked, his emotions leaking all over the room, everyone could sense them, even Leon and Ma.

“I am,” Dom agreed.

“But what about me?” Jesse begged. “I get tossed aside? I thought we were family? I’ve been here longer! He doesn’t deserve you!” Jesse was crying now.

“Jesse,” Dom’s voice was only slightly louder than normal but it had that edge to it.

Jesse closed his mouth.

“I get that you’re upset, but I’m not giving Brian up for anyone or anything, it’s not just you who will miss out Jesse, Leon will too,”

“Leon has Letty,”

“And you have Vince,”

“I don’t want Vince,” Jesse looked at the dominant. “No offence,”

Vince scoffed “None taken,”

“What about Mia, are you going to stop helping her too?” Jesse challenged.

“Mia is different, she’s blood, she’s not-“ He paused. Dom wanted to say, not a threat to Brian, which wasn’t true, no one was a threat to Brian as far as Dom was concerned, but it was about how Brian would perceive things.

“She’s not what?”

“She’s not what Brian is concerned about, I thought I’d fixed this issue a few weeks ago but obviously not. Jesse you need to understand that Brian and I are together and that means I can’t give you as much attention as I used too, it doesn’t mean I will stop looking after you. Brian will understand once we’re bonded that you are a brother to me and I hope this will sort itself out, until then Jesse, you’re going to have to make do with Vince and Stephanie,” Dom’s words were final.

Jesse’s bottom lip wavered and he stormed out of the kitchen, his Jetta starting up and they heard him drive off.

Brian hated the feel of smug satisfaction he had in his gut. It felt wrong, to feel happy that Jesse wasn’t there and was upset because Dom rejected him.

Dom could sense him move, even before Brian reached out to touch his elbow.

“Please,” was all he said.

Dom nodded.

“Mia can you please get dinner ready? Leon can you help her? Letty I need you to do a beer run, Vince go with her, the two of you keep your eyes open for Jesse, make sure nothing happens,”

Everyone nodded with their orders and got to it.

Dom wasn’t in the mood to wait for Brian to slowly climb the stairs so he gently picked him up Bridal style, one arm around the shoulders the other under the knees and carried him all the way to bed.

“Talk to me,” He ordered as he shut their door.

“I don’t know how I feel,” Brian admitted.

“With Jesse?”

“With Jesse. I felt happy you rejected him, told him I came first, but at the same time I feel bad because I’m taking you away from him,” Brian shifted on the bed.

“That’s your rational brain fighting with your sub brain,” Dom told him and crawled onto the bed to curl up next to Brian.

“I don’t like it,” He admitted.

“What do you need?” Dom asked him, softly, pressing a kiss to Brian’s forehead.

“Put me under for a little bit?” He asked, that always seemed to help him clear his mind and let him focus.

“Alright, I want to try a different way,”

“How?”

“Open yourself up to the bond,” Dom told him and Brian did willingly.

He could feel Dom, his heartbeat next to Brian’s in his chest, his pride and appreciation over Brian that made the Sub shiver in delight.

Dom pushed forward mentally and tried to project how much he loved and cared for Brian, at how thrilled he was they would be bonding fully, he recalled how it felt to be called Master by Brian and pushed it through.

Brian moaned, his physical reacting to the mental stimuli.

Dom reached his hand down and palmed Brian through his uniform pants.

“Dom,” He gasped, wanting to push his hips up into the touch but Dom had him pinned.

“Good boy, can you feel that, that’s how I feel about you, that’s what I feel all the time, and then when you do something good,” He pushed those emotions forward too and Brian let out another whimper and a moan.

“Can you feel how happy you make me? How proud I am of you? How much I appreciate you?”

Brian nodded. “Yes,” He hissed.

“Good, let it sink in, ride it, feel it all over, let it take you down,”

Brian’s breathing slowed, evened out and he was under after just a few minutes.

Dom grinned, pleased with himself and so damn pleased with Brian.

He kept their connection open for as long as he could, it was draining mentally to do so but it was worth it to keep Brian so deeply under for an hour or two.

When Brian came back he was languid, eyes glassy, face relaxed, he looked stoned to be honest and Dom was pretty sure he would feel that way.

Brian was lazily rubbing his good cheek against Dom’s neck, scenting him and humming happily.

“Love you,” Brian muttered into his flesh.

Dom paused, it was the first time he’d heard Brian say it that way.

They’d felt it through the bond and obviously they meant it since they were going to complete the bond, but to be said so bluntly.

“I love you too,” Dom smiled back at him.

Brian hummed louder, his scent turning sweeter with his joy and Dom let out a small chuckle.

If this is what spending the rest of his life looking after Brian and having Brian care for him would be like, Dom was going to be the happiest Dominant on the planet.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it grew again. I'm probably going to end up doing 10 parts to make it even.
> 
> UPDATED WARNINGS FOR TRIGGERS!
> 
> Discussion of past sexual abuse, past mental abuse and past physical abuse. If you are triggered by these please skip over and message me for the cliff/non triggery notes. You can also have someone you trust read it first and let you know if you can handle it.
> 
> SO MUCH FEELS! ALL THE FEELS!
> 
> Sam and I had an absolute blast going over this and making it perfect for you guys. I can't believe how well this turned out. We spent 7 hours today working on this over and over again to perfect it.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be out soon and please, please, PLEASE COMMENT!  
> We love hearing your feed back! I'm so excited to hear what you guys think.

They haven’t bonded yet. Not the way Brian wants them too. Dom is being stubborn, wants to wait until all the paperwork and the legal side of things has been organised first before he’ll Claim Brian properly.

Brian may or may not be acting like a brat because of it.

“Don’t pout at me,” Dom tells him. He’s got a small smile on his face which says he finds it adorable. “Have you been working on the tattoo designs?” He tries to change tactics.

They haven’t told the others about the wedding yet, just that they are going to bond fully, which should have been some kind of hint.

“A little,” Brian kneels next to where Dom is sitting at the kitchen table, going over product orders for the garage.

“You’re getting impatient aren’t you?” Dom teased, chuckling softly.

Brian pouted again. “I know we said a year from my heat, but that’s still 9 months away. I kind of want to brand you now,” Brian admitted and blushed at his own whining.

Dom smiled a little more and reached out with one hand to pet at Brian’s head, run his fingers through those soft blonde curls, calming and settling him.

Brian hummed contently, leaning into his touch.

“Beautiful,” Dom whispered to Brian and left down to kiss his lips softly and just once.

Brian pouted up at him again.

“Stop sticking it out or I’ll bite it off,” He warned about Brian’s bottom lip. It was something his Dad used to say to both him and Mia when they were being brats and sulked.

Brian poked his tongue out once in revenge before going back to looking at the floor.

Dom wasn’t going to let him get away with it. He stood, the hand on Brian’s head moving down to his arm to drag him up off the floor and man handle him onto the table, laying him out.

Dom moved into the space between his parted legs, pressing up real close and capturing Brian’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue seeking Brian’s before letting his teeth catch on it.

“Told you I’d bite it off,” Dom teased, his voice a low growl.

Brian shivered under the weight of his Alpha and let out a small moan, leaning up to try and kiss Dom again.

The larger man allowed it, but only because Brian had gotten him hard, again, and He wasn’t in the mood to ignore it.

“Oh for fucks sake, we eat there,” Mia told the two of them, voice slightly louder than normal, the expression on her face playful.

Dom reluctantly pulled away from Brian and sat back in his seat. He tugged on the Submissive’s hand and pulled him in to straddle Dom’s lap, kissing him again.

“Thank you,” Mia deadpanned and rolled her eyes as she moved about the kitchen getting things ready for the day.

She offered to cook them breakfast but Brian had already done that; he’d also already cleaned the dishes from his efforts so there wasn’t more work for Mia, it wouldn’t have been fair to her.

So Mia set about making breakfast for the others and packing a lunch for Brian.

Mia’s home packed lunches always made him smile. Brown paper bag filled with two tuna sandwiches on white, no crust, an apple, two Reese’s peanut butter cups and a bottle of water.

Sometimes there were notes in there too and Brian always smiled reading them.

“Could you two separate long enough for me to serve breakfast without everyone being affected by your very heavily projected moods?” Mia asked them maybe not so kindly, but there was a smirk on her face.

Dom sighed and broke the kiss.

“Knees,” He said to Brian.

The blond nodded and climbed off Dom’s lap, moving to kneel next to him again, his head resting on Dom’s thigh as the larger man got back to his product orders.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly, Brian slipping slightly, not quite subspace, but some pleasant little in between, like that beautiful blissful moment between asleep and fully awake, where everything feels warm and comfortable and you’re having the best dream.

When Dom nudged him softly to get up, Brian’s knees protested and his feet had gone to sleep.

Dom did what any kind and caring Dominant would do and carried Brian all the way to their room, dropping him on the bed to massage his legs and feet, getting the blood flowing back to them properly.

Brian let out small noises of approval and pleasure, eyes closed with a large goofy grin on his face.

Dom was pretty pleased with himself after that.

They dressed slowly, Dom continually side eyeing Brian. Now that things had settled at the station he had been cleared for field duty, which meant his full blues and a gun.

Even after a little over a month to get used to it Dom still loved how Brian looked in his uniform. He never pictured himself being someone who would be turned on by some simple clothing but Brian just painted such a lovely picture, not to mention his ass in those pants should have been a sin.

“What?” Brian teased, he knew what the uniform did for Dom, could feel it through their bond.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Dom warned him, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping his arms around Brian’s hips, burying his nose in Brian’s neck, inhaling, scenting.

“But you like me when I’m cheeky,” Brian replied, leaning into Dom, turning his head to give the larger man more room to kiss and mouth at his neck.

“And you like me in my uniform,” He grinned.

“I like your ass in your uniform,” Dom tried to downplay it, turning Brian in his arms and then grabbing two large handfuls of that perfect behind.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian grinned and kissed him, slow and sweet.

Dom deepened the kiss for just a moment before pulling back.

“You need to get to work,” Dom told him.

“So do you, or you’ll be late for those orders,” Brian reminded him.

“I’ll just drive, really fast,” Dom smirked.

“I’ll write you a ticket.”

“Oh no Officer,” Dom purred low and deep into Brian’s ear. “Please don’t write me a ticket.” He loved the way Brian’s whole body responded to that tone, to his words and how close their bodies were.

“You’re a dirty rotten tease,” Brian accused him, stepping back to holster his gun, check all the buttons on his shirt and grab his backpack with his lunch and essentials in it.

Dom chuckled.

“We can finish this tonight, Officer,” Dom smirked at him.

Brian shot him a glare but there was no heat to it.

They headed downstairs together, Brian climbing into his accord and Dom the RX7.

“See you tonight,” Dom called out as he reversed out of the drive first.

“Yeah you will,” Brian grinned.

“And Bri, keep safe,” Dom’s tone was serious, worried.

“I will,” Brian promised and headed off to work.

***

“Hey Dominic,” Jesse smiled brightly as Dom came in.

“Those parts from Japan came in earlier. I signed for them for you, but I made sure to check them properly first, make sure it’s all the right stuff.”

“Thanks Jesse, that’s great. I appreciate it,” Dom replied, half distracted by checking over the order himself.

Jesse preened.

“So are we working on the Supra today? I’ve got those renderings completed.”

“Already?” Dom frowned turning to face the kid.

“Well, you said you wanted the car done as soon as possible, and I had some free time this morning,” He shrugged.

“That’s awesome, Jesse. Let me see?”

Jesse nodded and they headed to the computer in Jesse’s little part of the garage.

There wasn’t much room and in order to see the computer properly they had to practically be pressed side by side.

Dom was too focused on the computer renderings for the car he was secretly building for Brian to properly take note of how closely he was pressed against Jesse, or how much Jesse was leaning into him, scenting him.

“That’s perfect Jesse,” Dom was smiling wide. “Absolutely perfect.” He stood and headed over to the car in question, picturing the work and the mods Jesse had just shown him on it.

Yes, this would be perfect for Brian. Brian would love it, and Dom would love sitting in the passenger while Brian drove it for the first time.

“Alright, let’s get this baby taped up for painting,” He called out.

Letty and Leon had arrived between Dom going over the parts and Jesse showing him the renderings.

Vince was working the shop today since Mia had school.

“Yo Dom,” Letty called out to him.

He turned just in time to catch the masking tape Letty had thrown at his head. She gave him a grin and Dom chuckled.

They worked well that day, everyone was in a good mood. Jesse seemed really grounded and focused, which made things so much easier for Dom.

He had worked closely with Jesse today; it was a chance for the kid to prove himself with a wrench and not just a computer.

He watched closely, every single bolt he tightened, each piece of the engine they mounted and connected.

By late afternoon Dom had just finished bundling all the wires for the control loom and was sitting next to Jesse, the kid holding them bunched together as Dom wound heat resistant electrical tape around them, making them a proper loom.

He high fived Jesse and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his forearm, probably smearing grease over his face but he didn’t mind, he’d shower at home.

“Alright, pack it in, home time!” He called out for everyone, wiping off his hands on a rag.

They covered the supra with a tarp and Dom locked the place up tight.

He couldn’t wait for it to be finished, to bring Brian in and just hand him the keys, see his face light up.

Brian had loved his Eclipse, and it was a shame it had been confiscated off him.

Dom was grinning all the way home, his smile got bigger when he found Brian’s car already in the drive.

***

Brian had a ridiculously cruisey day, one he and his partner, a Bonded Dominant by the name of Gavrik, Vladir Gavrik, (She was easy to get along with, reminded him a bit of a cross between Letty and Mia,) were happy to take advantage of.

He liked her and she never caused bullshit, even better when Mendez and his group would harass Brian, she was there to verbally bitch slap him into place.

Brian liked having her as his partner, he trusted her and she was always open to talking about their bond mates.

“Oh please, like you didn’t expect him to be so worked up over the uniform?” Vla laughed at him from the passenger seat.

Brian blushed and shook his head. “I wanted him to like it, but, through the bond you know, even though he plays it down, I can tell how much he likes it.”

Vla laughed louder, a half cackle of delight.

“You know what you need to do right?”

“No, what?” Brian asked making a right hand turn.

“You gotta let him live out whatever fantasy he’s got playing in his head, get it out of his system. Although personally speaking, if I was Dominic, I’d have you bent over a hood of a car so damn fast, your ass is fine in them pants,” She grinned. “And you’re too damn pretty.”

Brian reached across the car to playfully punch her in the arm.

“Shut it woman,” He teased.

“Make me O’Conner,” She shot back with a snort.

The two of them laughed and pulled into Toretto’s Market and Café.

“Hey Vince,” Brian greeted, they weren’t on the best of terms, but at least Vince hadn’t tried to beat him up lately.

“Hey,” He nodded.

“This is my partner Vla. Vla this is Vince,”

Vla shook his hand.

“What can I get you?” He asked the two of them.

“Nothing for me, Mia packed me a lunch. I just needed a drink,” Brian smiled and went to the fridge to grab two bottles of cola.

“Oh man I got a full feast in my bag. Paul’s a damn adorable domestic,” Vla told them.

Vince just nodded and went to serve another customer.

Brian left the money for the drinks on the counter and caught Vince’s eye, nodding to it.

Vince actually grinned and nodded back as they headed to the cruiser.

“He seems rough,” Vla commented taking one of the offered colas.

“He can be, Vince is like an attack dog, can’t do anything without Boss’ say so,” Brian shrugged.

“Speaking of, when do I get to meet Mr Toretto? Or is it going to be Mr Toretto-O’Conner? O’Conner-Toretto?” She grinned.

Brian leant forward and playfully hit his head against the steering wheel.

“Oh my god could you not, please?” He groaned.

“What? I’m just curious. Are you going to hyphen your names? Are you going to take his name? Oh! You could do a joint name Conetto!” She laughed.

Brian groaned again.

“Please stop talking.”

“Aww Bri, it’s okay. I’m only playing,” She told him.

“I know, just.” He paused and sat back up.

“We haven’t been talking about it, we have to wait for the paperwork to come back for the bond before he’ll even consider claiming me, and we haven’t spoken to anyone about the wedding, all they know is we’re planning tattoos, they don’t even know what of or where.”

“And it’s making you restless because you want to just tell everyone, let everyone know Dom is so happy with you he’s going to claim you, marry you and have your name tattooed forever on him?”

Brian stared at her. “You’re good,” He agreed.

“I went through the same thing with Paul, so impatient, we set a date 8 months away to give us enough time to plan it and by month 3 he just wanted to scrap it all and just get married then and there. I understand your need Brian,” She reached out and put a hand on his knee.

“I get that things aren’t easy for you, and one day you will tell me about that dick in Barstow so I can kick his fucking ass, but for now, I get something happened and you’re scared of losing him. But I can see the way you talk about him, talk about your bond, it’s something special. Some people have full bonds that aren’t even as strong as your bond is now. I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” She promised him.

Brian nodded, let Vla ruffle his hair once, and then responded to a domestic dispute.

***

Their last call of the day, a drunken disorderly had landed Brian a split lip from a wayward elbow and a black eye for Vladir as the man tried to wrestle her to the ground.

“All in a day’s work huh?” She had grinned as she half threw their handcuffed offender into the back of the car.

Brian spat out a mouthful of blood and agreed.

“I’m so looking forward to going home,” He told her.

“You and me both. I got the feeling there’s going to be some much needed cuddles and scenting on the couch for me when I get home,” Vla grinned.

“I’m thinking there’s a car I need to be bent over,” Brian grinned at her, voice low so the dick in the back didn’t hear.

Vla cackled with laughter all the way back into the precinct.

“You go. I’ll book him in,” Vla told Brian.

“You sure?”

“Clock off O’Conner and get home to your man,” She ordered him and took their drunkard to booking.

***

“What happened to you?” Mia asked as soon as Brian was in the door, she had been getting ready to go out.

“Drunk and disorderly, wayward elbow, Vla took a few hits to the face,” Brian shrugged.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s got him in booking. Dom home?”

“Not yet, but they should be on their way,” Mia smiled.

“Okay, I’m going to get cleaned up before Dom freaks,” Brian grinned, he knew he had some blood on his chin and probably his neck, it would have looked so much worse than it was.

When Brian came back down the stairs, minus the blood and his gun, which was safely locked away in his top drawer, he found Dom sitting at the kitchen table with the team minus Vince. Mia was probably on her way to relieve him.

“Hey Bri,” Dom smiled up at him.

Jesse was sitting to Dom’s right, in Brian’s seat.

“You’re in my chair,” Brian told him, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Sit on the other side,” Jesse challenged him.

The room got tense.

“Jesse,” Dom warned.

“Why can’t I sit here, it’s just a seat. Why do I have to move for him?” Jesse shot back.

Brian wanted to shout out because Brian was Dom’s and Dom was his.

Instead he took a deep breath, wanted to prove himself as every bit the Sub that Dom could take pride in and sat in Mia’s chair, eyes daring anyone to say anything.

“It’s alright, I fit in just as closely as Mia, our bond makes us more connected than blood anyway,” Brian shot snarkily toward Jess.

Dom gave Brian a small glare of warning, telling him to play nice.

Vince called out as he entered the house.

Dom gave him a shout to let him know they were all in the kitchen.

If Vince was confused about the seating arrangement he didn’t say anything.

“So what did I miss today?” He asked taking a sat at the other end of the table.

“Those parts came in from Japan. I signed for them since Dom was late, even checked them over. Dom said I did good,” Jesse preened.

Brian clenched his jaw shut to keep from saying anything.

“And then I showed Dom the renders for the supra and he said they were perfect, and he’s really happy with them; then we worked on the intake and the manifold and we got the loom measured up and taped together, basically I got to spend all day with Dom working on the Supra for real this time not just in my head.” Jesse was speaking to Vince but he was smirking smugly at Brian.

Brian kept his mouth shut, but he knew Dom would be feeling his anger through the bond.

 _Stupid eager to please little shit._ Brian thought viciously and was kind of appalled he was thinking that way.

Dom could feel Brian’s agitation, he himself was a bit uncomfortable with the way Jesse was behaving.

“Alright Jesse, that’s enough,” He tried to take control of the situation before it could become a bigger issue.

Leon took over then, talking about the mods he’d done to his Accord and the planned mods for Dom’s RX7.

Brian looked to Dom and gave him a tight lipped smile.

Dom returned it and pushed his chair back a little, opening his arms, inviting Brian to come and scent with him. He knew it would calm him down and reassure him after Jesse’s little display.

Brian sat himself down, and let his head fall back onto Dom’s shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Dom smelt like Jesse.

He tensed and sat up, turning in his seat to face Dom, eyes cold.

He leant forward again and scented him more, he fucking smelt like Jesse.

Dom could feel the confusion and rage through the bond.

He had no idea what Brian was getting worked up about.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“You fucking reek of Jesse,” Brian accused, voice low and almost growl.

The room went silent.

“What?” Dom frowned and leant his head down to sniff a shoulder.

Fuck he did. He fucking reeked of constant contact with Jesse.

Shit.

Jesse sat there with a small grin on his face.

Brian was tense on Dom’s lap. His whole face contorted into a scowl. The bond pulsed with his emotions, anger, fear, betrayal, confusion, heartbreak.

“Bri, I’ve been working next to him all day, of course I’d smell like him a little,” Dom tried to soothe him.

“No,” Brian glared at him, he got out of Dom’s lap, broke the grip Dom had tried to keep on his wrist and stormed out of the house into the backyard.

He was sitting at the table, hunched over, crying into his hands when Dom followed him out.

“Brian,” He tried.

“Fuck off!” Brian sobbed, turning his back to Dom even more.

“Brian, stop it,” Dom put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Brian shouted standing up and knocking his hand away.

“Brian, listen to me,”

“No, you listen to me!” Brian shot back. “I come home from work, after spending the whole day singing your fucking praises, talking about how fucking happy I am with you, to be bonding to you, and I come home and you stink of him! Not like everyone else, they’re all there too but he’s all over you. You must have been fucking pressed up against him all god damn day to smell like that!”

He took a deep breath to continue.

“Now how the fuck am I supposed to react to this, Dom? I’m supposed to just let it go, he fucking challenged me, disrespected my place in the family, took my fucking place beside you and belittled me, I’m supposed to just let it go?” He growled.

“No, Bri. I’m not asking you to let it go. I’m asking you to calm down, and come back inside so we can talk about this,” Dom was trying really hard not to lose his control.

“No.” Brian replied simply.

“Brian.”

“No.”

Dom took a deep breath, he was going to hate himself for this.

“Buster you listen to me and you listen good,” He used his Dominant tone.

Brian froze and then whimpered, his whole body turning to ice with that one word.

“You get your ass inside now. I want you kneeling in front of our bed right now. I will come and see you when I’m ready to talk to you, and then we’re going to sort this out, do you understand?”

Brian nodded. “Yes, Master,” He agreed, head bowed, tears falling from his face again.

Brian wanted to die. Brian wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

He’d failed Dom, he’d made him angry, he’d made him call him Buster.

Brian stormed passed everyone in the kitchen and up into their room, he wouldn’t disobey Dom, wouldn’t make him hate Brian anymore than he already did.

He was going to call off the wedding. He was going to leave Brian. No one wanted a sub who was so badly behaved they were Buster.

Brian knelt at the foot of the bed, between it and the door, his knees parted, arms behind his back, but he was hunched forward, hiding his face as he sobbed loudly and freely.

Dom watched him go, he could feel through the bond exactly what he’d done to Brian.

Dom hated himself. God that had been such shitty timing to call him Buster for the first time but he needed to get the situation under control before one of the neighbours got nosy and called in a domestic.

He passed by the others in the kitchen.

Leon looked visibly upset, Letty stroking his hair to soothe him.

Obviously they had heard what happened outside, Leon was reacting to Brian’s emotions and the way Dom had spoken.

They would have guessed what Buster meant and Leon would be reacting to that.

Jesse looked miserable.

“I’m sorry Dom,” He said softly.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t mean to _what_?” He snarled.

Jesse whimpered and shied away from him.

“Not this,” He said quietly. “Never this,”

“Well you did. You did this. I hope you got what you wanted Jesse. I hope you're fucking happy.” Dom knew it was harsh but he was in no mood to coddle anyone.

He could have very well just fucked up all the progress he and Brian had made, Brian could be afraid of him now. What if he didn't trust Dom anymore? What if Brian wanted to end things?

Dom paused in the doorway, his whole body seizing with panic at the thought.

What if he lost Brian? If Brian wanted to leave him?

Dom moved up the stairs, pausing every few minutes to just breathe away the panic.

Brian would be inside their room, kneeling and probably upset, he wouldn’t be packing his things to leave Dom, he wouldn’t.

Dom hoped to god he was right.

When he opened the door, Brian was in fact kneeling, half hunched over, whole body shaking from his sobs.

Dom wanted to go to him, to soothe him, instead he shut and locked the door and went straight into their shared bathroom.

He started the water for a shower and scrubbed himself raw, trying to get every scent off of him. He used Brian’s body wash and even used a tiny amount of his shampoo on the stubble on his head, anything to brand him as Brian’s.

When he came out he dressed in a pair of sweats that he knew Brian had been wearing the day before and one of his clean shirts.

Dom moved to crouch in front of Brian.

“Brian,” He said softly.

“Not Brian, _Buster_ ,” Brian protested, still crying openly.

“No Brian. you’re not Buster. I’m sorry I called you that. I’m sorry I had to use that to get you inside, but I didn’t know how else to get you in here so we can talk,”

“I’m sorry,” Brian sobbed harder.

Dom wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close.

“I’m sorry too,” He apologised.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I’m so sorry, please don’t make me leave,” He cried harder.

Dom tensed. “I’m not sending you away. I’d never let you out of my sight again if I could manage it,” Dom promised fiercely.

He pulled back enough to lift Brian’s chin, his face was a mess of tears and snot from his sobbing.

Dom reached for one of their dirty shirts and wiped Brian’s face clean, noticing for the first time the cut on his lip.

“What happened?” He asked using his thumb to gently rub over it.

“Work, stray elbow in a scuffle,” Brian replied, eyes still downcast, tears still rolling down his red cheeks.

Dom pulled him in closer again, burying his face in Brian’s neck and breathing him in.

He smelt horrible. Misery, regret, sadness, heartbreak, desperation.

Dom had to pull away, he couldn’t handle knowing he’d made Brian feel like that.

“I’m so sorry,” Dom told him softly.

“What happened today was inexcusable. I should have been more aware of my proximity to Jesse during the day. I should have had him working on something else, but I was so focused on getting this car completed I forgot to prioritise everything else.” He was speaking quietly now, rubbing his cheek against Brian’s, trying to scent them both with each other.

“I love you,” He said at a loss of what else to say.

“I love you too,” Was Brian’s watery response.

“Will you please stop crying for me Brian? I hate to see you so upset, and I hate myself for making you feel this way,” Dom told him, opening his bond and letting Brian feel how much he regretted using the tactic he did.

“I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain and hurt, but I’m not sending you away. I’m not going to leave you. I want you here, with me, but only if you want to be here with me.”

“I do,” Brian nodded. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you,” Brian begged him.

“Shhh,” Dom soothed him before the crying could start again.

“C’mon, let’s go lie on the bed. I want to hold you, okay?”

Brian nodded and let Dom lead him to the bed.

Dom sat Brian down on the edge and took his shoes and socks off for him.

“Come lie down,” He instructed and crawled over Brian to his side, pulling the blonde into his arms and tangling their legs.

“Bri, I want to know why you got so mad when you smelt Jesse on me. You know it’s nothing like that. You know he’s just the kid brother to me, so why does it bother you so much?” Dom asked him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Brian refused, hiding his face in Dom’s neck.

“Brian, we need to talk about it, I can’t help the situation if you don’t give me all the information needed,” Dom was pleading now.

“No, Dom. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Brian,” Dom used that tone again, but he wouldn’t call him Buster, not again so soon and not so lightly.

“Tell me about your last Dominant. I want to know why me smelling like other people upsets you so much.”

Brian felt the compulsion in his veins, felt the need to answer, to obey.

He bit his tongue, clenched his fist and his jaw. His face went red from not breathing.

“Brian, don’t fight it,” Dom ordered and Brian fought that one too, with everything he had.

Dom was beginning to panic, Brian was fighting against an order from his Alpha and his bond mate, and so soon after being called Buster, this wasn’t going to go well.

“Brian, please,” Dom pleaded. “Please just tell me,”

“He used to make me watch,” Brian gushed out and then bit his tongue again, trying to fight. He was crying again, shaking his head, no. He didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t talk about it. Not now, not to Dom. He couldn’t.

“Please don’t make me,” Brian begged. “Dom please, don’t make me, I’ll do anything just don’t make me,”

“Tell me Brian,” Dom hated himself even as he spoke the order.

“You bastard,” Brian sobbed and gave in.

“He used to make me watch while he fucked other people. Told me if I wasn’t going to enjoy him then other people should get to, it was always other subs, he’d pick ones he knew would make me insecure. He’d tell me I’d put on too much weight lately and then bring home someone much skinnier than me, make a big deal out of pointing out how much he liked their size compared to mine. He’d tell me I looked too girly, too pretty and bring home a jock type guy. Any time he’d find something to make me ashamed of myself, disappointed in myself and upset I couldn’t please him, he’d rub salt into the wound by showing me he had other options, by proving to me he could always get someone else,”

Brian was shaking, his mind reliving the experience.

“Brian,” Dom spoke softly. That was awful, how could anyone do that to another human being, let alone a _Dominant_ to his _Sub_.

“When he got bored of fucking other people he’d have them fuck me,” Brian’s jaw clenched.

Dom had ordered him to tell him everything. He was going to damn well hear it.

“He’d let them do whatever they wanted to me, no matter how much I screamed and begged him to make them stop,” Brian sat up, separated himself from Dom, sitting on the bed, facing him while Dom lay there, shocked and appalled.

“He told me I deserved it, that if I didn’t enjoy sex with him he’d find someone I did enjoy it with, said he was doing me a _favour_ , that this was all for _me_ , in my best interests,” He spat bitterly.

“Eventually he got bored of that too. I had shut down by then, I didn’t respond to his orders, no matter how hard he tried. He would come home smelling like other people, telling me it’s my own fault he had to fuck around. I wasn’t good enough for him. One night he came home drunk, tried to fuck me and I fought him off, he fell backwards and hit his head on the coffee table, cracked it open. I called an ambulance, explained he’d tripped and hit his head, his blood alcohol confirmed it and while he was out I packed a bag and moved to LA,”

“How long were you with him?”

“18 months, maybe a little more,”

“Bri,” Dom tried to find the right words.

“Bri I’m so sorry. I...” He had no idea what to say.

Brian was cold now, face blank, mask in place, back to the Brian Dom knew as Spilner.

“When you come home smelling like other people the only reaction I have is, that you’ve been sleeping with them behind my back. There is no other explanation, no other reason for you to smell like them. It’s as simple as that.”

“Brian, I would never, ever cheat on you,” Dom swore. “I would _never_ do that to you.”

Brian looked down at Dom for the first time in a while, his eyes were cold. “Just like you promised you’d never make me do anything I didn’t want to?” He challenged.

“Because I think forcing me to spill my secrets while I’m emotionally vulnerable was a shitty thing to do.” He was so angry at Dom.

“I’m sorry. I needed to know.”

“That wasn’t your choice to make,” Brian’s voice rose.

“I don’t want to be here right now. I don’t want to be around you right now,” Brian told him.

“What do you mean?” Dom asked, worried at where this was heading.

“I need a few days by myself,” Brian told him.

“I want to pack a bag. Vla will let me crash at her place.”

Dom fought the jealous protective urge inside of him.

“You want me to let you go stay with a Dominant I’ve never met before?” Dom asked him.

“I want you to let me go and clear my head. I need to think things over.”

Dom closed his eyes, rolled onto his back and fought down the urge to beg Brian to stay, to fix things.

“Okay,” He said and Dom had never heard his voice sound like that.

Brian felt like he’d been struck with a brick. Dom’s voice was so small, so broken and defeated.

The blond paused for a moment, rooted to the spot by the tone of Dom's voice, before gathering his strength and standing quickly, putting on fresh socks and his shoes, he gathered some more uniforms for work and some other clothes, he cleared out his comb, toothbrush and razor from the bathroom and grabbed his gun.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back,” He told Dom simply, unlocked the door and slipped out.

“Brian!” Mia called as he came down the stairs.

“Don’t Mia, let me pass,” He told her.

Mia noticed the bag.

“Brian where are you going? What’s going on?”

“I’m going away for a little bit, I don’t know when I’ll be back,” The ‘if I’ll be back’ was loud for everyone else to hear.

“Brian,” Mia said softly reaching out to hug him.

Brian allowed it, Mia had always had a way of breaking through his barriers.

“Be safe, please. And keep in contact,” She begged him.

“I will,” He nodded.

He glanced to the lounge on his way out the front door.

Everyone looked varying degrees of shocked and concerned, even Vince.

Jesse was curled up at Letty’s feet, still crying softly.

He didn’t say goodbye, just adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and headed to his Honda.

***

“You look like shit O’Conner,” Vla eyed him suspiciously.

“Dom and I fought,” He admitted, feeling miserable after confirming it out loud.

“You drive like this?” She asked him, smelling the beer on his breath.

“No, parked down the street, walked to a bar, had a few and got a taxi here,” He explained, knowing he would end up at Vla’s house but he needed a drink or two first.

“Come on in, Paul’s asleep so keep it down,” She told him.

They moved into her kitchen, she made Brian drink a bottle of water and tell her everything.

“Shit,” She rubbed her face with her hands. “And you just left him there?”

Brian nodded.

“Can you feel anything through the bond?”

“I’ve closed it off.”

“You what!?” Vla shouted and then hushed herself.

“Are you fucking insane? Do you know what he’s going to be thinking?

Brian stood his ground.

“That I’m mad at him,” Brian replied, not fully understanding her anger.

“No you idiot! You cut off the bond! He would have been monitoring your fucking heartbeat and then suddenly it stops! You left there angry and distraught, driving off probably like a madman and then next thing he knows your heartbeat is gone. He’s probably out there right now looking for the wreck thinking you’re dead, Brian!”

“I...” Shit, Brian hadn’t thought of it that way.

“Call him, or Mia, or someone, tell them you’re okay,” She ordered him.

Brian pulled out his phone looking for Mia’s number.

“Everything okay?” Paul asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Sorry baby, didn’t mean to wake you.” Vla stood up and hugged her Sub.

Paul and Brian looked quite similar, he had the blue eyes, but his hair was short, darker and he had a decent beard going on too. Maybe Brian would look like that in a few years time.

“It’s okay, what’s going on?”

“Brian and Dom had a fight, he’s going to eat our food and sleep on our couch for a few days. Is that okay?” She asked.

“Yeah of course, nice to meet you, Brian, sorry it’s under such shitty circumstances,” Paul offered his hand.

Brian shook it and gave him a small grin.

Mia picked up her phone.

“Brian! Is that you! Are you okay? Dom said-“

“I’m fine. I closed off the bond to him; blocked him out. I didn’t think about what that might be interpreted as. I’m sorry. Tell everyone I’m okay. Dom knows who I’m staying with,” He ended the call.

Vla sighed softly.

“Alright, everyone to bed. We have afternoon shift, but I think the extra sleep will do you good,” She told Brian.

“Yeah,” He nodded.

“You going to be okay?”

“We’ll see,” He shrugged.

“Come wake us if you need anything,” She offered, and took Paul’s hand the two of them heading upstairs.

Brian made himself comfortable on the couch, it was huge and soft and the blanket and pillow Vla had gotten for him were soft and warm.

So why couldn’t he sleep?

Brian tossed and turned.

He knew he had a long shift the next day and would need to get a decent rest.

Sighing Brian reached for his bag, he found the bottle of double strength Sub-Serve, looked at it sadly and downed 4 pills before passing out on his fake bliss.

It didn’t feel the same, in fact, Brian hated it.

***

“Hey,” Brian answered the phone, closing the door behind him to lock himself in Vla’s home office.

“Hey,” Dom said softly.

It was silent for a long while.

“I didn’t think you’d answer,” Dom admitted.

“I almost didn’t.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Brian didn’t reply to that.

“What do you want Dom?”

“You to come home, I’m sorry. What I did was stupid and shitty and I know you know how much I hate myself for doing it.”

Brian sighed loudly.

“Yeah I know,” He admitted. He could feel it; Dom pushing at their bond.

“So, do you think you’ll be coming home anytime soon? We miss you,”

“I miss you guys too,” Brian admitted and it was the truth. He missed them all so much.

“And I don’t know when I’ll be back,”

“Please come home, I need you,” Dom was bordering on begging.

“This isn’t about you,” Brian shot back, defensive.

Dom was quiet.

“You’re right, I just miss you,” Dom was being as open and honest as he could.

“I miss you too,” Brian sighed.

“Do you still love me?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“One I’m hoping you’ll say yes too,” Dom said cheekily.

Brian smirked.

“Yeah, I still love you. It isn’t something I can just turn off,”

“Unlike the bond,” Dom cursed himself even as he said it, it just slipped out.

“I don’t want to do this Dom. Don’t call me and start shit.”

“I didn’t mean too, but that was a dick move. I thought you were dead.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you’d jump to that conclusion.” Brian had the decency to sound sincere.

Dom let out a disbelieving snort. “What did you think I was think when you’re heartbeat was suddenly gone from my head?”

“That I was angry and shut you out,”

“You don’t close up a bond in a hissy fit, I was driving around looking for your car wreck,” Dom shot back, tone serious.

“Well I’m sorry. I’ve never bonded before, I don’t know the rules of etiquette,” Brian sassed back.

“Brian, you knew how serious this was before you agreed to it right?  You knew it was permanent?”

Brian bit his bottom lip.

“Brian?”

“I gotta go.”

“Don’t run away again. Talk to me,” Dom pleaded.

“I can’t."

“Why not?”

“Because it makes me miss you more.”

“Come home Brian, please?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry."

“Me too Bri. Me too."

***

 

“Dom, what are you doing up?” Mia yawned, it was 4am, and she had to use the bathroom.

“Can’t sleep,” He admitted, hands wrapped around a glass of room temperature water. He had intended on drinking it but got distracted by his thoughts.

“He’ll come home,” She promised as if reading his mind.

“I hope so,” Dom closed his eyes, fought against the tears.

“He will,” Mia promised and moved to sit next to Dom, wrapping him in a hug.

“I can’t lose him.” Dom was crying now, tears slowly rolling down his face.

“I know, Dom. We all do.”

“He’s everything. I can’t go back to before, not now,”

“We’ll get him back. You don’t turn your back on family; even when they do,” She quoted to him.

Dom smiled softly into her shoulder.

“Alright,” He agreed. “How’s Jesse doing?”

“He’s calmed down a little. He hates himself for causing this. He never expected this to happen, he just wanted to show Brian he wasn’t the only one who mattered to you. Dom he’s miserable, I’m worried about him.”

“I know. Letty’s with him?”

“Yeah and Leon,”

“Then he’ll be okay for now. I’m going on a trip.”

“Dom.”

“I’m going to check on things in Baja. I’ll be less than a week,” He promised.

“And if Brian comes back before then?”

“He won’t.” Dom said softly. He had felt everything Brian had as he stormed out the door.

Brian had no regret or remorse for leaving them. He was fuelled by rage and the need to be away from Dom, to get as far away from Dom as possible.

“Dom...”

“You don’t know how he felt, I do. He won’t be back. He’s not coming back,” Dom told her.

“He’s coming back.”

“Not on his own steam.”

“What the hell, Dom?” Mia glared at him. “We just agreed, we’re getting him back.

“Yeah, but it ain’t gonna be for a long while,” Dom muttered and sighed softly.

“You should get back to bed, you have class today,” He dismissed her and broke their embrace.

He hated that the room still smelt so much like Brian. Brian’s pillows had clung to his scent from that afternoon, all the anger and pain and sadness, Dom had to throw them in the wash instantly.

He slept on the hastily remade bed and curled onto his side. He had tried searching for Brian through the bond but it was closed off.

Dom had this horrible feeling in his gut that it was for good.

***

Brian smiled at Vla and put his back in the back of the Honda.

“You sure about this?”

“It’s been two weeks I think he’s learnt his lesson,” Brian shrugged.

“If he hasn’t you let me know.” Vla hugged him tightly.

 

“I will.” He promised and climbed into the car.

His first stop was DT’s Garage, the bright red RX7 was no where to be seen. The white Jetta however, stuck out like a sore thumb. Brian kept driving, hoping no one recognised his car.

The market and cafe were devoid of Dom too, just Vince behind the counter looking bored.

Brian could feel the panic settle in his gut. He thought about opening the bond, to try and seek out Dom through it.

He’d try home, and it was still his home, as long as Dom wanted him there.

The Mazda wasn’t there either.

Maybe Brian had just missed him, he’d been driving, maybe Dom was too.

It sounded stupid even in his head, but Mia’s Acura was in the drive and he figured she’d know where he was.

Brian felt stupid knocking on the front door. He hadn’t needed to for so long, not since that night he left the precinct and came to Dom for help.

_God was that really 4 months ago?_

It only took a moment before Mia had the door open wide and was jumping into his arms;  hugging him tightly.

“You’re home!” she grinned noticing his bag next to his feet.

“Maybe,” Brian shrugged, but he took in Mia’s scent and hummed happily.

She smelt like family, like home.

“Where’s Dom?” Brian managed to ask as they separated.

Mia made a complicated face.

“Mia?”   

“He’s gone to Baja,” She said simply.

Brian felt his heart drop.

“Not for good! He needed to check on some things down there, said he’d be back… but that was a week ago,” She admitted.

“So he left?”

“He was giving you space, and the house down there needed to be checked in on,” She tried to make excuses.

“So he left the country? And when did he say he’d be back?”

“Sometime last week.”  

So about the time he gave Brian a call, maybe when Brian refused to come back Dom decided to just stay away.

Was this Dom’s way of rejecting him, letting him down lightly? By abandoning him?

Brian had said he wasn’t sure when he was coming home, but Dom had to know he would come back, right?

Brian started breathing shallowly, could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

“Brian?” Mia asked softly, reaching to hold him.

“Don’t,” He shook his head.

Dom wasn’t even man enough to leave him in person, just abandoned him when he knew Brian would need him most.

Brian had run, but Dom had run further.

If he wanted to play it that way then fine.

Brian went to Dom, he tried to fix this, it was Dom’s turn to come to him.

The Ball was in his court.

 

***

 

“What do you mean you put in for a transfer?” Vladir shouted at Brian. She pulled the cruiser over and glared at him.

“Exactly that.”

“Where are you going? Vice? Homicide?”

“Miami.”    

“ARE YOU NUTS?” Vla was beyond furious.

“You’re fucking running? Are you kidding me with this Brian?” She glared at him.

“No I’m not kidding. I need to get away for a bit. I need to learn how to function without him.”

“Or you can get your shit together, go and talk to him and make it right.”

Brian glared at her.

“I’m going to Miami and if you tell him where I am, I’ll know it was you,” He warned her.

“I’m not telling him shit, but Brian,” Her tone softened. “Is this really the best thing? You can’t keep running. Once was understandable, you needed out of Barstow, but this? This is different, you know he’ll take you back. You know you can fix things. What about the wedding? Don’t think I don’t know you keep the tattoo ideas in your fucking breast pocket.”

“Vla, please. I just need your support on this.”

Vla closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“When do you leave?”

“Next week."

“Shit Brian!”

“I’m sorry."

Vla glared at him before her face softened.

“You keep in contact. You stay out of trouble, and you know you can always come back. Paul and I are happy to have you,” She told him.

Brian nodded. “I know,”

Apparently that was the end of that topic and their quiet was disturbed by a robbery in progress, corner store.

***

“Toretto? I didn’t expect to see you here,” Tanner looked confused.

“I need to speak with Brian.”

“I don’t understand.” Tanner wasn’t following.

“Do you know where he is? Vladir is refusing to speak with me."

Tanner took in Dominic’s body language, his face was rough, looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Oh shit,” Tanner cursed.

“He left. This Transfer wasn’t _for_ you it was _because_ of you. I should have known!” Tanner cursed himself.

“What? What Transfer?” Dom frowned.

“Dom, Brian transferred to the Miami Beach Police Department two weeks ago."

Dom felt his whole body freeze.

"I need to find him."

"I'm afraid you can't," Tanner sighed.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if Brian's run, he won't be found unless he wants to be."

Dom sat heavily in the chair opposite Tanner's desk.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I thought you were going with him."

Dom just waved him off, standing and heading to the door.

Miami huh? Wouldn't be that hard to track him down.

***

“Dude you okay?”

“Yeah man I’m fine,” Brian agreed and shook off the disappointment of not seeing Dom’s face in the crowd after winning his last race. Of course Dom wouldn’t be there.

“You don’t look to good. When was the last time you got a decent night’s sleep?”

"I’m not here for you to lecture me. I'm here to race and since I just won I’ll take my money thanks.” Brian was short with him.

Tej sighed and handed over the winnings. Brian counted some back to him and got back into the skyline.

He spent the night on his houseboat staring up at the ceiling.

He’d been okay so far, hadn’t had to rely on sub-serve again since that first night at Vla’s.

But Vla wasn’t here and he didn’t trust any of the Dominants around here, plus he knew none of them would feel as good as Dom.

Brian reached for his bag and pulled out the sub-serve pill bottle. He stared at it for a moment and sighed.

Downing 4 dry he lay back and stared at the ceiling again. High as a kite he dreamed Dom was there, holding him and whispering sweet things into his ear.

He woke up crying, heart aching in his chest and feeling nauseous. He managed to make it to the toilet before he threw up the last of the sub-serve and his dinner from the night before.

No matter how hard he cried or how much he was sick he couldn’t get rid of the ache inside of him that screamed for Dom.

Brian crawled back to bed, curled up in a ball and cried.

 

***

“You look like shit O’Conner,”

Brian sighed, leaning back in his chair in the interrogation room.

“Your point?”

“You’ve been written up for insubordination and disobeying direct orders from your superiors. I’ve got traffic infringements that could fill pages, not to mention the illegal gambling, and street racing. Shall I continue?"

Brian sighed and rubbed his face.

“So what, you low jack my car with an EMP and drag me into yell at me?” He challenged.

“No, I have an old friend who wants to talk with you.”

Bilkins was the last person Brian expected to see.

“I’ve got an offer for you O’Conner."

***

 

Dom was an idiot. And he was too late.

“So I take it you’re Toretto,” Tej looks him up and down.

“I might be,” Dom replied, wearily.

“Bullet said you might follow him here, track him down,” The black man told him, his afro blowing in the wind.

“What else did he say?” Dom challenged.

“Not to tell you anything, but shit, any man who follows his sub across the country is either one of two things; Crazy and looking to kill the sub for running, or even crazier for thinking he can win his sub back,”

“Tej, I just need to talk with him,” Dom hated that he was pleading.

Tej eyed him up and down again.

“He’s not here, I haven’t seen him for a few weeks.”

“What do you mean?”

“He rolled up had a tricked out skyline, set up a few races and schooled everybody, got busted by the cops, not his precinct though. Next thing I know, he’s gone for a few days and turns up with some seriously tricked up rides, hangs around a few more days and then gone, no word or nothing. I haven’t seen him around and no one else has either.”

“You think it has something to do with the cops?”

“I think it’s much higher up than that.”

Dom nodded. “Thanks for the help,” He told the man.

“Hey, you really a good a driver as Bullet said you were?”

Dom shrugged. “I don’t feel like racing. I just want Brian back,”

Tej nodded.

“For what it’s worth I hope you find him. He was miserable without you."

Dom nodded, shook Tej’s hand and headed to the Miami Beach Police Department.

 

***  

 

“Hi, I need to speak with Officer Brian O’Conner, recently transferred from LAPD.” Dom smiled at the submissive front desk clerk.

“I’m sorry, Officer O’Conner isn’t available right now,” She told him.

“I’m Dominic Toretto his Dominant. I just need to check up on him, make sure he’s fitting in and see if he’s got another Dominant lined up.” He tried to persuade her.

“Oh,” She said looking up Brian’s file. “Do you have ID?” she asked him.

Dom handed her his driver’s licence.

“Okay, Brian isn’t going to be available for a while. I’m sure he’s made arrangements and the paperwork will come in soon, but he’s currently in deep cover and won’t be available until the operation is complete. The estimated time is 18 months,” She told him with an apologetic look.

“Your best bet is to speak with his handler and see if you can get a message across to him, would you like his number?”

“Please,” Dom smiled.

She wrote it down for him.

 

***

 

“Sorry Toretto, I can’t. O’Conner is in deep cover. I probably won’t have contact with him besides visual for at least six months while he works this. I can’t pass on anything for you.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry. Look, I can give you a call in six months or so when I have contact but until then I can’t help you. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, that would be good. I’ll wait to hear from you.”

“Sure thing."

 

***

 

“Dom!” Mia gasped as he came through the door.

“What happened? Did you find him?”

Dom shook his head slowly.

“Let me shower and rest. I’ll tell you in the morning,” He said quietly, the fight drained from him.

He’d spent the last 29 hours driving continuously, needing to just get home.

The shower did nothing to wash off his misery at the loss of Brian. It felt like a hole in his chest and a hole in the back of his mind where Brian’s heart should be.

He cried into his pillow until he passed out, emotionally drained and feeling raw, missing Brian with every part of his being.

His Dominant brain was angry and confused, wanting to know why Brian wasn’t there. Brian needed them. Brian relied on them. Why weren’t they with Brian? Why couldn’t he feel Brian?

Dom tried to block it out.

In the morning he sat down in his usual spot at the table. Mia on his left, the spot on his right empty.

“Brian went to Miami.”

The group collectively made shocked faces.

“Got into trouble as he doe.. He's now working for FBI, he’s deep undercover. Probably won’t get a chance to talk to him for six months, and he’s probably going to be away for over a year.”

Mia stood and hugged Dom. They could all feel his misery rolling off him in waves.

“He is coming back right?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know. It’s up to Brian,” Dom shrugged.

 

***

 

Brian struggled with his new persona. He didn't know how to present as a dominant, not like he used to. New York was strange and he didn't like it, too populated, he knew rationally that LA had roughly the same population, but here in New York it felt like everyone was pressed together, living on each other's shoulders. He hated it, felt caged.

He spent five years as Joey Gazelle with a wife Teresa. He worked his way into the cartel's network, became a low level thug, bullied people for payments and handed in dirty guns to his handler, telling his 'boss' he'd gotten rid of them.

The first few months were hard, trying to forget Dom and connect with Teresa, it never took.

Some nights he could feel Dom trying to open the bond; could feel it mingling in his chest, Dom's heart against his and feel the sadness; how much Dom was missing him.

Brian woke with a start, he could feel in his chest a heart beat that wasn’t his own. Instantly Brian shut it down, getting up out of his bed and moving into the bathroom to not wake Teresa.

He sat down on the edge of the bath, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

He could feel the tears coming, that horrid feeling in his stomach. He missed Dom. Missed him so much, every day he expected to just wake up and no longer feel so strongly for him, but it never faded.

He could feel Dom pushing against the bond, trying to feel him, trying to talk to him with how he felt. Brian did his best to ignore it, but he could still feel the heart ache. Could still feel how much Dom missed him; could sense the silent question of when are you coming home.

Brian slid down the side of the tub and curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably with how much he missed Dom.    

He wanted to end this, wanted to go back to LA, find Dom, punch him in the face and then kiss him. He missed that man so much.If he concentrated hard enough he could still smell him, remember how they used to smell together, all wrapped up in one another.

“Hey,” Teresa spoke softly.

Brian couldn’t reply.

“You okay?” She crouched next to him, put a hand on his cheek.

“I miss him,” He sobbed.

“I know you do,” She agreed, they had spoken about Dom before  

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” He sobbed. “I want to go home,”

Teresa hugged him and tried to soothe him.

“You’ve got a little more to go. As soon as we nail this bastard you can go home.” She promised him.

“I need him,”

“I know you do, I’ve been telling you that for years,”

“I thought I could do this, but I can’t,”

“He’s your Alpha, and your Master, whether you want to admit it or not. You guys have bonded so strongly, that if after four years and over 3000miles between you the bond is just as strong as ever... There's no severing it,”

Brian nodded.

“I want to go home.”

“We’re almost done. Just hang in a little longer.”

Brian nodded and let her take him back to the bed. They didn’t touch once laying down. Brian wasn’t comfortable with that.

Eventually after downing 2 sub-serve he was out.

 

***

“You sure you want to do this?” Teresa asked him.

“Yeah, feels right,” Brian nodded and handed the design over.

Teresa looked at it and smiled.

“He’d be happy to know you’re doing this.”

“You’re not passing on a message, no contact with him, at all, you promised,” He reminded her.

Teresa rolled her eyes.

“Alright I won’t tell.

The tattoo hurt, but it only took an hour. Brian’s right wrist was sore for weeks but once it healed he couldn’t stop staring at it, touching it.    

He liked to think Dom could feel it, could tell that Brian now had his name permanently etched into his skin. It made him smile.

He’d show him one day, he’d get to go home and show him for real.

That thought gave him hope.

 

***

 

Brian smiled, he finished signing off the last of his paperwork, handed in his badge and ID and put on his sunglasses.

“See you round O’Conner,” Teresa grinned at him.

“See you,” He called back and sat in his car.

It was still the piece of shit Honda, but he’d made improvements to her, she ran better and looked a little nicer now.

Closing his eyes Brian opened up the bond fully and let Dom in for the first time in 5 years.

He was suddenly hit with the overwhelming stimuli of Dom’s heartbeat in his chest which picked up speed instantly as soon as Dom recognised the Bond had been opened.

He smiled, feeling tears in his eyes as Dom sent through his relief, his happiness at feeling Brian again.

Brian sent through one thing to Dom before letting the man take over again.

I’m coming home.

***

"What are you smiling about?" Vince frowned. "Yeah uncle Dom, what are you smiling at?" Vince made a baby voice and shook his son's hand in Dom's direction.

"Brian let me in," Dom was grinning, hands braced against the bench to support himself, he was so overwhelmed.

Mia hugged him tightly. "Is he coming home?"

"Not yet," Dom shook his head. "But soon. I can feel it. I can feel everything."

Dom managed to sit at the table, bury his face in his hands and just cry with how overwhelmed he was to be getting Brian back, to have the bond open fully to him.

Mia picked up her son and gave Vince a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's give him a moment to reconnect with Brian," she suggested.

Dom closed his eyes and let it all take over, the sound of Brian's heart in his head, the feeling of warmth in his chest. The feeling of home. Brian was back.

He spent the next few minutes, sending his relief, his joy, how much he had missed Brian through the bond, feeling Brian return some of it.

Things had obviously changed.

Dom managed to pick up his phone and wondered if Brian still had the same number. He dialed and waited.

“Hey,” Brian answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a mixed response to last chapter but I feel this one explains and gives more depth to chapter 4.  
> Sam and I are really happy with this chapter and yes there is fluff and happiness at the end!
> 
> UPDATED TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of attempted suicide/suicidal thoughts in a journal entry.
> 
> As always your input is always valued, please comment and let us know what you think.

Brian doesn’t tell Dom he’s coming back to LA.

They’ve been speaking, sort of, mostly just random emotions through the bond.

Mostly Brian sends through that he’s okay, and Dom will ask when he’s coming home.

Brian can’t tell him. Not yet. He’s not ready to see Dom again.

It’s a Wednesday when Brian drives his newly restored Skyline up Vladir’s driveway.

The woman is out of the door and hugging him before he can even get out of the drivers seat fully.

“Alright, calm down.” Brian grins and breathes her in, because it’s been way too long and Vla was always his favourite. Not that he’d tell Tanner that.

“You look like complete shit, O’Conner. The fuck have you been up to?” She glared at him.

“You know how undercover is,” He shrugged. “You have to play the part.”

“Uh-huh,” She took a step back and eyed him up and down suspiciously.

“And what exactly was your cover?” She asked with a look that meant trouble.

Brian actually squirmed under her scrutiny. It had been so long since he’d been in the presence of a Dominant he actually shied away from her. His body recognising the Dominant and her mood towards him.

“Well...” He stalled.

“Get in the house O’Conner, you reek. You know where the shower is. I’ve got your bag.” She ordered and Brian’s whole body perked up and followed.

Vladir watched him walk up the front porch and enter the house before she turned her back and grabbed his bag. She locked his doors manually and if Brian didn’t have the keys on him then it was his own damn fault and they could break in later.

She followed the same path he took, thinking over his appearance.

Brian did look like shit. He was half the size he used to be, and considering Brian used to be a flyweight that was concerning.

His eyes used to shine a bright crystal blue, they were now dull and grey, bags hanging under them.

The beard would look good and sophisticated if it was maintained but all it did to his appearance now was age him beyond his years.

Vla wondered if that’s what Miami, and wherever he was stationed after, had done to him, age him.

Once inside Vla took Brian’s bag to the newly refurbished guest room, it used to be on hold for a nursery but had now been transformed to a guest bedroom.

She placed the bag on the neatly made bed and wondered if she should open it up and do laundry. She shouldn’t, it was Brian’s bag. Privacy was always a strong point in her family growing up.

Then again, Brian wasn’t himself, and she was worried.

Would it be Cocain? Heroin? There was something that had done this to Brian and she wanted to know.

Glancing behind her at the door she made sure she could still hear the sounds of the water running in the shower and unzipped the main section.

Hidden under his socks, which: wow, thanks Brian. were two empty bottles of Sub-Serve pills and a third half full bottle.

Oh Brian. She thought sadly. You stupid, stupid boy.

  
  


***

  
  


Brian hummed at the feel of real water pressure. The cheap ass motels he’d been staying at during the last two weeks, as he slowly made his way home, hadn’t even had proper hot water let alone pressure.

Brian luxuriated under the spray, hands braced against the tiles as the shower head pounded water down his skull and over his shoulders.

It had been so long since he’d had a real shower, since he could feel safe enough to relax and enjoy it.

Living with Teresa had done wonders to help him feel safer, the first year without her he’d been panicking at each noise, wondering if his cover had been blown. At least with her there she could warn him.

Vladir’s house hadn’t changed much, the furniture was updated, and there was a new coat of paint in the hall, her office door had been shut but he assumed that with her promotion to Detective she’d have updated in there too.

He wondered if he’d be staying on the couch again, or if he had a room.

Realizing he’d been in the shower for quite some time already, Brian used the soap on hand to scrub himself down and then rinse off.

The towels were soft and fluffy and Brian smiled as he patted his face dry. Vla was the best.

“Hey you done?” Vla called through the door.

“Yeah, can you bring me some clothes?” Brian called out.

“Here,” The door opened enough for Vla to shove some underwear, jeans and a shirt through the gap.

“Thanks.”

“I'll bring you your shaving kit too, you need it.” She told him.

Brian laughed. “Yes Ma’am.”

The clothes were too big for him. Everything he owned was too big for him now.

Staring at his newly shaven face Brian hardly recognised himself from Joey Gazelle. He’d been Joey for so long he’d almost forgotten what it was like to be Brian.

It felt good to be Brian.

A second set of thudding in his chest made him smile despite himself. He must have been projecting through the bond and Dom was responding.

Dom was inquisitive, a tentative “Are you okay?”

Brian closed his eyes and sent back calm and content.

Dom sent back relief.

The bond went silent.

It had been like that for the last two weeks, just feelings, instincts, impressions.

They had that first call when Brian had opened the bond again for the first time in five years, but since then it’s been radio silence.

Only Vla and Tanner knew he was back in LA.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Brian flashed a smile to the mirror, not quite. He tried again. Better, that would do until he had some sleep. Then he’d have to work a little harder at fooling Vla.

Brian expected food when he came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, but he didn't expect a feast.

“Is it Christmas?” He frowned at her, that smart ass grin on his face.

Vla rose a challenging eyebrow that dared him to go over there and say that.

The two of them laughed.

Brian took a seat at the table and watched as Vla finished making sandwiches, stirring something on the stove in between.

“Eat,” She ordered him and again Brian felt the need to comply.

Vla watched him.

It wasn’t her Brian sitting there eating his sandwich. It was so brutally clear, she wanted to just sit down and cry.

How much else had changed?

“So, you going to tell me about the Sub-Serve?” She asked, her Detective Interrogation Voice (Patent Pending) in full effect.

Brian half choked on his mouth full, managed to down half a glass of water to swallow it down and then took a few slow breaths.

Vla patiently waited him out. She had all the time in the world to get the information she wanted.

“I have some before bed each night,” Brian told her, because he couldn’t lie about it, not completely.

“Oh really?” Vla asked, keeping it casual.

“And how long does a bottle generally last you?” She picked at her own sandwich, a posturing move.

Brian squirmed in his seat feeling like a small child being interrogated by their parent.

“A week,” He told her.

“Wrong, guess again?” She glared at him.

Brian sighed. “Three or four nights.”

“And how many pills are in each bottle?” Vla pressed, really wanting him to understand. Brian needed to know he had a problem.

“I don’t know-”

“How. Many. Brian?” Her voice was hard, firm. Brian had only heard one other voice sound that mean, Dom’s.

“30,” He muttered.

“So you take how many a day?” Vla had both elbows on the table, leaning forward to press her face closer, eyes hard in a cold glare.

“Seven or eight,” Brian couldn’t even lift his gaze from his food to look at her.

He had never felt so ashamed in his life.

 

Vla sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other and her arms across her chest.

“And you see no problem with this?” She continued, tone not quite as rough now, more analytical than mean.

“It’s not permanent,” Brian shrugged, reaching for some more water to wet his dry throat.

“Brian, how long have you been dosing yourself up like this?” Her posture changed again, arms and legs uncrossing to lean forward on the table again, pleading, worried.

“I don’t know,” Brian shrugged. “A year, maybe two, it used to only be two or three a day. Then things would go bad so I went up to four. It just kept going up.” Brian felt like he was going to cry.

He hasn’t missed this feeling, the shame and self loathing at having disappointed a Dominant.

“Brian,” Vla spoke softly and stood up, circling the table and wrapping him in a hug.

“Brian you need help,” She told him.

“I know,” Brian nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh baby,” She cooed and held him tighter. “We’ll get you help, okay? We can talk to Tanner, put you in a program, get you clean and then we can get you back to work. Give you some purpose again,” She gave him a squeeze.

Brian nodded into her shoulder.

“Good boy.” She soothed him, running her hands up and down his back. “We’ll get you help.” She promised.

  
  


***

  
  


Brian couldn’t sleep. Vla had confiscated all of his stash, even raided through his car.

Shouldn’t have stayed with a cop O’Conner. He chastised himself.

The bed was comfortable, and the pillows soft but Dom was poking at the bond.

He’d been able to sense earlier when Brian broke down and had been constantly nagging him, trying to get some kind of feedback from Brian.

Brian had been trying to ignore it.

He gave in somewhere around 2am and sent back irritation and exhaustion, hoping Dom would take the hint.

It was silent after that.

Brian found he missed it almost instantly.

He sent through an apology, sent through his longing for Dom.

The comfort Dom returned was like being wrapped in his arms.

Brian started to cry.

Dom could sense it and tried to soothe Brian more, which only resulted in Brian missing him more and more. His desperation to see the older man and scent him once more was becoming overwhelming.

Knowing he wouldn’t like it Brian got out of bed.

He padded quietly down the hall and stopped outside of Vla and Paul’s room.

He knocked twice and waited to see the light escape from under the door.

“Come in Bri,” Vla called out.

Paul was snuggled up into her side, head pillowed on her breast, smiling contently.

She stroked his short hair softly.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked.

Brian nodded, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, feeling again like a small child, this time seeking comfort from a bad dream.

“Dom keeps poking at the bond, I miss him.”

Vla looked down to Paul, who looked up at her. They seemed to communicate with facial expressions and small noises.

After a moment or two Vla pulled the covers back.

“Climb in,” She told him and the two shifted over to make room.

“I.” Brian started to protest.

“Get in O’Conner,” Paul called out, nuzzling back into Vla’s side.

Brian flushed but did as he was told.

Their bed was warm, so much warmer than his, and Brian hummed contently as the heat wrapped around him.

“You can’t cuddle from all the way over there,” Vla pointed out with a grin.

Brian gave a nervous laugh and tentatively moved closer. Why wasn’t Paul making a fuss?

Better yet, why was Paul okay with this?

Vla wrapped an arm around Brian and pulled him to mirror Paul on the other side.

“My blue eyed babies,” She teased happily.

Paul snorted a laugh.

“He’s on loan remember, don’t get too comfortable,” Paul grinned.

Vla pouted theatrically down at him. “Spoil sport, you ruin all my fun.”

Paul laughed and leant up to kiss her softly.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Paul asked, settling once more and giving Brian a small smile.

“Yes, Dear,” Vla rolled her eyes.

Brian felt strange watching their exchange, like he was intruding.

“You’re projecting a bit there Bri,” Paul told him, being submissive gave him great empathetic skills.

Brian was going to say something but Paul shifted again, this time he gave Brian a kiss on the forehead.

“Try not to think so loud, just close your eyes and sleep, you’re welcome here,” He promised.

Brian lay there shocked for the longest of times.

Eventually, once Paul’s breathing had evened out and Vla was slowly nodding off Brian felt he could relax and get some sleep.

These two. He thought and a small smile crept onto his face, the first genuine smile he’d had in almost five years.

  
  


***

  
  


Breakfast the next morning wasn’t as odd as Brian thought it would be.

Paul wasn’t cold or standoffish to him, nor did he act put out by Brian’s presence not only in their life but in their bed too.

“He’s so cute when he’s confused,” Paul nudged Vla as she flipped eggs.

Vla looked up and found Brian standing in the doorway, hesitant.

“You can’t eat from over there. Sit your ass down,” She called with a grin.

Brian blushed and followed the order.

“Why are you so calm?” Brian managed to ask Paul as the older man sat down in front of him, when Vla sat at the head of the table, Brian would be to her left and Paul to her right.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I shared your bed last night.” Brian replied like it was obvious.

“And? You were upset and you needed someone to ground you. Vla could help and she did.” Paul really didn’t see the big deal.

“But-”

“The difference between you and I, Brian. I’m married to her. She’s mine as much as I’m her’s. We both know that, inside and out. You coming in here doesn’t threaten that. Nothing could ever threaten what we have. I think that’s your problem.” Paul was quite perceptive.

Vla put the food down on the table and sat down in her rightful spot.

“What he means Bri, is that this is so different to how you were with Jesse. Yes you need help and yes you need a Dominant in your life, but unlike you and Dom, Paul and I are already bonded so deeply we know nothing could break it.” She paused to take a bite of the buttered toast Paul handed to her.

“Thank you. So basically, you need to chill and just roll with it. Paul will speak up if he feels uncomfortable.” She smiled at him.

Brian nodded.

He reached for his fork and found he couldn’t hold it steady enough to spear a piece of fluffy scrambled egg.

Brian put it down, took a breath and tried again.

His fingers shook so much he dropped the silverware to the floor.

“Sorry,” He apologised and picked it up, putting it back on the table.

Vla was watching him critically with her detective eyes.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him.

“Like shit.” Brian admitted.

“You thrown up yet?”

Brian blushed and nodded. “Twice.”

“Shit.”

“Is he okay?” Paul looked confused and worried.

“Brian’s coming off a five year Sub-Serve addiction,” She said simply.

Brian hated it being put that way but it was true and he needed to understand it was a problem.

“I’m taking him into Tanner today we’re going to put him in a clinic, see if the LAPD can pay for it and invoice the FBI for damaging our goods,” The way she said it, reminded Brian that he was amongst friends, family. The LAPD had been his home for so long before Dom had come along.

He felt himself smiling again.

“What are you grinning at?” She asked him.

“Feels good to be home,” He shrugged.

Vla laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Eat what you can. If you can’t keep it down I won’t hold it against you, but at least try.”

Brian nodded and did his best to follow her order.

  
  


***

  
  


“Christ on a crumpet. Is that O’Conner?” Tanner looked completely gobsmacked.

“Hey Captain,” Vla grinned as she led Brian into the older man’s new office.

“What the hell happened to you?” Tanner frowned at him.

“The FBI apparently,” Brian shrugged feeling sheepish.

Tanner smiled and pulled Brian in for a hug.

“It’s good to see you.” And he meant every word.

Brian smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

“You too,” He promised.

“I guess you want your job back?” Tanner grinned.

“Actually, before we get to that. Brian has something he needs to tell you.” Vla prompted him as she closed the door. Keeping unwanted ears out.

Tanner took a seat on his desk and waited patiently for Brian to speak.

“I have a Sub-Serve addiction,” Brian said slowly. “I need help.” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck in a self comforting mechanism and Tanner sighed.

“Oh Brian,” He tutted. “What do you need?”

“I can’t afford rehab,” Brian admitted. He had savings of course, his paychecks for the last five years sitting in a bank account but he didn’t have access to them for another few weeks while his paperwork was processed.

“I’ll see what I can do, on one condition.”

Brian looked up and waited.

“When you get clean and are fit for duty, you come and work for me, Detective O’Conner.” Tanner said seriously.

“Okay,” Brian nodded. Easy choice.

“Can he be my partner?” Vla asked, eyes bright and hopeful.

“You’re with Mendez,” Tanner reminded her.

“And?” She grinned.

“You’re right. I think Mendez should take on a fresh rookie, the kind that will drive him mad and force him to fill out the paperwork himself if he wants it done right,” Tanner shared a conspiring grin with her.

“Mendez is still causing issues?” Brian was shocked to hear he was still there.

“Oh yeah, had a kid last year, does not shut up about her. He thinks she’s so cute, but I swear to god,” Vla laughed. “Ugliest fucking thing you ever saw. Just like her daddy.”

Tanner snorted a laugh and agreed.

Brian let out a small laugh and grinned. It was good to be back.

  
  


“Alright Bri, lets get going. I feel like driving around a bit; you wanna visit any of your old favorites?” Vla asked wrapping an arm around his ridiculously narrow and bony shoulders.

“I can think of a few,” He agreed and let her steer him out the front doors towards the parking lot just down the road.

An unfamiliar black charger was waiting in the 10 minute zone.

Brian liked the look of it, gave it a once over and then realized who was getting out of the driver’s seat.

Fuck.

  
  


***

 

Dom was laughing along as Hector told him about some idiot who wanted to put underglows on his car when the ride height wasn’t even 4 inches of clearance.

“I told the homie he’d lose them the first speed bump he hit but he wanted them.” Hector shrugged.

They laughed again, even little Nick gurgled up some bubbles in humour.

Vince looked so proud.

“So hey, you guys hear about the skyline that came rolling through the other night?” Hector’s voice turned serious.

“Skyline?” Dom asked, interested.

“Yeah homes, silver with blue vinyl decals, got it’s exhaust tri-split so that some of it comes out along the front quarter panels like a dragon,” Hector looked impressed.

Dom had heard a car described like that before.

Brian.

“Brian." He muttered.

“What?” Leon frowned, he hadn’t caught what Dom had said.

“Brian, that’s Brian’s fucking car.” Dom could feel himself losing control.

Brian was here and he didn’t tell Dom? How long had he been in town and not bothered to even let Dom know?

“Hey, I’m sure he’s just getting his feet under him before he comes home,” Leon tried to calm him.

Dom closed his eyes and took a breath. Leon was right. Brian would need to come to him when he was ready.

But last night through the bond Dom had felt the calm and the contentment Brian had felt, unknowingly projected to him.

It was different to the half assed calm Brian usually had before bed, and Dom knew it had to be Sub-Serve. So either Brian had gotten his hands on some better quality Sub-Serve, or he was with a new Dominant and that wasn’t going to fly.

“I’m going to talk to Tanner, see what he knows,” Dom told them all.

“Sure that’s a good idea?” Vince asked, bouncing Nick on his knee.

Dom stopped and gave the baby a smile.

He strode over to Vince and gave Nick a kiss on the head.

“Yeah, I’ll just ask if Brian is back in town, just want to confirm it. Brian can come to us when he’s ready, he knows where we are,” Dom’s words were all bullshit and he was sure Vince knew that, hell they all could probably tell he was lying, but no one said shit.

  
  


He hadn’t been prepared to see Brian, not like this.

Especially not in the arms of Vladir Gavrik.

Dom watched as they came out of the building. Brian looked like hell, he was hardly recognisable.

Thin, way too thin, his eyes looked tired and he looked like he could barely hold himself up.

Dom’s instincts shouted at him to go and hold Brian, to scent him, soothe him. He couldn’t move.

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest and he wondered if Brian could feel it.

Brian looked his way and Dom figured his cover was blown. Might as well face this head on.

  
  


“Hey Brian.” He said lowly, voice rough like gravel, just as Brian had remembered it.

  
  


***

  
  


Vla heard Dom before she saw him. Oh fuck.

“Brian, go to the car,” She ordered him, passing off the keys.

Dom flinched at hearing another Dominant order his Sub.

“Brian,” He called.

Brian was rooted to the spot, body and instincts conflicting.

“Car, Brian,” Vla told him firmly.

Brian took the keys and began to walk.

Dom stared after him, heart thudding in his chest.

He looked between Brian and Vla, trying to wrap his head around this.

He was Brian’s Alpha, no one was ever supposed to be able to order Brian over him. He was Brian’s bond mate, they were bonded...

“What did you do?” Dom growled at the woman.

“Firstly, Back the fuck up Toretto. You don’t get to come here out of the blue and get in my face.” She growled right back.

“Secondly. I didn’t do anything except fix the broken mess you made.” She pointed an accusing finger at him.

“And Third, I’m helping him. I’m putting him back together after the bullshit he’s been through. Brian might be bonded to you, but as of twenty minutes ago he’s my Sub, in my care.”

Dom swore he felt something in his brain break.

Brian had signed off on a new Dominant?

Brian re-registered?

“What? Why?” He demanded.

“Because he’s not ready to see you Dom.” Vla’s voice had softened a little, was now sympathetic.

“He loves you, don’t ever doubt that. The re-registration is only temporary and platonic. I promise you that much.”

Dom nodded, he could tell she was being honest.

“So why can’t I see him?” Dom asked her. He was still tensed, muscles coiled for a fight.

“Walk with me,” She told him. Brian would be waiting in the car for her so he’d be safe for a few minutes.

They walked slowly over to a nearby park bench and sat.

“Brian’s addicted to Sub-Serve,” She told him simply.

“Yeah I’m aware, has some each night before bed. The last few months it’s been more often, during the day, sometimes first thing in the morning.” Dom closed his eyes and he realized just how bad things must have gotten.

“Is that why he looks like that?”

“Your sister is a nurse right?”

“Yeah.”

“Get to her explain about Sub-Serve, long term effects and the effects of taking it while bonded.”

“Why?”

“Trust me.” Vla encouraged him. “Look, I’m going to take Brian for a drive around town, he goes into rehab in a few days. He’s booked for a 30 day stint, at the end if he does okay he’s coming back and getting a new badge. Give him time, he needs to heal.”

Dom rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath again, letting it out slowly.

“You’re going to look after him?”

“Like he was my own.” Vla promised.

“Can you... would you keep me updated? I.” Dom couldn’t say it.

“I know. And so does he.” Vla nodded.

“Here.” She handed him a card.

“That’s my number, you can contact me anytime, but you have to swear to stay away from Brian until he’s ready.”

Dom nodded.

“He’s going to close off the bond when he goes to the clinic.” She told Dom as she stood.

“Just wanted you to know so you don’t panic. It’s nothing against you but Brian needs to focus on getting better by himself, being himself again, then he can relearn how to be with you.”

She left Dom sitting on the bench and headed to her car.

 

When she got to the parking lot it was gone.

“Son of a bitch!” She cursed.

  
  


***

  
  


Brian knew he’d be in so much trouble. Vla was going to strangle him.

The Sub-Serve helped settle his nerves for a little bit. The crap high of fake subspace made his brain cloudy and he closed his eyes and drifted.

When the first hit faded he drove to a new location for the second, couldn’t risk staying in one spot for too long or she’d find him.

 

After 8 pills Brian sat in the car and cried.  

He leant forward over the steering wheel and sobbed into his folded arms.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he help himself?

Eventually when the sun was fading Brian swallowed his fear and drove back to Vla’s house.

He parked the car and found Vla standing at the front door arms crossed and face angry.

“Inside.” She hissed at him all venom and rage.

Brian ducked his head down and went inside without a word.

Paul was sitting on the couch. He went to speak, but Vla cut him off.

“No. Don’t talk to him. He doesn’t deserve a friend right now.” Vla ordered and Paul whimpered at the force of her tone.

He stood and moved to her side, burying his face in her neck.

She kissed his forehead.

“Go to our room, get some work done. I’ll be up as soon as I deal with the Brat.” She hissed the last bit at Brian who was still standing there feeling like the lowest scum on the earth.

Paul nodded and headed up the stairs.

It was uneasy until the door slammed and then the whole house was silent.

Vla glared at Brian, trying to calm down enough to speak to him without saying something she’d regret.

“Do you have any idea what the hell you just put myself and Dom through?” She asked him.

Brian shook his head no, because he didn’t.

“Go sit at the table. I can’t look at you right now.” She barked.

Brian jumped a little and practically ran to the table to sit.

Vla took a deep breath, counting backwards from 60 before she strode into the kitchen, sitting in front of Brian.

“Did it make you feel better?”

“No.”

“Are you proud of yourself?”

“No.”

“You happy with how you’ve made me feel?”

“No.”

“You feel like shit?”

“Yes.”

“Good because you fucking deserve it,” Vla shouted at him.  

Brian whimpered at the force of her voice and bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

He was going to cry he could feel it.

Vla watched him slowly implode on himself, shoulders shaking as he broke down and cried.

She figured Brian would be feeling bad enough without her continuing.

“Get upstairs and take a shower; then you’re going to bed, alone tonight.” She ordered.

Brian nodded. “Yes, Sir,” and headed upstairs.

  
  


***

  
  


Vla felt emotionally drained after that.  

She made her way upstairs once she heard the shower turn on and headed to her bedroom.

Paul was sitting on the bed waiting.

“You okay?” He asked her.

Vla shook her head no, could feel her own tears forming.

Paul pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe her as best he could.

“He’ll get better, it’ll be okay. You’ll see.” He told her confidently.

“I hate seeing him like this.”

“Me too, but I hate seeing you like this even more.” Paul kissed her forehead.

“I want to scent.” She said simply.

Paul nodded and began to strip off.

Vla followed suit until they were cuddling naked under the covers, trying to touch every part of their bodies together.

Vla hated discipline. Hated hurting Brian like that, but it needed to be done.

It was a shame discipline was a two way street.

  
  


***

  
  


Brian was sick no less than three times that night. Running back and forth from the bathroom to bed.

The bond stayed stubbornly silent even when he went poking at it.

Dom had shut him out.

It hurt. Oh god did it hurt.

Brian barely slept a wink that night, instead, spent it rocking back and forth in cold sweats and dry retching.

When morning came Brian was too scared to leave his room.

Was worried Vla was still mad.

“Brian,” She knocked softly on his door.

“Yes,” He replied, voice rough and raw.

“Come on down to breakfast. We should talk about yesterday.”

“Okay,” Brian nodded and waited to hear her steps fade before he got out of bed.

He dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a soft cotton shirt before cautiously tiptoeing into the kitchen.

Paul and Vla looked good, relaxed and settled. They were smiling and laughing as they made breakfast.

“Come sit.” Vla smiled to Brian.

He was confused but went with it.

“How are you feeling after yesterday?” She asked him.

“Shit.”

“It’s your own fault, now sit. Tanner called we’re putting you in this afternoon so you better enjoy your last awesome home cooked meal while you can.” She prompted him.

Brian sat down heavily in his chair and looked at the food longingly.

“I don’t think I can keep it down.” He admitted.

Vla reached out and put her hand over his, rubbing it softly.

“Eat what you can, you need your strength.” She smiled.

Brian returned it weakly and tried nibbling on some plain toast.

 

***

 

The rehab centre that Brian couldn’t even pronounce the name of was nice, apparently they catered for high class clients and law enforcement.

Brian kind of liked it. The air smelt clean and the place was pretty spacious.

But most of all it was a completely Sub run compound. Dominants were only allowed in certain parts of the facility and only under strict supervision.

Brian felt safe.

“You going to be okay?” Vla asked him.

“Yeah, I’ll call if I need you.” Brian promised.

“And the bond. If it’s an emergency and you can’t call, use the bond. Dom knows to call me.”

Brian nodded and hugged her tight.

“30 days, it’ll pass quick I promise. You’ll do well I know you will.”

“Thank you.” Brian said softly.

“Just get better, and use the gym they have here. You need to bulk up again, can’t have a pipsqueak as my partner.” She teased.

Brian grinned and nodded.

He watched Vla leave with a lump in his throat.

God he hoped he survived this.

 

***

 

Dom spent the night ignoring Brian through the bond.

It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do.

He could feel Brian’s misery, could feel the sadness and the guilt.

Dom wanted to reach out and touch him with comfort and calm but he couldn’t.

Vla had told him not too, had called the garage, which was a public number, and told him what Brian had done, stolen the car and gotten high.

Dom already knew, not that he told her. He could feel when Brian dosed up, could feel the fake haze take over.

Dom hated it, knew Brian did too, but it was the only thing that had seemed to help.

Dom stayed awake with Brian, letting the Submissive’s moods wash over him through the bond, trying to be there for him even without Brian knowing. He just wanted to make it all better, but he had to wait.

Brian needed to be ready.

 

***

 

“And can you tell me why you had to resort to Sub-Serve the first time?” Fontaine was a wonderful man, kind and caring and he was an excellent psychiatrist.

“My best friend who was my platonic Dominant went to jail. I had had a Dominant since my onset of puberty  so suddenly being without one scared me. The Sub-Serve helped.”

“And you developed an addiction?”

“No, I self medicated but that’s not where it started.”

“Keep going.”

“I got into a relationship with a bad Dominant, abusive. After that I couldn’t trust Dominants, hated them. I used the Sub-Serve to medicate for 5 years, probably bordering on addiction, two a night maybe once or twice a week.”

Fontaine took some notes and nodded to continue.

“After that I met… I met Dominic, he…” Brian blushed. “He was perfect, everything a Dominant should be, I fell hard. We both did and it was great, better than, he broke down all my barriers one by one with kindness and care; taking our time until I wasn’t afraid to be touched anymore.” He flushed bright red after having admitted that.

Fontaine smiled kindly. “Sounds like the perfect man.”

“He was… is.” Brian agreed.

“So what happened?”

“I have jealousy issues, another sub, Jesse, who was like his little brother didn’t like being pushed aside, and he would get me worked up. It came to a head one day and Dom. Dom ordered me to do something I didn’t want too, even when I begged him not to make me.”

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Scared, terrified, I have no control over my own body, no free will. Dom took it from me with nothing but speaking. It scared the crap out of me that he had so much power.”

“A lot of Sub’s go through this.” The Doctor told him with a small smile.

“I left after that, at first it was just for a few days, needed to think things over, but he called and we fought again so I stayed away a little longer. Then I went to see him but he’d left the country. I felt like he’d abandoned me so I… I ran, all the way to Miami.”

“That’s a long trip, did he follow you?”

“Yeah, he did, but by then I was already in deep cover in New York. I couldn’t talk to him or anything.”

“So you turned to Sub-Serve?”

Brian nodded.

“What about the bond? Was there nothing you could do with it?”

“I uh… I closed it off.” Brian shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh.” Fontaine nodded. “Unfortunate but we all have our reasons.” He tried to be reassuring but Brian could see through him.

“So how long have you been on 8 pills a day?”

“About a year, maybe more, I forget.”

“And the side effects, how have you been treating them?”

“The nosebleeds and migraines I can handle same with the nausea and vomiting. It’s the night terrors and the memory loss that’s affecting me the most.

Fontaine nodded.

“Alright, and how have you slept so far here?”

“Okay I guess.” Brian shrugged.

“Have the medications we’ve been giving you helped with the withdrawal?”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded. “I can actually keep food down now so the nurse thinks I’ll put some weight back on soon.”

“That’s great news, Brian. I’m going to end our session here and I want to see you at the end of the week. Please keep up to date with your journal, and please do ask if you need anything.”

Brian nodded. Accepted the journal from the older man and headed out the door.

It was lunch time and Brian wanted to try out his stomach.

The spaghetti wasn’t anything special but Brian moaned around a mouthful like it was the best damn thing on the planet.

He ate two bowls and kept them both down for the rest of the day.

Brian was so pleased with himself.

He wanted to share his joy through the bond but remembered it had been closed for good reason.

The next few days Brian spent wandering around, getting to know the layout of the buildings and working out in the gym, he ate mostly protein and carbs to build up mass and turn it to muscle.

He was steadily putting on more and more weight and the nurses were pleased with him.

Fontaine was also glad of their work he was accomplishing in therapy.

“You’ve been making great progress, Brian. But I’m concerned about the motivation behind this?”

“I want to see Dom.” Brian admitted. “I miss him and I can’t be with him how I was. I can’t fix things and try and get my life back if I’m stuck in here or relying on some drug to keep me sane. I need Dom. We were kept apart for five years because I made a stupid mistake. I don’t want to keep hurting him.”

“How do you know you’re hurting him? You told me you closed off the bond.”

“I did, but I saw him, the day before I came here. I saw him, and I saw his face and… I want to be better for him. I want to try again.”

Fontaine nodded.

“Alright. We can continue this tomorrow. How has the journal been going?”

“Good, I like it. It’s easier to say what I need to say when I’m writing it.”

“And you’re going to give it to Dominic?” Fontaine asked, curious.

“I am.” Brian agreed, feeling nervous. “Or should I not?”

“It’s up to you, I asked you to write down your goals for the day, week and month. I asked you to write how you felt and what you achieved. This is your own personal reflection, you can choose to share it with whomever you want, or not at all if that’s what you’d prefer. It’s up to you.”

Brian nodded.

“Okay.”

He took the journal and his pen out to the gardens.

They were lovely, situated on the border of the compound. Brian could see the whole of Sun Valley stretched out before him.

If he looked hard enough he could pretend to see all the way to Echo Park.

 

Dom,

 

I’m at day 23. A week to go.

I’m sitting out in the gardens again. I told you how beautiful it is out here right? I love it, so peaceful. I wish you could see this. I might see if I can take a photo. I like to pretend I can see all the way down to Echo Park, see the Garage and the Café, see the house. See you.

By now I’m sure you’re sick of reading the same things over and over and over again... Fontaine says I’m doing well. That I’ve found something to work for and I’m not letting it go. I realized it’s you. I can’t stop thinking about getting out of here and seeing you. Wrapping my arms around you tightly and then kissing you senseless. I can’t wait to scent you again, to feel you hug me close. Mostly I can’t wait to just spend time with you. I’ve missed you so much.

There were times in New York I wanted to just give it all up and come home. I cried at night, missing you so deeply I thought I’d never be whole again. I spoke with Fontaine today about something I think you should know about.

In New York, I tried to kill myself. It was 6 months before the end of the operation, I couldn’t have known then how much longer it would take, and I was at the end of my rope. I missed you so much, I’d gotten someone killed to maintain my cover. I couldn’t handle it anymore.

I had the gun in my mouth, sitting in the bathtub ready to do it and then the worst thing happened. You. I let my guard down and you came through the bond, excited you’d gotten through and then curious about when I’ll come home. You stopped me. Because I knew right then I couldn’t kill myself. Because you’d never survive it either. That’s when I decided I was quitting the FBI. When I knew I was coming home.

But coming home in one piece was hard and I wasn’t ready to see you, I couldn’t handle you seeing me like that, at my lowest. I didn’t want you looking at me and deciding you could do better, so I kept myself hidden from you.

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. But I was too proud to let you see me in that state.

I know I looked a mess, Vla pointed it out to me.

I guess. All I want to say right now Dom is thank you.

All my love,

Bri.

 

***

 

“So are you excited?” Vla smirked into her phone.

“Yeah, two days to go.” Brian sounded so much better, more alert, happier.

“I’m so happy for you Bri. Paul and I can’t wait till you come back.” She avoided calling it home.

Their home wasn’t Brian’s home and she knew that.

“I’m excited to be coming back. Has Tanner approved of my job yet?”

“Yup, even got you a shiny name plate for your desk and all,” Vla chuckled.

Brian laughed. “Awesome, I can’t wait.” And it was true.

“So how’s the journal going?”

“I’ve been writing to Dom everyday, some of the early stuff is pretty dark but I’m going to keep it all in there. There’s bits and pieces I know he’s going to get mad at and upset over, but I want him to read it all. I want him to know.”

“That’s really brave Brian. I’m sure he’s going to be thrilled, and he’ll be so proud of you for being strong enough to tell him everything.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. I went to dinner with him the other night.”

“And?” Brian perked up even more.

“And we discussed how this is going to play out. We agreed you should stay with us for a few weeks, get settled into your job and Dom can come around for dinner a few nights a week. After that we can move to him coming over whenever he feels like, and then if you feel ready, if you’re certain you want to; you can move back in with Dom.”

Brian let out a loud cheer of joy. “Really? He wants me to move back in?”

Vla grinned. “He does. He still loves you Bri. You know that.”

“I do but, Vla. I just. Moving back in, falling asleep next to him and waking up beside him, tangling in his arms-” Brian cut himself off. “It was the most amazing feeling and I miss it.”

“I know baby, I know. Two more days.”

Brian nodded.

“Two more days.”

 

***

 

“I must say Ms Gavrik I was expecting a man by the name of-“

“Dom, yeah.  We talked about it and decided it would be best if we got Brian settled back at our place first and then Dom could come for dinner.”

“He’s not moving back in with Dominic?”

“Not yet, Brian’s got a new job to settle into first before he needs to worry about Dom.”

“I see.” Fontaine nodded and gave her a tight lipped smile before shaking Brian’s hand.

“Keep safe Brian, you can call me anytime.”

“Thanks Doc,” Brian smiled and let Vla hug him.

“Look at you!” She grinned wide.

“You’re you again!” She gestured to the weight he’d put on. It looked a little like baby fat, but he’d managed to turn a lot of it to muscle. He still had a little bit to go.

“I’m fat.” Brian pouted.

“Bullshit, you’re probably 100 pounds soaking wet,” She hushed him and hugged him again.

“Alright, let’s get going. I have food to cook.” She ushered him into the car.

Brian smiled and loved that Vla drove the same way he did. Full speed and free.

 

***

 

“Holy shit Brian,” Paul gawked as he came home from work.

“Hi Paul,” Brian smiled and waved.

Paul gathered him in a hug.

“You look great!”

“Food and exercise will do that.”  He shrugged and blushed, not used to being fawned over like this.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Vla called out.

“Fucking adorable!” Paul agreed.

Brian blushed further.

“So who will be here for dinner?” He asked.

“Dom and Mia, we thought it would be best to have Mia come too.” Vla explained.

Brian nodded and grinned.

He had missed them both.

“Are you going to cover that?” Vla asked Brian regarding his tattoo.

Brian looked down at it and used his left thumb to rub over the ink.

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“I say leave it, let him see it.” Paul told him.

“Do whatever you feel like Brian.” Vla called out.

Brian looked down at the ink again and smiled.

 

***

 

“Will you stop pacing?” Mia was grinning ear to ear.

“No.” Dom grumbled and fiddled with his shirt collar again.

Mia slapped at his hands.

Vince grinned.

“Quiet you,” Dom warned.

“Didn’t say a word, did I Nick?” Vince asked the baby he was bouncing on his lap.

Nick blew bubbles and made a weird happy sounding noise.

“That’s my boy,” Vince grinned.

Dom rolled his eyes.

Mia cooed at her son and took him from Vince.

“You going to be good for Daddy?” She asked Nick in a sing song voice.

“Nah, he’ll puke everywhere and make messy diapers, huh Nick?” Dom grinned and booped Nick on the nose softly. He made a happy laughing noise and tried to clap his hands.

“That’s my nephew,” Dom grinned proudly.

“Alright you two, behave,” Mia told them. “C’mon Nick, it’s time for your dinner, and Daddy is going to feed you, yes he is.” She cooed.

Dom watched her pass her son to Vince and smiled at them. A lot could change in five years.

He wondered how much Brian had changed, how much they had both changed.

Maybe they wouldn’t be right for each other anymore?

If Dom was honest with himself he’d admit that getting Brian back is probably one of the scariest things he’d ever had to do. The dread that after fighting so hard for so long they would reconnect and find out they just didn’t fit together anymore.

Five years was such a long time.

“You ready to go?” Mia broke Dom from his thoughts.

“I. Yeah.” Dom nodded and headed down to the charger.

He’d retired the RX7 after a nasty crash one night. The 95 Supra was still at the garage, under a tarp, hidden. He took her out for spins occasionally, made sure she was still running smooth, tuned her up and kept her in top condition for when Brian came to get her.

“If you don’t focus I’m going to drive.” Mia warned him.

Smiling Dom nodded. “Alright, I’m here, do you have the address?”

“Right here.” Mia held up the slip of paper.

“Awesome, let’s go.” Dom took a deep breath as he started the car and then slowly let it out.

Seeing Brian again was terrifying, but so worth it.

 

***

 

“What time did they say they’d be here?” Brian was pacing and chewing on his thumb nail.

Paul slapped his hand playfully. “Stop it.”

Brian dropped the thumb from his mouth and sat down to keep from pacing.

“They’ll be here any minute, calm down.” Vla told him, understanding his nervous energy.

She’d already sent him for a run earlier that afternoon.

Brian had jogged for over an hour before coming back.

Vla and Paul worried the whole time he’d slip and get high, but he came home with a grin on his face and drenched in sweat.

“That felt good.” He’d smiled.

Now Brian was practically vibrating with energy, just waiting to hear the sounds of a finely tuned engine, because Dom wouldn’t drive anything less.

The low grumble of what could only be American muscle let him know Dom was pulling up in the drive behind his skyline.

Brian wondered if Dom would like it, even if it was an import.

“Calm down.” Vla told him again and went to the door.

“Dom, Mia, glad you could make it.” Vla smiled and hugged Mia as she entered the house.

Vla shook Dom’s hand firmly.

Brian was standing by the couch looking like a nervous wreck.

“Brian,” Mia smiled and rushed to hug him.

“Mia!” Brian smiled and buried his face in her neck. She smelt like Vince and something else.

“You got with Vince?” Brian frowned.

“Got married to him,” She shrugged showing off the ring.

“Congratulations!” Brian grinned.

“It gets better.” Dom spoke up moving to stand in front of Brian.

“Oh?” The blonde asked, his voice cracking a little.

“I have a son.” Mia told him.

Brian’s eyes widened comically.

“A son?”

“Nick, he’s almost 18 months.”

Brian hugged her again.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!”

Mia grinned and took a step back.

“Come help me in the kitchen?” Vla asked her and shooed Paul along with them, leaving Dom and Brian alone.

They were still just out of sight, listening in.

“Hey,” Dom said and felt completely stupid, like a teenager with his first crush.

Brian looked amazing, better than he’d ever seen him, and his eyes had their usual sparkle back.

“Hey,” Brian replied, his grin was wide and honest, seeing Dom made him so happy.

He opened up the bond completely, watched the recognition flash over Dom’s face and the matching grin form on the older man’s lips.

He pushed hard at the bond, sending Dom everything he was feeling.

Dom almost had to take a step back from the rush of pure joy he felt.

“Welcome home.” The Dominant smiled softly, reaching for Brian.

“It’s good to be home.”

Brian practically jumped into Dom’s arms, burying his face in the man’s neck and breathing him in for the first time in years.

The tears were unintentional.

Dom smiled so wide and gripped Brian tightly, squeezing him against his chest.

He felt Brian’s tears on his neck and was glad he wasn’t the only one so emotionally overwhelmed.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Dom admitted into Brian’s neck.

“Missed you too,” Brian pushed it through the bond, pushed every time he woke up crying, sobbing out Dom’s name, every time he got himself high as a kite on Sub-Serve and pretended Dom was there with him.

Dom held him tighter, he might be cutting off Brian’s air supply but until Brian told him to let go he wasn’t going to ease up an inch.

“I love you,” Dom said softly.

“I love you too,” Brian promised and pulled back just enough to kiss Dom gently.

“Alright you two.” Vla called out and broke them apart.

“Boo.” Paul pouted. “They were enjoying themselves.”

“Hush you.” Vla warned playfully.

“Dinner is ready so come and sit.” She ordered.

Vla was seated at the head of the table, Paul to her right. Brian was on Dom’s right and Vla’s left and Mia to Dom’s left at the foot of the table.

“Do you mind if I bless the table?” Dom asked in his own home he was able to enforce it, but he was a guest in another family’s home, with their own traditions.

“Brian mentioned you might want too. Please go ahead.” Vla invited him too.

“Lord bless this table and the meal we are about to receive, bless the family you have gifted us, those who stick around for the bad and those who have just returned to us. In your name Amen.” Dom spoke quietly.

Brian smiled and him and couldn’t help the urge to lean his head on Dom’s large shoulder nuzzling and scenting him.

Vla poked his exposed side.

“Not at the table, you can scent after dinner, behave.” She warned him.

Brian looked like a kicked puppy for all of two seconds before he began to eat.

“And stuffing yourself silly won’t work, because you’ll have to wait for everyone to finish eating before you can be excused from the table.” Vla clarified.

Brian pouted again and began to eat like a civilised person.

Dom chuckled and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek, making the blonde blush.

Once their meal was finished, wine and dessert followed. Brian had helped make the tiramisu, knowing it was a favourite of Dom’s.

“Wow,” The Dominant grinned. “You made that for me?” He asked.

Brian ducked his head and nodded.

“That’s great Brian. Thank you.” He praised him and Brian felt like he could die a happy man.

Something inside of him felt like it was going to burst with happiness and he shared it with Dom through the bond.

Dom looked a little breathless at that. “Is that how it feels when I praise you?” He asked awestruck.

Brian nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s… Amazing.” Dom finished, still completely in awe over how good Brian felt just by receiving praise from Dom. Then again, they were bonded and Dom was Brian’s Alpha.

“It’s remarkable isn’t it?” Vla smiled.

Dom nodded. “I had no idea.”

“It gets even more powerful, when you complete a bond.”

Mia nodded her agreement.

“The first time after completing the bond, the first praise they give you while you’re still coming down from it.” Mia agreed.

Paul nodded eagerly. “The first time they put you into subspace and praise you right after the bond.” He added, staring lovingly at Vla.

“It’s pretty amazing for us too.” Vla told him.

Paul nodded. “I know.”

Brian reached forward to grab the serving spoon to serve up some of the dessert for Dom.

A flash of black ink made Dom tense.

“Brian?” He breathed and reached forward to capture the blonde’s right wrist in his hand.

Brian flushed bright red.

“Yeah.” He agreed knowing what Dom was about to asked.

“When?”

“About a year ago, when I knew I was going to come home to you.”

Dom studied the beautiful swirls and the dark predominant lines of his own name on Brian’s wrist. It didn’t just say Dom it was Dominic.

“This.” Dom didn’t have the words. For a whole year Brian had had his name tattooed onto his wrist where anyone and everyone could see it.

“Do you like it? It’s a little different to the designs we talked about.” He was suddenly unsure, worried about Dom’s reaction.

“It’s beautiful.” Dom praised him and lent forward to kiss the ink softly.

“I’m honoured.” Dom swore. “Completely and utterly honoured.”

Brian beamed at him.

“Okay you two, food then touchy time.” Vla reminded them, trying to keep some sort of order on the evening.

Mia gave her a knowing look and the two of them did their best to distract the boys from each other.

 

***

 

Once the food was put away, the table cleared and the dishes done, Brian was allowed to go and cuddle on one of the couches with Dom.

Instantly he climbed into Dom’s lap and buried his face in Dom’s neck again, breathing him in.

They didn’t move for such a long time, just holding one another and breathing, communicating with feelings and emotions through the bond.

Brian felt like he could explode from how happy he was.

“It’s getting late you two,” Vla told them when Mia was half falling asleep in her chair.

“Can Dom stay?” Brian slurred, half drunk and Dom’s scent.

“No sweetie, remember agreed chaperoned visits for a few weeks. You have work on Monday, but you’ll be able to see him in a few days.” Vla hated being the one to enforce the rules but they had agreed on them for good reasons.

Last time Brian and Dom fell too heavy too fast. They were enforcing the separation, both Dom and Vladir to ensure it didn’t happen again, no matter how much Dom didn’t want to let go of Brian.

“Dom. I know it’s hard but remember when we met last month out the front of the precinct. You have to trust me with him, just for a little longer.”

Dom nodded and opened his arms.

Brian reluctantly slid off his lap.

“Wait.” Brian smiled and bounded up the stairs.

He came back with a t-shirt that was miles too big for him.

“Here,” He handed it to Dom.

Vladir grinned. They had gone shopping for a shirt in Dom’s size so that Brian could sleep in it while at Rehab and give it to Dom to sleep with during their first separation after scenting each other.

Dom recognised it for what it was.

“Thank you.” It was so hard to let you sub go.

Brian would be alright because Dom could send to him through the bond and help him to sleep.

Dom as Brian’s Alpha and Dominant would need something more tangible, and scent was probably the best thing for it.

Brian feeling bold leant forward to kiss Dom softly once.

“Get home safe.” He said and then ran up the stairs again.

It would be hard to say goodbye so he refused too.

Dom understood and sent Brian comfort and calm before hugging Vla good night.

“Thank you.” He told her honestly.

“I’m doing everything I can to give him back in the best condition possible, but so help me Toretto, you fuck this up and no one will find the body, do you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Dom nodded.

Vla and Paul watched the Toretto siblings drive off, waving as they passed the front of the house.

“That was intense,” Paul said softly.

“Mmmm. They’re like that though, Brian and Dom. Always have been intense, at least from what Mia described.”

“Can we go to bed?”

“Sure thing baby, let me lock up and I’ll be in, in a minute.”

Paul kissed her softly and headed upstairs.

 

***

 

Brian spent the time it took Dom to get home and say goodnight to everyone, rolling about in his sheets trying to transfer as much of Dom’s scent onto them as possible.

Next time he was going to have Dom roll around in his bed and scent mark it for him.

The bond was inquisitive after about half an hour and Brian sent back warm and content, letting Dom know he was snuggled up in bed.

Dom sent back calm and pleased.

Feeling like a teenager Brian picked up his new phone Vla had organised for him and sent a text to Dom.

Can I call - Brian

He didn’t get a text back.

Dom’s name flashed on the screen.

“Hey.” Brian answered with a grin.

“Hey yourself, I love the shirt.” Dom smirked into the phone.

“Thought you might.”

“You know exactly what I’m going to be doing with it right?” Dom teased.

“I hope so, that was the main reason I did it.” Brian flirted.

Dom chuckled and sent through arousal via the bond.

It was worth it to hear the hitched gasp of breath Brian tried to suck in when it hit him.

“You’re mean.” Brian pouted.

“I know. I just wanted to say thank you again and good night. I’ll speak with you tomorrow.”

Dom was conscious of not spending too long on the phone and keeping Brian up, he also knew this was heading somewhere and as much as he didn’t want to, he knew he needed to end it now.

Brian pouted but he understood.

“Have a good night.” He teased.

Dom chuckled. “I will, good night Brian.”

“Good night, Dom.”  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my dears, chapter 6 for you all!
> 
> Now it was brought up a little while ago that there was the potential for Mpreg!Brian.  
> I have created a poll for you all to vote on this issue, I think I've covered all options.  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO FILL THIS OUT!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1pNU7aiKK-IkerCOKnxZKrO-4RSNFXUo-221t_tvFcwU/viewform
> 
> Sam and I are really happy with this chapter and 7 might take a few days to get out as Real Life is kicking my butt.
> 
> As always, Comments are greatly appreciated!

The first week was the hardest.

Being away from Dom after reconnecting properly, the scenting, the bond and the feeling of home. It was so difficult to go without it, but Brian managed it.

Dom visited him twice that week.

Then twice during week two.

Week three Brian was swamped with a new case he and Vla were working with Homicide, they got to talk on the phone each night before Brian fell asleep but there was no scenting or physical contact.

A month after Brian got out of rehab, Dom turned up at the front door in a pair of slacks and a collared shirt, wielding flowers.

Brian managed to not squee like a girl, instead just stood there with a ridiculous grin on his face.

“Go have a shower and get dressed,” Dom ordered softly, and Brian felt the compulsion take over.

He smiled and nodded, moving to kiss Dom quickly, just once, and then bound up the stairs.

Vla chuckled from her spot on the couch, Paul curled up beside her.

“You didn’t tell him?” Dom asked, looking confused.

“Hell no, that was fucking adorable.” Vla grinned at him.

Dom chuckled and came to sit on the couch next to her.

“How has he been doing?” Dom asked seriously.

“The night terrors are still pretty bad. I’ve been making him go for runs around the block to wear himself out before bed. The memory loss is affecting his work but it’s getting better. The longer he goes without the sub-serve the quicker his brain will repair.” She told the other Dominant.

Dom nodded and stood again.

“I should put these in water.”

“You know where everything is.” She waved him off.

Dom headed to the kitchen, grabbing one of the beautiful vase’s on display in the hallway display case and filling it halfway with water. He put the flowers inside, and put it in the middle of the dinner table.

Returning to the lounge he sat on the couch again.

“So where you taking him?” Vla asked, flicking through channels.

“There’s a nice Cuban place, Cha Cha Cha.” Dom shrugged, it had been Mia’s suggestion since it was where Vince had taken her for their first date.  

“And after?” Vla grinned. They were two hot blooded men completely in love. This woman wasn’t stupid.

“I was thinking of taking him for a hike up Griffith Park, go sit at the top and just look out over LA; depending on if people are about, maybe try talking to him a little more.” Dom shrugged.

Vla gave Dom a warm smile.

“That’s really sweet.” She told him.

Dom returned the smile.

“Okay, I’m good to go.” Brian called out as he came down the stairs.

Dom had to remind himself to breathe.

Brian looked good. In fact he looked amazing.

He wore a tight black V neck shirt and some well fitting dark wash jeans with his usual chuck taylors.

“You look good.” Dom told him standing up and meeting Brian halfway to the door.

Brian blushed bright red and ducked his head sheepishly.

“Thanks.” But he could already feel the giddiness from completing a task and receiving praise.

“Don’t be out too late. We’ve got to be in for a meeting at 8:30 tomorrow.” Vla called out.

Brian nodded and waved as Dom opened the door for him.

“And for god’s sake don’t get arrested for public indecency!” She shouted after them.  

Brian and Dom laughed nervously as they made their way into the charger.

“I love this car.” Brian said softly once he was buckled into the passenger seat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. This is the one from the garage right? The one I…. I bent over that one time?”

“That’s the one, but it looked a little different then.” Dom smiled.

“Yeah I didn’t recognise it that day at the precinct. It looks good. You did a great job.”

Dom smiled happily at Brian and put his hand on his lap for Brian to thread their fingers together, just that small amount of contact settling them both.

“So where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to a nice little restaurant and then we’re going for a walk up Griffith Park.”

“I love the view up there.” Brian smiled, dreamily. Tonight sounded amazing.

Dom grinned and pushed through the bond how much he enjoyed seeing Brian his happy.

Brian closed his eyes and hummed contently; letting Dom’s emotions wrap around his mind like a warm comfy blanket.

They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes early for their reservation, but Dom didn’t mind; he spent the extra ten minutes staring down lovingly at Brian, who was reclining in his seat, head turned towards Dom.

“What are you thinking?” The Dominant asked, reaching out to stroke the blonde’s face.

“I go into heat soon.” Brian blurted instantly.

“Oh?” Dom grinned, but then his face turned serious. “How have you been coping with them away from LA?” He asked.

“FBI Safehouse.” Brian shivered at the thought. “I’d be pulled from my cover for it. The story would be I had locked myself away with my ‘wife’ during her heat. The house was basically a normal house in the suburbs, but the basement had a solid steel room that I could lock from the inside and I spent my week with military rations, bottled water and toys.” Brian blushed admitting the last part.  

“Sounds awful, were you on sub-serve during it too?”

Brian nodded, feeling a little ashamed.

“This heat will be different,” Dom promised.

“Yeah?” Brian asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Dom nodded and leant forward to kiss Brian, softly.

The submissive moaned into the kiss and pouted when it ended.

“C’mon, before they give our table away.” Dom instructed him out of the car.

Brian continued to pout playfully but let Dom wrap an arm around his shoulders and steer him into the restaurant.

***

“Hold up a minute.” Brian was bent forward, hands on his knees, panting softly.

“You still have a way to go O’Conner.” Dom grinned, slightly out of breath himself.

Brian stuck his middle finger up at Dom.

“Don’t be cheeky.” The Dominant warned.

Brian blushed and stood up straight again.

“Okay, let’s keep going.” He panted, still out of breath.

“It’s worth it; I promise.” Dom smiled fondly at Brian as he struggled up the incline.

“I know; been here before.” Brian gave him his best smile and kept walking.

The peak of Griffith Park was beautiful. The view stretching as far as the eye could see; to the south west over Los Angeles, they could see down to Echo Park, Downtown and to the west the Hollywood sign.

The sun was just setting over the horizon; the street lights beginning to turn on.

“I love it up here.” Dom confessed quietly as they sat down on a large rock to the side of the look out.

“Me too.” Brian agreed and lent his head on Dom’s shoulder.

Dom smiled and wrapped his arm around Brian, pulling him close.

They sat quietly together, just catching their breath and taking in the view.

“Vla says you’re not sleeping well.” Dom was the one to break the silence.

“Not really.” Brian admitted.

“What do you dream about that scares you so much?”

“That I died in New York. That I died before I could say I was sorry, before I could beg your forgiveness.” Brian said quietly, so quietly Dom had to strain his ears to hear it.

“Bri-“

“I know it’s silly, I mean. I’m already here, and you’re not mad at me… You’re not mad at me are you?” Brian’s eyes were wide and his expression so open and honest.

“No Bri, I was. I was mad and hurt and angry. You went all the way to Miami and by the time I tracked you down there, you’d disappeared again. I thought I’d lost you for good and I didn’t cope very well when I got back home.”

“What happened?” Brian asked, snuggling closer to the man.

“When I got back from Miami I was a wreck. I barely slept. I kept checking my phone constantly in case you’d call or text. I worked in the garage for longer than I should have. I rode off the RX7 coming home one night, microsleep. One minute I’m driving down the street; next thing I know I’m wrapped around a phone pole.” Dom spoke evenly.

Brian clung to him tighter.

“What happened? Were you hurt?”

“I broke my leg, fractured a few ribs and dislocated my shoulder, also hit my head. Vince found me. He came looking when I missed dinner.”

“Shit.” The blonde muttered. “So how’d he and Mia end up together?”

“Jesse separated himself from the family about 3 months after you left. I was a wreck and I couldn’t help anyone. Jess was putting distance between himself and everyone else. It was making him miserable, but anytime we tried to connect with him he pushed us away. He got into some trouble at Race Wars, ended up finding his Alpha Nice girl, but she hated us so Jesse was up and gone within a few weeks; haven’t heard much from him since.”  

Brian felt saddened by the news, he knew how much of a little brother Jesse was to Dom.

“He sends Christmas cards though, so that has to count at something.” Dom shrugged.

“So what does that have to do with Mia and Vince?”

"Mia and Vince were the only unbound pair in the house. Letty and Leon have been together this whole time. They haven’t made it official and apparently it’s still pretty casual but neither of them have been seeing anyone else as far as I can tell. That left Mia in a vulnerable state when it came to her heat. You know she never used to like Vince that way, but Vince got his shit together after you left. Took on the role of looking after me, became the head of the house when I couldn’t.”

Brian shifted on the rock, trying to press himself as close to Dom as possible. Without the sun it got cold quickly and he was still in a t-shirt.

Dom moved on the rock, sitting a little further back and encouraged Brian to sit between his legs, Brian’s back to Dom’s front. The larger man wrapped his arms around his sub to keep him warm and took the opportunity to nuzzle his nose into the back of Brian’s neck.

“So Vince finally manned up?”

“Yeah he did. He and Mia ran the house for a while and I guess they just realized how well they fit together. Vince stopped being a dick and Mia started to find qualities she liked. They got married about two years ago; about 6 months later we found out she was pregnant.”

Brian smiled.

“Bet you wanted to kick his ass?”

“I nearly did. Mia wasn’t ready to be a Mom. She was so worried about it she almost miscarried from the stress.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah. But the Doctor said it was normal for first time mothers when the child is a surprise.”

Brian nodded and leant back into Dom’s touch. He had forgotten how good this felt, just being held.

“Is the kid cute?”

“Yeah, Nick’s the cutest.” Dom confirmed.

Brian chuckled. “Proud Uncle Dom.” He teased.

Dom chuckled a low laugh.

“So what else do you dream about?” Dom asked Brian. Dr Fontaine had given Vla brochures and the names of certain self improvement books to assist in Brian’s recovery. Dom had read them all.

“Sometimes I dream about New York. Things that actually happened, things I would have done different.” Brian’s tone went bitter. “Things I would do again in a heartbeat.”

“Do I want to know?” Dom asked softly, pressing a kiss to Brian’s neck.

“Probably not. I’ve done some bad things Dom.” Brian muttered, ashamed.

“So have I.” Dom confessed.

“I killed people Dom.”

“I almost beat a man to death with a wrench. You should know that from my file.”

Brian nodded.

“That was different. Linder killed your dad. These guys were assholes who couldn’t pay bigger assholes the money they stupidly borrowed.”

“And you killed them?”

“Only two; had to in order to keep my cover.” Brian admitted.

“Did you see someone about that; speak to someone?”

“Yeah. We faked a medical issue, said I had stomach ulcers or some shit and used those visits to cover up the fact I was going to an FBI shrink.”

“So the FBI did try and look after you?” Dom held Brian just a little tighter.

“Yeah, they tried. Clarke was great but… they couldn’t do everything. Y’know?”

Dom nodded.

“What would help you sleep better do you think?”

“You.” Brian replied instantly.

Dom let out a happy laugh.

“Not like that.” Brian blushed, but couldn’t deny the reactions his body had to those mental images.

“I just mean, I like being held like this by you. I like closing my eyes and just hearing you breathe. Some nights when I fall asleep with one of your shirts to my nose, I manage pleasant dreams for most of the night.”

“We should try it out.” Dom agreed.

“Really?”

“Not tonight, but this weekend. I’ll come stay over Friday or Saturday night and we’ll test this theory.”

Brian was beaming happily.

“Can…” Brian stopped himself, his face turning pensive. “Can I ask you a personal question?” He whispered low.

“Go ahead.” Dom nodded into Brian’s shoulder.

“Were you with anyone while I was gone?”

“No.” Dom replied instantly. “I was far too miserable to even think about jerking off, let alone seeing anyone.” He admitted.

“Me too.” Brian admitted. “I was worried there was something wrong with me. I couldn’t even get hard. I was worried… it sounds stupid to say it out loud.” Brian cut himself off again.

“Doesn’t matter, tell me?”

“I was worried my cock only obeyed you.” Brian flushed bright red.

Dom let out a low please chuckle.

“Would that be so bad?”

“No.” Brian smiled. “No I think that would be lovely.”

Dom grinned and turned Brian in his arms just enough to be able to kiss him.

Brian moaned softly and let himself be kissed, slow and deep.

They broke apart for air after a few moments and Brian was smiling fondly.

“I’ve missed that.” The blonde grinned.

“Me too.” Dom agreed.

“Kiss me again?” Brian asked, sweetly.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Dom teased and pulled him in for another deep kiss, tongue exploring and Brian keening softly into Dom’s mouth.

A pair of joggers broke them apart. Brian blushing at having been caught and Dom eyed them wearily, judging them, searching for a threat.

“You wanna go for a drive?”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded enthusiastically.

They made their way back down the trail and to the parking lot. Dom tossed Brian the keys.

“Serious?” He asked. His face was bright with happiness, like a child on Christmas.

“You so much as put a scratch on her and I will kick your pretty little ass.” Dom warned playfully.

Brian gave Dom a seductive smirk and slid into the driver’s seat.

He started up the Charger and grinned as she purred.

“I love this car.” He sighed softly.

“I’m glad.” Dom smiled and pulled on his seat belt.

Brian drove them at a leisurely pace around North LA.

There was no real destination in mind, just driving and basking in Dom’s warmth.

Brian let his right hand drop down to his lap and Dom picked it up gently, thumbing over the dark black lines of ink on the wrist.

“I still can’t believe you did this.” Dom broke their silence.

“I wanted everyone to know that even if you weren’t there with me, I was taken.”

“Even when you didn’t know if I’d take you back?” Dom rose an eyebrow.

“Didn’t matter, you’re it for me Dom. My Alpha and my Master, no one else would ever be able to mean more to me than you do. Even if you had of turned me away, said you didn’t want me anymore; I wouldn’t be able to move onto someone else. I’d be alone for the rest of my life.”

“Bri-“

“You know how I feel Dom. You can feel it when I push through the bond. I’m fairly certain you feel the same. Would you be able to bond to another sub the way you have me? To marry them? Have children?”

Dom closed his eyes and shook his head. Brian was right.

“You’re right.” He sighed softly to Brian.

They fell into silence again, just enjoying the point of contact, Brian’s wrist and Dom’s hand, and the cool night air as they drove.

Brian pulled up at Vla’s house and parked in the driveway, he made no move to get out of the car.

The blonde turned to his Dominant and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, unsure of how to ask the question.

“Go on Bri, you can ask me anything. You should know that by now.”

“Before you knew your sub would be a man, did you ever want kids?”

“Where is this coming from?”

Brian shrugged.

“It’s just normal isn’t it, for a Dominant to want to have kids with their sub?”

“I think it’s normal for everyone to want kids one day.”

“I never used to.” Brian admitted.

“Used to?” Dom asked, his stomach rolling at the insinuation.

“I’ve thought about it, raising a kid with you.” Brian blushed and looked away after his confession.

“I’m Italian, I like big families.” Dom said softly.

Brian let out a nervous laugh.

“One day,” He nodded.

Dom grinned.

“One day.” He confirmed.

  
  


***

  
  


“How was it?” Vla asked as Brian watched Dom drive off from the front door.

“Great,” Brian practically swooned.

“What did you do?”

“We had dinner, went up to the top of Griffith Park, cuddled and talked a bit about the night terrors and stuff. I told Dom I thought having him in bed with me would help with the dreams. Just being able to scent him and cling to him.”

Vla nodded. “That sounds good, we can do that this weekend.” She agreed.

“Dom figured as much. After that we went for a drive around and then talked more in the driveway.”

“Yeah, we heard you pull up and wondered what was taking so long, figured you were either making out or talking.” Vla grinned.

Brian blushed. “I think we just agreed to have kids one day.” Brian admitted scratching the back of his neck.

Vla looked sad for a moment before giving a tight lipped smile.

“That sounds great. I didn’t know you were a carrier,” She told him.

“I’m not, at least I haven’t been tested. But either way, if I have a kid, or if we adopt, or surrogate, I think we’d make pretty good parents once I get better.” Brian smiled.

Vla nodded and gave him a hug.

“I’m heading to bed. Just wanted to make sure you got home okay.” She told him.

“Hey Vla?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you turn the second room into a bedroom and not the nursery you had planned?”

Vla sighed softly and moved to sit back down on the couch.

“Come sit.” She patted the spot next to her.

Brian didn’t like the sadness he saw on her face.

“Vla?”

“When you and I were doing beat together I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't.” She admitted.

“After you put in for your transfer I kind of freaked out a bit because my instincts were all over the place and Paul and I had some very enjoyable times, almost constantly to try and settle the urge in the back of my head to have kids.”

She paused and took a deep breath.

“I got pregnant. I could feel it and I knew, just knew I was having a girl. I was so excited, I told Tanner and requested a move to a desk job until maternity leave. He approved it but I couldn’t start for another two weeks, which was fine because it was early days.”

Brian shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t like where this was going.

“Two days before I was set to go on desk duty, I was 17 weeks pregnant. I got called in on a domestic dispute, some Dominant running rampant on Cocaine beating his sub. I got there with my partner and the Dom shot his sub. The bullet was so high calibre it went through the sub, the front door she was trying to open and through me.” Vla shifted and lifted up her shirt, the wound was ugly, matted white scar tissue and what looked like fragmental scarring too.

“I lost the baby and the damage was so severe I’ll never have kids.” She finished, her eyes were sad but there were no tears, she fought them back.

“Vla…” Brian gasped softly. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He felt so guilty for forcing her to reopen these wounds.

“It’s not your fault, but now you know. Please don’t mention it around Paul, he still stresses about it and it upsets him a lot. He wanted a kid more than I ever would.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, now go to bed.”

Brian nodded, hugging her tightly and then marched upstairs.

Brian brushed his teeth, and text Dom at the same time.

Talk me to sleep? – Brian

Sure call me when you’re ready – Dom.

Brian smiled at that and headed into bed, he stripped to his underwear and climbed beneath the covers.

Dom answered the phone after two rings.

“Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey,” Brian replied.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just upset Vla and brought up some bad memories for her,” He said sadly.

“What happened?”

“I mentioned our conversation from the driveway. Did you know she lost a baby?”

“Yeah,” Dom sighed sadly. “I went to go and beg Tanner for information from Clarke about you. Vla was in there injured and looking seriously depressed. She told me she’d been shot and then left. Tanner filled me in on the rest.”

“I feel horrible for reminding her of it.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”

“I know, I still feel bad.”

“Do you need me to cheer you up?” Dom asked.

Brian could hear him making his way up the stairs, the soft click of a door closing and then the rustling of blankets and sheets.

“Depends, how do you plan on cheering me up?” Brian teased.

“Any way I can.” Dom flirted heavily to him and sent through arousal via the bond.

Brian let out a soft moan.

“Tease.” He accused.

“Mmmm.” Dom agreed.

Brian could feel the arousal grow through the bond and realized his body was responding to Dominic.

“Dom.” He panted softly.

“Shhh. I’m going to talk to you like I used to. I want you to be as quiet as you can and come for me.” Dom told him.

Brian flushed.

“I haven’t been able to get hard outside of a heat in years Dom.” Brian admitted humiliated.

“But I’m here now.” Dom told him firmly. “You can do it, and if you can’t, we’ll have something to work on, together.”

Brian smiled. He liked the sound of that.

“Okay, talk to me?”

“Where do you want me to start?” Dom asked, his voice going low.

“Anywhere.” Brian breathed softly, free hand trailing down and palming at his still flaccid cock.

“Your tattoo.” Dom said simply. “I want to pin you down, press my body against yours and use my tongue to trace over that tattoo. I want to feel you squirm and moan and whimper under me. Want to feel you push your hips up, trying to get enough friction and make yourself come against me, while I lick at your wrist.”

Brian felt his throat go dry and let out a soft moan.

“What else?”

“I want to watch you finger yourself open for me, want to watch you fuck yourself on them, moaning freely and openly at how good it feels. I want to watch you make yourself come, my name on your lips.” Dom spoke low and deep, voice almost a low growl.

Brian whimpered softly, feeling Dom’s arousal through the bond. His cock had twitched in interest.

“It’s not working.” Brian said sadly, upset he couldn’t do what Dom had asked.

“Do you remember during your heat, you couldn’t get hard anymore because of the really bad wave?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how we made you come?”

Brian grinned.

“You want me to find some lube?”

“Go on Baby, I’ll wait here.” Dom told him,

Brian opened his bedside drawer and pulled out the pharmacy bag. Inside were condoms, lube and some over the counter pain medication for his migraines. He had been approved for them by Fontaine.

“Back.” Brian said a little breathless with excitement.

“You know what I want.” Dom told him, there was a slightly breathless element to his tone.

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you-“

“Yes.” Dom cut him off, letting out a small moan of his own as he worked his cock.

“Oh fuck.” Brian swore and opened the lube quickly, wetting two fingers and reaching down.

He’d taken off his underwear when he grabbed the lube, and now had his feet as close to his hips as he could manage and knees spread, opening himself so he could do as Dom asked.

The first finger felt strange. It had been a while, and even though his heats had consisted of Brian fucking himself silly on sex toys, he hadn’t had any sexual drive outside of his heat since he left LA.

“You okay?” Dom asked, hearing Brian’s muted gasp.

“Yeah, just… feels different, strange.”

“Just remember to breathe. Does it help if I do this?” Dom asked and sent through a fresh wave of arousal through the bond.

Brian let out a low deep moan, hips rocking back down onto his finger eagerly.

“Yeah, that helps.” Brian nodded into the phone and was quick to get a second finger inside of himself.

“Find that spot Brian, you can do it.” Dom encouraged him, his own breathing becoming harsh as he worked his cock roughly.

“Oh.” Brian gasped, back arching as he brushed his prostate.

He adjusted his position on the bed so he could get his fingers deeper.

“It’s not enough.” He pouted though the phone. “Need something bigger, deeper.”

“You need my cock baby?” Dom purred, not missing a beat.

“Yeah.” Brian moaned to him, eyes slipping closed as he fucked himself on two fingers.

“You can have it soon baby, you just have to earn it.” Dom told him.

“How do I earn it?”

“By coming on your fingers for me. Can you do that?” Dom challenged.

“Yeah. Yeah I can. I will.” Brian promised, determined to do this for Dom. Wanting to follow an order, make Dom happy with him.

“Good boy,” Dom praised and Brian let out a moan that was probably just a fraction too loud.

Dom smirked at the noise. He liked knowing he had such an effect on Brian, that he couldn’t even keep the noise down.

“Shhhh baby, don’t want to wake up Vla and Paul.” Dom soothed.

Brian worked the two fingers faster, rocking his hips down onto them.

“Dom.” He whimpered, voice pleading.

“Need a little help?” His Dominant panted softly.

“Please.”

“So beautiful when you beg.” Dom moaned softly and pushed through the bond again, letting Brian feel everything he did, the excitement of being able to work Brian up like this, the arousal he felt, the anticipation of orgasm and being able to do this in person as soon as next weekend.

Brian keened, bit on to his bottom lip, closed his eyes and orgasmed dry, the muscles in his stomach clenching, his body going stiff and his come slowly leaking from his flaccid cock.

Dom felt it though the bond, felt the rush of arousal and pleasure and had to bite his own lip to stifle his groan as he came into his tight fist.

He lay back panting into the phone, listening to Brian do the same.

“You okay baby?” Dom asked quietly as he reached for a dirty shirt to clean up with.

“Mmmm.” Brian agreed, doing the same, wiping away the lube and cleaning the small puddle of semen from his lower stomach.

“Good.” Dom smiled happily and lay back down in his bed.

Brian nuzzled his way under the covers and into his pillows, trying to pretend it was Dom he was snuggling up to.

“I spoke with Mia. I won’t be able to make it Friday night but I’m going to swing by Saturday morning, and you can come hang out at the garage with me all day, work on some cars if you feel like it and then I’ll stay over Saturday night if that works with Vla too.”

Brian may or may not have wriggled excitedly in his bed. “That sounds great.” He beamed happily.

Dom smiled, he could feel how happy Brian was through the bond and quickly sent back his own happiness.

“You sleep well alright Bri, I’ll speak with you tomorrow, sweet dreams.”

“I’ll try.” Brian promised.

“Good boy, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Brian put his phone on charge and dropped it to the bedside table.

He was asleep a few minutes later with a large grin on his face.

  
  


***

  
  


Friday night had Brian spending the evening with Paul and Vla watching movies on TV.

There was a new Dom/Sub Romantic Drama playing and without reading the synopsis they decided to watch.

It was heartbreaking with the Dominant sacrificing his freedom to kill the abusive Dominant the sub was unwillingly bonded too.

The sub was left alone, waiting for if the Dominant they loved and had protected them would ever come out of jail. The visiting scenes were heartbreaking, as they put their hands on the glass that separated them, both of them longing for the others touch.

Vla suggested they find something else since Brian was already cowering and whimpering in his arm chair.

Brian demanded to know how it ends, so they kept watching.

Bad move.

The Sub ended up dying in a car accident on the way to pick up the Dominant when he got out finally.

The Dominant was left standing outside of the prison waiting and waiting for them to arrive and they never did.

“Why would they make a movie like that?” Brian asked, tears flowing freely.

Vla hugged him from one side and Paul the other.

“I don’t know, baby. I’m sorry we should have read up on it first, huh?” She kissed his forehead.

“I need to call Dom.” Brian told them and stood up to go to his room.

Brian sent through his need to speak with Dom via the bond, sent through his distress.

Dom was calling him before he got to his room.

He almost missed the call but managed to get it in time.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dom spoke quickly.

“I’m okay. I didn’t mean to make you panic. I’m sorry. I’m just upset.”

“What’s happened?”

“We watched a movie and it hit a little too close to home.” Brian wiped his tears.

“What movie?”

“What’s Mine is Mine. We didn’t know it ended like that.”

“Oh Bri.” Dom said softly and pushed as much comfort as he could through the bond.

Brian closed his eyes and lay back on his bed, letting the bond wrap around him and settle him.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your evening.” Brian said softly after a few minutes.

“That’s okay. You come first.” Dom told him seriously.

“What are you doing anyway?” Brian asked him curious now.

“We have a car thats very special and I need to make sure it’s perfect for when the owner comes to pick it up tomorrow.” Dom replied with a grin.

“Oh? What is it?” Brian asked interested, he could hear how excited Dom was for this car.

“You can see it tomorrow.” Dom promised him.

“Can’t wait.” Brian smiled into his pillow. He was much more calm now that he’d been able to speak with Dom.

"You going to be okay baby?" Dom asked him, sending warmth and comfort through the bond.

"Mmmm," Brian hummed his agreement squirming happily as Dom continued to send via the bond.

Dom chuckled, he could feel how happy he was making Brian.

"Get some sleep. I'll be by around 10, make sure you're ready for me," The Dominant ordered lightly.

Brian made a small noise of excitement.

"Yeah, I'll be ready by 10," he promised.

"Good boy."

Brian smiled happily into his pillows.

"Good night Bri."

"Night Dom."

  
  
  


***

  
  


"Blue or white?" Brian asked, standing shirtless in his room, holding up two t-shirts.

"Blue, brings out your colouring," Vla teased.

Brian threw the white one at her in protest to the backhanded comment and pulled on the blue shirt.

Vla had very kindly made both Dom and Brian a packed lunch and put it in Brian's backpack.

They ate breakfast together, Paul cooking up some delicious pancakes with blueberries. They were clearing the table when Dom knocked.

Brian was at the door instantly with his back pack.

He opened the door and grinned.

"I'm ready," he beamed at Dom, knowing he would be pleased.

"Good boy," Dom praised him and gave him a soft kiss as a reward.

Brian flushed both in pride and desire.

"C'mon we have a big day," Dom nodded towards the charger.

"Bye guys!" Brian called to Vla and Paul.

"See you tonight. Dinner is at 6:30!" Vla called back.

"We'll be here!" Dom shouted back to her and took Brian's hand, lacing their fingers together.

When they got to the car, Dom pressed Brian up against the passenger door and kissed him deeply.

"You look so good," he purred in a low rumble.

"So do you." Brian gave him a very obvious look over.

Dom chuckled and kissed Brian once more.

"Get in the car Bri." Dom opened the door for him.

Brian smiled and slid into the car, buckling up and waiting patiently for Dom to join him.

They held hands in the car like usual. Brian found he couldn't be around Dom without touching him in one form or another.

When sitting he'd have their thighs pressed together or one foot curled around Dom's ankle.

They could have their hands touching while driving or Brian snuggling into Dom's lap.

The only thing that mattered was they were touching in some way.

Dom had picked up on this. Brian took the most comfort from touch and scent and he did everything he could to cover Brian in his scent and touch him, preferably skin on skin, as much as possible.

"So what are we working on today?" Brian asked as they drove.

"There's an Accord that needs some love, a Prelude that we're building up for next Race Wars and that special car I told you about, but you can't see it until after lunch."

Brian pouted at that but nodded.

"Think it'll distract me from my work?" Brian teased.

"I think we'll distract each other, but yes, I think you'll get preoccupied with it, so not until after lunch."

Brian nodded his agreement.

"Okay Dom," he smiled.

  
  


***

  
  


Leon greeted Brian with a friendly hug, and a warm smile. “Hey man!”

Brian grinned and hugged him back.

“Good to see you Leon,” Brian told him and it really was.

“Letty’s under the prelude at the moment but she’ll be out in a minute. You put on some muscle,” The other sub grinned and playfully punched Brian in the arm.

“Yeah, can’t say the same for you,” Brian teased back with a light shove.

Leon laughed and gave Brian the middle finger before getting back to the Accord.

Dom watched the exchange with a grin.

One out of two. He wondered if Letty would be that easy.

  
  


If Brian’s old nickname was Snowman then Letty should be Ice Queen.

She gave the blonde a once over, caught eye contact and then dismissed him with a glare and stormed off to the other side of the garage.

“Ouch.” Leon shrugged. “She’s been a bit testy since Dom said you were back.”

Brian shrugged. If Letty didn’t like him that was her business.

“It’s fine, I’m here to work anyway.” The blonde told him and leant over the Accord, trying to figure out exactly what Leon was trying to do to it.

Dom watched them work for a moment. He was helping Letty with the Prelude.

“You sure he’s not going to just split on you again?” She hissed at him as she worked the bolts of the sump loose.

“Hope not.” Dom replied casually as he could to avoid confrontation. He didn’t need it right now.

“Just looking out for you bro. I was there last time, we all were. I don’t ever want to see that again.” She told him.

“I know, and I appreciate your concern.” Dom gave her a small smile.

“Concern? Hell no. I just don’t want to see your ass cry again, that was pathetic.” Letty gave him a grin and Dom knew it would all be okay.

  
  


By the time lunch rolled around Brian had been bent over the front of the Accord for a good two hours and Dom was only human.

Letty had to throw a bolt at him more than once to get his attention back on the Prelude, a smirk on her face.

“If you’re that distracted, why not just take him into the office like last time?” Letty asked him.

“Because I like to think I’ve matured.” Dom teased, putting on the most sophisticated accent he could.

Letty snorted an unattractive laugh.

“Yeah right Bro.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Alright. Maybe I’m not sure if he’s ready for that yet. And I don’t want him to feel... obligated.”

“You’re a pussy.” Letty told him simply. “And an Idiot, he’s been bent over like that purely for your enjoyment, they’re working on timing, he could be on a slide deck if he wanted.” Letty pointed out.

Dom took a moment to think this over, the facts lining up in his mind.

You little shit. Dom thought to himself.

“Hey what do you think about letting Brian take his new toy out for a drive this afternoon?” He said quietly, so Brian couldn’t hear.

“I’d ask if you were referring to the Supra or you.” Letty shot back, quick as a whip.

Dom chuckled.

“Both?”

Letty rolled her eyes. “I thought it was bad with Mia and Vince, you just...Just take him somewhere and get it out of your system, all these pheromones are going to mess with me and Leon too and while we had fun a few times I’m not up for a foursome.”

Dom gave her a look that said he was both appalled and mildly curious.

He opened his mouth to ask something he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer too and then decided it wasn’t worth the potential black eye.

“Fine, go grab the keys for me. I’ll take Brian over to see it.” Dom agreed and took a deep breath, heart speeding up and stomach beginning to feel like butterflies had taken over.

Brian tensed as Dom approached him, he could feel Dom’s anticipation and nervous energy through the bond.

“You okay?” He asked standing up straight and wiping his hands on a rag.

“Yeah, the owner of that car I was telling you about, is about to see it for the first time.” Dom grinned.

Brian frowned for a moment and then his eyes went huge with realization.

“Are you?” Brian had to stop to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Did you?” He stopped again, unsure how to word it.

“Did you build me a fucking car?” Brian demanded, shocked and excited.

“I built you a fucking car.” Dom agreed.

Brian threw himself at Dom.

“YOU BUILT ME A CAR!?” He shouted happily arms wrapping around Dom’s neck and his legs around Dom’s hips.

“Yeah, Bri. I built you a car.”

Brian squeezed tighter around Dom.

“You’re the best.” He grinned and rubbed his face in the crook of Dom’s neck and shoulder.

“I leave for five minutes.” Letty muttered coming out from the office with the supra keys.

Leon just chuckled.

“At least Brian’s appreciative.” He pointed out.

“Brian can be appreciative in other ways, and preferably not in front of me.” The Dominant rolled her eyes and threw the keys at Dom.

He managed to catch them and then ease Brian down off him, as much as he didn’t want too.

“You wanna see it or what?”

“Fuck yes!” Brian nodded enthusiastically and was practically bouncing with each step towards the back of the garage.

Dom watched proudly, he couldn’t have imagined a better reaction.

“Close your eyes.” Dom told him once they reached the back.

They had moved the supra to one of the clear bays and covered it in a tarp.

“Dooooooom.” Brian whined like a petulant child.

“Close them.”

Brian sighed and followed the order. He couldn’t open them until Dom ordered him to now.

“Okay. Open.”

Brian slowly opened his eyes and felt his jaw drop.

“The Supra.” He gasped.

“Didn’t feel right to get rid of her, you helped work on her too.” Dom shrugged.

“You went with the orange I liked.” Brian observed.

“She was always going to be your car, Bri.” Dom told him seriously.

Brian beamed at Dom and stepped closer to him, leaning up to kiss him just once.

“Thank you. She’s beautiful.”

“You haven’t driven her yet.”

“Don’t need to I know you would have her tuned to perfection.”

Dom smiled, guilty as charged.

“So, lets take her for a spin and we can eat lunch wherever we end up?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Brian nodded and took the keys from Dom.

“I’m driving.”

“Wouldn’t have doubted it.” Dom promised and gave him a playful swat on the ass as he went by.

“Hey!”

“That was for earlier. You tease me like that and you better be prepared for the consequences.” Dom flirted heavily.

Brian grinned and moved to stand in Dom’s space.

“Promise?” He simpered.

Dom let out a low growl, grabbing him and kissing the blonde roughly.

“In the car, now. We have a drive to make.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brian winked and rushed around the car.

  
  


***

  
  


Brian couldn’t stop grinning.

Holy shit this car was amazing.

Dom helped him remove the targa top and store it in the trunk.

It was a nice day for it, little bit of wind but sun and clear blue skies.

“Where to?”

“No idea.” Dom grinned.

“How long do we have?”

“Until dinner.”

Brian grinned wider. “That’s 6 hours away.”

Dom just smirked. “Yup.”

Brian turned over the engine, practically moaning at the low purr of the well tuned 2JZ.

“Dom, I’m in love.” He admitted, turning his head to smile at his Dominant.

“I suppose I’ll have to share you with her then.” Dom sighed dramatically.

“No competition.” Brian promised and leant forward to kiss Dom before pulling back, putting the supra into gear and roaring out of the garage and down the street.

He headed west, down to PCH, Pacific Coast Highway, up towards Malibu and Santa Barbara.

Dom was smiling the whole trip. Brian was pushing the car in daring little ways, taking a corner a little quick, sliding in and out of traffic, putting the gas to the floor when he had an opening to do so.

Brian was breathtaking like this.

Dom felt himself growing hard just watching and feeling the way Brian drove.

“What’s got you making the thinky face?” Brian asked as they pulled up at a set of lights.

“Thinky face?” Dom chuckled incredulously.

“That face you’re making now. It’s your ‘I’m thinking something sexy or something bad’ it’s hard to tell which sometimes.” Brian shrugged.

“And you call yourself a Detective?” Dom tutted playfully.

“Shut it Toretto.” Brian warned, just as playfully.

The two laughed and Brian took off once the light went green.

Once they got to Santa Barbara they turned off East Cabrillo Boulevard and into the parking lot next to the skate park.

Brian parked them facing the ocean and turned the car off.

He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

“My cheeks hurt from smiling so much.” He admitted.

“Mine too.” Dom chuckled and reached into the pathetic excuse of a back seat to grab Brian’s backpack and their lunch.

Vla had made them salad sandwiches and packed them each a muffin, nut bar, piece of fruit and a bottle of water.

“Vla would have made a good mother.” Dom said softly.

“She would.” Brian agreed and they both drank to that.

“So what do you think of the car?” Dom asked nervously.

He knew Brian liked it, but the performance modifications, the tuning had all been done with Brian in mind, with how he drove. Dom wanted to know he’d done it right, that he’s personalized the drive to how Brian liked it.

“Perfect, I think I’d tighten the suspension just a little more but everything else is amazing. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” He promised.

Dom smiled, proud of his accomplishment and couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing Brian deeply.

“Dom, we’re in public.” Brian said softly. It was different to the look out, it had been dark and they had been alone, here it was broad daylight and the car wasn’t subtle at all. Some of the skaters had stopped to look it up and down and Brian really didn’t want them looking only to find the two of them making out in the front seat.

Dom reluctantly pulled back.

“Alright.” He agreed but couldn’t help himself, kissing Brian’s lips softly just once more before going back to his sandwich.

Brian sighed happily and ate.

  
  


***

  
  


“I miss surfing.” Brian sighed softly.

“You surf?”

“Don’t act so surprised.” Brian replied, mock offended.

Dom gave him a grin.

“I can see you on a board.” He finally agreed. “You any good?”

“I’m alright, I just like it.” Brian shrugged.

“I should teach you.” The blonde smirked.

“Uh, no.” Dom shot him down.

“Why not?”

“Have you seen me? I don’t swim. I sink.” Dom told him.

Brian snorted out a laugh.

“You are the worst Californian ever.” Brian accused.

“I sit on the beach and watch you get hot and sweaty and sprayed with water, that is my job.” Dom smirked.

“And then have to use your towel to hide your boner?” Brian accused.

“Probably, it’s hard not to react looking at you.”

Brian rolled his eyes. It had been a good line though.

“Don’t roll your eyes princess, you love it.” Dom called him on it.

Brian blushed softly.

“I may enjoy knowing you find me aesthetically pleasing.” He shrugged.

“May?” Dom snorted.

Brian gave his shoulder a soft shove.

The sun was hot on their skin and Brian was starting to stick to the seats.

“Should we go back?”

“Up to you.” Dom told him.

Brian nodded and got out of the car to throw out their trash before climbing back in.

“Let’s go back to the garage, I promised Leon I’d help him with the solenoids.”

Dom nodded and smiled.

It was good to have Brian home.

 

***

“So did you have a good day today?” Dom asked Brian as they slowly undressed for bed.

“I did.” Brian agreed a cheeky grin on his face.

“And we’re going to have a good night, aren’t we?  No more night terrors?”

Brian nodded, determined.

“You can flex your muscles and scare them all away.” He tried to keep a straight face and speak in a serious tone. It didn’t work.

Dom gave Brian an exasperated look and sighed.

“You’re a menace, get in bed.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!” Brian grinned cheekily and climbed in under the covers.

Dom used the bathroom and then returned to climb in next to him.

He cuddled up behind Brian, pressing his front against Brian’s back.

“I love you.” Dom whispered softly, burying his face in the back of Brian’s neck, breathing him in.

“Love you too.” Brian promised and sent everything he was feeling through the bond.

Dom chuckled and wrapped a heavy arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Get some sleep. If you go the whole night without a bad dream you can have a reward in the morning.”

“A sexy reward?” Brian teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

Dom sighed. “Yes Brian, that’s what I was hinting at. A sexy reward.”

Brian wriggled happily and ended up rubbing his ass against Dom’s slowly forming erection.

“Oops.” He grinned, not sorry at all.

“Hold still.” Dom warned him.

Brian pretended to yawn and stretch, wriggling himself against Dom more and then settling.

He could feel Dom’s erection, large and heavy against his ass.

Mission accomplished.

“Cheeky little shit.” Dom murmured affectionately.

“You love me.” Brian smiled happily.

“I do.” Dom agreed and began to kiss at Brian’s neck softly.

Brian let out a soft noise, tilting his head to give Dom better access.

“Dom…” He breathed when the larger man nipped playfully at the junction between his shoulder and neck.

“You started it.” Dom reminded him and bit a little harder, making Brian whimper and buckle beneath him, body going limp to whatever Dom wanted to do to him.

“I think I’ve just found my favourite way to shut you up.” Dom smirked into his flesh.

Brian let out a small huff.

Dom smirked and bit him again, a little firmer, holding on as his tongue lapped at the skin caught between his teeth.

Brian let out an embarrassing whine, pressing his hips back to grind against Dom.

“Shhh.” Dom soothed him as he let go.

Brian wriggled and turned in Dom’s arms to face him.

“Dom-“

“Shhhh.” Dom hushed him and lent forward to kiss him firmly.

Brian melted into the kiss letting Dom take charge and roll on top of him, one knee moving between his thighs.

“Good boy.” Dom praised with how pliable Brian was being.

“Give me your wrist.”

Brian moaned remembering the conversation they had a few days ago.

The submissive offered his right wrist to his Dominant and had to bite his lip to keep quiet as Dominic began to lick and trace over the thick black lines that spelt out his name.

“I love this.” Dom told him. They both knew that already but Brian loved hearing it out loud.

Dom pushed through the bond exactly how he felt when he saw the tattoo; love, pride, possessiveness, arousal. It all hit Brian like a wall and the lip he had been biting slipped from his teeth as a loud moan let his throat.

“So beautiful like this.” Dom praised him, pressing a final kiss to the tattoo and letting his wrist go.

Brian instantly reached up for Dom, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

“Dom.” Brian gasped, rocking his hips up. His cock was still soft but the sensations felt amazing.

“I’m right here.” Dom promised and kissed Brian deeply, tongue exploring as he gently rocked their bodies together, hips rolling against Brian’s.

Brian moaned softly, arching his hips up, trying to get as much friction as possible, trying to get his cock to respond.

He was starting to panic.

What was wrong with him?

“Dom?” He broke the kiss, heart beating wildly, stomach in knots.

“Why can’t I?”

“I don’t know.” Dom said softly.

“Order me.” Brian told him.

“What?”

“Order me. My body usually follows your orders before I have time to even think about it.”

“Bri, I’m not going to order you to get hard.” Dom shook his head.

“Please?”

“No baby, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything, I was happy to just have you in my arms.” Dom promised.

“Really?” Brian looked so hopeful.

“Really, I’d rather just lie here and cuddle, scent you all over and wake up to your face in the morning.”

Brian smiled softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’ll figure it out together, and if not, we can see someone about it.” The Dominant promised.

Brian nodded and Dom gently slid to the side, laying on his back and encouraging Brian to snuggle up against him.

Brian took the opportunity to nuzzle his face against Dom’s chest.

Dom chuckled and ran his hand through Brian’s short hair, travelling down his spine and back up again.

“I know how I’m going to wake you up in the morning.” Brian hummed happily.

“Oh?” Dom asked, smiling down at him.

“Mmmm, my mouth on your cock.” He teased cheekily.

Dom let out a low moan at the mental image.

“Tease.”

“Yeah.” Brian agreed. “Or I could always do it now.” He smirked.

“You’re not letting this go are you?” Dom frowned at him.

Brian shook his head no. “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks Dom. I want to.” Brian was seeking permission.

Dom sighed softly and pulled the blonde up to kiss him deeply.

“Do whatever makes you happy. I’m yours.” He said softly.

Brian beamed at him.

“Love you.”

“Love you too Bri.”

Brian didn’t waste time. He pushed the covers off of them and slid down Dom’s body to suck and bite at one hipbone, Dom’s hips rocking up to the touch.

He licked at them, long swipes of his broad tongue before biting down on the bone, just enough to start to hurt.

He moved to the other hip giving it the same treatment and then slid further down the bed to teasingly blow cold air over Dom’s erection.

“Brian.” He warned.

The submissive grinned and leant forward to lick at the dark red tip, tasting the pre come, savouring it.

Dom let out a low moan and his hips twitched in Brian’s grasp.

Encouraged by this, Brian opened his mouth and sucked gently on the head of Dom’s cock, tongue flicking out over the slit, spreading it and trying to delve down.

“Brian…” Dom breathed.

The blonde grinned around his mouthful and began to slowly work himself lower and lower, taking more and more of Dom’s erection into his mouth.

Dom bit on his bottom lip hard to keep quiet, hands moving down to cup Brian’s head, not pushing or pulling, just petting him softly.

In a sneaky move he opened the bond and let Brian feel exactly how good he was at turning Dom on.

Brian moaned around Dom’s shaft, pulling back for air and lapping at the head with short kitten licks before sucking him back down again, building up a solid rhythm.

“God Bri.” Dom growled lowly, voice like gravel as his hips rocked up into Brian’s hands.

“Fuck.” Dom gasped, his cock slipping deeper and hitting the back of Brian’s throat where he failed to swallow around it.

Brian choked a little and pulled back, breathing through his nose.

“You okay?”

“Out of practice.” Brian said sheepishly.

“You’re doing great.” Dom promised, rocking his hips up, trying to encourage Brian to keep going.

“I want to try something.” Brian said softly.

“Hmmm, what is it?”

“I’m not ready for… for sex yet.” Brian admitted.

“But if maybe I lay on my stomach and you could put lube… and lay on top of me and…” Brian flushed bright red.

“You’ll need to be a little more clear.

“Between my… my ass.” Brian blushed bright red.

“You want me to put lube between your ass cheeks and rut against you?” Dom clarified, ridiculously turned on at the idea.

Brian blushed and nodded.

“Take your underwear off. Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer.” Brian pointed and then wriggled out of his boxers quickly.

He lay himself down on his stomach, cock still flaccid, but Brian was ignoring it for now.

“Spread your legs for now.” Dom told him and Brian did, even arching his hips up to give Dom better access.

“I like you like this.” Dom admitted.

“All laid out before me, presenting to me.”

Brian felt a shiver of arousal run straight through him.

Dom smirked.

He warmed the lube between his hands first before gently massaging it into Brian’s ass cheeks, teasing and playing with him first before warming more lube in thick dollops, smearing them the length of his crack and slicking his cock with the rest.

“You ready?”

Brian nodded.

“Use words, Brian.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Brian panted out.

Dom instructed him to put his legs together and tilt his ass up.

Dom spread his cheeks, lined up his cock and then lay them both flat against the bed.

Dom let out a moan at how amazing it felt, and Brian whimpered at the feeling of having his Alpha, his Master above him like this, cock between his ass, rutting against him.

“Please?” Brian mewled.

Dom grinned and buried his nose in the short hairs at the base of Brian’s skull.

“Like this?” He asked giving a tiny experimental thrust.

Brian moaned shamelessly.

“Good boy.” He praised and Brian moaned again.

Dom bit onto his shoulder and began rocking his hips faster, building up a decent pace that had him panting and out of breath, and Brian whimpering and moaning, arching his hips back as best he could.

“You have such wonderful ideas.” Dom told him, punctuating each word with a thrust.

“Mmm.” Brian agreed arching his back and angling his hips so that the head of Dom’s cock brushed against his hole, teasing the nerves.

“God Bri.” Dom moaned low. “Feels so good.”

Brian hummed happily, wanting to tell Dom to come.

He closed his eyes and sent it through the bond instead.

Dom shuddered above him, hips stuttering before he shoved forward once, twice, and then stilled.

Brian could feel the warm wetness on his lower back as Dom came in thick bursts.

“Good?” Brian asked a please grin on his face.

Dom figured he should share in his afterglow and sent the euphoric feeling to Brian who let out a moan and relaxed boneless into the pillows.

Dom slowly rolled off Brian and reached for their underwear, he used them to clean up the come and lube as best he could, but they would just need to have a shower in the morning.

Brian settled with his head on Dom’s chest and his arms wrapped around the larger man’s middle, their legs entwined.

“Hey Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I still think we should get married.”

“I think so too.”

“Can we do the claiming ceremony too?”

“Of course we can.” Dom promised.

“Yay.” Brian was halfway asleep already and Dom laughed at his response.

“Good night Brian.”

“Good night Master.”

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO COMPLETE THE POLL  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1pNU7aiKK-IkerCOKnxZKrO-4RSNFXUo-221t_tvFcwU/viewform


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken as long as it has.  
> Real life has been kicking my ass and just, ugh. Sorry my lovely readers.  
> This was a very difficult chapter to write for me and I must stress PLEASE READ THE STORY TAGS AND WARNINGS!  
> THERE ARE TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THIS BEFORE YOU READ!  
> I would be heartbroken if one of you lovely people were triggered by my writing because I didn't let you know.
> 
> That being said please comment your thoughts, Sam and I always love reading your feedback.
> 
> At the moment we are looking at 10 chapters still, with the possibility of a chapter 11 for the alternate ending (Depending on the polls) Speaking of please do not forget to go and vote!
> 
> much love.

When Brian makes it through the 3 month probationary period with his Detective Shield, Vla throws a dinner party, because she is proud of him and because she can.

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal.” Brian blushes as Vla flits about the kitchen checking the food.

“Hush you, I’m so proud of you, a full-fledged Detective. My baby is growing up.” She teased, pinching his cheek.

“ Now now, dear.” Paul grinned at the two of them.

“Don’t be jealous baby.” Vla smiled to Paul and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Paul smiled and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss.

“That looks familiar,” Dom chuckled after letting himself in the front door.

“Hey.” Brian smiled happily and wrapped his arms around the larger man instantly, burying his face in Dom’s neck and scenting him.

“Dude, you reek of Letty.” Brian’s tone was neutral, but his heart rate was sky rocketing in the back of Dom’s brain.

“It’s alright, Letty got a bit mad at a customer today. I had to hold her back.” Dom explained.

Brian nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Do you want me to shower?” Dom offered, knowing how much Brian hated him smelling like anyone else.

“Do you mind?” Brian asked, suddenly shy, hoping he wouldn’t offend Dom.

The Dominant gave Brian a fond smile and kissed him sweetly.

“I’ll be back soon. Do you have any of my shirts here?”

“I’ll go grab one,” Brian beamed happily.

All of Dom’s shirts that were in Brian’s room smelt strongly of the Blonde since he wore them to sleep most nights.

Dom was quick in the shower, scrubbing his neck and shoulders and arms before jumping back out and drying off with Brian’s towel.

He strode into Brian’s room shirtless, wondering where the boy had gotten too.

He found Brian bent over the bed, reaching for something on the other side of it.

Dom tilted his head to the side to get a better look and smirked. He loved Brian’s ass in those pants. God bless whoever invented tight jeans.

“Stop perving,” Brian told him, having sensed Dom enter the room.

He got up from the bed triumphantly holding the shirt he wore to bed the night previous.

“Ta da!”

Dom chuckled and took it from him with a quick kiss.

“Thank you baby,” He said softly against Brian’s lips and then pulled back to put the shirt on.

Brian was instantly in his space again, scenting him and humming happily when Dom smelt like them.

“Love you.” Brian sighed happily.

“Love you too. You know I’m really proud of you.” He said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m so proud of how well you’ve handled the last few months, getting clean and your job. You’ve done really well and I can’t even begin to express how proud of you I am.” Dom told him and then pushed it all through to bond to give Brian and idea.

Brian felt his knees go weak.

“Wow,” He said softly feeling Dom send through the bond.

Dom just smiled.

“Oh!” Brian perked up.

“You just reminded me,” He headed back over to the bed and opened the bottom bedside drawer, searching under socks before pulling out a battered book that looked like a journal.

“I ugh… I had to write things down while in rehab and… I found it easier to write if I was talking to someone so I wrote to you every day for 30 days. I meant to give it to you earlier but… I wasn’t sure if it was the right time.”

“You wrote to me?” Dom was shocked and flattered.

“Yeah. I… I wanted you to know, about New York and… and what happened. Some of it is pretty dark and I know you’ll get mad and upset at certain things but… I think it’s important for you to know.”

Dom accepted the book, treating it like it was precious gold.

“I’ll read it tonight when I get home.” Dom promised.

Brian nodded.

“Call me after, or before you go to bed?”

“Of Course.” Dom promised and kissed Brian once more.

Dom snuck out to his car and hid the journal under the driver’s seat. He felt silly doing it, but this was Brian’s most private and innermost thoughts, he couldn’t just leave it out for anyone to find.

Dinner was a success, the team; Leon, Letty, Mia, Vince, Nick and Dom all sat around the table with Brian, Vla and Paul.

It was a tight fit but they made it work.

After dinner they managed to sort out separate seating for each of the bonded pairs, Dom and Brian were happily squished into an arm chair; Brian on Dom’s lap, face buried into his neck.

“Stop squirming.” Dom whispered into Brian’s ear.

“Don’t want to.” Brian shot back with a cheeky grin, deliberately rubbing his ass against Dom’s crotch.

“Behave, we’re in public.”

“We’re amongst family.” Brian corrected.

Dom smiled at that and kissed Brian deeply.

“Please, behave for now. I want to go home and read the journal.” Dom spoke softly, knowing Brian would understand that Dom wouldn’t want to be horny while reading it.

Brian nodded and stilled. He buried his face in Dom’s neck again and breathed deep.

He sent apologies through the bond and wrapped himself tighter around the larger man.

Dom smiled and began stroking Brian’s hair, calming and soothing him.

“It’s alright, you didn’t do anything wrong Brian.” Dom promised him. “I like it when you take initiative to start something between us.” He confessed softly, so that only they could hear.

“I love knowing you want me just as much as I want you.”

Brian preened at this, body relaxing into Dom’s touch, eyes drooping closed and a dopey grin on his face as he rubbed his cheek against Dom’s shoulder.

Dom smiled down at Brian, pleased at how well he was handling all of this.

Dom hadn’t put Brian under subspace yet. But the constant praise and affection from both him and Vla had worked to keep Brian calm and in control.

Dom wanted to put Brian under.

Wanted to put him in deep and bring him out slowly with kisses and touches, soft words that would almost send him under again.

Dom must have been unknowingly projecting through the bond because Brian let out a small pitiful noise and rolled his hips towards Dom.

“Shhh, I’m sorry.” The Dominant apologised and kissed Brian quiet.

“Go back to dozing.” Dom whispered.

Brian nodded and snuggled up close again, his body once more becoming relaxed and his heart rate returning to a slow steady resting beat.

Dom drifted off sometime just after that, warm and content with Brian’s weight and heat above him and wrapped safely in his arms.

When he woke Brian was placing small kisses on his neck.

Dom let out a small noise of pleasure and Brian stopped.

When Dom opened his eyes Brian looked sheepish and shy.

“Hi.” He said softly, biting his bottom lip. “I needed to wake you, but I wanted to do it nicely.” He blushed a little more.

Dom grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You did great.” The dominant promised.

Brian smiled happily and reluctantly climbed off Dom’s lap.

“Time to go home?” He asked Mia.

She nodded bouncing Nick on her hip.

“Yeah, this one needs to sleep.” She agreed.

They said their goodbyes, and if Vla spent a little longer playing with Nick, no one mentioned it.

Brian hugged Dom close.

“Call me when you’ve finished the journal?”

“I will, but I want you to know if I can’t read it all tonight, I won’t be calling. I want you to go straight to bed and to sleep. I’ll speak with you tomorrow okay?”

Brian pouted softly but agreed.

“Hey, I love you.” Dom told him sweetly, cupping his face.

“Love you too.” Brian promised.

“Good boy. Get some sleep.” Dom kissed his forehead and sent him up to bed.

“Good night,” He called for a final time to Vla and Paul and got into his car.

He had to wait for Letty and Leon in Letty’s interceptor and Mia and Vince in the SUV.

He pulled the journal out from under his chair and put it on the passenger seat.

His stomach was heavy the whole ride home. Nervous anticipation making him feel sick and he wondered if it was him who was feeling it or Brian.

 Dom said a hasty good night to his family when they arrived home. They all got hugs and a kiss on the head before he climbed the stairs and stripped for bed.

Climbing in he opened the journal and took a deep breath before reading.

 

_Day 1._

_This feels stupid. I don’t know what you want me to write in this thing._

_My goals? I want to get out of here?_

_Why? Because it sucks I want my Alpha. I want to go home._

_Fuck this shit. Why can’t you just ask me this in sessions instead of wasting my time by forcing me to write._

_Day 2._

_Fuck you. Fuck all of you for putting me in here._

_Do you like watching me suffer?_

_Why won’t you just let me call him?_

_I just want to speak to him. I want to hear his voice._

_I want to go home_

_Day 3._

_This is going to be so dumb. I’ve been told to treat this damn book like a person, to have a written conversation._

_Bit one sided don’t you fucking think?_

_They said I should pretend this damn book is him. Tell him everything I want to get out._

_I would be able to do that if you let me have a fucking phone call._

_I want to go home._

_Day 4._

_For fucks sake I can’t believe I’m doing this._

_Dom,_

_I’ve been here four fucking days already and I fucking hate it._

_Why aren’t you here? You promised you’d fucking help me._

_Vla told me you still care, that you and her had some contact while I was gone._

_Tanner was feeding you information about me sometimes, whenever he got information from Clarke._

_Why the fuck aren’t you here to take me home?_

_Am I not good enough for you anymore?_

_Happy to just pass on the burden to Vla?_

_Fuck you._

_You’re a coward._

_You shouldn’t have run to Mexico!_

_I came for you!_

_I came home to you and you weren’t there!_

_You weren’t there._

_It’s not home if you’re not there._

_Day 5._

_Dom,_

_I’m sorry._

_Yesterday was bad for me._

_I’m sorry._

_Please take me home._

_Day 6._

_Dom,_

_They say I’m getting better._

_I feel I’m getting worse._

_I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. They tell me it’ll pass once I’ve detoxed completely._

_I can’t stop shaking, everything is fuzzy. There are people here who know me, say I know them but I don’t remember._

_They’re faces are fuzzy, like I met them years ago and I vaguely remember but they say I met them yesterday or a few days ago._

_I’m losing my mind._

_I dreamed last night that I was back in New York, back in that shitty house._

_I had a wife. They picked her out for me, her name was Teresa. She was nice but she was a sub and she wasn’t you._

_They told me I had to sleep with her, to keep the cover real._

_We tried but I couldn’t. I could even get hard._

_That’s your fault._

_I don’t even remember the last time I got aroused let alone a hard on. I haven’t fucked, wanked or come in over 5 years because of you._

_I don’t even know if I ever want to again because it means you’re the one who’s done it to me._

_I don’t know if that would be a blessing or a curse._

_Some days I hate you._

_I hate you so much. You should have been there._

_You should have been at home._

_I hope Mexico was worth it. All the chica’s on the beach. How many did you fuck?_

_How many women did you bury yourself inside to rid yourself of the memory of me?_

_How many did it take before you realized it wasn’t going to work?_

_Fuck you Dom._

_You promised you’d look after me!_

_You promised you wouldn’t make me do anything I didn’t want too!_

_I never told you how much I hated you for doing that._

_Our whole relationship was built on that trust. You constantly telling me you’d never hurt me, never make me do anything I didn’t want too._

_We spent ages breaking down the walls I’d build for myself._

_You broke down every single barrier, put yourself in my heart, bonded with me and then went against everything you said you stood for._

_You forced me against my own will, even when I begged you not to make me._

_You forced me to talk. To tell you everything._

_I will never let you have that much power over me again._

_Never._

_I don’t want you as my Dominant._

_I re-registered. You probably know that already._

_But I did._

_I don’t want you anymore._

_Not like we were._

_I just want to go home._

Dom frowned as he flicked to the next page. There was a 5 day gap between entries, it skipped from day 6 right to day 11.

Dom hated reading this. Hated that this was how Brian had felt about him about 4 months ago.

It was giving him an idea though, but it would have to wait until morning.

 

_Day 11._

_Dom,_

_I had an episode on day 7. I got violent. One of the other people here came up behind me and put his hand on my back._

_I broke his arm and almost strangled him to unconsciousness._

_They locked me up in solitary._

_They wouldn’t let me write to you. I didn’t realise how much of a punishment that would be until it happened._

_Writing to you feels real, reminds me there is more to this than just the boring therapy sessions and forced exercise._

_There’s an end game._

_I do well I get to go home._

_I get to be with you._

_Some day’s I can’t tell if I hate you or love you._

_What you did was wrong. So wrong._

_But I can feel you inside of me._

_You were there for me in my darkest hour._

_Even if you don’t know it yet._

_I’m going to get better._

_I’m going to make you proud._

_Day 12._

_Don’t._

_They._

_Something bad._

_Dom._

_Dom please._

_Need you._

_Need._

_Dom._

_My Dom._

_Master._

_Home._

_Day 13._

_Dom,_

_They hate me. Talk about me like I’m not here, like I’m not listening._

_They whisper to me at night. Telling me things I don’t want to know._

_They make me dream of things I don’t want to relive._

_I got angry about a year into the opp. They’d just told me it was going to stretch longer than they had expected._

_That it would be much longer before I could even think of going back to LA._

_I was so angry at them, at you for not coming and finding me._

_I tried to fuck Teresa again._

_I had her pressed against the washing machine, went down on her while she made noises that sounded completely wrong, smelt wrong, tasted wrong._

_I ended up throwing up all over the kitchen floor and hating myself for weeks._

_Teresa didn’t deserve that._

_Neither did you._

_I’m sorry Dom._

_I failed you._

_Can I still come home?_

_Day 20._

_Dom._

_I keep trying to gather the courage to speak to you again after what I wrote last time._

_I’m scared of your reaction, of how you’ll treat me knowing I can be so weak._

_I’m in the gardens today. They’re beautiful._

_Mia would love them._

_I can see all the way through the Simi Valley._

_If I squint I pretend I can see Echo Park._

_Can see home._

_I miss you._

_I miss your scent, but I’ll never forget it._

_Please come take me home._

_Day 25,_

_So close._

_Dom, I’m so close to getting out of here._

_But I’m not going home._

_Not yet._

_I need to be ready for you._

_Need to do what’s best for me before I can do what’s best for us._

_Vla told me you and her have been talking._

_I like that._

_I’m putting on weight again. Not fat though. I know you’d never want a fat and lazy sub._

_I’m bulking up so I can put on muscle, get back to the old me, or at least a better version._

_I want you to be proud._

_I want you to be proud of me._

_I want you to be happy with me._

_So we can be happy together._

_At home._

 

Dom couldn’t read anymore. His head was swimming from everything he’d read so far.

He flicked through to see how much more there was.

Brian hadn’t kept writing once out of rehab.

The last entry was day 30.

Dom put the journal down on his bedside table and turned off his light.

He lay in the dark for a long time.

Slowly he reached out through the bond.

Brian answered eagerly, warmth and contentment floating through.

Dom sent back how much he loved Brian and how much he wished he was there to hold him.

Brian returned it.

He let Brian’s longing and love wrap around his brain, let it comfort him and pull him into a restless sleep.

In the morning he would finish the journal and then get on with his idea.

 

***

_Day: 22_

_Dom,_

_So maybe Fontaine isn’t a big of a dick as I thought._

_We spoke today about my last Dominant. He didn’t make me talk really but I think he did some crazy submissive psychology on me to make me want to tell him._

_not sure how I feel about that._

_Basically I told him everything. Including when I started abusing sub-serve._

_We always said he wouldn’t hide things from each other, so I figure if Fontaine knows this information you should know it too._

_That’s how this works, right? You and Me?_

_I met James in a bar in Barstow._

_Rome had gone to prison three months earlier and I was freaking out because I’d never gone so long without subspace and I was scared of Sub-serve. I was 19 at the time and we’d been told in high school in Submissive Health class that they’re a last ditch effort and are actually quite dangerous._

_So I went to a bar, used my fake ID to buy myself a few beers and started flirting with anyone who gave me the attention._

_James was the third guy to hit on me, he managed to scare off the other two and then managed to convince me to go home with him._

_The sex was crap but he didn’t care about making it good for me._

_I lost my virginity that way and I hated it._

_I made myself sick in the bathroom and James was so kind to me._

_He fed me and held me and made me feel better but I never got to subspace and I never enjoyed the sex._

_I don’t know why I didn’t leave sooner, maybe because I was scared sub-serve was worse, that this was better than the artificial crap._

_I figured it could be worse._

_James never beat me, just was a bit rough when we fucked and I figured there was something wrong with me because he liked it fine and I was the one not enjoying myself._

_He told me there was something wrong with me but we’d fix that._

_That’s when he started sleeping with other people in front of me._

_Started letting them fuck me too._

_Fontaine said it wasn’t uncommon for Submissives moving from a platonic to sexual Dominant for the first time to be abused like this. Said the statistics were horrifying and that I’m not alone._

_I told him about how I almost killed James._

_Told him how I pushed him and he hit his head on the table and split it open._

_I told him I lied to the police and he said he wouldn’t need to report it as it was an accident and that there had been no permanent damage to James according to the police files._

_Fontaine wants me to open up an abuse case against James and get him charged with what he did to me._

_I don’t know if I can handle that. Having people know what he did to me, being put in front of a bunch of people and telling them what he did._

_Having everyone at the Barstow PD and LAPD know what he did._

_I don’t think my pride or my self confidence could ever recover from that._

_I’m scared Fontaine will use this information against me._

_What if he wants me to stay longer to ‘work through this’ more?_

_I don’t want to be here Dom._

_I want to come home._

_Need to go home._

 

 

Dom took a few moments after re-reading the entry.

God. He couldn’t believe Brian had been through so much.

Picking up his own pen and paper, Dom took a deep breath and began to write back to Brian.

 

_Reply to Day: 22_

_Brian,_

_I have no idea how to reply to this._

_I don’t even know how I feel. Angry, Upset, Hurt, Ashamed._

_Angry at James. I can’t. I’m disgusted at how he treated you. I’m shaking with rage. I can’t believe anyone would do that you. I can’t believe someone could be so evil to do that to you. I can barely raise my voice to you without feeling awful for upsetting you._

_I’m upset because I couldn’t be there to help you. I couldn’t protect you, be your knight in shining armour and save you from him._

_I’m hurt that you felt you couldn’t share this with me sooner. That you were so scarred from this you felt you couldn’t bring this to me and work with me on this._

_and I’m ashamed. Ashamed that I forced you to talk about this, forced you when you weren’t ready to tell me about him, about what you went through. I can’t imagine anything more abhorrent than my actions that afternoon._

_I’m so sorry Brian. I’m sorry I put you through that, I’m sorry James put you through that._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t do better by you._

_I understand why you had to get away, why you left. I was a monster to you and I can understand how that would have made you feel._

_Taking away your freedom and your choice by forcing you._

_I promised I would never be like him and I was._

_I’m sorry Brian._

_Please forgive me._

_You can always come Home._

_\- D_

  
  


_Dom,_

_I’m at day 23. A week to go._

_I’m sitting out in the gardens again._

_I told you how beautiful it is out here right?_

_I love it, so peaceful. I wish you could see this._

_I might see if I can take a photo._

_I like to pretend I can see all the way down to Echo Park, see the Garage and the Café, see home_

_See you._

_By now I’m sure you’re sick of reading the same things over and over and over again..._

_Fontaine says I’m doing well._

_That I’ve found something to work for and I’m not letting it go._

_I realized it’s you._

_I can’t stop thinking about getting out of here and seeing you._

_Wrapping my arms around you tightly and then kissing you senseless._

_I can’t wait to scent you again, to feel you hug me close._

_Mostly I can’t wait to just spend time with you. I’ve missed you so much._

_There were times in New York I wanted to just give it all up and come home._

_I cried at night, missing you so deeply I thought I’d never be whole again._

_I spoke with Fontaine today about something I think you should know about._

_In New York, I tried to kill myself._

_It was 6 months before the end of the operation, I couldn’t have known then how much longer it would take, and I was at the end of my rope._

_I missed you so much, I’d gotten someone killed to maintain my cover._

_I couldn’t handle it anymore._

_I had the gun in my mouth, sitting in the bathtub ready to do it and then the worst thing happened. You._

_I let my guard down and you came through the bond, excited you’d gotten through and then curious about when I’ll come home._

_You stopped me._

_Because I knew right then I couldn’t kill myself._

_Because you’d never survive it either._

_That’s when I decided I was quitting the FBI._

_When I knew I was coming home._

_But coming home in one piece was hard and I wasn’t ready to see you, I couldn’t handle you seeing me like that, at my lowest._

_I didn’t want you looking at me and deciding you could do better, so I kept myself hidden from you._

_I’m sorry._

_I shouldn’t have._

_But I was too proud to let you see me in that state._

_I know I looked a mess, Vla pointed it out to me._

_I guess. All I want to say right now Dom is thank you._

_All my love,_

_Bri._

  
  


_Brian,_

_I can’t. I don’t know what to say. I think my heart just dropped into my stomach._

_Reading that. I knew how it ended. I know you’re still here with me, but it was like reading a horror novel. You know the protagonist is going to survive but when things like this happen you freak out because they can’t kill off the main character._

_They can’t kill you._

_You’re right. I wouldn’t survive it. I can’t even think about you not being here._

_The idea that one day I could wake up and you’re not in this world anymore. It’s terrifying._

_I can’t believe I never noticed how easily you could be taken from me forever._

_I’ve never been happier in my life that I’m such a stubborn ass._

_I can’t believe._

_If I hadn’t of kept pushing, kept trying I might have lost you forever._

_You need to know that’s not an option for me Brian._

_Every day my love for you grows, like the bond between us it’s never going to fade._

_You are so strong to push through all of this._

_I am so proud of you._

_I hope that soon you will be able to come to me If you feel like this again?_

_When you’ve had a bad day, or are upset. I want you to know I will always be here. I will always have time for you and I will always listen._

_I promise you this Brian._

_Till the day I die, I will be here for you._

_Be strong for me._

_I know you can do it._

_When you’re ready I’ll be here to bring you home._

_\- D_

  
  


***

Staring down at the journal in his hands Dom gave it a once over, making sure his responses were on the right pages.

There was something missing. He decided.

With a small grin Dom picked up another piece of paper and began to write one more letter.

 

_Brian,_

_Thank you for sharing this journal with me. I know it must have been hard and nerve wracking to be so vulnerable and to write it all out for me to read._

_I’m so proud of you._

_I’ve replied to a few of your entries, to the one’s that hit me the most._

_But I want you to know this._

_I am so proud of you._

_So proud of everything you’ve overcome, back in Barstow, in Miami and New York._

_I am proud of you for getting help, for going through rehab and for sticking to it._

_I am so proud of you for coming back to me._

_You can always come home._

_You are always welcome at home._

_And I would love it if you came home._

_I know we never really discussed this in explicit detail but I love you._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as my best friend, my lover and my Sub._

_I think it’s time we made this official._

_If you still want me. if you’ll still have me I want to marry you, in front of god and our family we’ve built for ourselves._

_I want them all to know what we mean to each other, want the world to know that I’m yours as you are mine._

_I’ll wait for you to call me after you’ve read my replies._

_\- D_

 

***

 

“Hey Dom. Bri’s in the shower if you want to wait.” Vla smiled brightly at him

“I’m just here to drop something off.” Dom replied and handed over the journal.

“Oh?” She frowned looking at it.

“It’s private and if you could put it on his bed for me and let him know it’s there.”

“Sure... is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s great. Thanks for your help.” Dom smiled at her and headed back to the Charger.

Vla watched him go, curiosity rising.

She resisted and put the book on Brian’s bed.

“Brian there’s a gift for you on your bed from Dom.” She knocked and called through the bathroom door.

“Okay!” Brian called back.

Vla chuckled at how excited he sounded and left him to it.

 

***

 

Brian took a few deep breaths, staring at the phone in his hand.

He hit the call button and waited.

“Hey.” Dom answered almost instantly.

“Were you waiting by the phone?”

“Since I got home from dropping it off.” The Dominant admitted.

“I was worried when you didn’t call last night.”

“I’m sorry, I should have called.”

“No it’s alright, this is much better.” Brian smiled and Dom could head him flicking through pages.

“I figured it would be the best way to respond.”

“It’s perfect. I’m so sorry for how I made you feel though. I cried a few times at your responses.”

“I cried reading your entries, god Brian.” Dom paused and sighed.

“You are so strong. So wonderful.” He told the blonde.

“I only feel like that when I’m with you.” Brian admitted.

“Does this mean you’re coming home?”

“Not yet. I want to wait for Race Wars. But I do want to tell everyone. I was thinking if you are still in contact with the teams maybe we could have an engagement party at the Race Wars after party?”

“Hector is going to lose his shit.”

Brian frowned. “Why?”

“Because when he first saw you in Harry’s he wanted a piece of you; kept joking with me that he’d steal you from me one day. It’ll be good to see his face.” Dom smirked.

Brian laughed softly.

“I was thinking, if you don’t want to get the tattoo we could do rings...”

“I want both.” Dom replied. “I want your name on my skin and I want the tradition of a ring.”

“Agreed.” Brian smiled happily.

“Do we go and get my tattoo and the rings sometime soon then? We’ll have to let the family know first before we tell the world.”

“Yeah, Vla would kick my ass if she found out at Race Wars.”

Dom chuckled. “She’s coming?”

“Of course, she wants to cheer us on.”

“She’s a cop.”

“So am I. We’ll both be off duty and it’s not like we’ll be in uniforms.”

Dom grinned.

“Just don’t go causing trouble, Detective.” Dom smiled, proud of Brian’s achievements.

“I won’t Master,” Brian replied, voice dropping low.

Dom let out a small groan at the formal title.

“We should put in the paperwork for bonding when we do the marriage certificate.” Dom’s voice was low and rough.

“Yeah, and then you can bond me on our wedding night, be all romantic and traditional.” Brian teased down the line.

“I think the real question is, are you going to become a Toretto or are we going to be O’Conners?”

“I’m all for keeping our own names.” Brian shrugged.

“That works for me.” Dom nodded in agreement.

"I'm free Saturday if you want to go shopping then." Brian offered, suddenly shy that he was taking too much initiative.

"I'm free Saturday, do you still have that design for my tattoo?"

"Yeah I can give it to you tomorrow."

"I want to get it done Friday night. I want it healed for Race Wars."

Brian grinned wide.

"Okay. But I want to be there with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dom promised.

Brian grinned and pushed his excitement and happiness through the bond.

Dom let out a small noise of happiness when it slammed into him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Dom clarified.

"Yeah. I'll come over after my shift with Vla."

"I'll let Mia know you'll be here for dinner."

"Thanks Dom,"

"You're welcome. I'll let you get back to work. Your lunch break can't be that long."

"Vla's covering for me. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

 

***

 

“How’d the call go?” Vla asked biting into her sandwich.

“Pretty good actually.” Brian grinned.

“I know that grin. What’s happened?”

“So I don’t know if Dom wanted to do this as a big announcement but fuck it. Dom and I are getting married.”

Vla choked on her sandwich.

“OHMAHGAWD!” She yelled, mouth still full of food.

Brian laughed at her.

“Swallow then shout.” He teased.

Vla took a drink of her water to help down the food, and then tackled Brian across the centre console of the car.

“I’m so happy for you!” She grinned hugging him.

“Thanks, Dom’s getting his tattoo on Friday night.”

“Are you kidding me? Holy shit, Brian!” Vla stared dumbfounded for a moment.

“I’m so happy for you.” She told him again, righting herself and taking another drink of water.

“In future please wait until I have finished eating before surprising me like that.” She pointed a finger threateningly at him.

Brian grinned.

“Deal.”

Vla shook her head a wide grin on her face.

“I’m so happy for you Bri,” She smiled again, honest and genuine.

“Thanks Vla. I knew you would be.”

Vla looked at Brian for a moment before looking around them.

“If you tell anyone about what I’m about to do I will murder you in your sleep.” She warned him.

Brian frowned and then burst out laughing as Vla made a happy squeeing type noise as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

“You’re 12.” Brian told her.

“I’m fucking happy for you!” Vla retorted.

“So when’s the big day? Big ceremony or small private thing? Whose name are you both going to have?”

“Okay, calm down.” Brian told her, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

“Now breathe. We haven’t set a date yet. I have no idea how big the wedding will be or if we’ll do a small family thing. And we’re keeping our own names.”

“No Cornetto?” Vla gasped looking far too disappointed.

“No Cornetto.” Brian confirmed, shaking his head in mock sadness.

“I guess we can’t have everything.” Vla agreed.

The two were quiet for a few moments, matching grins on their faces.

“I’m really happy for you Brian, and if I’m not your best man or maid of honour or whatever the fuck, I’m going to be so pissed.”

“I don’t know. I have to get in contact with Rome.”

“Oh! Yes! I need to meet this Platonic Dominant of yours. It’s a myth I swear, no one could resist your adorable good looks.” The woman teased.

Brian blushed.

“You did.”

“I’m married, nor was I ever a hormonal teenage boy.”

“Point.” Brian agreed.

“So you and Rome never?”

“Never. Brothers.”

“Ah yes, makes more sense now.” She nodded.

The radio crackled to life informing them of a homicide only a few blocks from them.

“You ready?” Vla asked looking over to Brian.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” He nodded.

 

***

 

“I thought I was seeing you tomorrow?” Dom frowned, answering his phone.

“I can’t call you when I feel like talking?” Brian pouted, tried to make it playful but it came out bitter, unsure.

“Bri?”

“Crap day.” He said softly.

“Want me to come over? I’m not busy.”

“No, I just wanted to hear your voice.” Brian sighed softly, dropping onto his bed with a huff.

“Are you only just getting home?” Dom asked, glancing at the clock, almost 9pm.

“Yeah, caught a double homicide right after lunch, been working it all evening. It’s... Dom there are some really horrible people in the world.”

“What happened?” Dom gave Mia a small smile, standing up from the couch and kissing both her and Nick on the forehead before heading up to his room for privacy.

“Some woman got drunk and accidentally killed her kid. When the Dad came home he got so mad he killed her. It’s a fucking nightmare.”

“Oh Brian,” Dom said softly, wanting nothing more than to hold him and make everything better.

“I don’t.” Brian was starting to tear up. “I don’t understand how people can be so horrible to each other.” He wiped at the tears.

“I’m coming over.”

“No. No I can handle this. I just wanted to talk with you. I want to do this on my own. I want to prove it to myself.”

“Alright, have you eaten? You should have some dinner and then I can talk to you until you fall asleep.” Dom offered.

“We had chinese at the office.” Brian nodded as Dom spoke.

“Shower and then bed?” Dom asked.

“Yeah that was the plan, just wanted to hear your voice first.”

“Do I detect a hint of flirtation in your tone?” Dom teased.

“Maybe.” Brian shrugged.

“You totally called me for phone sex didn’t you?”

“Probably. I don’t know what my motives are right now, my head’s all over the place.” Brian admitted.

“Go have a shower first, take a moment or two, clear your head. When you’re ready give me a call, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Brian agreed.

“Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“Go Shower. Take your time. Clear your head. Then Call me.” Dom ordered clearly.

Brian’s whole body lit up with the orders, that part of his brain, which had been mostly dormant until now due to his medication to help with his withdrawal, was now coming back online.

“Yes Master.” Brian replied voice firm, confident.

Dom loved it.

“Good boy. I’ll be here for when you call.”

“Yes Master.”

“Go.” Dom hung up the phone but kept the bond open, sensing out Brian, trying to feel what he was feeling right now.

Brian was excited, confused, upset and slightly aroused.

Perfect.

 

It took half an hour before the phone call came. Dom had expected as much. He’d kept an open tab on Brian’s emotions the whole time sensing when he was calming down and when he was about to call. Brian’s heartbeat in his head sped up, almost like a dull thudding headache. The blonde was nervous, anticipation and curious as to what Dom had planned.

 

When the phone rang Dom didn’t answer it right away, just to feel Brian’s nerves increase.

“Feeling better?” He finally answered.

Brian let out a small breath of relieved air.

“Yes. Thank you, Master.” Brian replied.

Dom felt his Dominant instincts kicking in. Hearing Brian call him that, so easily, so openly, it satisfied a primal part of his instincts.

“Good boy.” Dom grinned at him and felt through the bond the euphoria Brian felt at being praised.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. To have you here. I know exactly what I’m going to do with you.” The Dominant smirked down the line.

“Will you tell me?” Brian asked. He couldn’t demand to know and couldn’t ask outright for Dom to tell him. It wasn’t his place.

“I’m going to have you working all night.” Dom told him.

Brian shivered at the thought; an active scene with Dom. They hadn’t done this in so long, before Miami.

“Can I know more?”

“When you come in I’ll have you take off your shoes and socks. If you’re wearing a tie I’ll make you take that off too. You will walk behind me and to my right. When I’m seated you will be on your knees to my right.”

Brian’s breath caught in his throat, his stomach rolling happily in excitement and anticipation and want.

“I’m looking forward to it, Master.”

“I thought you might. Always so eager to please. To make me happy.”

Brian let out a small noise of happiness.

“When I’ve finished eating, I’ll feed you too and then you will be told to shower and wait for me in my room.”

Brian closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards to lie on the bed he’d been sitting on the edge of. He swallowed thickly around the arousal he could feel surging up inside of himself.

He wasn’t sure if it was purely him or a mixture of what he was getting through the bond as well.

“And then what, Master?” Brian asked, voice breathless.

“And then you will find out when I want you too.” Dom replied, his own voice low, stuck in his Dominant tone.

Brian let out a small moan at the sound.

“Are you hard Brian?”

“Yes, Master.” Brian agreed because, yeah, he had been since Dom started talking to him in that tone.

Brian took a moment to realize what this meant.

“Holy shit!” He gasped and palmed himself.

“Dom.” Brian breathed happily.

“Dom I’m hard.”

“I’m happy for you,” Dom replied, tone still stuck in Dominant mode.

Brian preened and continued to palm himself.

“Did I give you permission to touch?” Dom asked him, voice sharp.

Brian instantly dropped his hand and whined from both disappointing his Dominant and the loss of friction.

“I’m sorry.” He panted back to Dom.

“I know you are. If you’re going to touch I want to hear you. So you can touch if you want, but I want you to give me a running commentary. What are you doing? How does it feel? Tell me Brian.”

Brian whimpered and slid his hand under his underwear.

“I’ve got my hand in my underwear, just palming myself right now. I want to come. I want to make myself come for you like this. I don’t remember the last time I did. Please can I?”

“Yeah, Brian you can. Be as quick as you can I’m timing you.” Dom told him. He wasn’t really, but it was all part of the game.

Brian groaned and stopped messing around, gripping his cock tightly, he worked his hips up into his fist, head thrown back in pleasure as he panted into the phone.

“Dom, it’s so good. Can you feel it through the bond? I’m going to come so hard. Please. Please.” He panted.

“Come.” Dom ordered him.

Brian gasped, whole body tensing, toes curling and a low moan of Dom’s name escaped his throat.

Dom sat back and listened, waited for Brian’s pulse in his head to calm, for his breathing over the phone to return to normal and for the bond to settle.

“Feel better?”

“Mmmm,” Brian hummed back and then yawned.

“Go clean up and then get some sleep.”

“But what about you?”

“Brian. Go clean up. Then go to sleep.” Dom ordered.

Brian whimpered at being dismissed that way but nodded before he remembered Dom couldn’t see him.

“Yes, Master.” Brian agreed.

“I love you.” Dom told him, and pushed through his contentment.

Brian sighed happily. “I love you too.” He agreed and returned the emotion.

“Good boy, goodnight.”

“Night.”

 

***

 

Dom tried to concentrate on the road as much as it deserved, but Brian was bouncing happily in the passenger seat and Dom couldn’t help but be a little distracted by the sight. Brian’s happiness was contagious.

“Stop fidgeting,” Dom told him.

Brian smiled wide and held up the tattoo design of his own name.

“This is going to be on you in less than an hour. I’m allowed to be excited.” Brian shot back.

“Point, but stop distracting me, or we’ll never get there.”

Brian pouted playfully but stilled in the chair, his eyes staring at the design and his lips curved into a bright smile.

Dom couldn’t remember time where Brian looked more beautiful.

The tattoo shop was owned by a friend of Vince. It was where Vince had gotten most of his artwork done, and since they were doing the official reveal to everyone tomorrow (Brian had told Vla to act surprised) they couldn’t ask Vince to do it himself.

 

“Hey Toretto,” A large man by the name of Shaun greeted them.

“Hey Shaun, you ready for us?”

“Come on through. You got the design?”

Brian dutifully handed it over with a grin.

“Cute, who’s Brian?” Shaun asked.

“Me,” Brian grinned and bounced on his feet.

Dom rolled his eyes.

Shaun let out a small laugh.

“You letting a sub brand you, Toretto? Must be love.” Shaun teased.

“It’s only fair. I branded him.” Dom shrugged.

“No, I branded myself.” Brian corrected and held out his wrist for Shaun to see.

The tattoo artist chuckled.

“Ah young love.” He teased and headed around the back to transfer the design to the carbon transfer paper.

“Is this the size you want?”

“Exactly.” Dom replied.

“Alright, give me five.” Shaun called out to them.

Brian sat next to Dom and resisted the urge to put his head on Dom’s shoulder.

Dom took one look at him and sighed.

“Come here.” He pulled Brian in and buried the Sub’s nose in his neck, letting Brian scent him deeply.

“You’re the best.’ Brian told him.

“I know.” Dom chuckled.

Brian lifted his head up to give Dom a quick kiss.

“Does it hurt?” Dom asked Brian, his hand tracing over the ‘Dominic’ on Brian’s skin.

“Not really, stings a little afterwards like sunburn but I don’t think it’ll hurt you, at least not here.” Brian replied touching the spot on Dom’s right wrist where the tattoo will cover.

“Alright, we good to go?” Shaun asked coming back in.

“Yup.” Dom agreed and Shaun manouvered Dom’s arm into position on the chair arm.

He cleaned the site and checked for hair that might need to be removed.

“We should be good. Do you want it exactly the same as his?” The artist asked, holding the design above Dom’s wrist and tilting it to the side slightly like Brian’s did.

“Yeah, as similar as possible.”

“You got it.”

The stencil went on first and Dom admired the purple outline with a grin.

“Looks good huh?” He asked Brian.

Brian was practically vibrating in his chair from excitement.

“You need to go for a run around the block?” Dom teased him.

Brian shook his head no, knowing that being so badly behaved in public would reflect badly on Dom.

Brian took the initiative to move to Dom’s left side and took a hold of his free hand.

Closing his eyes Brian centred himself and calmed down as much as he could; letting Dom’s presence ground him.

“Good boy.” Dom said softly as Shaun got the ink and needle gun ready.

“Okay Toretto, here we go.”

Dom flinched at the first touch but found that Brian had been right; it didn’t hurt that much, just a strange stinging sensation.

Once the outline was done, Shaun went over and did the shading and filling in the letters. That hurt a little more as the needles passed over the already abused skin.

After 45 minutes it was finished.

“You’ll need to keep it covered for the rest of the night. Take it home, give it a quick wash, warm soapy water. Don’t soak it. This is Bepanthen, it’s a miracle I swear. Put on a small amount two or three times a day and try to avoid sun exposure for a week or so.”

Dom nodded along to the aftercare instructions and paid the man.

“You boys come back if you get any more crazy ideas.” Shaun called out as they left.

Dom chuckled and held the door open for Brian.

“Shall we get home to wash it?” Brian asked, his tone playful and teasing.

Dom smirked. “I think we’ll have to shower.” Dom agreed.

“Oh the horror.” Brian laughed and climbed into the car.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Mpreg or no Mpreg. Thank you. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1pNU7aiKK-IkerCOKnxZKrO-4RSNFXUo-221t_tvFcwU/viewform


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one came out pretty quickly and I'm thrilled by it!  
> I almost killed Sam with the sexy times in this so prepare your ovaries or other such organs.
> 
> Please comment and let us know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter might take a little while but that's because there's a huge amount of planning required (Why did I decide to include a freaking wedding? Why!?!?!)
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

Note: For your records [THESE](http://www.crazysteelhouse.de/images/product_images/popup_images/28_1.jpg) are the rings Brian and Dom chose 

 

 

Race Wars kind of snuck up on them.

Between ring shopping and keeping Dom’s tattoo hidden from everyone both Brian and Dom had been too preoccupied in each other to remember about the event.

Thankfully Letty and Leon had things under control.

“And what about the-?”

“Done.” Letty rolled her eyes.

“Cams?”

“Done.” Leon grinned, he and Letty were enjoying this a little too much.

“What about the-”

“Dom.” Letty cut him off, voice firm. “It’s done. Go take her for a spin, and take Brian with you he’s looking way too pleased.”

Brian gave Letty his middle finger, still not looking away from the engine bay of the 88 Prelude.

“She’s beautiful.” He said fondly to Dom when the Dominant stepped up behind him.

“Not as nice as the Supra.”

“Never.” Brian promised.

Dom grinned and moved to the drivers seat.

“Climb aboard.”

“Funny, you said that last night too.” Brian teased.

“Eww.” Leon wrinkled his nose.

“That was a horrid joke Brian, and a blatant lie.” Dom glared at him.

“It was a brilliant joke, but alas it was a lie.” the blond sighed dramatically.

“There is something seriously wrong with the two of you; just go run the car.” Letty shook her head exasperated.

These men. Seriously.

Letty watched them drive off, Dom gunning it down the street, the H22a Vtec growling loudly through the modified exhaust.

“We did good.” Leon sighed dreamily.

“We did.” She agreed and pulled him in for a one armed hug.

Leon melted into her touch and smiled.

“I figure we got at least an hour.” He suggested to his Dominant.

“Yeah I figure we do.” Letty agreed and pulled him back inside the garage.

  
  


***

  
  


Dom smirked at how well the Prelude handled the corners, the acceleration was sluggish but that would pick up with a higher octane fuel instead of the normal stuff they use for testing and running cars.

“I think the timing is off.” Brian suggested when they pulled up at a set of lights.

“We’ll check it when we get back. You wanna do lunch?”

“Sure.” Brian smiled and took Dom’s right hand from the steering wheel, thumbing over the ink inside his wrist.

“All healed?”

“Yeah, finished scabbing and flaking a few days ago.”

Brian grinned and leant forward to kiss the ink. He pushed how it felt to see Dom marked like this, through the bond.

Dom let out a low moan.

“Later.” He promised.

Brian squirmed in his seat but grinned.

They ate at a small place by the beach, taking in the warm day.

Dom wore a long sleeve button down to keep his wrist covered as much as possible.

Letty had questioned it but he had shrugged and said he was only in today for the paperwork and to see how the Prelude was going.

Letty accepted his answer and let it go.

"So Race Wars is tomorrow." Brian said and let the implications hang in the air.

Dom grinned.

"You think we tell them, or just turn up with the rings and my tattoo showing?"

"Let them figure it out." Brian grinned.

Dom laughed long and loud.

"Alright, I'll drop your ring off tonight. I'm driving the prelude up and I expect the Supra to be there too."

"Yes, Dom," Brian grinned cheekily.

Dom leant forward to kiss him across the table.

"Eat your shrimp. I wanna get back and finish the books."

Brian smiled at the kiss and finished his food in record time.

  
  


***

  
  


Race wars was always held in summer, purely so the hot shot teenager with Daddy’s money could attend, but also because it was when most were able to take time off from work to dedicate to the event.

Dom was thankful to finally get to go back to his muscle shirts and shorts.

He wore his ring proudly and had to fight to keep his eyes on the road and not on the thick band of tungsten steel and carbon fiber.

He and Brian had both decided to keep quiet about what rings they liked and what ones they didn't.

They told the salesman privately and were pleasantly surprised to find they had picked the same ring. No others, just that one.

"Hey man, welcome to race wars," the security guard smiled at Dom and handed him a wristband.

"Cheers," Dom gave him a tight lipped smile and headed towards the large shade cloth he knew Letty and Leon would have put up.

Mia and Vince were relaxing under it, Nick on Mia's lap, clapping his hands and bouncing on her knee.

"Hey buddy!" Dom grinned getting out of the car.

He went to Nick first and picked him up.

"Look at you all decked out in race gear!"

Nick had a shirt that simply said "Team Toretto!"

Mia chuckled at him and stood up to hug her brother.

"Where's Brian?"

"On his way, Paul and Vla are following him up."

Mia nodded and took Nick back, trying to get him to nurse on a bottle of cool water to keep his temperature down in the mid summer heat.

"Where's the other two?" Dom asked Vince, taking a seat next to him.

"Where do you think?" Vince teased crudely and nodded towards one of the 4 trailers boxing in and supporting their shade cloth.

Dom laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea." He shrugged.

"Yeah unless you have to look after a baby." Mia cut in.

"Let Vla and Paul look after him for a bit and enjoy yourselves." Dom suggested.

"We'll see." The brunette replied with a grin.

Dom opened up a Corona and waited for Brian to arrive.

Letty and Leon joined them before then and Dom was getting worried.

He checked his phone.

Traffic sucks. Eta 2pm - Brian.

It was 1:45pm.

Dom didn't have to worry just yet.

"Where's the pretty one?" Letty teased upon noticing Brian wasn't attached to Dom.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Dom deadpanned.

The team snorted a laugh.

Dom was about to reply properly when the telltale growl of Brian's Supra rang out.

"Here he is," Letty smirked and sipped at her beer.

Brian moved to Dom first, wiping the sweat off his brow and then moving to kiss Dom slowly and sweetly.

"Missed you."

"It's barely been 16 hours." Dom teased but he sent back his own reciprocation of Brian's emotions. Dom had missed Brian too.

"We'll now that we're all here." Mia started and stood up, handing Nick to Vince.

"Can we please talk about this?" She asked grabbing Dom's right arm and exposing his tattoo to everyone.

"Surprise!" Brian laughed.

Dom gave him a withering look.

"I can't believe it!" Leon gawked and smiled wide.

"Holy shit." He grinned standing up and moving closer to get a better look.

Brian held out his wrist too, side by side the matching tattoos looked perfect on them.

"Well I'd like to say I'm surprised. But I'm totally not." Vla grinned.

Brian poked his tongue out at her.

"What have I told you about that. I'll have Dom bite it off!" She warned.  

Brian just grinned wider.

"Is no one going to ask about the rings?" Vince asked.

"Rings?" Mia frowned and both Brian and Dom lifted their other hands.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mia gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Letty stood up from her chair and grabbed Dom's hand to look at the ring.

"Tungsten with carbon fiber?" She asked.  

"Yup." Dom nodded.

Letty looked completely shell shocked for a few moments before pulling Dom into a hug.

"Congrats man."

"Thanks Letty." Dom smiled.

"You knew!" Paul accused Vla, whose lack of response have her away.

"I may have." She admitted as she hugged Brian.

Paul chuckled and hugged Brian too.

It seemed everyone ended up hugging everyone.

"I knew I knew that mop of blonde hair!" Came a familiar voice.

"Tej!" Brian Gasped and rushed to hug the man.

"Long time no see."

"And whose fault was that asshole, racing scene went to shit without you to make me a bunch of money." The newcomer smirked.

"Tej this is my family, guys this is Tej from Miami."

Dom smirked and held out his hand to the man. He'd cut off the horrible Afro and wore his hair short now. It looked much better.

"Good to see you again." Dom grinned.

"You too homie." Tej nodded.

"I see you found your sub."

"He found me." Dom shrugged.

Tej eyed him up for a minute and then looked at how happy Brian seemed to be.

"Yeah 'aight." Tej nodded.

Introductions were made to both Suki and Tej who had traveled all the way from Miami just for race wars and to see who he could convince to come race back down along Miami beach.

"So hey. Another guy came looking for you after Dom did." Tej told Brian as they stood in line to register the cars for racing.

"Who?"

"Some guy said he knew you in Barstow."

Brian felt his stomach turn.

It took two minutes before Dom was by his side.

"What's wrong?" He asked Brian, cupping his face in his hands.

"I just told him some guy from Barstow was looking for him in Miami and he started freaking out." Tej explained looking guilty.

"What did he look like?"

"Black. Massive forehead and wouldn't stop eating."

Brian snapped out of his freak out and calmed down.

"Rome!" He grinned at Dom.

"Okay, calm down. Your yo-yo emotions are giving me a headache." Dom told him and gave Brian a calming kiss on the forehead.

"That's Rome. Rome's out!" Brian was giddy with excitement at seeing his old friend again.

"I told him last I heard you were in LA and he said he'd know where to find you." The shrugged.

"When was this?" Dom asked.

"About a week or two ago."

Brian grinned and pulled Dom in for a kiss, startling some of the people in the line.

"Rome!" He grinned at Dom.

"I'm starting to hate him already." Dom muttered, jealousy flaring up in his gut with how happy Brian seemed to be just at the thought of seeing his friend again.

"Hey Dom." Brian smiled.

"Mmm?"

"I love you." He kissed his Dominant slowly.

Dom smirked into the kiss.

"Yeah love you too." He promised.

"So things worked out?" Tej smiled, he had mad respect for Dominic Toretto.

Not a lot of Dominants would have waited five years for a sub.

Dom lifted Brian's left hand and kissed his knuckles. The move showed off the ring.

"Yeah, I'd say it did." The larger man agreed.

"Congrats." Tej smiled at them both.

Once all if the crew's cars had been registered, Including Tej and Suki, who were honorary Toretto's for the day. They headed back to their area to prep the cars and wait for their numbers to be called over the PA.

All races were random nowadays, a group of 10 numbers were called and that was your signal to get your car and line up at the start line.

Halfway through those races another 10 would be called.

Races would continue until all cars had pulled their numbers from the selection pot, signaling an end to their day.

Brian expected three or four races for each car there today, any more and you would risk damage in this heat.

"You excited?" Dom asked Brian, who was seated on Dom's lap.

They'd been getting a lot of attention.

The racing world still worshipped Dominic Toretto and his team. No one had known Dom was in a relationship let alone with a man.

No one said anything to them other than congratulations. News of their engagement traveled fast in these circles and Dom was waiting for Hector to come and bitch to him.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing what the Supra can do." Brian smiled back at him.

"Well well! If it isn't a real life Ken Doll before my very eyes!" Came a very familiar voice.

Brian was up out of Dom's lap and jumping into Rome's arms in an instant.

"Alright Pretty boy, calm down before you break something homie."

Brian let out a loud laugh refusing to let the man go.

"It's great to see you!"

"You too Bri." Rome promised hugging him back just as tightly.

Dom stayed seated, hands holding onto the armrest of his chair in a death grip.  

"Rome I want you to meet someone." Brian pulled back and dragged the older man over to where Dom was seated.

"Dom. This is Rome. Rome, this is Dominic, my Master and my Fiance." Brian said proudly and Dom's heart practically kept for joy at those words and the way Brian spoke them.

"Are you serious?" Rome gawked at Brian.

"Like a heart attack." Brian smirked back.

Dom couldn’t help but snort a laugh at that.

“Hey.” Dom addressed Rome, standing up and offering his hand.

Rome eyed Dom warily, critically. His eyes shifting over Dom’s full form before settling on his outstretched hand and the tattoo on the inside of the wrist.

“You hurt him and I swear to God and anyone else up there I will kill you.” Rome warned, shaking Dom’s hand and gripping it tightly.

“Bit late to the party don’t you think?” Letty piped up with a wicked grin.

Rome looked to his friend who wore a sheepish smile.

“So a lot has happened in the last 9 years bro.” The blonde tried to shrug it off.

“Tell me.” Rome ordered, and Dom flinched at another Dominant ordering his Sub around.

Brian tensed and fought the compulsion. He didn’t belong to Rome anymore. He didn’t have to answer to him.

“You don’t have to tell him.” Dom canceled the order for Brian, noticing him struggling.

Rome glared at the larger man.

“Bullshit! Brian, tell me what the fuck happened!”

Brian bit his lip and shook his head no, looking to Dom with scared and pleading eyes.

“It’s alright Bri, you don’t have to follow any of his orders if you don’t want too.” Dom soothed and pulled him in close for a hug.

Brian buried his face in Dom’s neck and tried to soothe his confused instincts with Dom’s scent.

This was his Dominant. This was his Alpha. This was his Master.

Brian calmed after a few moments and Dom sent as much comfort as he could through the bond.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Brian nodded and accepted the small kiss Dom gave him.

“After Brian’s races if he wants to tell you what happened he will, but Brian needs to focus and he can’t be having panic attacks or be distracted when he’s racing, fair?” Dom offered to Rome.

“This is bullshit, Brian.” The man snarled.

“Rome, please.” Brian pleaded.

Dom didn’t like him sounding like that for another Dominant and his grip on Brian’s waist tightened.

“Fine. But only for you, not for him.” Rome agreed and stormed off.

Brian sagged visibly like the fight had drained out of him.

“Come sit down.” Dom ordered lightly, mostly to assure himself that Brian would still follow his orders, to confirm that Brian was still his.

Dom hated feeling like this.

Brian moved instantly, no question about whether or not he would follow one of Dom’s orders.

Brian was Dom’s, completely.

“How are you feeling?” The Dominant asked, crouching in front of where Brian was sitting in Dom’s chair.

“Like crap.” Brian admitted sadly.

“Do you want me to pull you from the races?”

“No!” Brian shouted. “No.” He replied softer. “Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I still want to race. Please Dom, let me race?” Brian was half begging.

“It’s your choice Bri. I’m not going to stop you from doing things you love. I’d be a horrible Dominant if I did that to you.” Dom said softly and reached up to cup Brian’s face.

“If you want to race, do so. If you want to sit and talk with Rome after and tell him everything, go ahead. I’m not going to stop you from doing anything unless I think it’ll get you hurt or killed.” Dom promised him.

Brian took a moment to think about it. He remembered what happened last time Dom made a promise like this.

“Alright.” He agreed slowly.

Dom smiled and kissed Brian softly.

“Alright racers, numbers 2241, 5432, 125, 22, 895, 2475, 1102, 1564, 1565, 1563. Please make your way to the start line!”

“You’re 1564 right?” Brian asked Dom.

“Yup, Tej is 65 and Letty was 63.” Dom grinned.

Brian smiled and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“Win us some money. I have big ideas for this wedding.” He teased.

“I have bigger ideas for the wedding night.” Dom teased back.

Brian bit back a moan at the mental image.

He sent through his arousal to Dom.

“Good luck.” Brian called out as Dom started up the Prelude.

“Don’t need it. I have you.” Dom insisted and headed to the start line.

Brian walked with Mia and Vince over to the spectator section, everyone knew who they were and left a clear spot on the barrier for the four of them, little Nick included, to watch.

“Look Nick, it’s Uncle Dom!” Brian cooed to Nick. “Say ‘hey Uncle Dom’.” Brian teased using Nick’s arm to wave at the Prelude.

Brian could feel Dom laughing through the bond but the sound was lost under the heavy growl of the engines.

The man in the middle of the two lanes signaled to both drivers if they were ready.

When he got a rev of the engine from both of them he counted down and dropped his arms.

Dom took off, leaving the MX7 in the dust.

Brian cheered loudly along with most of the crowd.

Dom’s adrenaline high surged through the bond and began to affect Brian.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

Mia slapped his arm.

“What did I say about language around Nick?” She teased him.

Brian gave her a tight lipped smile.

“Sorry Mia.” He breathed back to her, finding it hard to think.

Dom was riding an endorphin high from the race. Brian was feeling it through the bond and he wasn’t able to control his reactions.

He needed to find Dom now.

Dom had collected his winnings, a cool $4k before parking back at the trailers.

He was barely out of the car before Brian pounced on him.

“Wha-”

Brian pushed him back against the car and kissed him hard.

“You’re the worst.” Brian panted, pressing himself as firmly against Dom as he could.

“What did I do?”

“You won.” Brian groaned, and kissed him again.

Dom was confused, but Brian opened the bond and the feedback loop of adrenaline spiked and Dom moaned.

“I get it now.” He said softly, trying to calm both himself and Brian.

“We can’t yet. We both still have races and I think you should talk to Rome first before I steal you away for the rest of the night.”

Brian reluctantly nodded and took a half step back.

“You drive me crazy.” He admitted.

Dom grinned. “And you, me.” He promised.

Brian grinned at that and kissed Dom once more.

“C’mon, I wanna see Letty and Tej race.”

Dom nodded and let Brian pull him by the hand to where Mia and Vince were still waiting.

“Feel better?” Vince teased crudely.

“Not yet.” Brian teased back.

“You two are the worst.” Mia complained but she had a smile on her face.

Letty and Tej both won their races, as they knew they would.

Brian headed over to Tej once he’d parked his car.

“So I thought you didn’t race anymore?” He asked, remembering the conversation they had had all those years ago.

“I don’t race anymore.” Tej told him. “But that doesn't mean I can’t drive in a straight line.” He grinned.

Brian smirked and laughed.

“Nice.”  

  
  


***

  
  


By 9:30 all the racing was over with, everyone had either lost their money or gained a substantial amount.

As predicted no one on Team Toretto had lost any of their races and Brian was still on cloud nine from both his own and Dom’s adrenaline highs.

The sun was starting to set and someone was setting up the DJ booth for what would surely be an awesome party once it got dark.

Brian gave Dom one more kiss before pulling back from the man’s hold and heading over to where Rome was waiting.

“Send if you need me.” Dom said softly.

“I will.” Brian agreed and sent calm confidence through the bond.

Dom returned pride in Brian and it made the Blonde blush.

“See you soon.”

“Yeah.” Brian agreed and headed off.

  
  


They moved to the finish line of the track, no one would bother them up there but they could still see what was happening down at the start line, where the party would be.

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone, Rome.”

“I like you.”

“Didn’t know you swung that way.”

“Not what I meant.”

Their rapid fire responses paused there.

“Then tell me what you mean, Rome. I’m happy here. I found a Dominant I can trust, a great friend and a lover, all in one person. Don’t guilt me because you haven’t found a place to fit into the equation yet.”

“The hell you on about homie?”

“Don’t come here and talk shit to me, trying to make me feel bad for not waiting around in Barstow for you. I get it, you got out and I wasn’t there. I’m sorry. But I have a life here. I want you to be a part of it, just don’t be a dick while you figure out where you fit in.”

“Who the fuck are you, and what have you done with my Pretty boy?” Rome asked, both shocked and proud of how mature Brian had become.

Brian chuckled and punched him in the arm.

“Look, Dom and I... there’s history, bad history along with the good, but things are better now. Things are amazing and... I want you in my life again, you’re my best friend Rome, my brother. Please don’t make me choose.”

Rome took a moment to let this all sink in.

“Tell me about the bad. I want to know.”

“Don’t order me.” Brian shot back instantly, not pleased with Rome’s tactics.

Rome sighed, so much for that line of attack.

“Fine, Brian, will you please tell me?”

Brian sighed softly and looked at the concrete before finding a clear spot to sit.

“This is a long story so you might want to get comfortable.”

Rome frowned, he didn’t like the sound of this.

  
  


***

  
  


“Are you fucking crazy?” Rome shouted. “Of all the dumb white boy shit you have ever done; this is by far the most stupid! Were you dropped as a child?”

Brian glared up at Rome.

“Will you let me finish?”

“Hell no! I don’t need to know any more. He fucking forced you to talk about what you went through, which by the way if I ever fucking find James I’m killing him too. And then had the nerve to try and bully you into coming back to LA?”

“He didn’t try and bully me! He followed me to Miami to try and apologise.”

“Really Brian? Because from here it sounds like some crazy ass Dom hauling ass across the country to drag his disobedient little sub home for a punishment.”

“Don’t talk about Dom like that!” Brian stood up and shouted.

“Someone needs to! You need to look at this thing from an outsider point of view, Brian. He’s a dick, he fucking betrayed your trust. To the point that you had to leave for a few weeks, when you went to him he was gone and then expected you to just come back when you tried to move on? C’mon Brian! You have to hear how fucked up that sounds.”

“Stop it. You don’t know anything Rome.” Brian was angry and hurt and could feel the sadness growing in his stomach.

“I know you Brian!” Rome shouted back, full volume.

“You throw yourself completely into things that you shouldn’t. You get emotionally invested too easily, and get hurt because of it! I’m not going to sit by and let you marry this asshole!”

“You’re not going to let me do anything!” Brian growled back.

“Because I don’t belong to you! I never really did! Dom is my Alpha and my Master. You can respect that, or you can leave!”

Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Brian couldn’t bear the thought of getting his best friend back for a day and then losing him again.

Rome stared at Brian in disbelief.

“Fine.” He growled and started walking back towards the party.

“Rome... Rome!”

“Only my friends call me Rome!” Rome shot back cool as ice.

Brian paused where he was standing and watched him leave, tears in his eyes.

“Well fuck you then!” He shouted.

Rome lifted his arm and give Brian the middle finger as he kept walking.

Brian didn’t feel better after that outburst at all.

  
  


***

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to come find you or not.” Dom hesitated, standing in front of Brian who was still at the same place he had been earlier when he fought with Rome.

Brian was sitting down again, curled up in a ball and crying softly.

“I didn’t know if I wanted you here.” Brian admitted sadly.

“Can I sit?”

Brian nodded.

Dom sat next to him and put his hand on the back of Brian’s neck.

He didn’t try to kiss him or to get him to speak.

Dom just sat and let Brian work out his own emotions, offering comfort and support via the hand on his neck.

He knew Brian would speak to him when he was ready, would ask for more if he needed it.

It was completely dark when Brian finally calmed down enough to speak with Dom.

“He thinks you’re an asshole and doesn't trust you. He’s against us getting married.”

“He’s an idiot. He doesn’t get a say in this Brian. If you want to marry me, then you can. If you don’t want to or you want to wait then we can. It’s your choice, not mine and not Rome’s.”

Brian nodded and uncurled from his ball position to climb into Dom’s lap.

Dom sat back and let Brian straddle his hips.

He held Brian close and scented him, nuzzling his face into Brian’s neck, breathing him in deeply.

“I’m sorry.” Brian said softly.

“For what?” Dom asked him, confused.

“For ruining tonight. We were supposed to have a good time.” Brian sighed.

“Who says we can’t?” Dom grinned. “I have you in my lap, your scent in my nose and your heartbeat in my head. What else do I need to make me happy?”

“That was awful you sap.” Brian giggled into Dom’s neck.

Dom smirked.

“That’s my Brian.” Dom whispered fondly.

Brian blushed and nuzzled further into Dom’s space.

“Has anyone seen Rome?”

“He, Tej and Suki are talking. I think Mia is with them, she might be advocating for our side of the story.”

Brian nodded.

“You any good at dancing?” He asked, pulling his face from Dom’s neck.

Dom frowned at him.

“What are you planning?”

“The most brilliant seduction of my Master.” Brian flirted heavily.

“Tell me.” Dom ordered and Brian shivered before gladly obeying.

“I want to dance with you down there; shirt off, jeans low on my hips, I want to work up a sweat while we grind on each other. Make everyone around us jealous. I want to get you so worked up that you grab me and drag me off and everyone knows exactly what we’re going to do.”

Dom let out a low growl.

“You are a tease.” He accused.

“Can we?” Brian pouted at him.

Dom sighed.

“Alright, lets head down there.” He agreed.

They swung by the trailers to drop off their shirts and then pick up some beer before heading to the makeshift dance floor.

Dom and Brian were obviously the pair to keep an eye on, the crowd parting to let them onto the ‘dance floor’ and then closing in around them again.

Brian had his back plastered to Dom’s front, moving his hips in time to the music, he had his head back on Dom’s shoulder smiling as Dom gripped his hips and controlled the way their bodies moved together.

Brian sent his arousal and how much he was enjoying this slow seduction to Dom through the bond.

Dom mirrored it and leant down to kiss at Brian’s neck.

Brian moaned softly, eyes sliding closed as they continued to move.

Song after song after song, they slid together, their chests covered in a thin slick of sweat, making it easier to slide against one another.

“I want to fuck you.” Dom growled lowly into Brian’s ear, over the top of the thudding bass line of the current song.

Brian let out a small whimper.

“You haven’t let me inside of you since you came home. If you’re ready, I want you.”

“I don’t know.” Brian replied honestly.

“I don’t think I am.”

“Then we can wait, but I’m going to have your hand, or your mouth tonight because I need you.” Dom replied, grinding his erection roughly against Brian’s ass.

“Mmmm, you gonna carry me off like a caveman and take me to our trailer?” The Blonde purred.

Dom didn’t bother replying.

He spun Brian around, hoisted him up over one shoulder, which had Brian laughing loudly like a maniac, and proceeded to carry him off to the trailers, not giving a single fuck about the looks on people’s faces.

Brian was still giggling when Dom dropped him down on their bed.

“You look amazing like this.” Dom told him.

Brian was flushed red across his face and chest, body slick with sweat, his eyes blown wide with lust and lips full and wet ready to be kissed.

“Then come make the most of it.” Brian reached for Dom’s jeans, tugging him closer by the belt loops.

Dom hurried to open his jeans, still standing next to the bed.

He shoved them down his thighs and went to remove his boots when Brian reached out to touch him, fisting over Dom’s erection slowly with his right hand.

“Come here.” Brian pulled gently and lifted his head, opening his mouth for Dom to brush the head of his cock against Brian’s plump bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Dom groaned, cupping Brian’s head to support it as Brian leant forward and sealed his lips over the head of Dom’s cock, sucking softly and exploring, tasting with his tongue.

Brian hummed his agreement and started a slow rhythm, working up to taking more and more of Dom.

The larger man stood rigidly still, biting his lip and fighting the instinct to push into Brian’s mouth.

“Fuck, Brian.” He groaned, hips twitching forward against his permission.

Brian grinned and dropped his jaw a little further, taking Dom in deeper.

He relaxed his jaw and his throat before pushing down more, trying to take as much of Dom in as possible.

Dom let out another low guttural moan.

“You’re getting so good at this.” Dom praised him.

“Look at you, all confident and taking control. I love it when you’re like this. I love it when you get determined to show me what you can do. When you decide to just show me how much you want this too.”

Brian hummed around Dom’s shaft, trying to vocalise his agreement.

The vibrations caused Dom’s hips to twitch forward again.

“Fuck.” Dom gasped.

Brian looked up at him through thick lashes and grinned as much as he could with his mouth full.

He took both of Dom’s hands in his own and placed them on the back of Brian’s head, before putting his hands on Dom’s ass, pulling him in closer, pushing his cock deeper.

“Are you trying to tell me to fuck your mouth?” Dom asked, voice breathless with his own desire.

God he wanted it. He wanted to hold Brian’s head still and fuck up into that perfect mouth.

He wanted it to be Brian’s ass even more, but Brian wasn’t ready yet and Dom would wait.

Brian hummed his consent and pushed his own arousal through the bond, adding to Dom’s.

The Dominant moaned and thrust his hips forward, not much but enough to make him moan and satisfy something primal inside of him.

Brian moaned, eyes sliding closed as he panted through his nose, trying to get his breathing under control so Dom could be rougher with him.

Dom gripped Brian’s head a little more firmly and then thrust forward again, pushing in deeper.

When Brian didn’t choke Dom picked up the pace, fucking his mouth in quick shallow thrusts, occasionally pushing in deep, right to the back of Brian’s throat and then pulling back again to let him breath.

Brian moaned around each thrust, chin getting wet from saliva as Dom fucked up into his mouth.

“Fuck, Brian, gonna come.” Dom warned and went to pull out.

Brian gripped his ass harder and pulled him in again, nice and deep.

Dom understood the non verbal request and kept going, thrusting deeply into Brian’s mouth until he came, eyes closing and Brian’s name spilling from his lips.

Brian swallowed quickly, ignoring the taste.

He reached for Dom, pulling him down on the bed, kissing him roughly.

Dom groaned, tasting himself in Brian’s mouth, loving that he could brand him in such a way.

“Please! Dom, please! Touch me.” Brian whimpered, desperately clawing at his own pants and freeing his erection.

“Shhh.” Dom soothed, reaching down to stroke Brian quickly.

Brian gasped, hips arching up into his touch, fucking up into Dom’s fist.

“Dom! Dom!” Brian moaned loudly.

“Go on Brian, come.” Dom purred into his ear.

Brian gasped around an intake of air and came hard and fast, heart jack-rabbiting in his chest.

Dom kissed and soothed him until the thudding heartbeat in his head slowed and steadied.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

“Mmmm.” Brian nodded, a dopey grin on his face.

“You want me to talk you down?” Dom asked. They hadn’t done this yet.

“Not yet. Not here. Soon.” Brian smiled up at Dom, grinning lazily and pulling the larger man down to nuzzle into his neck, licking at the salty skin he found there.

Dom chuckled and held Brian until he calmed down and came back to himself.

“Feeling better?”

“Mmmm, I still need to talk to Rome, though.” Brian sighed.

“Do it in the morning, give him time to calm down, he’ll be here in the morning for breakfast and if he isn’t you and I will go chase him down.”

“Really?”

“He’s important to you Bri. I know that and I respect that. I might not like the guy but I respect what he is to you. We do this together.”

Brian smiled and pulled Dom in for a tight hug.

“I love you.

“Love you too.”

 

***

“The hell is this?”

“My and Vince’s wedding journal.” Mia beamed.

“That’s…. nice?” Brian replied confused.

“You’ll have no idea how to plan a wedding, this will help.”

Brian realized what she was saying.

“Thanks Bella.” Dom gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“The first thing you guys should figure out is the wedding party.”

Brian and Dom both looked to each other.

“Vince, Vla, Rome, Letty.” Dom spoke up.

“Done.” Brian agreed.

“Wow. that was easy.” Mia seemed surprised.

“We’ve spoken about this before.”

“Okay, theme or colour scheme? And if you say something about cars I will hit you both.” Mia warned.

“Something simple and small.” Dom said, flicking through Mia’s book.

“There’s not going to be many of us,” Brian explained.

“What’s your guest list look like?” Mia frowned.

Brian handed her the note pad he and Dom had worked on last night.

Mia, Vince, Nick.

Vla, Paul.

Letty, Leon

Rome

Han, +1

Tej, Suki,

Tanner & Wife.

Jesse & Dominant ((the first one was supposed to be strike through but google docs apparently can handle that lol)) Jesse & Dominant

The second version of ‘Jesse & Dominant’ was written in much messier handwriting, it was Dom’s writing.

Clearly Brian had been the one to cross it off.

“Are you sure?” Mia asked, pointing to the name.

“We’ll invite him. If he comes then good. If he doesn’t, then at least we invited him.” Dom shrugged.

“And Han? He’ll be able to make it?”

“He better.” Dom grinned.

“Who’s Han?” Brian asked slightly confused.

“A friend of mine from Tokyo,” Dom smiled and leant forward to give Brian a kiss.

“Alright, that is small.” Mia agreed.

“Religious ceremony or commitment ceremony?”

Dom and Brian were still debating this. Dom wanted a catholic wedding. Brian the commitment ceremony since he didn’t have a religious bone in his body.

“Next.” Dom decided for both of them, they’d figure it out later.

“What colours then?”

“Blue,” Dom answered  instantly.

Brian blushed knowing exactly what Dom was talking about.

“And brown,” Brian added.

“Light bronzen brown without the metallic look.”

“You two are pathetic.” Mia rolled her eyes. “You are not having wedding colours based off Brian’s eyes and Dom’s skin.”

Both men turned to look at her.

Mia held her ground.

“Oh Mia, let them have what they want.” Vince called out coming into the room to grab Nick’s bottle for lunch.

Brian gave her his best puppy dog eyes and Dom glared.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes.

Brian and Dom grinned.

It continued much the same all afternoon. Mia vetoing Dom and Brian’s choices only to sigh and agree when they teamed up on her.

This wedding would be ridiculous.

***

Dom glared at his reflection in the mirror.

“Brian.” He called.

“What’s wrong?”

“How the fuck, do I tie a bow tie?”

Brian snickered.

“Here let me show you.” Brian pulled him in close.

Dom went with it and smirked as Brian’s tongue peeked out between his lips as he concentrated.

“See, it’s not that difficult.” The blonde grinned.

Dom smirked and leant down to kiss Brian.

“I still don’t see why we have to wear suits.”

“Because you wanted a Catholic ceremony, I get to see you in a suit, that was the deal.” Brian reminded him.

Dom sighed and pulled Brian in closer by his hips.

“I look better out of a suit.” He flirted.

“Hmm I know you do, but we should probably get out of the change room so the guys can yay or nay these ones.”

Dom reluctantly agreed and the two stepped out.

Rome, Tej, Vince, Paul and Han were sitting around talking.

“What do you think?”

The five men looked critically at the two.

“Hmmm.” Tej thought.

Han shrugged and Rome was shaking his head.

“Nah, nah see the blue is wrong for the tie, needs to be darker and that shirt doesn’t suit your shape.” The man told Brian.

The rest of the group groaned.

“Rome will you just agree on something so we can go get drunk?” Vince groaned.

“And have my Pretty Boy look like an idiot on his wedding day? Hell no. Try another one.”

Brian gave Dom a pleading look of “kill me. Kill me now”

The larger man chuckled.

“C’mon there’s only three more left to try.” He promised.

“And I’ll even let you get me out of this one.” Dom smirked.

Brian grinned. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

***

“Don’t get too drunk,” Mia glared at Vince.

“I won’t.”

“And no strippers!”

“Mia!”

“No. Strippers.”

“There’s not going to be strippers.” Dom promised.

Mia nodded and gave Vince a kiss.

They were doing separate stag nights. Dom, Vince, Paul and Han together.

Brian, Tej, Suki, Vla and Rome at Brian’s.

Letty and Leon were out of town in Baja for much needed vacation. Dom tried not to think about it too much.

Mia had refused to partake and offered to stay home since someone needed to look after Nick.

“You going to be okay?” Dom asked Brian quietly.

“Will there be strippers?”

“No Brian, we’re going to a pub to drink and have a manly bitch.” Dom promised.

“I think Vla is taking us dancing.” Brian sighed.

“Have fun, but I don’t want you dancing with anyone other than our family.” Dom told him firmly. It wasn’t an order, Brian could disobey, but they both knew he wouldn’t.

“Doesn’t matter who I dance with; I’ll be home at some stupid hour drunk and horny for you and you alone.” Brian soothed.

Dom laughed.

“I’ll either be waiting for you, or following close behind. Text me when you’re leaving.”

“I will.” Brian promised and kissed him once more.

“Alright! Break it up! We have places to go and beer to drink!” Vince shouted as a way of rounding up everyone.

Slowly but surely they all made their way to respective cars. Paul had volunteered to be the designated driver for Dom’s group and Tej for Brian’s, they were going to fit comfortably in his new SUV.

With one last kiss Brian climbed into the blacked out SUV and Dom into Paul’s BMW.

***

“What?” Brian shouted over the music and then finished the last of his ridiculously bright coloured drink.

“I said.” Vla shouted into his ear. “Wanna dance?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Brian shouted back at her with a grin and they headed down to the dance floor.

Brian and Vla laughed drunkenly as they danced around singing the words horribly out of key and using over exaggerated hand motions.

When Vla had to use the ladies, Brian continued dancing amongst the throng of people by himself.

A pair of hands on his hips made him freeze.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Came a voice in his ear.

Brian pushed the hands away.

“No thanks.” He replied with a tight lipped smile and went to head back to the table where Suki, Tej and Rome were drinking.

The man grabbed Brian’s wrist.

“What’s the rush? Stay and dance. You were having fun.”

Brian pulled his wrist from the man’s grip. His heart rate was spiking and he was sure Dom would call him any minute now, because he was certain he was leaking fear through the bond.

“I said no thanks.”

Brian moved quickly back to the table

“Yo, your phone has been ringing.” Tej handed it to Brian.

“Hey Dom.” Brian smiled answering it. “Let me go somewhere a little quieter so I can hear you, hang on.” He called out over the music and headed to the bathrooms.

“That’s better, what’s up?”

“Don’t what’s up me, what happened?”

“Just a dick on the dance floor wanting me to dance with him, for a moment he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, but I got my message across.”

“Good boy.” Dom praised him and Brian preened.

“Does that mean I get a reward when I come home?”

“Maybe.” Dom grinned.

“I’ll have to persuade you.” Brian decided.

“We’ll see.” Dom agreed. “I’ll let you get back. Give me a call if you need me.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dom promised.

They hung up and Brian headed back to the table.

“Vla’s still dancing.” Rome told the blonde when he frowned at the empty seat at the table.

“I’ll go grab her. I want to go somewhere else.” The group nodded and started downing their drinks so they could move on.

“Vla!”

“Brian!”

“We’re moving on.”

“Alright, I’ll be back after this song.” Vla promised.

Brian nodded and headed back to the table.

“End of this song she’ll be here.” He told the others, who slowed their drinking accordingly.

 

***

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, some dick trying to dance with Brian when he kept saying no.” Dom shrugged and sat back in his seat.

“To that protective urge.” Vince toasted.

Han nodded and Paul raised his sprite.

“So, Han.” Dom smirked. “You going to tell me who this plus one at my wedding is?”

“Her name is Giselle. That’s all you’re getting.”

Dom snorted a laugh.

“Let me guess she likes fast cars and the fools who drive them?” Vince teased.

Han shrugged reaching for more pretzels.

They drank another round, cheering the live band occasionally.

After their 4th round the band was switched out for a dj. It wasn’t too loud since they were in a back corner, but the dance floor was filling up.

“Hell no.” Vince protested following Dom’s gaze.

“I wasn’t suggesting.” Dom shot back.

By round 6 Dom was pleasantly buzzed and he almost missed the vibrating of his phone in his pocket.

 Come dance – Brian

What? – Dom

Turn around – Brian

Dom frowned more but turned, on the edge of the dance floor was Brian and Vla laughing like mad.

“What are they doing here?” Vince frowned.

“Did you forget to compare notes with Vla?” Paul asked.

“Dammit.” Vince cursed.

Dom laughed.

“Hey I’m all for this.” Dom smirked and headed over to Brian, pulling him in and kissing him softly as their bodies moved together with the beat.

“I didn’t even know you’d be here.” Brian tried to explain.

“It’s okay, apparently Vince and Vla forgot to compare notes.”

Brian chuckled.

“Well this worked out in our favour. You want me to persuade you to give me that reward when we get home?” Brian flirted heavily.

“Do your worst.” Dom challenged.

Brian smirked, shimmying his jeans lower on his hips and rolling up the sleeves on his button down.

He began to sway his hips, moving in time with the music, spine undulating with the bass, a tried and true method of slow seduction.

Dom felt his mouth go dry.

He swallowed and then moved in closer to Brian, matching his movements until they were writhing together in harmony, nothing existing but the two of them and the beat.

Vla cackled a laugh from somewhere near them and Paul hushed her.

Brian didn’t care. He had Dom dancing with him. Dom couldn’t have cared less, not when he had Brian in his arms.

 

***

Dom tumbled both himself and Brian through his bedroom door, manoeuvring them with less finesse and more will power to the bed.

“Fuck.” He panted when their lips separated long enough to draw breath.

“Sounds like a plan.” Brian panted back hands reaching for Dom’s jeans.

Dom got with the program pulling his shirt up and off before working on Brian’s buttons.

“Off, now.” He growled and Brian whimpered a moan as he quickly obeyed.

“Love it when you get all demanding.” Brian simpered.

“Pants off. Want you naked on my bed. Now.”

Brian moaned again and complied willingly, wriggling out of the jeans and then flopping back on the bed, knees spread waiting for Dom.

The larger man groaned and crawled up the bed. he’d kicked his pants off once his knees were on the bed and his feet free of his shoes.

He made his way up Brian’s body, kissing from his hips to his neck, biting on it harshly.

Brian groaned loudly and arched into the touch.

“Dom.”

“I want to finger you. Can I?”

“Yes.” Brian nodded panting hard, spreading his knees further.

Dom grinned and reached for the lube in his bedside table.

He wet two fingers and worked them inside of Brian quickly, the blonde moaning shamelessly.

“Fuck Dom!”

Dom smirked, pleased with his accomplishment and moved to kiss Brian quiet as his two fingers fucked up into the blonde.

Brian whimpered and moaned, hips arching up and rocking down on Dom’s fingers, fucking himself back down onto them in his desperation to come.

“Please. Please. Dom?” Brian begged.

“That’s it. So fucking pretty like this.” Dom growled low and rough.

“Dom, wanna touch you.” Brian moaned.

Dom nodded and Brian picked up the lube to slick his hand and then fist Dom’s cock roughly.

“Fuck Dom. Want you to come on me, mark me with it, make me yours.” Brian moaned when Dom rubbed insistently against his prostate.

Dom let out a low moan at that thought, he wanted to do it, wanted to paint Brian’s hips and chest with his come and rub it in.

“Fuck.” Dom groaned, rocking his hips into Brian’s fist.

“Dom, Dom I’m going to come!” Brian gasped.

“No.” Dom denied him.

Brian whimpered.

“Please.” He begged.

“No.”  “Dom! Dom please!”

“No Brian.” Dom told him.

Brian bit onto his bottom lip and let go of Dom’s cock to fist at the sheets, whole body stiff as he fought off his orgasm.

Dom watched him, admired the way he did everything he could to please Dom, to follow his orders.

“You’re so amazing like this. I love it when you fight against your own body. When you do everything you can to please me. It’s beautiful.”

Brian whimpered and his eyes opened, staring up at Dom, pleading, begging to be able to come.

“I want to be inside you when you come. Can I?” Dom asked him.

Brian took a moment to think it over before nodding.

“Are you sure you’re ready? There will be no punishment if you’re not. I want you to enjoy this too. I’ll still let you come. ”

“Fuck me.” Brian gasped.

Dom removed his fingers and reached for the lube.

He did not need to be told twice.

Brian let out the loudest, sluttiest moan when Dom pushed inside

Dom’s low guttural growl was also fairly loud.

“Fuck Dom.” Brian panted. He’d calmed down a little bit and was no longer on the verge of orgasm, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Dom bit into Brian’s shoulder and began to move, desperate for it, he had missed Brian, missed fucking him, the way his body just opened and let Dom inside.

Dom opened the bond pushing it all to Brian.

Brian swore loudly and clung to Dom.

“Please. Need to come. Dom. Let me come. Please. Please Master!” Brian begged.

“Come. Come Brian.” Dom ordered him.

Brian’s orgasm was intense, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolling back and whole body going rigid.

Dom had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He followed quickly after, filling Brian with his come.

He refused to separate just yet, staying deep inside of Brian while they clung to each other and caught their breath.

“Fuck.” Brian gasped eventually.

“Mmmm.” Dom nodded.

“Oh god that needs to happen more often.” He demanded.

Dom chuckled and nodded his agreement.

“Alright, just for you.” Dom promised.

Brian smiled happily and opened the bond wider, trying to show Dom exactly how happy he was right now.

“Do you want me to talk you down?”

“Yeah. Take me under Master. I want to wake up in your bed, smelling of you and covered in your marks.”

Dom shuddered, Brian knew exactly what to say to appeal to his instincts.

Dom cooed to Brian, whispered filth and praise in his ear, told him about his plans for their wedding night and Brian slipped under, his first real subspace in years.

Dom worked him down deeper and deeper until Brian was practically comatose in his hazed mental state.

He clung to Brian, rolling over to have the blonde bundled against his side.

Somehow Dom managed to get the blanket over them both and made sure Brian wouldn’t get cold during the night.

When Brian’s breathing evened out in sleep Dom let himself relax and follow him.

He would be here when Brian woke, just like he promised.

 

***

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the length (or lack thereof) Of this chapter.   
> However I feel it's justified by the content!
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one.
> 
> I will be publishing the results of the poll when I post the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has voted!
> 
> As always Sam and I love comments and feedback.
> 
> I'm all sad that we're so close to the end.   
> I DONT WANT TO GO!  
> But Sam and I have a lot (a lot!) of amazing new ideas and fics for your all.
> 
> VIVA LA DOM/BRIAN!

Part 9

  
  


The wedding preparation was going to kill Brian.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had to eat so much cake or listen to Vla and Mia bitch about colours.

Brian liked the blue Vla had picked out, but Mia thought it wasn’t light enough.

They looked exactly the same to him.

“Dom.” Brian whined, climbing into the man’s lap and burying his face in his neck.

“Make them stop! Can’t we just run away and do things our way?”

Dom chuckled softly and kissed his head.

“Let them have their fun. We’ll ruin it all on the day anyway.” He teased.

“You better not.” Mia warned, glaring at him.

“It could be worse.” Vla reminded her. “They could have insisted on the cars.”

Mia rolled her eyes.

Brian giggled into Dom’s neck.

“Mail’s here.” Vince called out as he entered the kitchen. He gave Mia and Nick kisses, Mia’s on the lips, Nick on the head.

“What have we got?” Dom asked reaching out for a large envelope of bulky papers.

“That looks like the marriage license.” Mia commented.

Dom ripped into the mail and spread it out on the table.

The marriage license was in there, along with the official paperwork for Brian and Dom’s bonding.

According to all legal registers, Dom and Brian were considered fully bound and once the wedding was over, they were as connected legally, as could be.

“It’s here.” Brian smiled reading over the bonding certificate.

Dom grinned, nuzzling Brian’s neck.

“Not that we needed it.”

“It’s all official now. Look how shiny it is!” Brian teased.

Dom chuckled.

“You two, I swear.” Mia rolled her eyes at them, but she was grinning too.

“Congratulations Brian.” Vla put a hand on his shoulder.

“You know what this means?” Brian asked turning to Vla.

“I get my spare room back!” Vla shouted happily.

Brian laughed.

“You can turn it into a nursery again.” He hinted.

Vla shrugged.

“Maybe, I have to wait for the doctor to get back to me.”

“It’ll be positive, I bet you. Paul is going to be thrilled.”

“You can’t say anything! He can’t know until I get the results.”

“Just in case they come back negative?”

“Exactly, I can’t put him through that again.” Vla sighed softly.

Brian pulled Vla in for a hug.

“Positive thoughts. The doctor will call and it’ll be positive, and you and Paul can spend a lovely time building your family.” Brian winked.

Vla laughed at him.

“If you’re not careful I’ll make you godfather, you little shit.” She teased him.

“Hell yeah, that would make Dom godfather too.” Brian pointed out.

Vla eyed him up.

“I feel so sorry if I ever have a daughter and she decides to date boys.” Vla shook her head playfully.

Dom snorted a laugh.

“She’d be a force to reckon with all on her own.” The large man grinned. “Vla would teach her how to fight. Brian would teach her how to bullshit her way out of a situation, and I’ll teach her how to drive.”

“Excuse me.” Brian cut in. “I will be teaching her how to drive.”

“Fine, but I’m teaching Nick.” Dom shot back.

“Ah no! I will be teaching my son, thank you!” Vince called out from the lounge where he was avoiding the wedding preparation.

Brian laughed.

“Sorry, Dom. Looks like you won't be teaching anyone.” He shrugged.

Dom rolled his eyes and went back to reading over the other documentation that came with the Bonding Certificate.

“Did they include fact sheets?” Mia asked, peeking over Dom’s shoulder.

“Yeah, safe ways to complete the bond, aftercare for the claiming bites, safe environments for a bonding ceremony.” Dom read off the titles of each fact sheet as he flicked through them.

“That’s a lot of information.” Brian frowned. He knew about bonds, knew about claiming ceremonies, but he didn’t expect them to be so complicated.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” Dom smiled at Brian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Brian grinned and kept reading.

  
  


***

 

“Is that the last one?” Dom asked looking around his room... their room.

“Yup, no more boxes.” Brian grinned, wrapping his arms around Dom’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You’re all moved in.” Dom grinned, kissing Brian’s lips slowly, trailing his mouth down Brian’s soft neck.

“Yup, you know what I wanna do?” The blonde purred lowly.

“Tell me.” Dom growled low and rough.

Brian grinned and fought the command to speak. Instead, he pushed open the bond and let Dom feel his arousal.

Dom shivered, letting out a small moan as he bit into Brian’s neck.

“Tease.” He accused fondly.

“You love it.” Brian shot back.

Dom grinned and dropped his hands to Brian’s ass, lifting him up. Brian’s arms and legs wrapped around him as they moved to the bed.

“Dom!” Mia shouted up the stairs.

Dom wanted to ignore her.

“Dom! Vince and I are heading out soon,” She shouted.

Dom and Brian sighed and separated.

“Coming.” Dom agreed and went to splash his face with cold water to calm down before going downstairs.

“Now that Uncle Brian’s here too, he can play with you too.” Mia cooed to Nick. He blew bubbles and clapped his hands.

Mia smiled.

“There’s lasagna in the fridge for you both, and Nick has some vegetables and fruit. He’s teething, so he might be fussy.”

“Yes Mia.” Dom smiled taking the child from her.

“Hey buddy, we’re gonna have fun aren’t we?” He cooed with a grin.

“Just behave, all three of you.” She warned.

“You two go have fun. I promised you a night off once a week and I mean it.” Dom gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Call if you need anything.” Mia reminded him.

“We know, Mia. Go enjoy yourselves.”

Vince gave them both a smile and took Mia’s hand.

“We’ll be back late. Don’t wait up.” He grinned at them both.

“Too much information. Now go.” Dom replied, bouncing Nick on his hip.

Brian watched Vince and Mia leave the door and then sighed.

“So what are we going to do tonight little man?” He asked, bopping Nick on the nose playfully with a finger.

“Well it’s almost six, so it’s time for some dinner.” Dom decided.

Brian took Nick, sat at the kitchen table, and bounced him on his knee as Dom heated up the lasagna and got Nick’s veggies sorted.

Brian started feeding Nick while the lasagna cooked. Nick fussed, hands coming up to push the spoon away.

“C’mon little man, one bite.” Brian grinned at him.

Nick made a noise of protest.

“Are you being picky little man?” Dom asked, picking Nick up off Brian’s lap and putting him in his high chair.

Nick made an angry sound at being locked into the high chair.

“You know the rules. At dinner time you sit in your chair. You eat with the rest of us.” Dom spoke to Nick as if he could understand the concept of a family meal.

Nick’s bottom lip wavered.

“Don’t even. You need to be a big boy.” Dom told him, and put his food in front of the child.

“You eat that and we’ll do tummy time together.” Dom promised.

“Tummy time?” Brian asked with a giggle.

“Shut it. You’ll see later.” Dom replied and checked on their food.

Dom and Brian sat down together. Dom at the head and Brian to his right. Dom blessed the table and then they began to eat.

Nick pouted at them for a while, stubbornly refusing to eat his food.

Eventually, after watching Dom and Brian eat, he cautiously picked up a piece of steamed carrot and bit into it.

“Good boy.” Dom grinned, praising Nick.

Brian felt weird hearing those words directed to someone other than himself, but he also got a good feeling from it too. The good outweighed the bad.

Nick ate the rest of the carrot and then picked up another one, showing it to Dom.

“Yeah, go on.” Dom encouraged him.

Nick ate it and giggled.

“That’s it. Keep going, eat it all.”

Brian watched the two of them interact. Dom was great with kids, probably since he had to raise Mia and Jesse and the rest of the team.

With a grin he finished eating and offered to clean up while Dom took Nick into the baby proofed lounge and played with him.

Once Brian had put away the last dish he dried his hands and headed to the lounge.

Dom was laying on his back on the couch with Nick laying face first on his chest.

Nick had his eyes closed but he wasn’t asleep just yet.

Brian grinned and moved to sit next to Dom’s head, kissing his forehead.

“You’d make a great dad.”

“Thought we already spoke about this?” Dom teased, reaching up with one hand to run his fingers through Brian’s hair, petting him.

“I think we talked around it.”

“We have options, when we feel ready to use them we will. I’m in no rush, right now I just want to enjoy you.” Dom said honestly.

“What if I’m a carrier?”

“Even better.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Adoption? Surrogacy? Taking in strays? Doesn’t matter to me Bri, family is what you make of it.”

Brian moved forward to kiss Dom softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. You wanna hold him for a bit while I go to the bathroom?”

Brian nodded and carefully picked up Nick, he snuffled a little at being moved.

“I’ll be back.” Dom said as he headed out the room.

Brian took his spot on the couch, laying down and letting Nick sprawl on top of him.

When Dom came back he grinned at them both, picked up the remote and then lifted Brian’s legs so he could sit on the couch and then have Brian’s legs on his lap.

Nick fell asleep on Brian’s chest so they left him there for now.

They bickered quietly about what to watch, Brian wanting to see the new Vin Diesel movie and Dom wanting to watch the original Aliens movie.

They watched both.

When Mia and Vince got home around midnight they found the three of them sleeping on the couch, Dom sitting low, head to his chest and hands around Brian’s ankle and Brian stretched out on his back with Nick curled up on his chest.

Mia carefully removed Nick from Brian’s grasp and put him to bed while Vince covered the two of them in a blanket.

 

***

 

“So... what happens if Dom wakes up tomorrow and decided he doesn't want to marry me anymore?” Brian looked panicked as he knocked on Vla’s door.

“Come inside.” She sighed and led him to the kitchen.

Brian sat heavily in the chair and accepted the offer of tea. There was no coffee this late at night in her household.

“You getting cold feet?”

“No, but what if Dom is?”

“Shut your whore mouth. Dom would never.” Vla told him seriously as she mixed in a little sugar with their tea.

“What’s going on?” Paul yawned coming down the stairs.

“Brian is freaking out about tomorrow.”

“And rightly so. I remember how much I freaked out the night before our wedding, dear.” Paul grinned and kissed her cheek as he reached for a cup.

“You drank a fifth of tequila and sent me sloppily written sonnets.” Vla reminded him.

“They were romantic!” Paul insisted.

Brian snorted a laugh.

“Are you serious?”

“I still have them.” Vla nodded as she let out a dreamy sigh.

“Were they romantic?”

“They were all about where he wanted to put his claiming bite.” Vla winked.

“So it was all just porn?” Brian grinned.

“Basically.” Paul nodded.

The three had a good laugh.

“Feel better?”

“Maybe I should send Dom a sonnet?” Brian teased.

“I think what you should do is go back home, get into bed and sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and you’ll need your strength.”

“But what if-”

“What if’s are bullshit, just man up O’Conner. Go home, snuggle with your fiance for the last time because this time tomorrow he’ll be your husband, and it’s the most wonderful and scariest thing in the universe.”

Brian took a moment to let it all sink in.

“Alright. Thanks for the tea.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome, and Brian. There are two things in the world that are certain, Death, and Dom’s unconditional love for you. Now get some sleep.”

Brian laughed at the ridiculousness she was saying.

“How sleep deprived are you?” He asked her.

“Pretty far gone. I was going to wait until after the wedding but, the doctor called this morning.”

“And?”” Brian asked, eyes wide with hope.

“It’ll require IVF but I can have a kid.” Vla smiled proudly.

Brian wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you.” He told her.

Paul grinned at them.

“Do I get a part of this too?” He asked.

Brian laughed and opened his arms again, the three of them embracing.

“You two are going to make awesome parents.” Brian promised them both.

“Well yeah, we’ve been practicing with you for the last how many years.” Vla shot back with a smirk.

Brian grinned.

“Basically.” He nodded and gave them both one more hug before heading to the Supra.

“Oh and Brian.”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to be late tomorrow. Dom will panic.”

Brian beamed at her. “I’ll try.”

  
  


***

“You okay bro?” Rome knocked on Brian’s dressing room door.

“My hands are shaking so much I can’t tie my tie.” Brian admitted and opened the door to let Rome in.

“Give it here white boy.” Rome teased and closed the door behind him.

He followed Brian further into the room and took the two ends of the bow tie, getting it perfect and straightening out the knot.

“There.” He grinned.

Brian smiled and checked himself in the mirror.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Why?”

“I’m about to get married.”

“Well I told you months ago it was a stupid idea.”

“When do I ever listen to you?” Brian shot back affectionately.

“Yeah fuck you too bro.” Rome smirked.

The two were silent for a moment.

“Look, seriously if you ever tell Big Bad I said this I’ll deny it till the day I die. But Dom is good for you, and he loves you. As much as I hate saying it, he makes you happy and shit, Bri, what more could you want out of life? Cars, a garage, a family and a Dominant who will do anything for you. You’ve got it all man, you have nothing to feel ridiculous about.”

Brian smiled at Rome for a good while.

“I’m so telling him you said that.” He teased.

Rome reached forward and punched Brian’s arm.

“You do and I swear I’ll tell them all about that time in freshmen year with Jessica Moore.” Rome warned.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh I will, during my speech at dinner.” Rome threatened.

Brian glared at him for a minute.

“Fine.” He pouted. “Dick.” He muttered so Rome couldn’t hear.

  
  


***

  
  


“How much longer?”

“Dom, I love you, but if you ask me that again, I will punch you in the face.” Vince’s face had a pinched expression.

“How much?” Dom asked again more insistently.

“10 minutes, but the bride is always fashionably late.” Vince teased.

Dom glared.

“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t call him that.”

Vince shrugged.

“What if he doesn’t come through those doors?” Dom asked quietly.

“He will.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He’s not going to leave you standing at the altar.” Vince promised.

“How would you know?”

“Because I might not like the guy, but he loves you, and it’s kind of sickening to be in the same room as you guys sometimes. He’ll be here.”

Dom nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on the seat of his pants again.

  
  


***

  
  


“You good?”

“Yeah.”

“Stop touching your hair, it’s fine. Now, deep breath in and out.”

Brian copied Rome’s breathing.

“Good, lets go get you married.”

Brian froze up for a moment before Rome’s pulling on his arm jolted him back out of his head.

They walked arm in arm down towards where Dom was stood looking very much out of his comfort zone.

“Be cool, Bri. You got this.” Rome whispered in his ear as they hugged and Brian took the two steps up to join Dom.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You look amazing.”

“You too. Let’s get married.”

Brian grinned at Dom and dropped his head to the man’s shoulder for a moment before they turned to face their Priest.

“Are we ready?” He asked them.

Brian and Dom nodded.

“Alright, let’s begin.”

  
  


***

The reception, as expected, was fuelled by good Italian home cooking and lots of Corona.

They had invited a few more people to the reception than the ceremony, most of the racing crews were represented by a member or two, and Brian and Vla had a few of their colleagues come along too.

  
  


During the main meal, which was lovingly prepared by Mia, Letty and Leon, Rome decided it was time for the speeches.

He tapped his fork against his beer bottle and waited for silence.

“A bit of hush please, some of us are civilised individuals.” Rome called out as he stood up.

“Some of us!” Tej called out from somewhere down the back of the hall.

The room laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Now that I have your attention I’d like to say a few words about my homeboy here.” He put a hand on Brian’s shoulder.

“I met this slice of white bread back in Barstow when we were too young to know exactly what a brother was. We spent a lot of time together, getting into a lot of trouble and encouraging each other to do some really stupid shit, and for that Bri I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it man.” Brian grinned up at him.

“So Brian and I have known each other pretty much all our lives. I never thought I’d see the day when he would grow into those dorky ears of his. Although, when he has his hair long they almost look normal.”

The room laughed as Brian punched Rome’s arm.

“What I mean to say is; Brian has grown into the man I never knew he was capable of, strong, smart and with a good head on his shoulders. So when he told me he was going to marry this dude right here.” He gestures with his beer to Dom.

“I was fairly certain he’d hit his head.”

The room laughed again.

“But the more I saw the two of them together, the more I got to see who they were together, the more I understood. Brian is the light to Dom’s dark. And Dom is the center to Brian’s whole. Apart they work, but together they’re complete.”

He paused and turned a little more towards Dom and not the room.

“Dom, Brian is my brother and I love him with everything I’ve got. I’m trusting you with him. You know exactly how hard it is for me to say this, but I trust you with him. Do not make me regret that.”

The room cheered and lifted their drinks.

“To the happy couple, may they stay that way or so help me god I will kick Dom’s ass.” Rome toasted finally.

“Here here!” The room cheered and drank.

“My turn!” Letty called out standing up.

“Oh god.” Dom buried his face in his hands.

They all laughed again.

“Dom,” Letty started.

“Growing up you were always the father to our little ragtag group of idiots. You were the one to beat up bullies, put bandaids on cuts and scrapes and drive us wherever we needed to go.”

She gave him a fond grin.

“You took care of us all with the same love and dedication you showed to Mia, and we were all honoured by this, to be a part of the Toretto family. When Brian came into your life things changed, in a big way. At first I thought it was for the bad, but after seeing you two together for the last few months, I could not have been more wrong. Finally you’ve found someone who takes care of you. I’ve never met another person who could calm, soothe or comfort you in the way Brian does with a single look. The bond between you two is so strong at times I think even I can feel exactly how you feel about each other. You’re not just a team, you’re a unit. One entity that could accomplish anything you set your mind too. It’s kind of scary to be honest.”

There were a few spread out chuckles and laughs.

“Basically, Brian is everything we could never be for you. And Bri, we can’t thank you enough for picking up our slack. You be good to him, because we know he’ll be good to you.”

They all clapped and toasted again.

“Is it my turn?” Mia asked.

Dom pretended to bang his head on the table.

“It’ll be quick I promise!” Mia teased.

“Alright, short and sweet, I’m good at that.” Mia joked and the room laughed.

“Dom, Brian. I only have one thing to say to you both. Dad would have been so proud of you both. Mum  would have loved Brian and They both would have been happy that Dom finally found his centre. To the family that couldn’t be here, and those who are yet to arrive.” She toasted.

Dom wiped the tear from his eye quickly before anyone noticed.

Brian did though.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Dom smiled and nodded.

Yeah.” He promised.

Brian gave Dom a quick kiss on the lips and held his hand on top of the table.

“Alright, last one I promise!” Vla called out.

“Oh fuck!” Brian groaned dramatically.

“Shut your mouth. I’m talking.” Vla teased and the room laughed.

“Alright, so most of you have no idea who I am. I’m Vla, Brian’s partner. Yes I’m a cop, no I will not bust you for anything here, unless you attempt to drive home after too many.” She warned.

“Alright so, when I met Brian he was this adorable little kid with fluffy hair and the bluest blue eyes you ever did see. It was obvious from day one exactly how much Dom meant to Brian and how much his happiness was held in Dom’s hands.” She paused.

“There’s darkness in all relationships. Dark times that will test your love and your devotion for one another. Dom and Brian have already been through this. They’ve come out still loving and caring for each other with a ferocity that would scare most people. I have never met another couple as in love or dedicated to one another as these two. Dom, Brian is my little ray of Sunshine. You break him, I break you. Brian, Dom is teaching my son to drive, no questions asked. Sorry.”

She raised her glass and toasted.

Dom laughed and Brian pouted before he realised what she had just said.

“Son?” He mouthed eyes wide.

Vla just gave him a grin and Paul smiled wide next to her.

Brian got up and walked over to them hugging them both.

“I’m so happy for you.” He said quietly into their ears.

“We wanted you to be the first to know. I knew you’d figure it out Mr Detective.” Vla teased.

“I’m godfather right?”

“Nah, we were thinking Uncle Brian and Uncle Dom.”

Brian laughed openly and hugged them close again.

“Go back to your husband. We’ll steal you later when it comes to the dancing.”

Brian grinned and headed back.

“Everything okay?” Dom asked.

“Vla’s pregnant, a boy.”

Dom froze for a moment before a huge grin covered his face. He looked over to Vla and Paul and gave them a wide smile.

They returned it.

“I’m glad, they deserve some happiness after putting up with you.” Dom teased.

“Fuck you too.” Brian grinned.

Dom kissed the grin off his face.

 

***

 

Dom smiled as he listened to Letty talk about Hector’s comments towards his marriage to Brian.

He knew Hector would be a sore loser and that made it so much sweeter.

The Dominant kept a close eye on his husband as the blonde moved about the room talking with seemingly everyone in the room.

Husband. Shit it felt weird to say it but that’s what they were now.

Dom licked his lips and toyed with the ring on his finger, stomach twisting in anticipation for later that night.

“Holy shit.” Leon muttered from the other side of Dom.

The older man frowned and looked up, following his friend’s eyeline.

“Jesse?” Dom frowned.

“He made it.” Letty grinned and was up to hug the kid before anyone else could.

Mia and Vince were next in line to greet the latecomer.

“It’s good to see you Jesse.” Dom told him honestly.

“I’m sorry I’m late. She didn’t want me to come, but she said she wouldn’t stop me if I really wanted to be here.” The younger man explained.

He’d grown up a fair bit, fitting into his long limbs a little more.

He seemed much more centered and settled too.

Dom felt Brian before he saw him.

The small wave of annoyance and displeasure bleeding through the bond.

Dom send back a warning of be nice.

“Hi Jesse.” Brian said, moving into Dom’s side.

Dom wrapped his right arm around Brian’s waist and pulled him in close.

Brian preened at the possessive touch.

“Hi Brian. It’s great to see you!” Jesse beamed, and it was so earnest, Brian faltered.

“You... You too.” He managed to get out.

“I never thought I’d see this day but we’ve all been hoping right?” The boy laughed nervously.

“Did, ugh, did you get my christmas cards?” Jesse asked Dom.

“I did, thank you. They were very thoughtful.” Dom replied.

“I didn’t know if they’d be... if it was okay to write what I did so...” Jesse trailed off, unsure.

“What did you write?” Brian asked curiously.

“Well I... I never wanted what happened to y’know happen. and I felt really bad for it because I just knew that you and Dom were supposed to be together, but I couldn’t accept it yet so. So when I wrote the cards I knew you’d come back to Dom one day and...”

“It’s okay Jesse.” Dom said kindly. “Take a breath.”

Jesse stopped looking so worked up and panicked and did as he was told.

“I addressed the cards to you and Dom. Because I knew you’d be back for him, knew you’d get your happy ending.” Jess grinned. “Like a fairytale.”

Brian was shocked both by the news and the sincerity of Jesse’s words.

“I.” Brian started but found he had no words.

“I’m sorry for what happened Brian. I didn’t mean to make you leave.” Jesse was genuinely upset.

“It wasn’t all your fault, Jess. Dom and I had some issues to sort out too.” Brian told him kindly.

“I know, but if I hadn’t of-”

“It’s in the past now kid.” Dom promised him, cutting them both off.

“Let’s just let it be, and enjoy ourselves.”

Jesse and Brian nodded.

“Think maybe I could dance with you both later? I hear it’s a tradition for family to dance with both the newlyweds.”

Dom chuckled.

“We’ll save a dance for you.” Dom promised.

“Yeah right.” Brian grinned. “You’ll just have to fight Mia and Vla for it.”

The three of them laughed softly.

“Alright, Jess we’ll let you catch up with everyone. I think Bri and I need to go see about this stupid first dance shit.”

“You wanted tradition!” Brian teased him.

“I didn’t want to dance.” Dom complained.

“We can’t get what we want all the time, stop complaining.”

Jesse grinned at them both.

“I’m really glad you two are back together.”

“So are we.” Brian and Dom replied in unison.

 

***

 

“Do I have to?” Dom groaned, putting up token effort as Brian dragged him by the

hand to the dance floor.

“Yes.” Brian, Mia and Vla shouted back together.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our newlyweds, first dance-”

“And last!”

“Shut up Dom.”

“As husband and husband.”

Despite his protesting when the music started Dom pulled Brian in close. One hand spread over his lower back, the other cupping Brian’s hand.

He kept them pressed together, posture straight and moving slowly in circles.

“See, it’s not so bad.” Brian grinned as they swayed and circled.

“Everyone’s staring.” Dom muttered.

“Thought you liked being the centre of attention?” The blonde teased.

“I do, but they’re staring at you too.” He said softly.

Brian grinned and moved in closer, resting his cheek on Dom’s shoulder.

“That’s okay. I don’t care. You’re the only one who matters.”

“Suck up.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“We already did that bit.” Brian grinned up at him.

“More wedding jokes? How many more do you have?”

“A few. We’ll see if you give me an opening for them later.”

“You could always give me an opening.” Dom smirked.

“Wow that was terrible, Dom.” Brian shook his head.

“You love my terrible sexual humor.” Dom pouted down at him.

“I do. I really want to start telling you all the things I want to do tonight, but we’re in public and everyone would be able to sense it.” Brian teased.

“Show me.” Dom whispered.

Brian grinned and opened up the bond, pushing through all the feelings he had towards Dom and the slowly building sexual tension he was feeling.

Dom let out a low moan and returned it.

“I’m sure there’s some kind of social rule against this.” Brian was slightly breathless, his eyes wide and pupils blown in lust.

“Probably, but since when do we care?”

“True.”

Dom grinned and kissed Brian slowly.

The room erupted into cheers and cat calls.

Brian blushed a bright red and Dom smiled fondly down at him.

“Love your blush. You’re adorable.”

“Stop being so sentimental old man.” Brian shot back playfully.

“Who you calling old?”

“You.”

“I’ll show you old later, you little shit.” Dom purred into his ear, sent through another strong wave of lust and then sneakily manouvered Brian so he could dip him theatrically.

Brian laughed through the whole move.

The crowd was clapping and cheering.

“Alright, everyone on the dance floor!” Their DJ called out and invited everyone to dance.

Jesse was stuck looking after Nick while Vince and Mia danced. Vla and Paul were clearing up the dance floor with some obviously professional dance lesson skills. Letty and Leon laughed their way through a basic box waltz. Suki and Tej didn’t even attempt any traditional dances, just preferring to move together. Han and Giselle sat on the sidelines whispering to each other and smiling, obviously making fun of everyone dancing, and Rome wasn’t too far away trying to pick up one of the guests and get her to dance with him.

 

Dom smiled watching his family, happy, relaxed and enjoying themselves, but most importantly: together.

“You look happy.” Brian told him, moving to wrap his arms around Dom’s middle and nuzzle his face into the Dominant’s neck.

“I am happy.” Dom promised.

“It’s a good look for you.”

“Looks pretty good on you too, Mr O’Conner.”

“Why thank you Mr Toretto.”

“If you two are done with the verbal foreplay. You owe us dances!” Vla called out to them.

Dom let out a groan and Brian beamed.

“Coming!”

“Too much information!”

 

***

 

By midnight most of the wedding guests were pleasantly buzzed or drunk.

Dom kept his champagne and beer intake low, knowing he’d have to drive himself and Brian later.

Vla had done a spectacular job organising taxi’s and little shuttle busses to drive people home so they didn’t have to worry about driving.

Dom was glad to have her in his life.

In fact Dom was happy about a lot of things at that point in time.

“Just throw the damn flowers so we can go.”

“Shhh need to wait until the right time.” Brian teased.

He didn’t have flowers. They weren’t going to do something like that. It was just Dom’s code for telling Brian to hurry up and say goodbye to everyone so they could get going.

There was a long drive down to Baja ahead of them, they planned to get there by mid afternoon the next day.

Though Brian and Dom couldn’t think of a better way to spend their wedding night than side by side in the Charger driving through the endless dark, just them, the rumble of the engine, open road below and the stars above.

“Alright, alright.” Dom rolled his eyes and checked his watch again.

Brian smiled and kissed him softly.

“Go say goodbye to your people and we can go.” The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and headed over to Vla and Paul.

“You heading off?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably konk out somewhere between San Diego and the border, but that just means I’ll drive us the last leg.”

“Alright, just stay safe, and there’s nothing wrong with pulling over to sleep.” Paul reminded him.

“Or to fuck. Nothing worse than road head gone wrong, remember that.” Vla warned him.

Brian laughed and hugged them both.

“We’ll be good, I promise.” Brian told her. “Just keep the little one healthy, we’ll be back in three weeks.”

“No rush, have fun Bri.”

“Oh, I will.”

 

“Is everything packed?”

“Yeah, it’s all sorted. I put in a basic medical kit too, just in case.”

“Thanks Mia,” Dom hugged his sister tightly.

They made their rounds, saying goodnight to everyone and promising to keep safe.

 

“You ready?”

“You know it.”

Dom grinned and started the Charger.

“You wanna sleep and I’ll get us most of the way?”

“I wanna stay up as long as possible.” Brian replied honestly.

Dom grinned and kissed him again.

“Get comfy, and close your eyes. I’ll be right to drive us past the border and to Lázaro Cárdenas, we can stop for a bit and swap over.”

“Mmmm sounds good.” Brian agreed and snuggled up into his shoulder.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The last Chapter.  
> I just.  
> I'm actually quite emotional right now.  
> My baby has grown up.  
> Look at this magnificent fic.  
> I want to thank each and every reader so much for your loyalty and for sticking with me thought all of this.  
> I want to thank my darling comment leavers for always encouraging me and sharing your thoughts.  
> And I want to thank Dom and Brian for being such lovely willing participants in my evil plotty mind games.
> 
> Most of all, I want to thank Sam. Darling. Ugh how do I even? You know how amazing you are. And I can't not wait to blow people's minds with the other golden fics we have planned.
> 
> Okay onto the serious stuff.  
> RESULTS OF THE POLL  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B62IiZko7HYbMkxqeURWaFdsNjQ/edit?usp=sharing  
> If the link doesn't work the results are this. Mpreg with 89%.  
> Although for those of you who did not want to read Mpreg I promise it's more mentions and insinuations.  
> I have also updated the story tags to include mild blood play because of the claiming ceremony.
> 
> Please read at your own risk!
> 
> That said. Here it is, the final part to Danza Kuduro. I hope you enjoy and please, please, PLEASE leave me a comment!  
> Everyone, I want to know what you think!

Part 10 - Final Chapter!

  


They get to Baja later than expected.

Much later than expected, and rather rumpled in their suits.

Neither Dom nor Brian care much as they pull up outside the house.

“It’s beautiful.” Brian says softly and smiles up at his Dominant, his husband.

Dom grins down at Brian, can feel the contentment and the low level arousal bleeding through their bond.

“Let’s get inside.” The older man suggested and reached for Brian, playfully picking him up and putting him over his shoulder.

Brian cackled a laugh as Dom carried him inside just like that, all the way to the bedroom.

Letty and Leon had been there earlier that week to air out the place and to clean it up, making the bed, hanging out fresh towels etc.

Dom dropped Brian onto his back in the middle of the bed and then, since his hands were free again, began to strip off his tie.

Brian smiled up at him lazily, watching him strip.

When Dom was naked before him, Brian hungrily ran his eyes up and down his body.

“Come here.” He reached out for the larger man.

Dom smirked and shook his head no.

“I’m going to take a shower in the ensuite. You’re going to shower down the hall. When you’re done I’ll have the room ready.” Dom promised.

“We’re doing the claiming and completing the bond?” Brian asked excitedly.

“If you still want to. Yes.” Dom nodded, his tone was serious.

He’d wanted this with Brian since the first time they had been together, since they opened the bond up during Brian’s first heat with Dom.

“I do. I want to.” Brian promised.

“Come here.” Dom ordered.

Brian’s eyes went wide as his body moved.

Dom kissed him slow and sweet.

“Go shower in the bathroom down the hall. Everything you’ll need is in there. When you’re done don’t bother with a towel or clothes, just come knock on this door. You will wait for me to call you in.”

“Yes Master.” Brian promised.

Dom nodded and kissed him once more.

“Go.”

Brian moved quickly, he stripped off his suit in the bathroom and turned the water onto scalding hot.

There was a scrubbing brush for him to use, cleaning himself thoroughly and using the scentless soap and body wash.

Brian brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair to tame it, the blond locks beginning to grow out again.

Deeming himself ready, Brian moved back to the master bedroom and knocked on the closed door.

 

Dom had showered much faster than Brian.

He’d scrubbed well and then rushed about getting everything perfect.

It seemed cheesy but Dom wasn’t going to risk Brian’s health, mental or otherwise.

There was incense and scented candles dedicated to claiming and bonding ceremonies such as this. The scents helped settle both the Dominant and the Submissive and to minimize the chance of subdrop on the submissive side.

Dom also had a medical kit that Mia had lovingly packed for them. Inside were pressure bandages, gauze, and the items required for home sutures.

He got the room ready, took a few deep breaths and then sat naked in the middle of the bed.

The blankets had been stripped off so there was nothing but the black silk sheets.

Dom had picked them specially because he knew there would be blood and the black wouldn’t show it as much, which would mean less chance of Brian panicking at the site of it.

Dom sat crosslegged in the middle of the bed, meditating like Vla showed him. Breathing slowly in and out and focusing on the bond with Brian.

He could feel Brian moving about in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he guessed.

If he focused hard enough he could feel the sensation of the toothbrush over his own teeth.

It made Dom grin.

When Brian walked Dom could feel the sensation of carpet under his feet.

Brian knocked.

“Come in.” Dom called out.

Brian slowly opened the door and let the scent of the candles and incense wash over him.

It was soothing, calming, he felt relaxed.

“This is great.” Brian said, voice lazy.

“Shhh. Don’t speak unless I ask you a direct question.” Dom instructed.

Brian nodded and moved towards the bed.

He paused at the side.

“You can sit. Come copy me.”

Brian moved so that he was sitting on the bed facing Dom, crosslegged also, their knees touching.

Dom reached forward for his hands.

He entwined their fingers and let them rest on their knees.

Dom leant forward and Brian instinctively copied, their foreheads pressed together.

“Open up for me.” Dom whispered, not wanting to break the tranquil peace of the room.

Brian didn’t hesitate. He opened himself up to the bond.

He felt Dom through it, felt everything.

He could feel the sensation of not only Dom touching him, but the feedback of his touch to Dom.

He could feel the slightly cooler draft on Dom’s back from the open window.

Dom could feel the warmth of the candle to the left of Brian, could feel the water dripping from his hair down his back.

They spent a long while merging, senses becoming joined for the first time.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

“I can hear you thinking.” Brian said softly.

He wasn’t supposed to speak unless asked a question but he knew Dom would want to know.

“Tell me.” Dom spoke.

Brian focused and pushed through the bond

_You’re counting my heartbeats in your head. I can feel it too, right at the back of your mind where spine becomes skull._

Dom smiled wide.

_That’s where you always are._

Brian tried not to bounce and wriggle on the spot from how excited he was.

Dom sent through a wave of calm.

“Keep still. I can feel my heart twice in my chest.” Dom said softly.

Brian wanted to nod, instead he pushed through

 _Yes_.

Dom could feel his body responding to the bond, calling him to claim and mark and take.

His instincts surged up. A bond this strong was reserved for the one they called Mate.

He would have to mate Brian to keep a bond this strong.

Brian could feel it. It was bizarre. His own instincts demanded he lay back and expose his belly, submit wholly to his Master. But Dom’s instincts were also pulsing through the bond, demanding he pounce, he take and mount and claim.

“Lie down.” Dom told Brian.

He moved fluidly, uncrossing his legs and laying backwards on the bed.

Dom moved over him, kneeling between his parted thighs.

“I’m going to mark you. It is going to hurt. There will be blood. Do you consent?”

The formality was ingrained in him.

When Dom had presented as a Dominant his father had taken him aside when he turned 18 and taught him etiquette, the rules of being a good Dominant, and above all respect for the person who would willingly put their life, their love and their entire being in Dom’s hands; at his mercy.

“Yes.” Brian nodded, opening his eyes for the first time since he had sat down.

Dom’s eyes were dark with lust, but there was something animal in them.

His instincts pushing through and taking over.

“Close your eyes. Breathe.” Dom ordered.

Brian’s eyes were closed before Dom had finished speaking.

He breathed slowly, measuredly for three breaths before he felt the warmth of Dom’s lips on his chest, over his right pectoral.

The space where Dom’s heart beat so strongly inside of Brian.

Dom opened his mouth, tongue reaching out to trace over the thudding he couldn’t feel but knew Brian did.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

There was no hesitance and it filled Dom with pride and awe.

He was completely in awe of the man beneath him, so willing to lie back and let Dom do whatever he wanted. Completely at his mercy, but also trusting of Dom not to harm him.

Brian loved Dom so completely, trusted him so fully that he would lie passive and let this happen.

Dom couldn’t have wished for a better Mate.

Quickly and without warning Dom opened his mouth wider and bit into the flesh above Brian’s right nipple.

He bit hard, teeth breaking the skin and sinking into muscle, leaving a brand so deep and permanent only death would destroy it.

Brian cried out, hands reaching to clutch at Dom’s shoulders.

He whimpered, a pained, pitiful sound that made Dom’s inner Dominant instincts cry out in mutual pain at the suffering of his Mate.

He continued though, continued through Brian’s harsh panted breaths, doing his best to stay calm.

Dom could feel the blood around his lips, rolling down Brian’s chest.

The bond was taking and holding though.

Dom could feel it solidifying within himself, knew Brian would be too if he could focus past the pain.

_Don’t fight it. Embrace it._

Brian took a few more shuddering breaths and then forced himself to lay back, limp again, body tensing though the pain but he was no longer clutching at Dom.

He tried to focus his mind on something else.

_Focus on me._

Dom pushed through his pride and elation at being able to do this to Brian, pushed through every single praise he could think of, and when he floundered for words he just pushed through all he was feeling.

Brian’s body finally stopped fighting and let Dom’s instincts inside, let them wrap around the bond that had already began attaching itself to Brian’s consciousness and this time wove it’s way deeper down.

It was like waking from a rough dream, that sudden snap into reality.

Dom let go, pulling back and wiping his face on the sheets before he pulled up the medical kit and pressed gauze to the wound to stem the bleeding.

“Brian?” He asked softly.

Brian’s eyes were wide, unseeing as he panted up at the ceiling.

“Dom?”

“I’m right here. Can you feel me?” Dom only had to think about touching Brian for the man to be able to feel the phantom touch.

“Holy shit.” Brian gasped, lifting his head to look at his Dominant.

“I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“We’re special.” Dom shrugged with a small grin.

Brian eyed the blood on his chin and then hesitated at looking at his chest.

“Will I need stitches?” He asked, not looking forward to the answer.

“No, you’re already healing.” Dom smiled happily.

The bond was working perfectly.

“What?”

Dom pulled the gauze away. The wound had stopped bleeding and was in the process of scabbing over.

“That’s so cool.”

Dom snorted a laugh.

“How do you feel?”

“Drained.”

“Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Dom promised.

He stood up from the bed and mentally stroked Brian’s cheek lovingly as he moved to the fridge for bottles of water and a fresh apple.

He returned to Brian rubbing his own hand against his face.

“It’s so weird.” He looked confused to the older man.

“You’ll get used to it. I’ll be able to touch you whenever I want now. No matter how far away we are.” Dom smirked.

“Kinky. Just don’t get me into trouble at work.”

“You really think I would do something like that to you while you were at work?”

“You so would. I’d be in the middle of a briefing and I’d feel your hand on my thigh.”

“Like this?” Dom interrupted, mentally stroking the soft skin on the inside of Brian’s thigh.

The blonde whimpered and his thighs twitched.

“You are horrible.” Brian accused.

“Here.” Dom handed him the water.

“Drink it slow.”

Brian did as he was asked.

He chewed the apple slowly as well, taking his time with eating it while Dom spent his time mentally running his hands over every part of Brian.

“You are the worst.” Brian accused, hips arching as Dom mentally palmed both his hipbones.

“You love it.” Dom replied, and he knew Brian did, could feel how he was making the other man feel.

“When do I get to mark you?” Brian panted back.

“As soon as you finish eating and can meditate again.”

Brian smiled, glad that Dom wasn’t going to withhold that kind of power from him.

Some Dominants would claim their submissives but to keep the power imbalance they would not permit their sub to claim them.

“I’m ready.” Brian told him, placing the apple core on the bedside table.

Dom nodded and moved to sit cross legged like before.

Brian copied the position again and held Dom’s hands.

Dom sent instructions through their bond.

_Breathe deep, let your instincts take over. Do not be afraid of them. No matter what they tell you to do, just follow it._

_What if they want me to get a knife and stab you._

_I trust you._

_Idiot._

It was fond. So fond and Dom found himself smiling.

If Brian’s instincts were still damaged from the trauma he’d been through this bond wouldn’t be able to be completed until they trusted Dom enough to do this.

If they did decide that sticking a knife in Dom is what they wanted, he hoped Brian would fight them.

Brian closed his eyes tighter and tried to force his instincts. It wasn’t working.

Letting out a slow breath he relaxed and figured sitting like this with Dom wasn’t so bad, and as much as he wanted to get to the sex part, he could wait.

Something inside of him was impatient. Didn’t want to wait for the sex. Wanted it now.

It wanted to push Dom back, to climb on top of him, ride him while he sunk his teeth into Dom’s neck, branding him for the world to see.

Brian found he liked this idea.

It wasn’t until he was pushing dry fingers into himself that he realized he had pushed Dom back and was nibbling at his neck.

Dom smiled up at him.

“Do you want me to get the lube?”

Brian shook his head no.

“Stay.” The voice that came out wasn’t one Brian had ever used before.

He was confused by it, but Dom had told him to just follow the instinct.

He sat up and prayed the lube would be in the drawer. It was.

Two fingers were easy, they had fucked no less than twice on the way down and he was still loose from earlier.

Brian moved back over Dom, three fingers inside this time, as his mouth closed over Dom’s neck.

“I’m going to bite you.” The new voice was back. “I’m going to bite you and mark you for the world to see as mine. Do you consent?”

“Yes.” Dom was not hesitant in his reply.

Brian removed his fingers and reached for Dom’s cock.

It was hard and full and Brian sunk down onto it, moaning loudly.

Dom wanted to reach up and hold him in place but he remained passive.

Brian grinned, when he was fully seated Brian opened his mouth and bit.

Dom let out a grunt of pain, but then began to breathe steadily, if somewhat roughly, through his nose.

Brian bit harder, found he enjoyed the taste of his Mate’s blood on his tongue.

He arched his hips, rocking them down onto Dom and lifting up minutely, grinding the head of Dom’s cock against his prostate.

Dom let out a small moan and focused on the dual sensations, his cock inside of Brian and the phantom touch of a cock against his prostate.

_You feel that?_

_Yes. Brian!_

_Mine!_

Dom moaned again as Brian let his throat go, licking at the already healing bite.

Dom’s instincts accepting the bond and working to repair the mark.

As soon as Brian released him Dom gripped the blonde’s hips and rolled them, forcing himself deeper inside his mate.

“Mine.” Dom growled down to Brian.

“Mine.” Brian growled back, instincts still in control.

“Mine.” Dom growled again more forcefully, glaring Brian into submission.

Brian whimpered softly but closed his eyes and let his head drop back, exposing his throat to Dom.

“Good boy.” The older man praised.

Brian beamed, could feel the subspace creeping in, it was sharper, more intense than any before it.

“Dom...” He moaned. “Master.”

Dom growled again, pulling his hips back and shoving forward inside of Brian.

The blonde gasped for air, hands moving to claw at Dom’s back.

“Yes.” He hissed, arching his hips, trying to get Dom deeper.

“Mate me.” He panted.

Dom bit into his shoulder and fucked up harder.

The angle wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right.

Dom pulled back and out of Brian.

“Roll over.”

Brian whimpered and complied instantly, getting onto his elbows and knees, pressing his ass up and presenting to Dom.

Dom let out a low moan of appreciation before moving forward and sinking back in, deeper this time.

They let out matching moans.

“Yes.” Brian gasped, using his elbows as leverage and pushing back into Dom’s touch.

Dom gripped his hips solidly and shoved in deep.

Their pace was rough, animalistic in their coupling.

Brian clutched at the sheets, face pressed to the bed, his cheek rubbing against cool silk.

He kept up a steady stream of moans and whimpers, begging Dom for more, then demanding more.

Dom did his best to comply, still acutely aware of his strength and not wanting to hurt Brian.

“Master.” Brian gasped lifting one hand to his cock and working it roughly.

“Master please.” He begged.

Dom snarled.

“Come. Come for me Mate.”

Brian’s body tensed and he came. The noise he let out was primal and urgent.

Dom followed his Mate’s lead, the bond creating a feedback loop between them.

Dom came to before Brian did.

Sore, probably injured and definitely pleased.

He eased out of Brian, checked for damage while his Sub was still under. He rolled Brian onto his back and had a brief moment of panic when he noticed Brian’s eyes were open but he was completely unresponsive.

A check through the bond showed Brian deeply into subspace, eyes unfocused and unseeing as he rode the bliss.

Dom let out a soft sigh of relief, leaning down to close Brian’s eyes for him so they didn’t dry out and then press a kiss to his forehead.

Dom grabbed some of the pillows from the floor and got them both comfortable in the small den he’d made for them.

The larger man curled around his Sub protectively and nuzzled his face into the back of Brian’s neck.

He pressed soft kisses against his skin and though the bond kept up a constant stream of love, affection and praise.

When Brian slipped out of his haze, Dom wanted him to know exactly how loved he was.

 

***

 

“Why are you grinning like that?” Dom asked, sipping his coffee and looking over the local newspaper.

Brian yawned and stretched in the doorway, wearing only one of Dom’s large muscle shirts.

“Why don’t you smell me and find out for yourself.” Brian challenged.

Dom frowned at him and put the coffee down.

He pulled Brian into the kitchen by the shirt, backing him up against the counter and pressing their bodies together.

Dom ran his hands up Brian’s arms and buried his face in the man’s neck.

“Hmmm I smell, happiness, excitement.” He paused to press a few kisses to the tender skin.

“I smell, desire, arousal.” He growled the last word.

“I smell want and mine, I smell h-”

Dom paused, smelt again.

“What?” Brian asked cockily.

“How did you hide this from me?” Dom asked him, completely shocked.

“What do you smell?”

“Heat. You’re going into heat.” Dom accused him.

Brian smirked.

“How the fuck did you hide that from me?”

“I got good at it in New York. Now are you going to carry me to our room or shall I run and you can _chase_ me?” Brian purred, knowing exactly what he was doing to Dom’s instincts.

Dom growled and took a step back.

_Run._

 

***

 

Brian moaned pitifully, arching his back and pressing back.

Dom tightened his grip on Brian’s hips, holding him in place.

“Dom.” Brian panted. “Dom please.”

The only answer he got was a sharp stinging slap on his right ass cheek.

Brian pouted and dropped his head forward to hang between his shoulders.

Dom smirked.

He loved having Brian like this, on his elbows and knees, ass up and presented to him.

But now Brian smelt like heat and desperation.

And Dom’s. He smelt like Dom’s.

“Address me properly.” Dom ordered.

Brian gasped, his cock twitching at the Dominant tone.

“Master!” Brian moaned. “Master, please!”

Dom grinned.

“You want more?” He teased.

“Yes! Please!”

“You’ve already come four times, isn’t that greedy?”

“Please. Master. Please let me come.” Brian begged.

Dom gave his other ass cheek a slap.

“How do you want to come.”

“Your fingers again!” Brian pleaded.

“You want me to finger you again?”

“Yes!”

Dom grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Brian’s left ass cheek, his right hand moving to slip two fingers inside of Brian.

“Like this?” Dom asked, pushing them in deep and leaving them there. Not moving.

Brian whined, a high pitched keening noise in his throat, he tried to rock his hips back.

“Doooooom.” Brian begged. “Maaaasterrr!” It was petulant, like a small child who didn’t get their way.

“Hush.” Dom soothed Brian, pressing kisses to the back of his thigh as he scissored his fingers inside of Brian.

Brian was still wet and loose and perfect.

Dom wanted to just mount him, sink inside and fill him with come again.

But he was having so much fun taking Brian apart like this.

“Master!” Brian whimpered again.

“I said hush.” Dom reminded him and landed another stinging slap.

Brian whined but remained otherwise silent.

Dom grinned and added another finger.

Brian let out a huff of air.

He pushed back through the bond, getting his revenge by feeding his desperation into Dom.

“That’s cheating.” Dom reprimanded him, but his tone was breathy, less controlled.

Damn Brian for knowing exactly how to get what he wanted.

As if Dom could deny him anyway?

Dom removed his fingers, took a hold of himself and deliberately rubbed the head of his cock around Brian’s hole.

“Dom!” Brian pouted back to him.

“You’re lucky to be getting my cock, you sneaky little shit.” Dom teased him.

Brian preened, proud of himself.

Dom shook his head fondly and pushed forward, sinking in deep.

Brian gasped and arched his back, letting Dom slide deeper, perfecting the angle for both of them.

“Fuck.” Dom gasped, settling himself, trying to calm his instincts to just fuck Brian into the mattress.

Brian hummed contently and turned his head.

Dom couldn’t deny him, leaning forward to kiss him softly as best they could at the awkward angle.

“I love you.” Brian panted.

“I love you too.” Dom promised.

He pushed Brian down flat, until they were both lying completely horizontal.

It was harder for Dom to move like this. It meant he could only circle his hips, grinding his cock against Brian’s prostate.

Brian keened again, hands coming up beside his head to clutch at the sheets.

Dom brought his hands up to entwine their fingers, his mouth over Brian’s ear, nibbling at the lobe as he slowly circled his hips.

“D...Dom.” Brian stuttered.

“I’m right here.” Dom whispered back into his ear, he used the grip he hand on Brian's hands as leverage for his movements, slowly rocking in and out.

Brian spread his knees a little more, just enough to cant his hips and tilt his pelvis.

They didn’t need speed or strength, just Dom’s relentless motions, grinding them together.

“You’re the worst.” Brian groaned, pressing his face into the bedsheets.

Dom chuckled and kissed the skin exposed on the back of his neck.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I thought you’d like this. It means when we come, we don’t have to move, and you can clench around me and hold me inside of you until you feel like letting me go.” Dom purred lowly into his ear.

Brian moaned at the thought.

“Seriously the worst.”

Dom chuckled and continued to press soft kisses to Brian’s neck, shoulder, and behind his ears as they moved slowly together.

“Oh god, you’re making love to me.” Brian realised eventually.

Dom chuckled.

“You think?”

“Oh god my life is a cheesy romance novel.”

“We’ll fuck later, right now I just want this.” Dom explained.

Brian nodded.

“This is nice too.” He admitted.

“It is.” Dom agreed, biting playfully on Brian’s ear lobe.

“Like I’m going to come nice.” Brian clarified, breath hitching.

“Come for me, Brian.”

Dom held him through the aftershocks, loving the way Brian’s body clenched around him rhythmically.

“Your turn.” Brian panted, eyes drooping shut, a dopey grin on his face.

Dom grinned, nuzzling him.

“I”ll get there.” He half shrugged and continued to move.

“But what if I want you to come now?”

“Oh?” Dom grinned at Brian’s cheek.

“Yeah, because you know how much I love having you come in me, filling me up. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, _Master_.” Brian breathed.

“What am I doing?” Dom challenged.

“ _Breeding_ me.”

Dom groaned, pressing in deep and coming.

Brian preened, pleased with himself.

“You knew I’d come from that.”

“I did, but that is what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

“You’re not a carrier.” Dom reminded him.

“I could be. I was never tested.” Brian grinned.

Dom chuckled.

“I think if you were we’d have found out before now.”

“True.” Brian sighed and stretched as best he could, still pinned under Dom.

“Think we could sleep like this?” The blonde asked.

“I could, you might end up getting crushed.”

“I’ll bite if I need you to move.” Brian teased.

“How thoughtful.” Dom deadpanned and arched his neck to kiss Brian.

The blonde moaned into it and then nuzzled his face into the bed again.

“Next round I’m riding you.”

“Deal.”

 

***

 

After a long and luxurious week at the house in Baja, Brian and Dom packed up, cleaned the house and got ready for the real part of their honeymoon.

Dom had been saving for this for a long time. He knew one day he’d find a Mate, would get married, and he wanted to enjoy the tradition of a honeymoon.

“So where are we going?”

“Just a little place called Santa Cruz.”

“The island just off from LA?”

“No, Canary Islands.” Dom clarified.

Brian gawked at him.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope, I even got us a fancy hotel room to wreck with our fantastic sex habits.”

“You spoil me so.” Brian grinned batting his eyelashes at Dom.

“And don’t you forget it.” The Dominant teased.

Brian was never good on planes, he’d only flown once in his life and it had sucked so much the return trip had been by car.

Dom helped him through it.

Held his hand and soothed him as best he could.

Brian was so nervous he was sick and Dom did his best to fit into the tiny airplane cubicle to rub his back.

When he explained to the flight attendant that his Husband and his Submissive was just a bad flyer they weren’t so stern about the one person only rule. That and because Dom had promised to keep the door open.

So Brian spent most of the flight hunched over the toilet and Dom knelt behind him, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him through the bond.

When they arrived the flight attendant had organised priority for them and they were out of the airport and at the resort in under an hour.

Dom was very thankful.

Brian was in a pitiful state and pouted the whole car ride.

“I’m sorry I’m ruining this.” He apologised.

Dom sent through exactly what he was feeling.

“You feel that? There is no frustration or anger or any negative in how I feel about you. You’re not ruining anything, baby.” Dom promised, the pet name slipping from his tongue.

Brian chuckled at it.

“Okay, baby.” He teased back.

Dom was pleased to see Brian smile.

They got into their room just after lunchtime and Dom wasn’t fully prepared for how amazing the room was.

Brian was much the same.

“Don’t ever tell me how much this room cost. Like ever.”

“Done.” Dom agreed.

He grinned and sent Brian into the bathroom.

“Go have a shower and brush your teeth. I’ll bring in your toothbrush when the guy with our bags gets here.”

Brian agreed and headed into the bathroom.

“Dom!” He called out. “This place is the best, we need a shower like this at home!”

Dom laughed at him and headed to the main room.

He took off his shoes and relaxed onto the bed.

He’d wait for Brian to wake him or for the guy with the bags to knock, which ever came first.

 

Brian went rummaging through the drawers of the vanity. He was looking for some shampoo bottles or soaps.

Inside he found lube, condoms, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, shaving cream and pregnancy tests.

Brian laughed.

“Wow they do think of everything.” He chuckled to himself.

Feeling silly, Brian reached for a pregnancy test.

He looked it over and laughed to himself.

Oh it would be so much fun to fuck with Dom, he thought.

Reading the instructions Brian took the test and left it on the vanity while he showered.

The water felt amazing, the water pressure was strong and sure against his aching muscles.

He and Dom would have to have a soak in the massive tub beside him in the room.

Maybe they could splash out and get massages together.

Brian grinned as he finished washing.

He dried off and reached for the toothbrush he’d put there earlier.

Brian brushed his teeth vigorously, wanting to get the stale taste of vomit from his mouth.

As he leant forward to spit Brian glanced at the pregnancy test.

He grinned to himself again, chuckled.

Dom was going to freak when he saw it in the bin later.

Picking it up Brian went to drop it in the bin but paused.

He stared at the markings.

Oh shit.

“Dom!” Brian called out, heart beating out of his chest. “Dom!”

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention people have been interested in requesting fics/getting in touch with me.
> 
> my tumblr URL is MissPsychotic, please feel free to message me there.  
> I'm also happy to answer any questions you might have about this fic or any others i'm working on!


End file.
